The Heir Force
by Manhattanite
Summary: The 7th installment in Helena and Myka's lives in Manhattan. Will Helena leave Wells Corp? Who is the mystery woman in Irene's life? And just when things are going well, the past comes back to haunt our favorite couple.
1. On the Fence

**Welcome back!**

 **As always, I welcome your comments, questions, suggestions as you read along.**

* * *

 **On the Fence**

* * *

 **Many years ago...**

New York City's _Central Park_ is the rectangular oasis of grass and structures situated in the heart of Manhattan. Created in 1857, it boasts 843 acres of preserved open spaces, restaurants, visitor attractions, a zoo, sculptures, and even bridges and lakes. Millions of people visit the park every year for almost as many reasons. And yet, the single most defining thing about _Central Park_ in the 21st century is that it happens to be located _across_ the street from the now famous _Bering-Wells Townhouse_ , located at _1866 Central Park West_.

The multi-story building was commissioned long before the tall apartment buildings on either side were even dreamed of. A young woman, visiting from England, arrived armed with blueprints and hired the architectural firm to begin construction in 1889. She chose the area of land because of its location across from the large greenery space that reminded her of her homeland. The entire project was paid for in advance and no detail was overlooked. The first architect complained that he was taking orders from a woman and was summarily dismissed. Realizing the mistake, the wealthy woman was more careful in her second choice and hired Louise Blanchard Bethune – the first American woman to work as an architect professionally.

The building took ten years to complete because of the nuances that the Designer insisted upon. Many of the details the Brit wanted were to accommodate things that hadn't even been invented yet! She knew the structure had to be solidly built in the present, yet flexibly suited for the future. Louise and her team worked diligently to make everything just so.

Finally, the day arrived when the Townhouse was completed. Louise and her team gathered for the unveiling of the structure, but sadly, the Owner did not show. She cabled Mrs. Bethune to say that due to a death in the family, she would be unable to be present and that she was going away for an extended period of time. However, the Heiress left instructions for the house to be looked after in the interim with funds set up in a special account. Although maintained, the home lay dormant for more than one hundred and ten years. The landscape of the renowned avenue changed over that time; large buildings were erected up and down the stretch of expensive real estate outside the park. Hundreds of families occupied the apartments and with the advancement of the automobile, traffic increased. Even the famed park went through an evolution into the modern era. But even with these changes, the landscape remained the constant outside the prime addresses. And that is why the wealthy heiress had chosen the location. Unsure of when she would return, she wanted something to be the same.

For many years, the large Townhouse stood still in time – aware of life going on all around it, but unable to join in.

Much like its _Owner_.

It would take years, but the woman finally emerged from the dark domain that had encased her. The release eventually brought life back into her world, but her presence in the Townhouse was still disenchanted. She didn't realize it at the time, but because she had built the structure specifically to be a home, it wouldn't come alive until the Owner resided there with her _One_. Resigned to the fact that she would never feel comfortable there, she took up residence across town, in a Penthouse apartment more suited to her needs and lifestyle.

Eventually, things were set in motion and a stranger, who would change everything, entered the Owner's life. Only in hindsight, would the woman who had designed the house understand why on impulse, she had taken the guest to the barely lived in Townhouse…instead of the Penthouse that night so long ago. Neither knew it at the time, but it was exactly where the visitor belonged. Almost immediately, the Designer knew there was something different about her guest. It was the first time she had felt so content in the abode on Central Park West.

She didn't know how, but she was certain even then that this new woman had to remain in her life. Afraid and unaccustomed to letting someone behind the emotional barriers she built, the Owner eventually learned to let her _One_ in. And in letting down _those_ walls, the Townhouse walls became their home. The house rejoiced to be serving its lifelong purpose, radiating proudly to be the household of such love.

The days of quiet solitude for the structure were over.

* * *

 **Present day Manhattan ...**

Leena looked up at the clock, counting the minutes to when she knew the house would be quiet again and she could get some work done. The door to the basement was opened and there had been the constant sound of metal clinking against metal and buzzers going off amidst the laughter of the two women.

"You're cheating!" the Brit accused her opponent.

"You're whining," came the official response as Myka took off her wired mesh mask.

Helena took hers off and dropped it on the floor until she was met with an arched eyebrow. She picked it up and placed it on the table where the weapons lay.

"I simply do not understand it," the student said with sincerity.

"You're not as experienced," the teacher said as delicately as possible.

"Yes, but my sheer intellect should make up for that deficit," the student said – and meant it.

"Imagine!" Myka said mockingly. She wasn't insulted; she knew Helena was truly puzzled by this.

Helena looked at her foil and then at the metal strip upon which they had just engaged in the back and forth of fencing movements. She mumbled as she replayed Myka's move, then her own counter move. Myka shook her head and smiled.

Helena had begged Myka to partake in the sport with her. Before relenting, Myka took into account the various _possibilities_ multiplied by the _probabilities_ of each, calculated the potential _outcomes_ \- and none of them were good. The complexity of the situation - simply stated – was that while teaching her wife a new skill was a wonderful idea; having said wife lose each test of her skill - was not.

This was not the first time Helena had dabbled in fencing. Once, she dressed up as brother's ' _cousin'_ and was allowed to partake in the fencing lessons that Charles had been entitled to. But that was a long time ago. And even then, the fencing instruction dismissed her believing the new student was too hot tempered for the disciplined sport.

More recently, Myka had shown Helena how to spar electrically with the wired swords that set lights off when they came into contact with the metal wire jacket called a _lame_. Helena felt restrained by the cables even though it allowed her to move down the length of the piste or the metal playing area that the two fencers moved back and forth on.

Helena simply didn't like anything that restrained her in any way.

Life got busy for the two women and Helena's fencing lessens were put on hold. But Helena never let go of the idea of improving the equipment and now months later, she insisted they try out her new inventions. Myka agreed reminding her that fencing was about good sportsmanship. For Myka, it was a test of which Helena would lose first – her patience or the bouts. The lawyer saw the bigger picture – Helena was very inexperienced at losing when she set her mind to something. Today her mind was set at beating the more experienced Myka.

"Face it, Wells," Myka taunted. "…You're good, just not good enough." She chose her words on purpose. Nothing challenged Helena more than telling her she wasn't good at something. Myka also knew that without the taunting, her wife could waste hours trying to figure out the _phenomenon_ of – losing.

Helena's dark eyes grew wide, her lips pursed. "You'll eat those words," she said, trying to remain stern looking.

"Yes, but I'll be in the Old Age Home eating them," Myka goaded and then screamed as she ran up the stairs – Helena close at her heels.

"You see," Helena said, catching her wife and pulling her back when they emerged into the hallway. She gently pushed Myka against the wall. "…you're not that fast."

"Oh, Helena," Myka said, pushing her hand up under Helena's shirt and letting her fingers graze the small of her wife's back. Myka watched as Helena's eyes slowly glazed over from the soft touches. Myka leaned into her ear. With only twenty minutes before they had to get ready for work, there was only enough time for one thing. Myka pushed Helena's hands down at her side. "…You're wrong again!" With those words, Myka dashed past Helena, laughing and taking the steps two at a time to beat her wife to the bedroom.

Taking the bait, Helena followed, trying to catch up.

* * *

Leena could hear the noise move upstairs and once again, she looked up at the clock. "Thirty more minutes," she said softly as she prepared breakfast.

Twenty something minutes later, the couple appeared in the kitchen. Myka because she was hungry; Helena because Myka was there.

"Should I even offer to make tea or should I forego the charade this morning," Leena asked politely, her hand on her hip, waiting. She and Helena knew each other well enough now and both accepted the fact that Leena was never going to make a satisfactory cup.

"Thank you, Leena. Let's not. I simply do not have the energy to be that polite," Helena remarked and didn't mean it to be rude. Leena was past Helena's comments bothering her.

Myka shoved a small piece of pastry in her mouth, took a quick sip of coffee, and thanked Leena. Then the couple walked into the black and white tiled entry way to gather their belongings.

"Any requests for dinner?" Leena asked, following them.

"Oh yes!" Helena said enthusiastically. "Myka will have a large helping of humble pie," she teased.

"So _not_ going to happen," Myka said in a sing-song voice as they descended the steps of the townhouse.

Myka took in a deep breath. All this time after the wedding now, it was nice to be able to walk to the car without the paparazzi lined up on the sidewalk. Most of the time, it was only at social events that they were sought by the press. The occasional tourist still snapped from across the street and wave.

The Brit had come a long way in that she didn't overreact when people approached Myka or called out things to her. That didn't mean she didn't react. Just last week, someone had wanted to ask Myka a question as the women made their way to a gala affair at the Museum of Modern Art. Trying to get through the crowd, the inquisitor reached out and grabbed Myka's arm. Helena's hand was on his a second later and he was instructed, in a hushed tone near his ear, never to touch her again. Helena hadn't curtailed her temper as much as she had learned to smile while exacting her warning.

* * *

As they rode to work, Helena busied herself with emails and directives. She would soon have exciting news for Myka and she was having trouble keeping inside. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to distract herself.

"Mr. Lattimer, you played sports," Helena began.

"Me?" Pete said, happy to be drawn into a conversation. "Sure. Wrestling, football, lacrosse…" he said from the front seat of the car.

"Fencing?" Helena asked.

Pete let out a laugh that burst from his mouth and then he remembered Myka was All American in college in the sport. He coughed in a pathetic attempt to cover up his gaff. "Fumes," he said, waving his hand in front of him. "No, I was never …eh….good enough…," he tried.

"But you know about _sportsmanship_ , don't you, Pete," Myka said, smiling while she read the paper. She could fee Helena's eyes on her.

"Sportsman? Oh yeah, you mean sucking it up when you lose or not stealing the other team's mascot," Pete said.

"Something like that," Myka said, her smile getting bigger.

"Sure," Pete said, knee deep in the topic. "But you can still trash talk. That's not un-sportsman-like," he said as he tried to recall.

"Traassssh taaaalk?" the Brit asked, her accent thick when she didn't understand an idiom. Myka and she were getting out of the car now. "You mean….. talking dirty? I know a thing or two about that, don't I, Myka?" The grin on Helena's face said she would demonstrate if necessary.

Pete had to admire how when the ball was in Helena's court, she made the most of it.

"Hel….," Myka started as she pulled her wife close to her so they could walk into the building. Myka did not want Helena proving how proficient she was in that activity.

Alone in the elevator, Helena moved into Myka's space and gently pushed her knee between Myka's legs. "You're blushing and I didn't even tell him how dirty I can speak," Helena teased as she played with a loose curl of Myka's hair that hung off her shoulder.

"All of that…..," Myka said, blushing harder, "…is very private."

The ding of the elevator made Myka jump and she kissed Helena goodbye before getting out. "I will see you later," she said as she exited.

"Save room for dessert," Helena said, waving as the door closed.

* * *

When Helena reached the 17th floor, she went to the front desk where her android administrative assistant was seated. Dressed in the appropriate fencing uniform, Sui Generis stood up when his boss arrived.

"Good, good, now let's get to work," Helena said, as they went into her office. Within minutes, Helena had changed back into a new outfit and was checking to make sure the android had accessed his fencing program. Having texted him the instructions, she was ready to begin her practice session.

Helena simply wanted Sui to come at her with any move so that she could practice hers. "En garde," Sui called and they began. Doing as he was instructed, he lunged at Helena and got her with this blade. "I believe that was my point," the android stated, unaware of Helena's lacking in sportsmanship.

"Again," she said, adjusting her blade and trying to watch his moves instead of just calculating hers. Helena watched, Sui fenced, and finally she caught on. She matched his moves, moved him across the room as she countered his attack, and hit him. But Sui could process faster than the Brit and was pushing her back now.

Twenty minutes later, as the lesson continued, Irene Frederic walked off the elevator to find Morgan Styles waiting outside Helena's office. The pharmaceutical executive, impeccably dressed and looking like he belonged on the cover of GQ magazine, explained that he had been summoned to Helena's office for an early meeting. He cast his eyes towards her door and said he thought it best to wait until the chaos subsided. Irene stopped and listened to the racket coming from inside her boss' office. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that Helena was hitting something from _atop_ the conference table.

" _Yes! That's it, Ms. Wells. Don't stop. You're almost there. Watch how I move, yes, that's it. I am totally exposed here!_ " Sui called out from behind his mask.

Irene's eyes grew wider, unable to figure out what was going on. She looked back at Morgan and smiled and then knocked. No answer. She leaned in closer.

" _Don't go soft on me, Mr. Generis_ ," she heard Helena instruct. " _Come at me full force_."

" _You're not taking into account the length of it_ ," Sui reminded Helena.

Irene coughed and swallowed. Then, she heard the scream that propelled her to open the door and rush in. There was Sui on top of the conference table. Helena was tittering on the edge, her arms flailing, about to make a crash landing on top of the chairs. Morgan moved like lightening past Irene to catch Helena before she fell. Irene grabbed her chest thinking Helena's head was going to hit the floor, but fortunately, she landed in Morgan's arms.

"Oh! Hello, Morgan," Helena said, taking off her mask.

"Are you okay, Ms. Wells?" Sui asked, rushing to the end of the conference table and bending down on one knee.

"Thanks to Mr. Styles, I am," Helena said, as Morgan gracefully stood Helena up on her feet.

"I am most grateful for your quick footing," Sui said to the guest.

"Since when do you fence?" Morgan asked as Helena grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down.

"On tables," Irene added because she didn't understand how they decided to use the long rectangular table as their arena.

"Oh, that?" Helena said, looking over at the object. "Mr. Generis backed me to the proverbial corner, but I escaped by climbing up on it."

"Of course," Irene said, as if that was a perfect explanation.

"Thank you, Mr. Generis. You were a most worthy opponent," Helena saluted him. The android climbed down from the table and saluted her back with his sword.

"Do you do everything she tells you?" Irene asked the android in an attempt to see if that program could be overridden.

"Yes," Sui answered honestly before he left.

"Could you give me a minute?" Helena asked Morgan as she waved to Irene to help her in the adjoining room.

Morgan nodded and took a seat in front of Helena's desk. Having known Helena for so long, very little surprised him anymore. However, fencing on the conference table was, even by her standards, unusual. He shook his head and smiled as Helena and Irene went inside.

* * *

Helena was stripping out of the knickers and jacket and throwing them behind her as she rushed into the bathroom where she turned on the shower. Irene looked at the clothing on the floor, rolled her eyes, and picked them up. Someone would have to.

"Nice of Mr. Styles to be prompt for his meeting," Irene commented as Helena screamed from the cold shower.

"This water is cold!" the Brit complained through the opened door.

"Yes, that happens when you rarely use it," Irene pointed out. "It takes a minute." Irene gathered Helena's dress and shoes and placed them where she could easily access them when she was done.

Irene looked around at the apartment that was adjacent to Helena's office. Helena had spent so much time in the early years at work that it seemed practical to have it. Now it was nothing more than a changing room. The water shut off and Helena grabbed a towel, rushing to reapply what little make-up show wore. "He's always prompt," she finally answered, getting back to her guest who sat patiently in her office.

"Helena, why were you fencing on top of the table?" Irene asked, unable to figure it out.

"I told you, he backed me….," Helena said, blowing out her hair that fell perfectly into place. She donned a wine colored lipstick and smacked her lips.

"Why were you fencing …at all?" Irene tried, handing Helena her dress.

"Oh! Well, Myka is very good at it and beats me every time," Helena explained.

"Oh yes, that concept of losing that you don't understand. Do you fence on the table at home?" Irene asked, trying to point out the danger – subtlety.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Helena huffed. "Myka would never get up on a …Ooh, I see where this is going. You still think you're clever. I thought we agreed you would give that fantasy up," Helena said, smirking at the woman. "Less disappointing that way," Helena grinned.

"Oh, touché," Irene said. "What will Myka say when she finds out?"

"Pffft. How would…?" Then Helena looked at her. She hated when Irene was out of retorts and used her final, yet most powerful, weapon – _the Myka card_.

"Well, I have a meeting," Helena said as if she just remembered.

"I'll go get you some ice," Irene said as they made their way back into the CEO's office.

"Whatever for? I didn't hit my head, thanks to Mr. Styles here," Helena scoffed.

"It's not for your head," Irene assured her. "When Myka tries to talk some sense into you, I'm thinking she might choose an area a little softer than that thick skull of yours," Irene said smiling.

"Don't be….she wouldn't…..are you done?" Helena asked, her jumbled speech announcing her concern.

Irene's grin conveyed her victory.

"Are you in need of an HR Director by any chance," Helena asked Morgan, but Irene was not to be discouraged as she closed the door behind her as she left.

"You would sooner give up your right arm than lose her," Morgan stated plainly knowing the truth.

"Make me an offer," Helena said sitting down in her leather chair behind her desk. "Speaking of offers, Morgan," she continued as if she remembered why she asked the man to come to her office.

"Yes?" Morgan said, thinking Helena was about to announce a new product.

"I'm going to make you one that you won't be able to refuse," the CEO announced assuredly.

Morgan opened the buttons on his jacket and sat back in the chair.

He wasn't sure he liked the sound of this.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading along.**

 **Please check out what Wells Corp and the Townhouse 'might' look like on Pinterest**

 **at ManhattaniteNYC.**

 **Thanks to Henrietta McArdle for her artistic skills in transforming Wells Corp.  
Such a talent!  
**


	2. Round House

**Round House** *

The smile across Myka's face from Helena's teasing remained well after Myka was seated behind her desk and going through the mail. She swiveled in her chair as she started to think out loud. "Since getting up this morning…," she mused; "…I've engaged in a forte, foreplay, foolery…and a f…FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" she yelled when she twirled back, startled to see Irene sitting in front of her desk.

Myka was taking deep breaths, thankful she was able to cut the private alliteration short, and forced a smile on her face. The woman had a habit of simply appearing at the oddest moments. After all this time, it still took Myka by surprise.

"Millie was not there," Irene stated, explaining why she wasn't announced. Irene didn't believe in wasting time. She didn't exactly barge in as much as she used her best judgement about when to appear.

"Oh, sure," Myka faked a laugh as she grabbed her coffee cup and took a sip. "What… can… I do for you?"

Irene seemed pensive, almost hesitant to share the purpose of her visit. And then she uttered... five words... that typically concerned most people at Wells.

"I am going on vacation," Irene said and swore she saw Myka grimace.

"Oh? Oh, that's great," Myka said. "Where?"

Irene smiled across the desk at Myka. "She'll torture you if she thinks you know," she pointed out.

"She's … you know, better about your absences…really," Myka said, her eyes squinting to remember if that was exactly true.

"You mean like with the conference in Philadelphia I attended recently? She interrupted them so many times, they asked that I leave and complete the workshop…..online," Irene pointed out, none too pleased.

"Oh, right. But, she didn't know about that. Now, we can help prepare her. That will make it so much better. So…how long…," Myka asked and tried to keep the dread in her voice hidden under her forced enthusiasm.

"Three we…," Irene started to say, but was cut off when Myka couldn't hold back.

"Wait, you have told her, right?" Myka asked, tilting her head and arching an eyebrow.

"I went up to tell her, but she ….," Irene said and hesitated, the image of Helena falling backwards still fresh in her mind. "…was in a meeting. So, I stopped here to tell you."

"But you _will_ tell her, right?" Myka said, trying to get Irene to commit as she got up to leave.

"Yes, I'll tell her," Irene smiled from the opened doorway. "No reason to get anyone else shot."

Millie's head immediately popped up. She had been employed there long enough to know critical key words and phrases. From just those few utterances, she knew something was up. When Myka brought out some papers to her desk, Millie attempted to get the info.

"Mrs. F okay?" she asked Myka nonchalantly.

"Yes, I think so. Would you have these filed for me?" Myka asked, handing her papers. .

"Sure," Millie said, unable to stop staring at the expression on Myka's face.

"She'll be just fine," Myka said and even Millie knew she wasn't talking about Irene. Millie watched Myka return to her office. Her phone rang and when she saw it was Irene's personal assistant, Sandy, she grabbed the phone.

"She just told me she's going on vacation!" Sandy whispered into the phone.

"I'll alert the others," Millie said softly. She hung up, went to the interoffice messaging system that was only for a select few. and entered the update. Within seconds, the administrative staff for most of the Directors received a text with two words: _Code Blankey_.

Most of them groaned when they read it; but when Directors got the news, the youngest flew from behind her desk and ran down the hall, almost running into the HR Director.

"Hey…Mrs. F…..," Claudia said, running her hand through her hair and looking up at the ceiling.

"Ms. Donovan," Irene said, slowing putting papers down on Sandy's desk.

"So…you know….I was thinking…..," Claudia rambled and Sandy shut her eyes at how painful a performance she was witnessing.

"Yes, Ms. Donovan?" Irene asked, waiting patiently.

"I…was…going …..to check the HR systems …tonight," Claudia made up. Irene stared at her. Claudia knew she was supposed to finish that thought, but nothing came. Finally, she said – "Wanna watch?" Sandy bowed her head and put it into her hands. This is why the administrative assistant staff was so important.

Irene's brow wrinkled as she looked at the IT Director who was making no sense, then back to her secretary who obviously was catching on. Finally, she got it.

"Oh, you're not reacting to? You should have more faith in your boss, Ms. Donovan," Irene said as she returned to her office.

"I…but last time…she….," Claudia said, twisting her hands trying to convey that Helena messed with the security programs to test them. "And then I had to….," Claudia continued twisting her hands in the opposite direction. "It was …I …have…a whole lot of faith," Claudia protested as she followed Irene back into her office.

"Good, because if you make a big deal out of this, she'll only carry on like it is a big deal and it isn't," Irene said, aware that she was speaking rather adamantly.

"If I make a …then she'll...huh? Claudia repeated, trying to reason out what the sage was advising.

"Aren't we being shortsighted here?" came the voice of reason from the doorway. Eileen Sullivan stood there in her pastel colored dress with matching jacket.

"You're back early!" Claudia beamed upon seeing her girlfriend. Eileen was taking courses to complete her Master degree at Wharton, she was kept quite busy all day. Helena had insisted on Eileen's furthering her studies, but agreed to her staying here rather than attending Oxford or the London School of Economics.

Even Helena understood it was never her consent to give.

"I finished the test early," Eileen said, happy to be back. Her visits to the school were few and far between because she did most of the coursework online, meeting with her professors over Facetime.

"Did you know my girlfriend is a genius?" Claudia gushed, forgetting to whom she was speaking. She slowly looked back at Irene who stared at her. Chestnut eyes conveyed – _not the place nor the time_ – and Claudia snapped back.

"Then listen to Ms. Sullivan; Helena will do fine," Irene said and the techie was momentarily appeased.

"You're… going…. On…. vacation?" Pete yelled, pacing in the doorway now.

Sandy immediately updated the group: ' _Directors know. Panic level - 5'_.

"Mr. Lattimer!" Irene said, because she was certain the entire floor heard him.

"Right? I know!" Claudia said, reverting to her original thought now that she had backup.

"Okay, first…," the Director of Security said, rubbing his chin and pacing inside Irene's office now. He snapped his fingers and stopped. "We don't tell her. We say you're …busy…doing…that HR stuff."

"Brilliant," Irene said, knowing she could not stop this even though she wanted to. She started to look at papers on her desk, waiting for them to run out of steam.

"She has to be told….," Claudia started, but was interrupted when Artie filled the empty doorway now.

"Didn't you just _take_ a vacation?" he bellowed and Irene dropped her head into her hand.

"Right?" Claudia commented again.

"I think we could all deal with this a little better if we just remain calm," Eileen tried, but the three-ring circus was in town and the tent was going up.

"She needs to be kept busy," Artie said, remembering a time when Helena called him at three in the morning because she couldn't imagine how office supplies were up twenty-three percent in one month.

"Puzzles!" Claudia said enthusiastically.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Eileen responded, but her fellow seasoned staffers were not paying attention.

"We could get her Legos?" Pete said, his affinity for the toys having never diminished.

"Remember last time you did that?" Claudia asked. "She threw a fit because she felt the booklet of instructions crushed creativity and she called them and yelled, and they argued they were all about individual creativity, but she argued …," the techie stopped, finally out of breath.

"Myka," Irene said from behind her desk.

"Wait! I'll create a breach, go to her and tell her we need her help!" Claudia said.

"What will you do with the other seven hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds of your day?" Eileen teased.

"I'll tell her we want to go paperless, and we need some ideas? Oh, that won't work. I'm losing it here, people. Losing it," Artie bellowed, sitting down now. Eileen got him some water and handed it to him.

"Myka," Irene said again, not looking up from her busywork.

"Myka is not here!" Artie said, thinking she was talking to the lawyer.

Eileen tuned into Irene's message though and she understood. Most of them were remembering the HR Director's prior vacations - before Myka was there. She had heard the stories of Helena being bored and wreaking havoc, but that was for the most part - before Helena found her favorite distraction.

"When are you going?" Steve said from the doorway, late to the panic party.

"You're late," Claudia chastised him. Steve may have been the newest staff member, but he remembered Claudia's stories about Irene's vacations long before he started working there.

"Idol hands, idol minds, devil's workspace," Artie concluded.

"What?" Claudia asked for clarification.

"We'll have hell to pay if we don't think of something," Artie huffed.

"I don't think that's what it means," Steve clarified.

"We…need…big….Legos," Pete said, coming out of his trance-like state.

"Oh, I am not listening to this …," Irene said from her desk.

"What we need is to mind our own business," Eileen said and four sets of eyes fell upon her. She retreated a little at the collective stare.

"Myka," Irene said one more time.

"Why do you keep calling her? She's not here," Claudia explained with great patience.

"Right," Eileen said and sat down and crossed her hands in her lap, waiting for the group to catch on.

"You want….Myka…. to get the Lego's?" Pete said, determined that the novel toy was to be a part of any solution.

"If the three of you don't sit down, I will start my vacation today. Right after lunch," Irene threatened and Claudia, Steve, and Pete scampered to find seats. "Now, if you would just listen, I have already provided you the answer to everything you will need."

"You keep talking to Myka," Steve asked confused.

"That's the answer," Eileen offered because she could see Irene rolling her eyes.

"Ohhhhhh!" Pete said and then quickly added, "I don't get it."

"All the other times that Irene's vacations were so challenging for you was before Myka was here. Or before they were together. Helena has more than enough to keep her occupied with work and her personal life now. We…might…be…," Eileen said slowly and included herself to be polite. "...Over preparing."

The four of them looked at Eileen, then Irene, and then each other. Claudia was the first one to trust the news because it was coming from the source she had the most faith in. "So you think …Helena won't be….?" she asked, twisting her hands again.

"No," Irene said.

"No three AM calls about pencil's disappearing?" Artie asked for assurance.

"We still use pencils?" Steve asked, unable to remember the last time he saw one of them.

"So I don't need to build a firewall around the firewall that protects the firewall?" Claudia asked, sitting back relieved.

"We're not getting Legos, are we?" Pete said very unhappy that the issue had been resolved without them.

"No, Mr. Lattimer, I dare say the situation is not critical enough. Now, if you will leave me to inform Helena before she hears it from someone else," Irene said, getting up.

"So basically, as I understand it, this isn't our problem. It's Myka's," Artie asked Claudia just to make sure.

"She doesn't even think there's going to be a problem," Claudia said amazed and wanting to believe it was possible.

"Right, because _you-know- who_ won't be getting calls at three AM," Artie said.

"See? I don't know who ' _you-know-who_ ' is. This is exactly why we need code names. I keep saying it, but no one will cooperate," Pete said, as the group started to leave Irene's office.

"That's not true!" Claudia said. "Right, _Starfire_?"

"Right, _Raven_ ," Eileen laughed, referring to the names they took last time Pete wanted to do this.

"Those names were never departmental approved," Artie said and meant it.

"I guess he's _Grumpy_ ," Steve whispered to Claudia.

"Too obvious," Pete complained because he felt no one really understood the importance of secret names.

"We should really have an age limit on hiring," Irene said as she followed the group.

"We pretty much cover the age range," Eileen pointed out.

"I didn't mean chronological," Irene smiled as she stepped in the elevator to go see Helena.

"May the Force be with you," Pete yelled out to her, his foot holding the elevator door from closing. "Yoda! She should so be Yoda. _Do. Or do not. There is no try_ ," he said intimidating the character perfectly.

"We're not taking Star War names," Steve said. "Wait, unless I can take Boba Fett!" The group ignored the beeping of the elevator warning it wanted to continue on its journey.

"I think if you're really proud of your secret name, there's a chance you might let it get out," Eileen tried to reason.

"You really are smart," Claudia said.

Irene shook her head at the groups' antics. She knew they were concerned and with reason. Helena was not a force you wanted to reckon with when she was bored. But she had many things going on at work and she had Myka. And nothing occupied Helena's mind quite like Myka. Still, Myka had a very busy job that kept her occupied most of the day.

These thoughts all played out in Irene's head as she waited for them to release her carriage.

Then everyone heard Myka come out of her office and ask Millie if she remembered to reserve a seat for her at the Business Insider's one day symposium. Upon hearing that she had, the group all turned slowly back to look at Irene. This meant one day Helena would be possibly - bored.

Irene shook her head and said:

"I can't believe I'm going to say this…..," and the group moved closer to hear. "Get the Lego."

"YES!" Pete said, pulling his elbow back sharply and high-fiving Steve. His foot finally moved and the elevator door closed.

"You're not going to need it," Eileen assured him.

"I'm not paying for that if you're not going to use it," Artie yelled as he left.

"Not-use-a-Lego?" Pete said, word by word, a quizzical look on his face. "I don't even know what that means."

* * *

* The title comes from the description of DEFCON Level 3, the Defense Readiness Condition alert system used by the US Air Force against threats. It is an increase in force readiness above that required for usual readiness or in this case: Irene's vacation.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Thanks so much for reading along.  
The goal is always to keep everyone 'in character'.  
**

* * *

 **Calm Before the Storm**

Irene rode up in the elevator, shaking her head at what had just played out in her office with her fellow staff members. She understood that they all had experience with the chaos that Helena's boredom had caused, but that was in the past. Helena was a changed woman. Still, Irene took a deep breath and went over what she was going to say. She had rehearsed it enough times since sleep hadn't come easily last night.

She had to practice - she was about to do something she had never done before.

When the doors opened on the CEO's floor, Irene noticed Sui was still dressed in his fencing outfit. Apparently, Helena had not conveyed the fact that the lesson was over. "That's an inappropriate outfit for the person who greets the guests of the CEO," Irene said to him.

Sui looked at his outfit, then looked back at Irene and then looked at his boss' door. For a state-of-the- art android, Irene thought, he certainly looked confused. "Think," Irene said gently and he nodded.

"I'll be right back," he said, having concluded on his own that she was correct. Sui noticed something odd was happening with his programming; a glitch maybe? He would discuss it with Claudia as soon as he could.

As Irene waited for him to return, she paced the floor. Her lips moved as she mouthed words and her facial expression seemed to indicate she was already involved in the impending conversation. Prior instances had taught her that she needed to be very sharp with Helena. All her usual skill sets in dealing with difficult situations simply weren't enough. Not the empathy she used as a parent when pulling off the band aid, first telling the boys it could sting, and then explaining that the faster she did it the better, never taking them by surprise. Nor the sympathy she exuded as Director of Human Resources when she was breaking bad news to employees, where she was direct, but sensitive.

Neither skill set was the perfect match with her boss.

With Helena, Irene learned that she needed to tell her things in no uncertain terms, along with the parameters to quell any eruptions. It was more like putting our fires than easing discomfort.

* * *

When Sui returned in more appropriate attire, he watched as Irene went to the door and oddly, hesitated before she knocked. She finally did and went inside. She found Helena sitting at her desk, staring out the window. The meeting with Morgan Styles was long over and Helena had done little since he left.

"Do you have a minute?" Irene asked because she could see her boss was preoccupied. "Is this a good time?"

"I'm not entirely sure _what_ it is," Helena admitted, turning to sift through papers on her desk mindlessly.

Irene sat down in the chair in front of Helena's desk. "Now Helena, I'm going to tell you something and then we'll talk about it, okay?" Irene asked.

Helena all but rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes," she said, expecting it to be an HR issue.

"I'm going on vacation, Helena," Irene said and immediately saw dark eyes turn and lock onto her. Then a small smile appeared out of the corner of Helena's mouth.

"Really? Good for you. Maui?" Helena asked, pushing back in her chair, her fingers interlocked, interested in the answer.

"No, just….Cape Cod," Irene offered, having chosen the place In Massachusetts because of its notorious poor cell reception. Although she was relieved with Helena's response, she was not very good at lying and she was not comfortable with doing it with Helena at all. She had been up most of the night wracking her brain with how to handle this situation and this seemed like the lesser evil. If there had been any other way, she was sure she would have thought of it.

"I don't take you for a _beach_ person," Helena said truthfully. But then, Helena didn't take Irene for much of anything that didn't require a business suit.

"Yet, you bought me a house in Maui," Irene reminded her gently.

"You said you liked it there," Helena reminded the reminder-er.

"I did, didn't I?" Irene smiled. "Well, I leave tomorrow. Everything is in place and all the projects are covered, so you will have no worries there. I've asked Mr. Generis if he wouldn't mind staying at my house to watch Bandit."

"Very good," Helena said. "Do you need anything? Transportation up there? Better accommodations? Please use my name if you need reservations anywhere or…..," and Helena stopped. She was having trouble picturing what the woman did on vacation. "What exactly _do you do_ when you go on holiday?" the Brit couldn't help but ask.

Irene chuckled out loud at the quizzical look Helena wore on her face when asking. "I….. relax, Helena," she smiled.

The answer didn't help Helena with her mental image of what Irene looked like on vacation. "Well, I'm sure you're good at it," the CEO tried. "When do you leave?" Helena asked and she meant specifically.

"I'm driving up early tomorrow," Irene answered.

"Well, call if you need anything at all," Helena said, happy with the answer.

"Thank you," Irene said, slightly concerned that Helena seemed quiet. She wanted to leave and get out while the going was good, but could see the state Helena was in. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh, yes," Helena said, waving her hand dismissively in the air. "I just had the strangest meeting with Morgan Styles," Helena confessed and Irene could see she was still distracted by it, so she sat back down to listen.

"How so?" Irene inquired.

"He said the most unusual thing. I can't seem to get my head around it," Helena confessed. Irene waited for Helena to share, but there was silence as the genius tried again to grasp his meaning.

"What did he say?" Irene finally asked.

Helena looked across the desk with an expression that stated she didn't think Irene could figure it out either, but she would tell her nonetheless. "He said…..," Helena said slowly as if Irene would need help with the rest of it. "…No."

"He said … _no_ …. to what?" Irene asked for clarification.

"That's not the point, is it?" Helena said flatly. "I proposed something and he refused." It was easy for Irene to hear the tone now. It was a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and confusion. No wonder Helena was so calm about Irene's vacation news. Morgan had already trumped her.

"Did he have a good reason?" Irene asked and Helena shot her a look. "Well, could he explain to you what his rationale was?"

"Well, he attempted….," Helena said and then something dawned on her.

 _Irene never drove long distances._

She lowered her head and focused her eyes on the woman sitting there. Irene immediately felt the stare, like a penetrating scan and instantly squirmed in her seat. She was caught and she flinched. Someone else wouldn't have caught it, but she wasn't sitting with just someone. She was sitting with a woman who had shared a very deep connection with her. Helena caught the wince and folded her arms and sat back. Irene hadn't felt like this since she was eight years old and her grandmother caught her lying about taking a cookie. She had never suffered a punishment like the one her grandmother inflicted up on that day. Somehow she worried this would be worse.

" _You're_ driving to Cape Cod?" Helena said slowly.

"Not alone," Irene swallowed as her brain scrambled to put Plan B in place. She really had hoped she wouldn't need it. She got up slowly from the chair, wishing now she had left before.

"Andrew is taking you?" Helena asked because the man was in charge of Irene's transportation. She was so certain that this was the answer that she went back to tapping keys on her computer.

"No, a friend," Irene said, closer to the door now.

Helena stared, her brow furrowed now. "What friend?" she asked. The term honestly caught her off guard since – again – she didn't think of Irene as having any. Outside of Wells Corp.

Irene stopped in her tracks, wondering when the distance from Helena's desk to her office door got so long. "A neighbor. He lives behind me in Queens." She really hoped that was enough.

"Oh," Helena said and Irene put her hand out to open the door. It was no sooner there when Helena asked; "Is this someone you are interested in?"

"He's just a friend, Helena," Irene said, turning the knob and stepping through. "I'll be back before you know it."

Irene closed the door and leaned back on it. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and small beads of sweat on her forehead. Sui stood up and stared at her. Even he could discern the unusual state Irene was in.

"I'm fine," she said when she saw his expression. She went to the elevator and returned to the 16th floor where she walked back to her office quickly. She picked up the phone and was about to call Myka when she thought better of it. There was no way to ask Myka for her input without alarming her.

Irene just didn't think it was good for Helena to find out about any of this right now.

* * *

Helena found the whole conversation odd, but right then - Morgan Styles was occupying her mind. She went about her afternoon business and looked forward to being with Myka that night. She wanted nothing more than to tell Myka how the world was upside down.

Just being with Myka at home had a calming effect on Helena and after dinner, they relaxed in the library together.

"Do you know there are nine things successful people do before they go to bed," Myka announced, looking over her glasses at Helena. The two sat on opposite ends of the couch in the library, Myka with the magazine in her hand, Helena reading her tablet.

"Of course I know that," Helena said, rubbing her foot against Myka's.

"They read," Myka started.

"Doing that now," Helena said, showing Myka her IPad.

"They make a to-do list," Myka said. Helena looked down at her 'to-do' list which she had just consulted.

"They spend time with their family," Myka said and Helena began to slowly crawl up the length of the couch towards the object of her affection. "They reflect on the day," Myka continued as if she didn't notice the body slowly moving up next to hers.

"I thought about you all day long," Helena said, her breath causing goosebumps to rise on Myka's arm which she kissed her.

"They meditate," Myka said and moved to accommodate Helena's body next to hers.

"I …do not like mediation," Helena confessed truthfully. She may have learned a thing or two in yoga, but she could never sit still long enough for mediation.

"They plan out their sleep," Myka continued to read the list.

"I plan to sleep with you," Helena said, resting her head down on Myka's chest.

"They disconnect from work," Myka said, playing with Helena's long hair. She loved the sensation of running her finger through the thick locks that simply repelled every attempt to displace them. Helena dropped her iPad on the floor. "Disconnected."

"They lie down reflecting on their successes," Myka said, unaware of what that term would illicit. Helena wanted to tell Myka about Morgan, but didn't want to spoil the mood.

"And they picture tomorrow's success," Myka said, putting down the magazine.

"Picturing tomorrow's success," Helena scoffed, but the words hit her. _Tomorrow_ meant two things to Helena right now; Morgan Styles' answer and Irene's vacation.

"Morgan said no," Helena said, getting up with renewed frustration and sitting with her legs crossed on the couch.

"He did?" Myka said, sitting up and pulling her reading glasses off. She hardly needed them, but Helena loved them on her. "Why?"

"I am not sure," Helena said. "I explained to him that we were contemplating going public again and having a Board of Directors and that I thought he would be a good candidate as President and he said…..no," Helena repeated the word which made her face scrunch up.

"Did he say why?" Myka asked. She and Helena had spent a long time talking about this and the lawyer had agreed that he was a good choice.

Helena waved her hand in the air at the question. "He wants to think it over," she all but scoffed.

"Helena, that's not the same thing as refusal," Myka said slowly, trying to understand. "Did he say no or did he say something else?"

"He didn't say yes as he should have. Who needs time to understand an offer like this? I told him he was being stubborn….," Helena said, filling in some details.

" _He_ …was…being…stubborn," Myka said slowly, hoping to point out the irony.

"Yes, I knew you would think so," Helena said, relieved she needn't question it anymore.

"No, Helena, I mean ….it's a big decision to leave his job, take on a new one. One that isn't even in place yet. I can understand why he would need time," Myka said, holding Helena's hand now.

"You do?" Helena asked because every concept was different when I came from the lips she adored.

"Yes, I think it would be prudent to give Morgan the time he needs. In the meantime, we can flush out the details of what Wells Corp would look like with a Board of Directors. He knows this isn't happening now and probably needs to plan out his own life," Myka said. "Can you give him some time?"

Helena listened to Myka, but cast her eyes away and pursed her lips. Something was going on in the beautiful mind. "What is it?" Myka asked, pulling Helena's chin gently to face her.

"I may have told him he was a damn fool for not accepting the offer. I may have told him if he couldn't see what an opportunity this was, perhaps he wasn't the right person after all," Helena said, guilt written all over her face.

"Helena, Morgan knows you well. You've worked together for years and I'm sure he understands," Myka assured the Brit. Nothing about the man ever indicated anything else to Myka. Morgan's respect for Helena was very evident.

"I'll call him tomorrow," Helena said and Myka cupped her jaw and rubbed her cheek. "I just don't understand hesitancy," the CEO lamented.

"No, I know you don't," Myka empathized.

Just then, in what should have been a quiet moment for the couple where Myka continued to soothe Helena's agitation with the day, her phone rang. It was Sui. Helena answered it.

"This better be good, Mr. Generis," Helena said of his interruption.

"Oh, it's not good. It's not good at all. I am at Mrs. Frederic's house and Bandit has run away," the android said the concern palpable in his voice.

"Well, what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?" Helena asked annoyed because this wasn't a good reason to interrupt them. "He has that microchip in his collar, does he not?"

"He does," Sui answered and Helena groaned. "But he is not wearing the collar. I don't know what to do," the android confessed after having gone outside and called and searched for the animal.

"Well, ask Mrs. Frederic. Surely she would know where he goes when he runs away," Helena said and now Myka was sitting next to her, concerned.

"Mrs. Frederic?" the android asked. "She gone. That man picked her up hours ago and they left. He's back, but I don't think Bandit would go over there. He didn't like him," Sui relayed to Helena.

Helena shot up off the couch, clenching the phone. "What does that mean - she's gone? She's leaving tomorrow. And who is this man? Why didn't Bandit like him? How do you know he's home?" Helena asked in rapid succession.

"She left as soon as she came home from work. The man stopped here and Bandit growled at him. And he's usually friendly. I know he's home because I can see him in his kitchen in the house behind Mrs. Frederic's," Sui reported. "Now, what do I do about Bandit?"

Helena's mind raced with the details she was hearing. _Why would Irene leave tonight? How could someone drive her to Cape Cod and be back? It was a four and a half hour drive one way. Even if Irene decided to get an early start on her vacation, the so called friend would not be back._

"Should we go?" Myka asked, concerned about Bandit's whereabouts.

"Yes," Helena said and pulled Myka to follow her down the basement where the Wells private transportation system quietly shuttled them through tunnels to Queens.

Myka suggested plausible explanations as to why Irene left tonight when she told Helena she was leaving tomorrow. She couldn't explain how the neighbor was back, but suggested Sui was mistaken and it was someone else. The android had retinal identification capabilities, and Helena didn't think he would be mistaken. But Helena was going to find out. She texted Claudia asking for the information she wanted. Based on the location of Irene's house, Claudia could get the facts on her neighbors. And any other information she wanted. The house belonged to one Florence Smith, age 65. Occupants included her son, Dave – age 35. Helena pulled the phone closer to make sure she was reading the information correctly about Irene's friend.

"Where is Irene's house?" Myka asked as the couple emerged from a subway station in the heart of Queens.

"This way," Helena said as they walked down the block and turned the corner. Midway down the tree-lined block, they arrived at Irene's house.

"He's back!" Sui said when they entered the house. He explained that just seconds before they arrived, the dog ran back into the house. "I think he sensed Myka was coming!" the android said with much relief.

' _I did_!' the dog all but spoke as he forgot all his training and jumped up on Myka.

"Oh, I miss you, too," Myka said, happy to be hugging Bandit.

"Where is this neighbor?" Helena asked - glad that she could focus on the reason she came.

"Helena?" Myka asked because she heard that tone.

"He lives back there. I must say Ms. Wells; I don't blame Bandit for not liking him. He gave off a very odd vibe when he came to pick up Mrs. Frederic," Sui admitted and Helena's lip started curl.

"Now Helena, just call Irene and make sure….," Myka suggested.

"She hasn't answered any texts," Helena said. "Keep him here," Helena commanded Sui and started to walk out the back door.

"Where is she going?" the android asked and Myka knew the answer only too well.

"Helena, please, let's just ask him….," Myka implored, but Helena was already outside in the yard. "We don't even know who he is…."

"Mr. Smith is 35 years old and recently released from prison where he was incarcerated for burglary," Helena reported and stopped walking to face Myka. "What has gotten into that woman that she would employ a thief to drive her!"

Helena had a point and Myka really was at a loss as to why Irene, the sanest person she knew, would do any of this. The few seconds it took Myka to contemplate this gave Helena distance and when Myka looked up, Helena was through the gate in the back of Irene's yard and at the back of the neighbor's house.

"Helena!" Myka called out and neighborhood dogs answered by barking, but Helena didn't slow down. She opened the back door to the house and locked it behind her. Then she sat down at the kitchen table and waited. Myka ran the length of the yard and called out. "I cannot believe this!" Myka said as she found a window that was above her head that was slightly opened. "Helena!" she called out in a whisper. She couldn't see inside, but she could feel the tension in the room.

"Who are you?" Myka heard a man ask when he found the dark haired stranger in his house.

And then she heard - the sound of that man giving the wrong answer to the question of where Irene was and the sound of his body being slammed up against a refrigerator….. by a woman possessed.

"Oh, Helena," Myka said out of sheer frustration. She started to walk to the back door, hoping she could get in and explain to the man that ….Helena was…. -but she didn't get there. Bright white lights blinded Myka as she heard a man announce they were the police and to get down on the ground.

"No, you don't understand….," Myka said, but she felt the cold steel tighten on her wrists.

* * *

 **What would possess Irene, do you think?**


	4. Force of Habit

**Force of Habit**

* * *

If it hadn't been for the fact that her boyfriend was a Lego aficionado, Detective Jane Tierney wouldn't have been in Queens that night. But as luck, or in her case the lack of it, would have it, she was notified immediately when they brought Myka into the police station in the outer borough. This was because Officer Bell was on duty in Manhattan and knew that when Code 678 was heard on the internal police radio, Jane was to be called. Through connections with the Mayor and the police department, Helena Bering- Wells had her own Detective to handle these kinds of matters. It was meant to apply to the usual suspect - Helena, but now Myka benefited through marriage.

"What the hell?" Jane said when she saw the text on her phone. "Where is your boss?" she asked Pete, who was in a heated discussion with the store owner.

"I know you think the robot Lego would be better, but I'm telling you, the last time I got her one of these she, she mocked it, built her own life size robot, and now _he's_ babysitting the dog. I could have babysat the dog," Pete explained because it bothered him. "I need something …bigger," he added, extending his arms out as far as he could put them.

"I have something, but it's very expensive," the experienced shop owner said.

"How many pieces?" Pete asked.

"Over twenty four hundred…," he started to say and Pete was already yelling, "I'LL TAKE IT!"

"Pete? Your boss?" Jane asked again, concerned about the text.

"Yes, it's for her," Pete said, running his hands slowly and lovingly over the box when the man brought it out.

"No, Pete. Where is she?" the detective asked.

"I dropped them off at home," Pete said.

"Well according to this, they have Myka at the police station near here," Jane said as Pete paid the man the seven hundred and fifty four dollars plus tax. *

"Myka? No, that must be a mistake," Pete argued.

"Well, let's go see, shall we?" Jane said as they headed for her car.

* * *

Myka sat in the police station, rubbing her wrists from having been cuffed. There was a lot of yelling from other prisoners and she was grateful that she was inside an office, even if it was the Captain's. Jane was right outside the door and apparently calling in most of her favors with the precinct in Queens who had released Myka to her care. "Yes, I know. Neighbor Watch is doing a great job. Yes, I'm sure having such vigilant neighbors is a good asset. But as I explained, she was looking for her friend's dog that had run away. She wasn't casing the place," Jane explained to the arresting officers who were a little fervent in taking her in.

That vigilant neighbor heard the dogs bark, then heard a man yelling, and saw someone lurking outside the house. A call to 911 sent squad cars to the house and Myka's apprehension.

Myka grabbed her stomach and bit on her lip. She wanted to throw up. She had been escorted to the waiting police car and whisked away, all before Helena realized there was something going on outside. She was too busy inside trying to understand what the neighbor was telling her. He became very cooperative after Helena convinced him it was in his best interest to share what he knew. He explained – he in fact had driven Irene, but only to the airport. She paid him a hundred dollars to drive her there.

"She's a really nice lady," he said to Helena, whose harsh expression never let up. When Helena finally realized there was a commotion outside, Myka was already gone. Helena went back to Irene's, grabbed the woman's car keys, and went to the nearest police station. The man she had accosted in his own house was more than happy to tell her where it was.

"Okay, we're good here," Jane said to Myka and then heard the disruption outside. "And here comes the tornado now," the detective said of the woman she was waiting to arrive. "In here please," Jane waved at Helena who had burst through the precinct doors seconds before. Helena moved through the space quickly and when she saw Myka sitting there in the chair - fell to her knees in front of her.

"Myka, are you okay? What happened?" Helena said completely unaware of the events that took place. "If they hurt her," the Brit warned in an angry voice.

"Threatening the police IN the police station. Classic Wells," Jane said, sitting down behind the desk of the cop who was kind enough to lend it to her so she could handle this matter.

"Myka, how did this happen?" Helena asked - her expression innocent because she was befuddled.

Myka looked down at dark pools and she wasn't sure if she wanted to strangle Helena or just beg her to take her home. "Get me out of here, please, Helena," Myka said in a soft voice. The entire ordeal was surreal to Myka.

"Now there'll be no charges filed," Jane said hoping to assure Myka. She knew that expression that truly innocent people got when they realized they'd been arrested.

"Charges?" Helena said, standing erect. "You're lucky I don't sue the entire City!"

"And we're using our inside voices," Pete said, closing the door to the office.

"Helena, right now you don't want any attention to any of this. The police were a little zealous, but they received a call of a woman lurking around. Now, we've managed to explain that Myka was looking for her lost dog. What we won't be able to explain is what you were doing inside Mr. Smith's house roughing him up," Jane said because she convinced Myka that she needed to know everything in order to help them.

"I was….," Helena started and realized they were getting off on the wrong track. "We're done here?"

"Yes, a simple case of a nervous neighbor calling 911 who is now happy you found the dog. Now, we're all good at the Smith residence? I'm not going to get a call about a body, am I?"

"No, we came to an understanding and ….," Helena said lowering her voice to continue, "….I apologized."

"And we're one big happy family again," Jane said, happy this ended as well as it did. "Let Pete take you home." Pete took Irene's keys and went outside.

"Thanks Jane, I don't know how we can repay you," Myka said, grateful nothing was coming of this.

"Oh, Helena is going to take care of that," Jane said confidently.

"What the bloody…," Helena started to say and then saw the look on Myka's face. She knew Myka was upset by all of this and there was the _slightest_ possibility, Helena considered, that Myka felt this was all her fault. She cleared her throat and started over. "Of course, detective, what can I do?"

Jane explained her request and although Helena thought it was a ridiculous one, she acquiesced. Helena had bigger things on her mind right now.

"And you can do something for me, Jane," Helena said and the detective raised her eyebrow. "I'd like to file a missing person report."

"On who?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Irene Frederic," Helena said plainly.

"Irene? She's missing? Jane turned to Myka and asked, concerned.

"Helena can't find her," Myka explained.

"Is it possible she doesn't want you to find her?" Jane asked, projecting her own thoughts into the conversation.

Myka took Helena by the hand and pulled her out of the office. "Let's go, dear," Myka said and her tone resonated clearly.

"Oh," Helena said, remembering the night was far from over.

* * *

Helena followed Myka to the car and Pete drove them home – again. This time there was a chill in the air and when Helena reached over to touch Myka's hand, she didn't respond. Helena let go and crossed her arms, trying to figure out why Myka was upset with her. In fact, she would spend the next thirty minutes on the way home trying to figure that out. Myka could see Helena out of the corner of her eye, her head moving slightly as she tried to work out the equation of how she caused all this. Myka really wished she didn't find the genius' inability to grasp the simplest things in life so endearing.

Myka shot out of the car as soon as Pete pulled over in front of the Townhouse. He had enough information to figure out what was going on. He was getting pretty good at this relationship stuff now; enough to offer Helena some advice.

"Apologize," he almost whispered to Helena when he held the car door open for her.

"But….," Helena attempted to say before she was cut off.

"And listen," Pete added.

Helena was about to protest that although she might have acted impulsively, it was for a good reason. Then she saw the stern look on her friend's face. Pete wasn't just suggesting this.

"Great, now I'm taking advice from the staff," Helena complained under her breath as she went into the townhouse.

Myka was on the first step of the long stairway when Helena closed the door. She turned and looked at Helena with an expression of confusion and disappointment. Helena detested that look.

"I'm sorry," Helena said and things started to click. "If I hadn't impulsively run to that man's house, you wouldn't have followed me…," she started and things fell into place. "And none of this would have happened. I do apologize," Helena finished with, inching closer to Myka with each word.

Helena waited – for what seemed like a long time – but there was silence. "Don't you want to talk? I'll listen," Helena said, certain that this was part of the remedy formula.

Myka wanted to scream, yell, or do something, but she couldn't. All she could see was Helena trying -and Helena troubled about Irene - and Helena doing the opposite of what she normally would do.

"How worried are you about Irene?" Myka asked, because she knew it was what caused Helena to go ballistic.

Helena breathed a sigh of relief and stepped closer and reached out to Myka. She put her head on Myka as she hugged her. "It's not like her, Myka. I don't know what to make of it, but it's not good."

Myka put her arms around Helena and pulled her in, kissing the top of her head. "Let's ask Claudia to check to see if we can find her destination," Myka said. She agreed that this was unlike Irene, even if everything was ok.

Helena squeezed her tighter. "Thank you, Myka."

"Come on, we'll set up _Operation Yoda_ over some tea," Myka said, stepping back down and taking Helena's hand.

"What does Yoda have to do with this?" Helena asked, familiar with the character; unfamiliar with the connection.

"She doesn't remind you of the all-wise, all-knowing Jedi Master?" Myka asked, texting Claudia as she spoke.

"Is he the wrinkly, old, short guy?" Helena asked. "I'm going to tell Irene you compared her to the wrinkly, old, short guy."

"And I'm going to tell her you got me arrested," Myka smiled back, trumping her wife.

"That's…not funny," Helena said with real concern.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Boston ….in a dimly lit waiting room...**.

"Are you Irene Frederic?" the nurse asked as she approached her.

Irene sat with a small suitcase at her feet, an untouched cup of coffee that someone brought her on the table. "Yes, I am," Irene said after hours of waiting.

"You can go in and see her now, but only for a few minutes," the nurse said softly.

"How is she?" Irene asked, getting up from her seat.

"We just don't know anything yet," the nurse said and patted Irene's hand.

Irene pulled the suitcase on wheels behind her as she followed the nurse through the doors and down the hall. At that hour of the night, there was little traffic, little noise aside from the beeping of the machines in the rooms. The nurse walked into the room where the woman lay semi-conscious in the bed.

"Look who's here, Mary," the nurse said and the woman's eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing her guest, a smile appeared on her face and she used what little energy she had to lift her hand.

"You're here," the woman said in a raspy voice as Irene took her hand and bent over the rail and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I am," Irene assured her.

The woman's smile stayed on her face even when her eyes became too heavy to keep open.

"Everything's going to be okay now," Mary said.

Irene never let go of her hand as she reached into her own pocket for a tissue to wipe away a tear.

* * *

 *** Actual price of this Lego!**

 **You can see Pete's choice on Pinterest at ManhattaniteNYC**


	5. Tearing Down Walls

**Tearing Down Walls**

Within minutes, Claudia Donovan had used her …. _special talents_ ….to go undetected into a file that listed passengers on the train that night.

"Boston," Myka said when Claudia informed her of the destination.

"Let's go," Helena said and was up and off the stool in the kitchen where Myka had just prepared her tea.

"Helena! Where are you going?" Myka asked, not moving from her seat.

"To get her. To ask her what the bloody hell is going on," Helena said, jerking her head in a ' _let's go'_ motion.

"Come back here," Myka said calmly, patting the stool next to her. "We can't go chasing after her, Helena. She's a grown woman who probably has some very good reasons for what she's doing."

"She's upsetting us! What could be the good reason for that?" Helena protested and put her hand out towards the door indicating they were wasting time.

Myka smiled and sipped her coffee and patted the seat – again. "Maybe she'll answer your text tomorrow," Myka said.

"Tell Ms. Donovan to check the hospitals or police stations. Where the devil does a middle-aged woman who demonstrates very little interest in most things, who exhibits extremely poor judgement in her choice of chauffeurs, and who only thinks of herself obviously, go?," Helena bellowed, snapping her fingers. "Apparently, _not_ Cape Cod."

Myka knew Claudia was already scanning hospital databases just to be sure. And because Myka spoke perfect Helena-ese, she knew what her wife was really saying.

"Come here," Myka said, pulling Helena into a hug. "You're really worried about her."

Helena wanted to deny it and simply state that Irene was causing the trouble, but the truth was pushing hard at Helena; she was scared.

"Maybe she's spending the night in Boston, in route to Cape Cod," Myka offered since it was a very reasonable assumption.

"It's just not like her, Myka. She never speaks a mistruth – not to me," Helena said, leaning into her wife. Myka placed her hand on Helena's heart and could feel it pounding.

"Everything is probably fine, Helena," Myka said, gently massaging her wife's chest. Helena's whole body was tense, but the effect was immediate.

"Maybe you're right," Helena said, trying to focus on how good Myka's hand felt.

"I'm going to shoot her with a subcutaneous….tag…right in her…..," Helena said, before Myka covered her mouth in kisses.

If Claudia's job was to scan databanks for information, Myka's job was to keep Helena from running off into the night – at least until they had more information.

The sensation of Myka's kisses, her hands moving up to explore Helena's neck and breasts, her leg between Helena's as she pressed her against the kitchen island made Helena gradually relax. The urgency to assure themselves that everything was okay played out in passionate lovemaking as cups of late night beverages were swept to the sink in one quick move. Neither woman wanted to move out of the space they were in for fear of losing the moment.

Myka found the perfect antidote for the intruding memories of her own chaotic night; she ripped Helena's blouse open, sending buttons flying and hitting the tile floor. The action lit Helena on fire and she pulled Myka down onto the floor – making good on her promise that she would make love to Myka in ' _every space in the house'_. Clothes were pulled or pushed off in haste and the cool floor did nothing to quench the fire that built up between them. Helena knelled above Myka, her knees on either side of her as she gazed down. Myka's fingers adeptly manipulated Helena until the Brit's arms couldn't hold herself up and she collapsed. Myka pulled Helena into her further, making sure their heated cores were in the right place and slowly moved her body up and down, bucking until they both reached simultaneous climaxes. The urgent sounds of ' _yes, please, there_ ,' subsided and Helena lay atop Myka, their breathing ragged and hearts pounding.

"We need to get carpeting in here," Myka finally said as the coldness of the tile floor finally seeped through.

* * *

As Claudia pounded keys on her laptop, Eileen was pacing behind her in the luxury Penthouse they called home.

"Anything?" Eileen asked for the third time and Claudia bit her tongue not to speak her answer, but she thought it. "This is not like Irene. She might want to get away, but she would never lie to Helena. No, something's wrong. What would possess her?" she ranted, unaware of how little help she was being.

"Uh huh," Claudia said as she watched the screen carefully. So far, there was no Irene Frederic listed in any hospital. "Where could she be?"

"Cameras!" Eileen shouted and made Claudia jump. "Like that show _– Interesting People_ – where they can see through the cameras in the street!"

Claudia stared for a minute. "You mean – _Person of Interest_?"

"Yes, that's the one," Eileen said, sitting next to her girlfriend. "Suppose you can tap into the cameras outside the airport and see if Irene got into a cab. Then we track the cab, find out it's GPS coordinates and see if the destination has any cameras and we scan to see if we see where Irene went when she got dropped off," Eileen said all in one breath.

"Are you taking a class in counterspy surveillance at Wharton or are you really training with the CIA?" Claudia asked, staring at the animated woman.

"Can you do that?" Eileen asked, ever focused.

"I…might be able to…," Claudia said, turning back to her computer to try an algorithm that might gain her access to municipal cameras.

"I knew you could!" Eileen said, leaning over to kiss the genius hacker.

"God, your eyes get all sparkly when you're breaking the law," Claudia said, temporarily distracted by her lover's azure eyes.

Eileen smiled and leaned into Claudia and then she saw it. _The image of Irene walking out of the airport and getting into a cab._ "Look!" she said and the techie redirected her attention back to the screen.

"Okay, Mrs. F, let's see where that taxi took you," Claudia said, getting the name of the cab company and getting behind what was supposed to be a firewall to look at logs for the time period.

"Where did she go?" Eileen asked and she saw the worried look on Claudia's face. Her girlfriend didn't answer; she was too busy hoping she could hack into the hospital's camera system after calculating how long a ride it was from the airport. More typing and more codes scrolled on the screen before Claudia stopped it and clicking on a particular line. It was the image of Irene, suitcase in tow, walking through the door. "Well, she's walking in of her own accord. That's good right?" Eileen asked, but Claudia shot up from her seat and grabbed her mouth. 'What is it?" Eileen asked, looking at the image and then back at her girlfriend.

"That's…I know that hospital. It's Brigham Hospital. It's... a cancer hospital," Claudia said.

"Oh, you don't think? No, she must be visiting someone. Check the registers. Break into their records," Eileen said authoritatively.

Claudia did as Eileen suggested and minutes later let out a deep breath. "No one by that name," Claudia said relieved. She collapsed back on the couch and covered her hands with her face. "I have to tell her," she said, unsure of what she was telling Helena exactly.

"Yes," Eileen said, equally unsure.

As soon as Claudia called, Helena picked up. She told her what she knew – that Irene was in Boston and went to a hospital. Surveillance didn't show her leaving, but Claudia could only hack in for a few seconds to remain undetected.

"How did she sound?" Eileen asked when Claudia hung up.

"Really…weird. Even for her," Claudia said because she never heard Helena so calm.

* * *

The idea that Irene Frederic could be checking into a hospital under an alias seemed absolutely ludicrous to Helena. Yet, the very idea that something could be wrong was making her shut down.

"We have to go," she said to Myka and started putting on clothes like she was going to work.

"Where?" Myka said, not certain they should go.

"They traced her to a hospital. There's no record of her as a patient, although there might be when I get up there," Helena huffed in an attempt to keep her worry at bay.

"Do you think we should give it …..no, I guess not," Myka said as Helena shot her a look.

"I know …I could be….," Helena said, looking away to complete her thought. "…overreacting, but I don't know what to do. And I don't understand what she's doing. And I'm going to find out!"

Myka worried that Helena's presence would complicate things. Irene went out of her way not to give Helena the right information. There had to be a reason for that. Still, Helena was like a bat out of hell and Myka knew that holding her back would only make the worry build.

Helena was going to help her friend – whether she wanted it or not - and no force on earth was going to stop her.

* * *

Mary succumbed to the heavy medication and drifted back into her slumber. Irene held her hand until the nurse came in and suggested Irene wait outside.

"I don't want to leave her," Irene said to the sympathetic nurse.

"Let me get you a chair," the RN said, making an exception. She knew Irene had traveled far to see Mary. "It's actually kind of quiet tonight," the nurse said, bringing Irene a chair and more coffee.

They had no way of knowing a storm front was sweeping up from the south and would be there in less than ninety minutes via the storm's private plane.

* * *

Many thanks for reading along. And especially to those who took the time to post.


	6. The Bonds That Bind Us

**Long Version: My apologies - in a true demonstration of a lack of imagination, I inadvertently chose the name 'Sarah' for yet another character. This lead to mass confusion - as readers thought it might be Bridget's Sarah. It isn't. So I beg your indulgence to 'forget' that I called this new character that and renamed her " Mary". I went back and changed her name in the previous chapters. **

**Also - there's a bit here about Morgan but it's really because he has an understanding of Helena in business.**

 **OK I think I'm done asking for your patience ...until the next chapter.  
**

 **Short Version: Sarah is now called Mary.**

* * *

 **The Bonds That Bind Us  
**

Morgan Styles walked into his apartment that night feeling unusually exhausted. He pulled at his tie until it loosened, unbuttoned the top button to his crisp white shirt, removed his suit jacket, and put it in the closet. Then he went to the bar and slowly poured scotch over some ice in a glass. It was unusual for him to drink during the week. Usually at this hour, he was over at the New York Athletic Club finishing his workout with his private trainer. But not tonight. Tonight, he was still feeling the effects of his meeting with Helena.

Morgan had brought signed contracts with him to Helena's impromptu meeting. He had wanted to surprise her, if such a thing was possible. When she summoned him to her office, he thought it might be about the difficult negotiations that had transpired the week before. She was negotiating for his company to produce the bionic sheath devices and many of his partners were hesitant because of the cost involved. Helena accused them of being shortsighted. They didn't care what Helena thought. She became particularly animated in the meeting – telling most of Morgan's partners she feared for them reproducing because of their collective lack of intelligence. Only Morgan understood this was what Helena did when things didn't go according to her plan. He calmed her down long enough for the partners to get a word in. Unfortunately, the only word Helena wanted to hear was 'yes' …and that wasn't the word. They needed time – away from the fire – to decide on their course of action.

After a heated debate back at his office, where most of them questioned Morgan's sanity for even wanting to deal with this woman, his partners finally gave in and agreed that Helena's bionic mesh sheath was worth the investment. It was the largest sum they had ever paid to produce and market a product. Each of them made sure Morgan understood it was their faith in his judgement that turned this around.

Morgan didn't worry about their subtle threat. He had every confidence in the product. What worried Morgan was Helena; there was something different lately and he wasn't sure what it was.

Morgan didn't blink when he found Helena fencing on a conference table. He knew the woman long enough to know two things; she was wildly competitive in nature and she stopped at nothing to get what she wanted. When Helena came back into the room and told Morgan the real reason for the meeting, he was surprised. Helena's efforts to take the company public were thwarted once before – or at least that was what everyone believed. Morgan knew that Helena had staged that in part to get her competitors to verify what she already knew – that Eileen Sullivan was her living relative. Now that it was history, and it seemed like Helena was grooming the young women to run the company at some future date, he wondered why the effort to elect a Board of Directors. By doing so, the next CEO of Wells Corp would have to report to them and not single handedly have free reign.

Helena shared that while she had every confidence that her young protégé would be able to be at the helm of Wells Corp someday, she was neither an engineer nor a scientist, and for that, Helena wanted the right people in place who could help Eileen make the right decisions.

"You understand the nature of this business, Morgan," Helena said to him and it was true. He had worked at Merck since graduating college and was the youngest partner there. It wasn't just his broad based knowledge that Helena saw in him. He was the most level headed person she knew – aside from Myka.

"I have things I want to do, Morgan, and they will most likely happen outside these walls. Someone has to be able to step in and I want the best support system in place for her when that happens."

What Helena was proposing made sense – on paper. But Morgan was concerned that while Helena talked about someone else in charge, how tightly would Wells Corp be tethered to her? Her banter with Irene gave him the material he needed.

"Let's say I accept your generous offer and now I sit on the Wells Corp Board, governing the corporate behavior inside these walls," Morgan began.

"Yes," Helena said, feeling very benevolent for allowing this detour in her plan.

"And I decide we need someone more…progressive in her thinking, let's just say….," Morgan said, making sure Helena was still with him.

"Yes, yes," his audience member said impatiently.

"…..in Human Resources," Morgan said, laying the punchline down. What he was asking was _– would Helena be so far removed that decisions not in her liking would be allowed_?

"Don't be ridiculous, Morgan.

"I'm not, Helena. You're talking as if your retirement party is being planned, but you're not ready. I'm know why you're trying to put this all in place, but no one in their right mind would accept an offer that ultimately would get between you and your company," Morgan said.

"So what are you saying?" Helena asked to be clear.

"I'm saying…. no," Morgan said of the offer and watched the strange look on Helena's face. He knew it wasn't a word she heard often. "And I thank you for having such faith in me to offer me the job," he added.

Helena knew her reasons, even if Morgan didn't. She wasn't ready to share them yet.

"You're putting the cart before the horse, I fear," Morgan shared with Helena.

"Then I will teach that damn horse to push the cart, Morgan," Helena said because there wasn't an obstacle Helena couldn't figure out how to beat.

"If anyone can, Helena, you can," Morgan smiled sincerely.

This was the short version of what happened. The long version was over an hour of verbal sparring with Helena that made fencing on a conference table look easy. Not only did she keep him on his toes, he had to bob and weave until she accepted his offer to _think it over_.

"We'll talk over dinner," Helena said when he got up to leave.

"You pick the place," Morgan suggested.

"My home. I dare say Myka might convince you where I have failed," Helena stated.

Then he looked at his friend. He wasn't sure what was going on, but one thing was certain. "Marriage agrees with you, Helena," he said because there was a particular glow about the beautiful woman, especially when she spoke her betrothed's name.

"That is because of Myka," Helena said, giving credit where it was due.

Morgan drained the glass and stretched his long body out on the couch. He ordered pizza instead of the prepared meal the chef left him. He ignored his reading material that occupied his ten to eleven PM time slot every night and watched basketball instead.

It was as if Helena had unraveled more than his nerves.

* * *

The private car picked up Helena and Myka from the airport. Myka had to grab a pair of skinny jeans and one of her favorites U of Colorado t shirts because there was no time before Helena was out the door. Helena, however, managed to dress to the nines even in that short time. Myka wore sneakers; Helena was in heels. Helena looked like she just stepped ….well, out of her closet. Myka looked like she had just made passionate love on the kitchen floor.

"Let's go over what you're going to say again," Myka said gently after reminding Helena that she couldn't go into a hospital – guns-a-blazing.

"I am going to handle things _discreetly_ ," Helena said and Myka bit her tongue instead of asking Helena to define her meaning of that.

"Maybe, we could ask someone, you know….," Myka said, trying to keep up with Helena when they arrived, "…..to find her."

"Of course," Helena agreed. "I'm not going to storm in there….…YOU!" she yelled to the first person she saw. The security guard shot Helena a look, but she never noticed.

"I am Helena Wells and my friend is here in the hospital and I need you to find her," Helena put it plainly.

"Seeing how you asked so nicely, let me look it up for you," the receptionist at the front desk said as the guard looked on. "Do you know what room she's in?"

Myka cringed because Helena was tensing up. "If I knew what room she was in, would I be…." she started to say when Myka intervened.

"I'm sorry, we don't. We just got word that she was here and to be quite honest," Myka said, mustering up all the girly voice she could for the man, "…We don't even know if she's a patient. She could be visiting someone."

The man finally smiled and stared at Myka, drinking in her beautiful green eyes. Helena's breathing because louder. "Go to the nurses' station over there. They might be able to help," the man smiled at Myka.

So far, Helena's version of discreetly was a little rough around the edges. Her heels tapping loudly on the tile floor announced their arrival and the nurse looked up at them. Myka spoke up before Helena could and asked if they could help locate their friend. The nurse wasn't as taken with Myka's eyes as the helpful security guard.

"She's your friend?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Myka smiled.

"Why not just call her on her cell?" the nurse wondered out loud.

"Because she won't answer it!" Helena said, thinking she could have found the woman by now.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guess that her majesty's strong suit isn't patience," the nurse in charge said.

Helena's mouth opened, but nothing came out because she couldn't decide where to begin to put this mortal in her place. Myka placed her hand on her wife's arm, hoping to avoid the confrontation that wouldn't help them.

"We're just worried since we can't seem to reach her," Myka said sweetly, stepping in front of Helena just the slightest bit.

* * *

 **On the floor above them …..**

"Mrs. Frederic? Irene?" the nurse called softly when she found Irene asleep in the chair, her hand still holding Mary's.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry," Irene said, slowly waking up, gently pulling on the face mask she had put on.

"Well, we have to change the IV bags. Why don't you go downstairs to the first floor? They have a cafeteria that's open and you could get a bite to eat," the kind staff member suggested.

Irene looked at Mary who seemed to be soundly sleeping. She slowly released her hand and it didn't disturb her. "I'll just go for a walk," Irene said quietly, not able to even think about food. Irene left her suitcase in the room, determined that she wasn't leaving Mary's side.

She was, after all, family.

Although no one would have thought so up until a few days ago. Mary had been thinking about outcomes, and if things didn't work out as well as the doctors hoped, it was time for her to make amends. That was when she put her stubbornness aside and called Irene. Irene was pleasantly stunned to hear the voice on the other end of the phone. She had reached out to Mary many times over the years, but the woman refused to take her call. Letters were returned, Christmas presents refused all to Irene's dismay.

Up until a few weeks ago, Mary called her situation - 'Nothing _more than a little bump in the road_ '. She had rides to and from the hospital for her treatments and she had an easy schedule at Harvard that semester. The woman couldn't disappoint the students in her filled-to-capacity classes and made it her goal never to miss a lecture. The chemotherapy was working, but taking its toll and the doctors decided that it was time for an autologous bone marrow transplant. Although the woman had no children and she had been widowed for more than ten years, she was lucky to be surrounded by her fellow professors and some friends.

The only family member she had - she wasn't speaking to, or to her sister's children.

One call and Irene made arrangements to come and be with her. It all happened so fast, Irene didn't have time to come up with a plan on how to explain all of this to Helena. Rather than face a barrage of questions, Irene decided to concentrate on what needed to be done.

She was about to regret that hasty decision as the elevator doors opened on the first floor.

* * *

 **Oh, I'm back with another request. I am not familiar with the medical procedure described here and am writing from  
what I've read.  
**

 **Now I'm done. No, really.**


	7. Taking the Wind Out of Her Sails

**Taking the Wind Out of Her Sails**

Irene held onto the railing in the elevator as it went the quick distance to the first floor. It seemed that she and Mary had reconnected in almost as short a time. All it took was one phone call and Irene and she were reunited. Of course, Irene had been waiting a long time for it to happen and wished with all her heart it was happening under better circumstances. Yet, she knew her older sister and how stubborn she was. Not speaking for all this time was a record though, even for her.

Mary was five years older than Irene – old enough to have been the pride and joy of her parents – alone – for all those years. Then the sibling came along and Mary felt displaced, in spite of her parents' devotion to both. Mary and Irene were like night and day; the older sibling adventurous, the younger more homebound. Mary took off and traveled Europe and came back to get her Masters and the PhD in English Literature. Irene went to college, married, and had twins. Irene never begrudged her sister's adventures or accolades and was proud when she became a professor at one of the most prestigious colleges in the world. Mary was never satisfied. She tried to quell the jealousy by putting Irene down, but her sister wouldn't engage her in the game, and it made Mary even angrier.

Unlike her sister, Irene always knew who she was.

The siblings probably could have managed a decent relationship in spite of the differences because Irene was empathic and knew how to deal with Mary. Mary was demanding and Irene handled her gently, without deferring. But then Mary's husband was in an accident. It was an awful snow storm and he was on his way home for their anniversary. The car skidded on an icy road in Boston, spun out of control, and hit a tree. He was in the ER hanging onto life. Mary called Irene – expecting that Irene would drop everything and come.

Irene couldn't. Or wouldn't.

What could possible prevent Irene from being there for her sister in her hour of need? _Nothing_ , according to Mary – and when her husbanded succumbed to the injuries, her world fell apart and Irene bore the brunt.

It wasn't the snow storm that prevented Irene from traveling. Come hell or high snow drifts, she would have found a way to get to Boston that night. But Irene was dealing with her own crisis; one she couldn't walk away from. The woman whom she had come to admire and care for greatly, was laying lifeless in her arms in an office in midtown Manhattan and Irene feared she was dying.

A lot happened that night – Irene rushed Helena in the middle of the storm to the hospital. It seemed Helena's real age meant she reentered the 21st century without inoculations which left her susceptible. Anything she contracted was going to hit the Time Traveler hard. Irene made the difficult choice. There was no one else to take care of Helena and since they had been together, Irene had this compelling feeling her boss really was completely alone in the world.

Fearing she was failing from the effects of being bronzed all those years, Helena revealed who she really was to Irene.

That night, Irene became Helena's _One_ – at the very same time that Mary was losing hers.

Irene tried to tell her sister that she had to take care of a friend and would be there tomorrow. Mary saw it as Irene choosing someone over her and couldn't fathom how Irene could do it. She cut her off and cut her out of her life. Irene tried for days, weeks, then years to reach out to Mary – to explain what happened, but Mary wouldn't listen.

Irene continued to reach out, each time she withdrew rejected. Now that Mary was trying to make amends, Irene had to make sure she was there. She remembered what Helena did when her sons were in California and she suggested retiring to see them. Helena moved them to New York. Trying to explain Mary to Helena would have been very difficult, so she didn't mention it. Helena, being who she was, never thought to ask Irene about her family. She thought she knew everything there was about her.

There was another reason Irene hesitated. Mary was cantankerous – especially toward her younger sibling. Irene knew Helena would not take kindly to that. She always figured she would work things out with Mary and then broach the subject with Helena.

Now Irene got off the elevator and stopped in her tracks – as the woman she was keeping all of this from, was standing there – in the hallway.

Myka gasped. "It's okay," she told the nurse. "There she is."

Irene stood there, not entirely surprised that Helena and Myka were there. She readied herself for the reaction.

Myka was aware that she and Helena were intruding on Irene's personal life – that this whole thing was orchestrated for a reason and she wanted to give Irene the space to deal with it as she saw fit.

Helena, on the other hand, was beyond perplexed – and hurt. The only advantage Irene had right now was that emotional turmoil _usually_ silenced the Brit.

Not tonight.

Helena looked at the woman who was the cause of her strife and noticed something unusual. Irene looked – _worried_. She wanted to rush to her and shake her, tell her what an awful decision she made by keeping her friends from helping. Instead, she approached Irene slowly. Myka shut her eyes because she was afraid of the collision – emotional and otherwise.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked, putting her arms out and taking Irene into them.

Irene stiffened, wanting to keep it together and still a little surprised there was no shouting. She chastised herself for not having more faith in Helena.

The shouting would come later.

"I am okay," Irene said softly and Myka approached and took her hand.

"We didn't mean to intrude," Myka offered and Helena looked at her. Helena may have been calm, but she was certain who was at fault here and it wasn't either of them.

"Let's sit over here," Irene said, leading the way to a small family room that was void of people.

Helena sat down next to Myka on the couch; Irene sat in a chair at the end. The silence was killing Helena, but it was giving Irene a chance to collect her thoughts.

"Bloody hell, Irene!" Helena finally let out. "Are you okay or not?" She looked relatively okay, albeit worried, but surely there had to be something going on for the woman to be acting so deranged.

Myka reached out to touch Helena's hand, in hopes of helping calmness prevail, but Helena was having none of it. "No!" she said, withdrawing her hand. She knew what Myka was doing and usually it worked. But she felt justified to be upset and the window of opportunity to explain what the hell was going on was closing. "Now you tell us what is going on. Don't be a damn fool. We can help," Helena said, chastising her friend.

Helena has spent hours worried sick about the woman and it had been building and building. Helena couldn't wait any longer for the dire explanation there had to be. If Irene was there to see a friend, Helena would do whatever she could to make things better.

"You're not here for yourself, are you?" Myka asked, starting the conversation and hoping to direct one of the women in the right direction. Hearing that it wasn't Irene in distress would calm Helena. Or so she thought.

"No, no, of course not. I would have told you if it had been for me," Irene said, wondering how she would fit all this into a short conversation. "It's…my sister….," Irene uttered and both women were surprised to hear that. Myka frowned and looked at Irene quizzically. She had no idea Irene had a sibling.

Helena was shocked as well – stunned actually – and hurt that the woman would keep this from her. "Excuse me?" Helena said, trying to remain calm. "Your… what?"

"Helena, Myka, I'm sorry. Helena, you have to listen to me. I can explain this…," Irene tried, but the shock was wearing off.

"I bloody well hope you can because I cannot for the bloody life of me think of why you would …," Helena said, and the nurse came over to the room and closed the door.

"I need you ….and I know this is hard, Helena, to remain calm. Look at me," Irene said, trying to get Helena to focus on what she was saying. Dark eyes looked back and locked onto Irene and she could hear Helena's breathing as nostrils flared. Myka took her wife's hands in hers now and held them. She knew what was going on because she could feel the tightness in her own chest – Helena was emotionally hurt by the one woman she never expected it from.

Helena was blindsided.

Irene scooted forward in her seat to be closer to Helena. "I did what I needed to do. I did what was best for _everyone_. I will explain it all to you. I need you to trust that. I need you to trust me. I have to go back to her now, Helena. You can stay here or you can go back home. I will talk to you in the morning, I promise," Irene said calmly and firmly.

"I am not moving!" Helena said, because she knew it wasn't the time to argue, but she was going to be ready the moment it was.

"I'm sorry, Myka," Irene said, standing up. She knew who would bear the brunt of this when she left.

Helena's head was swirling. She wanted to think of her friend's needs first and foremost. But Helena didn't like surprises and this one pushed her over the edge. Irene had withheld something – and Helena never knew. Even when they were connected, Helena never knew.

Irene got up to leave and Helena stood up. "Irene?" Helena asked in a much calmer voice. "Is she going to be okay?" Even Myka wanted to know the answer to that.

"They believe so. She's been through a lot, but this procedure could be the thing that works for her," Irene said, her voice registering how tired she was.

"You'll let us know if we can do anything?" Myka asked.

Irene actually smiled and looked at her and then at Helena. "You already have."

Irene Frederic was methodical in her decisions. She gave them great thought, weighing options and choosing what she felt was the right one in the end. She followed none of those rules this time. There was little time and too many consequences to consider, so she took the one that seemed the best at the moment. The cost was that she would face this event alone – without anyone knowing. She thought she was okay with that until she saw Helena and Myka. They were her family, too.

She stopped at the nurse's desk and asked if her friends could stay in the family room. When the nurse assured her they could, she asked if they could bring in blankets and pillows. Then she went back upstairs to her sister's bedside and held her hand. As it turned out, Irene realized, she felt better having Helena and Myka there.

She would, at least, until the morning.

* * *

Helena paced the room when Irene left. She knew what she wanted to do and what she could do were two different things. She felt relieved that Irene was okay and angry that she didn't know about this sibling before. She couldn't get her head around that.

"She is so obstinate," Helena finally said and Myka raised her eyebrows.

"Irene is?" Myka said and cringed when she realized she was supposed to make that sound like a statement and not the question it was.

"How does it escape you – it is so blatant?" Helena asked, worried about Myka's perception skills.

"Yes, well….," Myka said, taking her shoes off and pulling her feet up. She was getting more comfortable because she knew this was going to take a while.

"Everything has to be done her way, have you noticed that? Surely you've noticed that, Myka," Helena asked and answered as she marched around the room.

Myka rubbed her feet and marveled at how Helena could walk…and stomp….in high heels all day. "It sounds like she made the best decision….," Myka said, yawning and resting her head on the back of the couch.

"On please, don't defend her, love! I know she is in a difficult situation it sounds like, but don't encourage her bad habits," Helena begged.

"I wouldn't dream of….," Myka said, feeding Helena the next line.

"She's easily encouraged. I know now isn't the appropriate time, but we will talk to her," Helena assured Myka.

"I have no doubt," Myka said because she knew Helena would be up half the night thinking about her speech.

Helena whipped out her phone and started to type something. "Helena?" Myka said and patted the cushion next to her.

"I'm going to ask Claudia ….," Helena started to explain, but Myka shook her head.

"I need to know who the bloody hell….," Helena was explaining when Myka gave every indication that she knew and in spite of that, wanted Helena to stop. "Don't you think we need to know?" Helena said her fingers still in place on the phone.

"I think we need to give Irene a little time on this," Myka said, patiently patting the couch.

"A little more time?" Helen scoffed, but stopped texting. "Look at what she's managed to do already," the Brit pointed out and Myka understood it to mean – what Irene had done to upset them.

Myka sat up on the sofa and reached for Helena's hand, gently pulling her to sit down.

"I really don't understand your faith in that woman," Helena said as Myka bent down and pushed Helena's high heels off. "What has she done to convince you she won't decide it's in her own best interest to leave in the middle of the night," Helena ranted as Myka pulled her wife to put her legs up on the couch. "This is a clear example of why I can't trust the woman to be responsible….," Helena explained as Myka sat back and pulled Helena until her head rested in Myka's lap. Helena shifted until she was horizontal and comfortable, looking up at the ceiling and still listing reasons why Irene was not to be trusted.

Finally, Myka had had it. She reached down and kissed Helena on the lips. It took Helena a minute to realize she should stop talking.

"You've had a long day," the lawyer said, putting her head back and trying to get comfortable on the uncomfortable couch. She put her hand on Helena's forehead gently.

"But..," Helena said, but when she tried to get up, she swore Myka pressed her hand down to hold her in place.

"Go to sleep, Helena," Myka said.

"I am tired," Helena conceded as she leaned into Myka's leg.

When Helena stopped talking, it gave the fatigue a chance to set in. She fell peacefully asleep, having worn herself out with the ranting.

Just as Myka knew she would.


	8. Mind Over Body, Heart Over Mind

**A/N Just a reminder - I am taking full liberties on the medical terms/conditions here and apologize if they're  
egregiously incorrect. **

**Thank you for all your posts - I am so fortunate to have readers who are so vested in these characters.  
**

* * *

 **Mind Over Body, Heart Over Mind**

Irene made a concerted effort to push her thoughts about Helena out of her mind and stay focused on the issue at hand. Still, she couldn't help but wonder how the couple found her there. ' _Claudia'_ \- came the answer. She wasn't surprised Helena had her tracked, but why would she suspect anything so soon? Irene had purposely silenced her phone since getting on the train. She pushed the questions aside, and came back to her sister.

The nurse had told Irene that this was the acute period because it would determine if Mary's body could accept its own stem cells back and stave off any infections. As Irene dozed off though, her mind went back to what was troubling her heart. She had not told Helena the truth – and she knew why she hadn't. Now she needed Helena to give her the chance to explain.

* * *

As peaceful as it was to be asleep in Myka's lap, Helena's intellectual brain argued with her emotional heart most of the night. Of course Helena's reaction to being blindsided by someone so close would usually be a complete emotional shut down. The old Helena would have closed Irene out of her life because she _never_ gave second chances. That was her mantra when she met Myka for the very first time. But that was light years away for the present Time Traveler. Myka's love and Irene's kindness were the two things instrumental in helping Helena grow.

Of all those who tried to rest that night, Myka slept the least. Not just because of the uncomfortable physical position she was in, but because of the emotional one. Myka adored Helena and because of that, could see the changes in Helena better than anyone. Her love nurtured these changes as Helena handled life with all parts of her – not just her genius. Myka was always on Helena's side because she understood that - not only was she Helena's greatest influence now, but she was also her most trusted source. Myka could run interference between Helena and the world – but not between Helena and Irene. She had too much respect for both of them to do that. As hard as this was going to be, Helena would have to deal with Irene on her own.

Helena woke up dreaming she was in her bed in New York. Then she felt the hard plastic beneath her and remembered where she was. She looked up to see Myka awake and smiling.

"Why didn't you lie down with me?" Helena wondered, thinking it would have been more comfortable for Myka.

"Because you seemed to be sleeping soundly," Myka said, stroking Helena's long locks. Helena reached out and embraced Myka's hand and brought it to her mouth to kiss.

"I did," she said. "Irene hasn't been here yet, has she?" Helena asked, as she sat up and stretched.

"No. I guess she's upstairs with her…..," Myka said, standing up and moving her arms and legs.

"I am having trouble imagining Irene having a sibling," Helena admitted.

"I know. I can't think of a time when she even said something," Myka added. "I wonder….," and then she stopped. She didn't want to project her own sibling issues onto Irene's situation.

Helena read Myka's expression. Yes, there was her _Tracy_ expression – the one Myka got whenever she was thinking about her sister. "Are you thinking perhaps they don't get along?" Helena asked.

"I don't know, I mean, maybe. It would explain why we never heard anything," the lawyer deduced.

"You're very clever, do you know that?" Helena said, standing now and pulling Myka into a hug.

"We have to give Irene some latitude here," Myka said, because she didn't think Helena would like any explanation Irene offered.

"Yes, I would imagine her mind is absorbed with her relative's care at the moment," Helena said, slightly over the surprise of the news, but not by much. Neither seemed comfortable with calling the woman by her relation to Irene. The silence filled the room as Myka rubbed sore neck muscles and Helena looked out the window. "Myka?" she said softly.

"Yes?" Myka said, coming up behind Helena and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I didn't mean what I said about Irene last night," Helena confessed.

"I know," Myka said, putting her chin on Helena's shoulder and hugging her. "I know."

There was a black and white logical side to Helena that informed her heart of the bad news _– someone who did this may not be trustworthy_. Helena's heart didn't worry – it knew who she would listen to once Irene – her former _One_ – was in the room.

* * *

Upstairs, Mary opened her eyes, tired but renewed. The treatment was working and although she was still at risk for infection, the color was already coming back to her cheeks. "Sleeping on the job," she said as she nudged Irene who was at her bedside.

Irene woke up with a start, having dreamed that Helena came up to the room. It was so real, that Irene looked around to check to see if she was.

"You know where you are?" Mary inquired because her sister's look of confusion was apparent.

Irene smiled at her sister, relieved that Helena was not there. It did remind her of what she needed to do. "How are you feeling? Irene asked, feeling the tenseness in her sore back.

"What have I always told you; "If you fell down yesterday, stand up today," Mary said as a reminder.

"HG Wells," Irene uttered without thinking.

"So you do remember?" Mary smiled, to think her lessons hadn't been wasted. Irene didn't answer; she smiled at the irony. "You can go home today if you want," her sister said, because she had called Irene first and now was afraid that would be seen as a sign of weakness.

"I'd like to stay," is all Irene said.

"Suit yourself," Mary responded, secretly relieved that she was. Mary had a very tough outer coating that had solidified over the years.

"I'm going to get freshened up when the nurses come in," Irene said and did so as soon as the morning staff arrived to take care of Mary. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Irene wasn't sure what she would find when she went to the first floor. Would Helena and Myka still be there? Would the nurse at the front desk have asked Helena to leave? She was surprised to find it so quiet. She knocked on the door and went in.

"Good morning," Irene said when she saw the couple embracing and looking out the window.

"How is your …. she doing?" Myka asked first, still struggling with Irene having a sister.

"She's okay, thanks. The nurse said she passed the critical point and, hopefully now, she'll continue her recovery. "Leukemia," Irene answered the unasked question. Irene watched Helena carefully. She knew what was going on inside that beautiful mind because she had been privy to its modus operandi on numerous occasions.

"I'm going to get us coffee," Myka said and felt Helena tighten her hold on her hand. Myka turned to her wife and kissed her. Green orbs conveyed absolute faith that Helena would do the right thing. Helena took a deep breath and released Myka's hand. "None for me," she said, as if it were necessary.

Myka hugged Irene on the way out and left the two women alone. Irene wasn't sure where to begin. She was usually the audience for Helena's grandstanding, not the cause.

"I'm glad …she is okay," Helena said, as she, too, was unable to call the woman by her relational name. "How are you?" Helena asked because she was well bred and that was what you asked. It wasn't until she looked at Irene that she couldn't keep up the charade anymore. Emotions erupted inside and Helena damned them, but they were too intense to push away.

"Come here," Irene said gently and waited for Helena to walk towards her. "I want to explain this to you," Irene said and Helena sat down on the couch, still unable to make direct eye contact.

"I know the way I handled this hurt you…," Irene started and Helena protested.

"You did what you thought was necessary. I am fine," the Brit lied. She was a terrible liar. "The important thing is that …she recovers and does well. I imagine you'll be staying?" Helena asked as if she was trying to get everything in order. Inside, she was a mess. She was angry, she was hurt, she was worried, and she was trying to lather it over with a calm, mature attitude.

"Helena, my sister and I have – how shall I put this? Never really gotten along," Irene started and Helena still couldn't look at her, but nodded her head to say she understood. "It's been for as long as I can remember. Then something happened….," Irene said and took a deep breath.

"This is really none of my business," Helena said, thinking it was hard for the woman to share intimate details.

"Helena, I made a difficult decision a long time ago. One that even now, I do not regret. Events forced me to make a choice and I could not be there for my sister one night when she needed me. She resented it and has held onto it all these years. We haven't been in touch all that time and that's why I never really mentioned her. It was only because she feared she might be at her end, did reason finally prevail, and she called me," Irene started.

"Well, I'm glad you and she are reunited. Family is important," Helena said, biting her bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"I need to explain what happened for you to understand why I didn't tell you," Irene said, and Helena could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"I'm sure you had good reason to do whatever you did," Helena said, and she meant back then, not necessarily now.

"I did, but Mary disagreed and it was the last straw for our relationship that was already riddled with instability," Irene explained - and Helena was beginning to think she didn't like Mary. "Sometimes Helena, you make a decision based on your gut feeling. And mine told me something that night. It told me that I had to stay where I was. It wasn't about me, Helena. It was about the person I was with. Something told me – I don't know how –that this person was extremely important – and that she needed to be cared for," Irene said and Helena's confusion showed on her face.

"I don't see what this has to do with…," Helena said, truthfully.

"In a way, it has nothing to do with you and everything. You and I had only known each other for a short while all those years ago. I was busy hiring your staff, and you were working tirelessly into all hours of the night," Irene began. "I remember suggesting you go home, but you insisted that you had too much to do and that Wells Corp needed to hit the ground running. You had meetings all day long, worked in the lab at night, and barely slept in that room off your office," Irene said and Helena was totally lost.

"Are you trying to confuse me on purpose?" Helena asked unable to understand the need to reminisce.

"One night, I stayed late because I was determined to get you to go home and rest. You really had been pushing yourself hard and you didn't look well. I knocked on your office door because the weather was becoming bad outside and I was afraid you wouldn't be able to get home. There was no answer …," Irene said and Helena slowly started to remember.

"What does this have to do with…?" Helena asked, but Irene patted her leg.

"I opened the door and you were slumped over your desk. As soon as I touched you, I could feel the heat from the fever. I got you up and over to the couch while I tried to call for help. You finally were aware enough and told me not to bother. You told me that you knew what was wrong and that you were going to die. You said it as plainly as that. I didn't know what to do. I kept calling, but phone lines were down. I was going to carry you to the elevator if I had to, but you told me no. You said you had to tell me something first – something that no one else knew. I thought it was the combination to your vault or that you were married or ….," Irene said, as if the event was fresh in her memory.

Helena's head felt light and her jaw tightened. Of course she remembered this. It was one of the scariest moments of her life and she didn't like being reminded.

"I do remember this," Helena said dismissively, trying to hurry Irene along.

"…. You took my hands and told me you were _the_ HG Wells. That you had been in a sort of time machine – that kept you alive all this time. You told me your immune system had been compromised and that you were probably dying. I shouldn't have believed you, Helena. I should have said you were delusional and suffering from the high fever," Irene said slowly.

It raised a very good question. "Why didn't you?" Helena asked.

Irene looked at Helena and smiled. "Everything about you told me it was the truth. It seemed ludicrous and yet, I found myself believing you. Oddly enough, I never believed anything as strongly in my life as I did that," Irene said truthfully.

"What does this have to do with your …," Helena asked not calling her anything.

"Mary needed me that night. On the way to the hospital, she called me and told me her husband was in an accident, and she wanted me in Boston immediately. I made a decision, Helena. One that I have never regretted." Irene said again. "I told her that I would be there as soon as I could, that I was taking care of a friend. By the time I got to Boston, he had died and Mary refused to see me."

"You chose to be with me?" Helena asked, horrified at what it had caused.

"Helena, we don't get to pick what life throws at us. It wasn't as simple as choosing you over my sister. I can't explain this, but that night, when I looked down at you in the Emergency Room as they worked on you - I _saw_ who you really were. I _knew_ who you were. You weren't just the real HG Wells – you were ….," and Irene's voice cracked and Helena started to panic at what she would say. Irene swallowed hard and collected herself. "You, Helena, were a gift – to all of us. I couldn't quite understand how you got to be here in the present – but you were. And the world was better for having you here. I was given the task of taking care of you – of making sure the world didn't lose you again that night. Helena, it was my honor to be there," Irene said. "As it has been…."

"You chose me! But at what price?" Helena asked, still trying to make the connections.

"The price was one I had been paying all my life, Helena. It was one that Mary doled out for reasons I can only begin to understand, but she is my sister and I love her. Perhaps she needed more love than I did growing up. Whatever it was, Mary has always struggled with our connection. My absence that night confirmed that I wasn't the sister she thought she deserved," Irene said – deep in the story now and not listening to the words she chose. And then she uttered the phrase that Helena detested –

"She loves me – in her own way," Irene said, trying to protect her sister's reputation.

' _The bloody hell she does_!' Helena said thankfully to herself. Helena's emotions were firing on all cylinders. She expected to feel annoyed, compassion, confusion – but what was at the very core of Helena was protecting those she loved. Even if she was upset with them. "I would have understood …," Helena tried to assure Irene.

The woman took Helena's hands in hers and moved closer. "Yes, Helena, you would have until I told you about Mary. About how we don't get along. How she wouldn't take my calls all this time…..," Irene said and felt Helena's hands tighten into fists. "As much as you would have wanted to help, you couldn't. She won't let …anyone help."

"I could convince her," Helena wanted to suggest, but it came out as the threat it was meant to be. Irene smiled and held onto the balls of fury Helena's hands were turning into. "I don't mean to speak ill….of the ill," Helena tried to explain.

"I know, Helena. You would have wanted to fix this for me. Nothing would have given me more pleasure than to tell you about this part of my life. But I knew there was nothing you could do and you had a lot on your mind," Irene said, protecting the protector. "I know you, Helena. You would have visited Mary at Harvard weekly."

"Harvard?" Helena asked, grateful for the information.

"She's an English Professor there," Irene said, glad that Helena seemed to be less tense. Then Irene gently pulled Helena's chin so that she was looking at her. "From the bottom of my heart, Helena, I apologize for not telling you the truth. Everything happened so quickly, I thought it was best."

Irene's sincerity was never at question for the Brit. She understood that Irene had been thrust into this situation by her sister's insatiable jealousy and the circumstances of that fateful night. Helena looked into the chestnut colored eyes of her oldest friend – the woman she had chosen to be her _One; t_ he selfless woman who allowed Helena to choose her real One when Myka came along. And in spite of that separation, there remained a bond that could not be broken nor interrupted by these events.

Irene searched Helena's dark eyes that held her in their gaze as she waited for the Brit's response. Irene had spent too many years with someone who withheld forgiveness from her. She didn't think she could bear any more of that – not from Helena.

"My dear, Irene," Helena said, as her eyes softened and she took the woman's hands now in her own. "From the moment I met you, I knew you could be trusted. Up until that night, I had no idea it would be with my life. Not a day goes by that I do not thank God you were there that night. You not only took care of me; you unburdened me of a truth that I feared would be lost forever. Like your sister, I waited until I was filled with fear before I opened up to someone," Helena said in a rare admission of identifying with someone whom she wasn't sure she liked.

Irene immediately was struck by Helena's words. "Helena, I need you to forgive me," Irene all but wept.

The Brit immediately fell to her knees in front of Irene and cupped the woman's face. "Irene, if after all you have told me, you still think there is something to forgive, then you have it," Helena explained and Irene burst into tears and hugged her. She would never be able to adequately express how much it meant to her that someone would forgive so easily. Irene could actual feel the sensation of a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She had little hope of Mary ever forgiving her, but this – this just meant the world to her.

Helena sat back on the couch as Irene wiped away the tears that flowed easily. "I'm glad this is all settled," she said to Helena.

Irene was right about Helena. She would never have understood the situation with Mary and she would have wanted to make it better. She was already planning on how she was going to make that happen.

* * *

Myka returned as if on cue with two cups of coffee. "May I come in?" she asked when she saw Helena and Irene sitting together on the couch.

"Of course," Irene said and hugged Myka again when she came into the room. "We're good," she shared and Myka could tell how relieved the woman was in telling her that.

Myka handed Irene a cup of coffee and sat on the coffee table, in between the two women. It took Irene a minute to reflect back and finally ask; "Helena?" she asked slowly. "I know you would have no trouble in tracking me down with the help of Ms. Donovan, but what made you decide to do so in the first place?"

The question was a fair one and one that the couple should have expected. However, they never talked about what their response would be. "Well, we…eh….," Helena started and looked at Myka.

"Got …a call," Myka said, laughing because she always did when she was nervous.

"Yes, from Mr. Generis, right Myka?" Helena asked, passing the explanation baton.

"About Bandit. He …thought he ran…away, but when we got there, he found him," Myka said, stopping to take a big gulp of coffee.

"He found him," Helena confirmed as if to say – _all's well that ends well_.

"Oh, thank goodness," Irene said, trying not to laugh at the pitiful, albeit adorable, display of fabricating before her. "So is that when you found out I had already left?"

Myka felt caught. "You know, yes, we were…..yes," she confirmed, her head bobbing up and down.

"Is that when you found out that Mr. Smith had driven me to the train station?" Irene asked, figuring out the rest.

"Yes," Helena said and Irene nodded and knew the next question was – "Helena, did you do anything…"

"Did you know your chauffeur was an ex-con?" Helena interjected quickly, feeling like somehow the tide had changed in the conversation. She thought at the very least _that_ would be a surprise to Irene.

"Yes, I am aware of Mr. Smith's record," Irene said.

"You knew the man was arrested and yet you hired him to take you - alone – in a car – your car – to the train station – at night? And you paid him?" Helena asked incredulously.

"Yes," Irene answered truthfully.

"What would possess you?" Helena asked and Myka wondered the same thing, but thought it could have been phrased a little better.

Irene smiled and looked at her two friends – grateful to have each of them in her life. "I believe in second chances, Helena," Irene said. "Thank you for mine," she smiled, touching Myka and Helena's hands. "I'll stay until at least the weekend. I'll be in touch to let you know how things are going here."

The women stood up and embraced and asked if there was anything else they could do, but Irene assured them there wasn't.

"Is there anything else?" Irene asked and Helena knew she meant – _that you want to tell me._

"No, no, not really," Helena said as best she could.

Irene knew exactly what that meant. "We'll talk later, okay?" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"She knows you beat him up. She probably knows I got arrested! How does she know these things?" Myka asked, thinking they might as well write up their confessions now.

The smile widened on Helena's face as the answer came to her. "She's Irene."


	9. The Power of Negotiating

**You guys are amazing - thank you for the posts, questions, suggestions. They inspire and make me think.  
That's not as easy as it sounds. **

* * *

**The Power of Negotiating**

Helena and Myka returned to New York in time to get ready for their hectic work day ahead. Myka was going to her one-day seminar and Wells Corp was on alert. The couple stopped at the townhouse after assuring everyone that Irene was okay. Helena told them she would explain later as they hurried home. They yelled their hellos to Leena and rushed upstairs.

"I'm glad everything is okay," Myka said again from the shower.

"I am, too," Helena said, still concerned about what Irene was dealing with. Sister or not, she didn't like the idea of anyone giving Irene a hard time. Unless it was her.

"Don't forget, we have the fundraiser at the Metropolitan Museum of Art tonight," Myka said, as she came out in a towel, dried off and grabbed a suit for work and quickly applied some makeup.

"Who the hell agreed to this?" Helena complained because her day was already full. She walked over to the closet and called for an intern.

Myka laughed and moved in behind Helena to whisper the bad news; "You did."

"Well, I am going to be miserable at it because I will have missed you all day," Helena turned and pouted and Myka couldn't resist kissing the protruding lip.

"Yes, Ms. Wells?" the young college student asked and drew a frown. "I mean, Mrs. Bering-Wells?" she corrected herself.

"I need something that will reflect my sad mood since Mrs. Bering-Wells will be too busy to come to work today," Helena said, sighing. The young woman looked up at the ceiling, snapped her fingers and ran off down the aisle to get what she thought would be perfect.

"Laying it on a little thick there, aren't you, Wells?" Myka teased. Then Myka thought of something that would help. "I'll tell you what we'll do. Can you get dressed at the office for me?"

"Darling, I can get _dressed_ anywhere for you. I'm more interested in where I can get undressed for you," Helena teased, moving in and touching shoulders.

"If you can get dressed at the office and have Pete drive you, I will come back here and change and get to the event on my own," Myka schemed, her eyes sparkling already.

"And we'll pretend….," Helena said, catching on.

"That we don't know one another and we are meeting there for the first time," Myka said gleefully. It was one of their favorite games and not easy to pull off. In fact, to date, they were only able to keep it up for less than twenty minutes before someone would pull them together for a picture.

"The key is to keep moving so that people think we're just talking to different groups," Helena said, looking forward to it.

"Done," Myka agreed and kissed her wife before leaving for the day. "Keep me posted on Irene, ok?"

"I will," Helena said.

The intern brought out a burgundy knit stretch dress that would hug Helena's body in all the right places. In the short time it took the intern to find the perfect dress to reflect Helena's mood, the CEO's mood changed.

"Are you sure you still need that?" Myka asked, fully aware of the lightened mood now that their game was set.

"I'll take it anyway," Helena smiled to the intern and told her it was an excellent choice. The smile on the young woman's face would be there all day. "Remember, I have to go above and beyond today in order to expunge your criminal record," Helena said, making a face.

"Oohh," Myka said, remembering Jane's request. "And you can do that?" The question drew Helena's own expression of ' _duh'_ even though she argued the validity of the word. "Of course," Myka chastised herself for her wife's benefit. "I meant, how will you….?"

"How will I indeed!" Helena complained. "Now I have to go to work and act all huffy and distracted so that my staff will fear I will enact my dastardly plans to take over the world so they can jump into their capes and come to my rescue," Helena said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think you jump _into_ capes; I think you put them on," Myka corrected the drama queen. "And then?"

"Then I will do as the brilliant detective asked. I will allow Mr. Lattimer to save the day," Helena said, keeping her end of the bargain. "Of course, this means ….," Helena said, moving closer to Myka – "…you're in my debt." The thought of how Helena would like to be repaid brought a whole new wave of excitement to her and she laughed and bit her lip at just the thought.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe I'd rather be locked up," Myka responded, thinking she'd have the last word.

"Oh, that can be arranged easily," Helena said, her breath touching Myka's ear and sending shivers down her spine.

Myka blushed and tried not to laugh and then turned and saw the intern in the doorway, holding Helena's shoes. Myka enjoyed these tete-a-tetes, but by their very definition, in private. Helena, on the other hand, didn't care who heard them. "Not….," Myka almost started to explain and realized Helena was giggling. "We'll see, Mrs. Bering-Wells. Who..will…wants…..Tonight," Myka said, hoping that sounded like a convincing threat and smiling awkwardly at the intern.

"I do hope you can untie your tongue…," Helena said and Myka yelled wide-eyed at her. "Helena!"

Large green eyes locked on the intern who was too afraid to move. She sensed she wasn't supposed to be there, but she froze. No one matched the gifted writer when it came to verbal matches. Helena not only excelled at them, she took pure delight in them. "…So you can talk at your seminar today, Myka!" Helena lied with an innocent look on her face. "Really, I don't know where my wife's mind goes," the Brit said to the intern, shaking her head and suppressing a laugh.

"Oh!" Myka said, knowing she was beat. "You…..wait," she tried, kissing Helena goodbye. "Just…wait."

"I will all day," Helena said and she meant it. She couldn't wait to see Myka tonight.

In spite of being one-upped already, Myka smiled all the way down the staircase to the kitchen where she had just enough time for coffee.

* * *

"Is Irene okay?" Leena asked because Gerald told her the story. He didn't have the details of why his mother and aunt stopped speaking. Irene never wanted the boys to feel negatively towards her sister.

"I think she'll be fine," Myka said, hugging the coffee cup in her hand. "Gerald told you?"

Leena started to wipe the countertop with the dishtowel in circular motions – her telltale sign when she was nervous. "He said she was up visiting her sister. I didn't even know she had one."

"Neither did Helena," Myka shared.

Leena's eyes widened and she stopped moving. "Is she going to work with you?" Leena's fear was that Helena would question her – _alone_ – _in the house_ – _where no one would hear her screams_.

"No," Myka said, playing with her House Director. "She's going to be here and I think she said she wanted to talk to you – _alone_." Myka burst out laughing at the joke and only then did Leena get it.

"Not funny, Myka. Really, not funny. No dessert for you. None," the resident chef threatened.

"Oh, that reminds me. We won't be home. We have the fundraiser…," Myka tried to explain.

"Yes, yes, it's on the calendar. Fine, none tomorrow," Leena said and shook her finger at Myka who was still laughing at Leena's reaction.

Myka gathered her things and went outside into the morning light, slightly tired from her Boston trek. She waved to Pete and explained that she was headed to the conference and would catch a cab.

"That's today?" he asked, fumbling for his phone.

"Yes, it's today. Are you okay?" Myka asked because it was obvious he wasn't.

"Me? Oh sure, yes. How's Helena?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant and failing.

"Helena? She's good," Myka said, staring back at Pete as she hailed a cab and got in.

* * *

Pete was already texting the Wells crew. "MAN….(delete delete delete) PERSON YOUR BATTLE STATIONS" he typed to give everyone a heads up. Little did Pete know Helena's performance was for his benefit.

"Damn!" Helena called out after she was dressed and ready to leave. She wasn't looking forward to her day ahead.

"Hi," Leena said, holding Helena's coat with the front door ajar. She would either get rid of her boss quickly, or have witnesses.

"Good morning," Helena said, distracted by how she was supposed to pull off the set up. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yes, why wouldn't I be okay?" Leena laughed nervously.

"Are you covered under our medical plan?" Helena asked for a very different reason than Leena assumed.

"Why? Why would you ask me that?" Leena jumped.

"Because you're far too anxious for the early part of the day and perhaps you need pharmaceutical assistance," Helena suggested, putting on the coat that Leena held for her.

"Yes, that's it. I'll look into that," Leena said, as she practically closed the door on her boss. "The things I do for love," she murmured as she started to walk back to the kitchen.

* * *

Helena smiled at Pete as he jumped and ran to the back door of the car. Helena went through Jane's list of how to pull this off.

 _'He thinks it's his civic duty to provide you with something to keep you occupied. So, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I want you to do that carrying on thing you do. Then he'll bring you this monstrosity of a Lego he bought and offer to do it with you. I know it's a lot to ask, Helena, but he's so excited about this, I can't begin to tell you. So, yeah if you can do this, we're more than even about Myka and the favors I called in,' Jane explained._

 _'You want me to pretend to need…..babysitting?' Helena asked disbelievingly._

 _Jane looked at Myka as if to ask 'pretend'? "Yeah, not babysitting – more like….what do they call it – playdate or something," Jane said unsure of what the big deal was. All she knew was that since Pete got the green light to get the LEGO, it was all he could talk about. Not about the LEGO per se, but about doing it with Helena._

 _'Oh good God!' Helena harrumphed at the absurdity. Nowhere in her memory did she recall how Pete's last efforts resulted in peace on earth and Sui being built._

Now it was time for her to repay Myka's debt.

"Good morning, Boss," Pete said as Helena got in the car.

"Not so far, it isn't," Helena said and watched Pete tighten his fist and utter 'yes!', after he closed the door. Apparently, Helena was on track.

* * *

As Myka went off to her seminar to learn about the latest business practices, Helena was texting Claudia and Eileen to meet her in her office. Then Helena texted Irene and was happy to see her respond quickly. She finally turned on her phone. Sui greeted his boss, followed her into her office, and caught both her coat and handbag before either hit the floor.

"And Mr. Generis advances to the bonus round," Claudia praised her friend's dexterity as she followed with Eileen into the office.

The man placed her coat in the closet and her pocketbook on her credenza and then stood there. Staring. At Helena.

His boss was too busy to notice, but Eileen watched and then nudged Claudia. The tech tapped her phone to check his major programming and all systems were normal. A push of another button performed a virus scan and nothing appeared. "You okay, big guy?" Claudia asked and now Helena looked at him. He turned to look at Claudia.

"Perhaps we could talk later," he suggested and Claudia nodded sure.

Eileen watched as he left. He had a very distinct look on his face and she couldn't put her finger on what it was, but it looked familiar.

"How's Mrs. F?" Claudia wanted to know.

"She's fine, I believe. This woman," Helena said and both women present heard the distain. "…is apparently her sister."

"No way!" the IT Director said.

"Yes – way," Helena said, finally giving in and using one of the younger woman's idioms. "All I have is her first name and where she works, but I want to know about her," Helena said, and told them what little she knew.

"I'll get right on this, boss," Claudia said, jumping up and already accessing databases to get the information.

"What will we do with this information?" Eileen asked, not getting up yet.

Helena had a couple of answers that were on the tip of her tongue about what she would LIKE to do, but she didn't share them. "What do we do when we want something, Miss Sullivan?" Helena asked, turning this into a lesson.

Eileen thought about the question. She had been in enough meetings with her mentor to witness the different ways Helena got what she wanted. Most of the time, it came down to one thing.

"We negotiate," Eileen said.

"That, too," Helena said, knowing her protégé would name the most reasonable one. "What is negotiating, Miss Sullivan?"

"The art of both parties getting some of what they want," Eileen answered quickly.

"Art, indeed," Helena said pleased at the answer. "Well, then that is what we will do with the professor. We will find out what her needs are and negotiate."

Eileen could easily see Helena offering the woman anything she wanted. "What do we want?" the protégé asked to be clear.

Helena grinned at her and answered; "Irene's happiness."

Eileen smiled to think of what lengths Helena would go to for her friend. She didn't realize yet that Helena wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

Helena's morning passed by, but not without her checking her phone to see if Myka texted. She admired …and detested…..Myka's good manners that prevented her from texting in the middle of a seminar. _What was it with the women in her life turning off their phones? And how in God's name did they have the discipline to do it?_

The early afternoon rolled around and finally Helena's phone signaled a text from Myka. "I miss you," she wrote and Helena smiled. "Am I acquitted yet?" Myka teased and Helena remembered her deal.

"Just about to repay your debt to society, thereby leaving you indebted to me," Helena wrote back.

"I have a …thing…tonight," Myka said, playing the game. "I'll be home late."

"I have something, too. I may not be home at all," Helena countered.

It would be a miracle if either of them could make it past an hour.

When Myka went back to work, Helena texted Irene. Her response was much shorter – "Yes, all okay."

"You're a terrible liar, Irene," Helena said out loud and wished she could be with her. There was little Helena could do while her sister was recuperating.

So Helena prayed for Mary's speedy recovery.

* * *

Then it was time for her to repay her debt. She went to her computer, silently asked Claudia to forgive her, and tapped keys to dismantle the firewall. Alarms went off in the IT Department and people scrambled. Without Irene there, Claudia wasn't sure who to tell her boss to stop. So she got Pete.

"LEGO-man. You're up!" she texted him. Firemen receiving three alarm fire warnings move slower than Pete did. He grabbed the oversized box and pushed through the late lunch crowd on his way to the elevator.

Minutes later, he was standing outside of Helena's office attempting to bait her. He tried to get Sui to play along, but the android was programmed to answer and ignored Pete's exaggerated winking.

"Yeah, so this box contains thousands of pieces that I'm sure someone could build something, but without the instruction booklet, I have no idea what to do. What? Where's the instructions?" Pete asked even though Sui pointed out he didn't inquire about the book. "I guess they left it out," Pete answered unnecessarily.

"I guess that's my cue," Helena said, looking up to the ceiling and shaking her head. "The things I do for love," she said, opening her office door. She meant Jane's love for Pete this time. She stood there and eyed the large box that Pete was holding.

"What is that?" she asked.

"This?" Pete asked as if he was surprised she noticed. Helena bit the inside of her cheek. 'For Myka,' she said over and over.

"Yes, that rather large box that you are inconspicuously holding?" Helena asked and Sui analyzed her tone. Helena, he decided, was playing along.

"Oh, this is just a box of Legos, but it has no instructions….," Pete said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Bring it in," Helena commanded and Pete hesitated.

"Really?" he asked, surprised his plan was working so well.

"Well, you apparently need some assistance," Helena said, holding the door open for him.

"Yes, yes, I do," Pete said and went inside.

Sui watched the interplay intently. "You're amazing," he said and was surprised because he hadn't planned on saying that.

Helena stared back at him. "Are you feeling okay, Mr. Generis?"

"I … think I will see Ms. Donovan," the android answered.

"Oh sure, of course," Helena mumbled as she closed the door. "The highly advanced android will see Ms. Donovan while his _other_ creator plays with blocks."

Pete never heard her over the noise of thousands of plastic pieces being dumped onto the conference table.

" _It is designed to support 1 – 2 day workshops; participants focus on the relations and connections structure of the business landscape with its network of interdependent factors and explore how the system responds to change,"_ Pete read from the box.

Helena looked at her watch. She was meeting Myka at the Met at 7 PM. "You have two hours, Mr. Lattimer."

As much as Helena enjoyed mastering the structural building game, nothing was going to keep her from the one she was about to play with Myka.


	10. Perfect Strangers

**Thank you to "FY" who suggested that the perfect song for Myka and Helena would be Ellie Goulding's 'Love Me Like You Do'**

 **Play it while you read what I hope is an enjoyable chapter.**

* * *

 **Perfect Strangers**

It had been a long day for Irene up in Boston. When she finally turned on her cell phone, it continued to beep for several minutes as Helena's missed calls, voicemails, and texts finally got through. She decided she'd save the voicemails until she was alone. Helena always started out politely on them asking Irene to return her call. The second included the statement – ' _perhaps I didn't make myself clear'_ , the third expressed serious doubts about a language barrier and so on. Irene typically returned Helena's calls immediately because things only escalated as the Brit's patience plummeted. She looked at her phone and saw five voicemail messages and wondered how far on the scale of impatience had Helena gotten? She usually gauged it on how many times the Brit said _bloody_ and _bollocks_.

Irene was relieved there were no calls from her neighbor whom she was determined to visit upon her return and apologize – even though she wasn't exactly sure for what - yet. It wasn't hard for her to imagine that Helena stormed over there and coerced him into giving her information.

"She's doing very well, Mrs. Frederic," the nurse said to Irene. "We're going to discharge her today. Will there be someone staying with her?"

Irene drew a deep breath and smiled. "I will," she said, knowing that it would be the last thing Mary wanted.

"Don't be ridiculous!" was the woman's first reaction. "I'm not a child. I made out fine on my own all these years," she reminded her sister. "I have my classes to get back to and research. People depend on me," she said as if Irene was a care-free spirit with no obligations.

"I will at least get you settled at home," Irene said, hoping to take this one ….long…..step at a time.

"You always were stubborn," Mary commented, looking away, but not fighting it anymore.

"What is your research on?" Irene asked, trying to change the subject as she straightened out the sheets and blanket on Mary's bed.

"I have a group of graduate students working on a theory I have about HG Wells," Mary said in a lighter tone.

"You don't say," Irene said, smoothing out the sheet until Mary put her hand on hers to stop.

"Do you even remember what I do?" Mary said, her acidic tone flowing again.

"You are a tenured Professor at Harvard," Irene said, and her pride in that fact did nothing to soothe her sister.

"And?" Mary asked because she had a long bio.

"My sister?" Irene said, because she was used to dealing with people who had a sense of humor.

"Be serious, Irene. I am the leading authority on the Father of Science Fiction. I am quoted in almost any academic paper or work done on HG Wells. People seek me out to help them," Mary announced and the irony wasn't lost on Irene. The fact that the academic world rarely crossed paths with the business world meant that Helena had never heard of Mary. Yet.

"My boss …. Is a Wells," Irene said proudly.

"Yes, I've read about her. Heads up a biomedical firm or something. Apparently, the writing gene was lost to the ages," Mary said unimpressed.

"The genius seems to have strengthened over the years," Irene said, smiling.

"Is that a fact?" Mary scoffed, annoyed that her sibling would try to make a connection between them. After breakfast, she started to get tired and fell back to sleep.

More than once Irene picked up her phone to text Helena while Mary slept. If the next round of blood tests showed the levels were good, her sister could be released. The only thing Irene texted though was to say things were okay. The less Helena knew about Mary, the better she thought.

* * *

Pete was bent over in his seat, his elbows spread out of the table and his head resting on his hands as he stared at the pile of plastics wheels, spiral tubes, ladders, fences, bridges, and strings. He was happy that Helena was so involved, and not at all surprised that she was in control.

"I don't see it," he finally confessed as Helena checked to make sure her dress was waiting for her.

"That's because you're looking with your eyes," Helena said matter-of-factly.

Pete listened and closed his eyes and squinted to see if something can through. "Still nothing," he reported.

"No, Mr. Lattimer, you're not seeing with your mind, with your vision of what _could be_ ," Helena instructed.

"I'm pretty sure they want you to build a bridge, or house or something," Pete said picking up pieces that would fit.

"Don't listen to them, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said passionately, as she sat next to him and took his hands. "Think about what you need, what someone would need. See it in your mind's eye and then look at the objects on the table and build it."

Helena made it sound so simple that Pete was tempted to try it. "I'm not very good…," - he was about to cast his own dispersions.

"Stop!" Helena said, in a firm, but affectionate tone. "Do not doubt yourself. You're very bright and you can do this."

Pete stared at his boss and took in those words. When a genius tells you that you're bright, it's a big deal. "Okay," Pete said and returned with renewed vigor to the pile on the table. "Let's try this," he said as he started to pull connectors and wheels out of the mound and put them together.

"What shall I do?" asked his boss and he handed her some items and told her what he wanted.

Helena was at her best when she inspired. After all, it had become the very foundation on which her entire empire stood. An hour later, as they were working in tandem, Helena realized it was time for her to go.

"I'll get ready," Pete said, ready to leave his creation there, but Helena wouldn't hear of it.

"No, Mr. Lattimer, do not let anything interrupt that creative flow when it happens. You must make the most of it, as it can be fleeting. I can find my way to the event," Helena assured him.

"Are you sure, Boss?" Pete said, torn between duty and his construction.

"I wouldn't hear of it," Helena confirmed as she started to leave to get dressed.

"Thanks," Pete said and returned to his work.

"You're an underutilized treasure, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said sincerely.

Pete wasn't entirely sure when Helena meant by that, but he liked the sound of it. And the fact that they spent time together - building something.

"Hey, Boss. We're all getting together for pizza on Friday. Maybe you and Myka can come?" Pete asked.

"It would be our pleasure," Helena said back.

* * *

Helena went into the adjoining apartment and put her _Marchesa_ cream colored dress with black lace overlay that adorned the sides of the dress. The pattern then capped the shoulders, reaching across and down the front of the dress. Helena loved any clothing whose design invited Myka to outline it with her finger.

Uptown at the Townhouse, Myka was slipping into her Ralph Lauren two-tone black and white sleeveless dress with rhinestone collar. She rushed to the mirror, brushed her long locks, and swept them up into a bun. Small strands of curls crowned her face. She applied some red lipstick, the kind she was sure Helena could see from the other side of the room, and went outside to get a cab. She texted Helena – "I can't wait to see you."

Helena responded with what she couldn't wait to do and the phone nearly dropped out of Myka's hand.

"Fight fair," she managed to type back.

"I've done enough good deeds for one day," Helena responded with the devil emoticon.

* * *

The problem for the couple at events like this was that there were a lot of people who knew them. People would inquire where the other was or drag them in the direction of their mate, thinking they were being helpful.

Myka entered through a side entrance, knowing that people would be expecting Helena to come through the front. This would give her time to set up a distance between them. Myka had to answer several times that she and Helena had traveled separately, until she was finally able to pull herself away from anyone she knew.

Helena wasn't as fortunate. The press was at the front and wanted to take pictures. Then the Mayor grabbed her as soon as she came in. Usually this bothered Helena, but tonight it gave her a chance to be with someone as she scoped out the place, looking for her _Stranger_. As she sipped on champagne and answered the Mayor's questions, she scanned the room.

It was easy for Myka to tell where her wife was – she simply followed the crowd. She moved in closer, acting very nonchalant. She had to be careful not to get too close or people would naturally wonder why they weren't together.

"There you are!" came a very familiar voice, yet startled Myka.

"Bridget!" Myka said, happy to see her friend, but not wanting to be thrown off. "What are you doing here?"

"Please! Ever since Sarah opened her own studio, she's the _darling_ of New York's _in_ crowd. I don't think I've been home one night this whole month!" Bridget complained, grabbing two glasses of champagne and handing one to Myka. "Here's to being _arm candy_ ," she kidded. "Speaking of which, where is yours?" Bridget turned and glanced around the room and found Helena. "There she is," she said, pulling Myka, but Myka didn't budge.

"No," Myka said into her glass.

Bridget looked over at Helena and then back at Myka. She had been with them enough times to know they were like opposite ends of magnets with an attraction so strong, it could push people out of the way. "What?" her friend asked obviously confused. "You two not being together is against the laws of nature, I'm sure of it."

Myka smiled, her eyes cast down, color coming to her cheeks.

"Oh my God, you're up to something!" Bridget declared.

"Nooo," Myka said, pulling her chin down and smiling broader.

"Bering, you suck at lying. We established this early in our friendship. Now, tell me what's going on or I'll be forced to tell Donald Trump over there that you're interested in investing in Atlantic City," the investment banker threatened.

"Fine, fine. We're …..( _inaudible_ )," Myka said, the flute glass between her lips.

"What? You're playing… a gay?" Bridget misheard. "How can you…."

"A _game_ ," Myka said more clearly and Bridget grabbed a cloth napkin from a waiter before she spit out the champagne. "Oh my God, you're so funny! What kind of game?" Bridget asked, up for any game, anywhere, any time.

Telling Bridget anything wasn't just letting the cat out of the bag, it was giving the town crier a megaphone to announce it. "It's nothing," Myka tried and could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

"You two have come such a long way! No more just behind closed doors, but out in public! Good cop, bad cop? CEO and secretary? Oh my God, Myka. Student and teacher? Lessons in love conducted after school," Bridget swooned and was lost in her own thoughts. Myka knew that if she didn't give her friend something, she'd continue until she guessed.

"We don't know each other," Myka said, looking away.

"Pardon?" Bridget said, her face expressing how _unoriginal_ it was.

Now Myka was biting her lip and trying to say enough, but not too much. "We…come to a function and pretend…we don't know each other….," she said in a low voice, her raised eyebrows hoping to communicate the fun in doing this.

"So you're …strangers…like strangers …..in the night. _Dooby dooby doo_ …," Bridget said, singing Frank Sinatra's song.

"I think I hear Sarah calling you," Myka said, thinking her friend was too distracting now.

"Okay, okay, I don't want to interrupt your….. _game_ ," Bridget said and attempted to walk away, but couldn't go before asking – "Strangers, eh? As in you're cheating on your spouses?"

"What? No!" Myka whispered adamantly. "We're just …..not us."

"Isn't this hard in a room filled with people who know you?" Bridget asked, because her idea of a game was more role oriented. _Stranger_ was too vague for her.

"Yes, that's the challenge," Myka uttered, putting her hand over her mouth to hide her words.

"Myka, _challenge_ should be _doing it_ under this cocktail table while people stand here eating and drone on about life – while screams of passion emanate from behind the tablecloth," Bridget said thinking she really needed to have a long talk with her friend. One look at Myka though told Bridget she wasn't being helpful. "Okay, okay, I'll run interference," she promised and when someone came close to announce Helena was on the other side of the room, Bridget pulled them away into a conversation.

* * *

Myka gulped down her champagne, trying to get herself back on track. She smoothed out her dress and shook her shoulders, getting ready. She and Helena understood the challenge to be who gave in first.

At that very moment, the sea of people between her and Helena opened, long enough for them to make eye contact. ' _How is it that I can miss her so badly and it's only been hours_?' Myka wondered as they made their first visual exchange.

"Let the game begin," Helena said in a low voice and the Mayor corrected her.

"Well, I guess you could use games, but we're thinking more of an open forum where the kids could meet and interact with the Captains of Industry," the Mayor said of his new educational initiative.

Myka made her first move. She slowly raised her hand to the back of her head and pulled out the pins that were holding her long locks in a bun. It was something that Helena loved – watching the long curls cascade down her shoulders as she gently shook her head.

"Look at you, making the first bold move," Helena said not realizing she said that out loud. Her whole body language was changing as she tuned out the world and locked on to the delectable creature in her gaze. She stared intently at Myka to get her attention. When Helena wanted someone to look at her, they looked.

"Well, that's very generous of you, Helena. The whole initiative was thought up by my team. Now the idea is you would visit some of the high schools. Not all of them of course. We could divide them up among the other CEO's who agree to participate," the Mayor explained - happy that Helena was so agreeable. "Of course, we'll need some help getting the others to listen."

"Come to me," Helena said in a guttural voice and the Mayor thought she was whispering.

"Really? Wow, Helena I can't tell you what a relief that is. Many of the top people will only take my calls if I can say you're behind this project," the Mayor beamed. He really had anticipated that Helena would give him a hard time about her participation.

Myka felt Helena's stare across the room and looked up and smiled. ' _I don't know her. I don't know her_ ,' Myka repeated in her head trying to get into the right mindset. It was very hard because from the first time she met Helena, even though it wasn't under the most pleasant of circumstances, she was awe struck by how beautiful Helena was. Myka bit her lip and tried not to let her excitement show as she executed her next move. She took a deep breath, dipped her finger in the champagne, and lifted it up to her mouth.

"Now it could take some time to set this up. We don't have the manpower to whip this project out," the Mayor lamented.

"Oh God, I don't think I can wait," Helena said as hers eyes widened at the action and she gasped when Myka slowly inserted the finger in her mouth and then slowly withdrew it.

"Helena, your enthusiasm is overwhelming," the man continued to misinterpret. "The bottom line is that there's not that much money," the Mayor said, thinking Helena had gasped at the budget for his proposed program.

"Damn," Helena said, because this was going to be harder than she thought. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Tell me about it," the Mayor said, draining his champagne glass. "You could of course make a donation…."

"Oh, God," Helena squealed as she took another sip of sparkling wine.

Myka was almost bursting with laughter at how well she thought she was doing. Someone came over to say hello and Myka greeted them exuberantly – all for her _Stranger's_ benefit.

"I can do this," Helena assured herself and the Mayor couldn't have been more pleased. With Helena's backing, the program would take off immediately.

"Now, I'm going to announce this to the press later because your endorsement will get the other CEO's on board, if that's okay?" he asked his longtime friend.

"I'm going to be very good at this," Helena said, putting down her glass and getting ready to move closer.

"Well, that's why I chose you," the Mayor said and thanked Helena for her unconditional support. Helena had no idea she was about to become the face of Manhattan's newest educational initiative.

* * *

Both woman started to move through the crowds and both said – ' _yes, I see her now_ ' to the dozen or so people who wanted to help. Myka walked to the crudité table and nonchalantly took a tiny plate as she perused over the food selection. Helena may have been trying to sneak up on Myka, but her _Chanel No. 5_ announced her first. _God, how that perfume turned Myka on_!

Bridget had been talking to someone when she caught Myka's actions. "Get me a bottle of champagne and some paper," Bridget yelled to a waiter when she saw the two women finally near one another. She grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her upstairs to sit at a small cocktail table.

"What are we doing?" Sarah asked, grateful to be alone with her girlfriend.

"We're going to watch," Bridget said, taking a pen out of her tiny purse.

"What's the paper for?" the dress designer inquired.

"I have a feeling we might want to take notes," Bridget said. She may have doubted the creativeness of her friends' game, but she knew nothing could match their passion at playing it.

"Why do we have to sit up here?" Sarah wondered.

"I'm fair. I burn easily," Bridget said, whispering in her lover's ear.

* * *

Helena approached the table. "I'm sorry," Helena said, "Would you mind if I reached over here?" She stood in front of Myka now, and leaned in over her to take a plate, her breast grazing Myka's arm. "That's…a lovely dress," Myka said, forgetting for a minute because she had never seen it on Helena and loved the design.

"This?" Helena said, running her hand over her side down to her hip. "Something I threw on."

Myka realized the closeness to Helena was making it harder to stay in character. "English?" Myka asked because Helena was really laying on her accent, if that was even possible.

"Yes, I'm here on holiday," Helena said and Myka began to suspect that Helena was better at this game and wondered why. "I do like your City."

"Oh, it's not mine, but thanks," Myka said, taking some celery sticks and putting them on her plate. She was going to have to think fast – if she could think at all.

"Visiting?" Helena asked and both women kept their voices low so as not to raise suspicions.

"Business," Myka said, slowly putting the celery to her mouth.

"Business," Helena said instead of asking because her eyes were fixated on the lips that were engulfing the vegetable.

 _"Berings is ahead, I'm sure of it," Bridget shared as she observed the couple from afar._

"What do you do?" Myka asked, biting into the celery hard and watching Helena's mouth open just a little. She might have even heard her groan.

 _"Bonus points, Bering!" Bridget said, proud to call Myka her friend._

Before Helena could answer the question, Myka struck again. "Do I have something here?" Myka asked, indicating her lip. "I feel like there's something there?" she said, probing the inner corner of her lips with her protruding tongue. The action made Helena shiver and she slowly put her hand up and wiped the imaginary piece of food away.

 _"Oh, she's good," Bridget said with pride._

"Oh, thanks," Myka said coyly and Helena started to melt. "What did you say you do?"

Helena swallowed hard. She had just touched one of her favorite places on Myka's body. "I'm a…. sculptor," Helena said, shaking her head to get back into the game. She couldn't possibly give in this early, could she? "You know, I use my hands. I take clay and mold it into…. _anything_ ," she said slowly and demonstrated by running her hands over an imaginary object. Myka stopped chewing and she gulped when Helena explained: "I come by it naturally. I have very long fingers, don't you think?" she asked as she extended them to show Myka.

 _"Oh, oh. Bering losing her focus. Well, I mean who could blame her with that move by Wells?" Bridget said, sounding more like a sports commentator._

"What do you do?" Helena asked and it took Myka a few seconds to hear the question. She was too busy looking at Helena's fingers wagging in front of her.

"Me?" Myka asked, clearing her throat. "I'm a lawyer," she said without thinking and then cringed because she wasn't being original.

"Lawyer? Do you ever get tired of using your tongue all day?" Helena asked innocently, jutting hers out slightly. Myka's pupils dilated. She was about to become putty in the sculptor's hands.

'No!' Myka said to herself. Helena would never let her hear the end of it if she made it too easy.

 _"Oh geez," Bridget said to Sarah. " Myka's going down and I don't mean that in a good way. Come on, Bering. Tell me you have something up your sleeve."_

"Do you come here often?" Myka asked without thinking.

"Every time I'm here," her gifted linguistic Stranger said.

"Oh," Myka laughed because she should have known better than to give Helena that line.

 _"Be careful, Myka!" Bridget said softly because she knew Helena was making a move._

Then Helena went in for the kill. "Look, let's stop making small talk, shall we? I saw the way you looked at me when I came over here. It's obvious that you're interested. Now, we can waste more time talking with our mouths…..," Helena said in a sing song voice as her finger ran just beneath the collar on Myka's dress. "….. or you can let me take you home and make you the happiest woman on the planet," Helena said in a breathy tone and moved her hand to Myka's hip, resting it at her waist.

 _"If you brought your nerve, Bering, now would be a good time to use it," her coach said nervously. Then Bridget watched from between her fingers over her eyes as Myka played her ace card._

"Or….," Myka said, leaning over closer, and whispering in Helena's ear – "…I could go up those stairs slowly and you can watch me."

"I was thinking more _contact_ sport than _spectator_ sport, darling," Helena laughed as she took a glass of champagne that was on the table and sipped it.

"And I was thinking more -you proving you're good enough to make the team," Myka said because she understood that coyness was good, challenging Helena was better.

"So I'm just supposed to watch you walk away?" Helena asked intrigued.

"Well, you see," Myka said in a guttural tone. "You'll want to watch me because….. I'm not wearing anything under this dress."

That caught Helena's attention because it was very rare for Myka to be that bold in public. Now Helena stood there, with the glass close to her lips, her mouth agape.

"And fortunately for you," Myka continued, "I'm in a really naughty mood." Myka understood that to stand a chance in this game with Helena, she had to use some of Helena's favorite words.

With that, Myka walked away swaying her hips just a little, through the crowd. Helena watched as Myka went up the first step and turned to look back at her with such smoldering eyes that Helena went to place her glass on the tray, but did it with such force, she caused the contents to crash onto the floor. Helena jumped and momentarily lost sight of Myka and when she looked up, she was gone.

"You blinked. Not looking good for you," Myka's text taunted.

Helena's head twisted back and forth as she tried to find Myka, but she was nowhere to be found. "I'll find you," Helena texted back, the chase adding the right amount of excitement.

 _"And it's Bering in overtime for the win! And the crowd goes wild! " Bridget all but screamed and imitated the sound of a crowd. "Oh, they are amazing, aren't they?" Bridget said as she watched Myka disappear behind a large door to the exhibition rooms with Helena hastily coming up the stairs._

Perhaps it was the stuffiness of the event, or the champagne that flowed, but Bridget was feeling especially emotional.

"Are you okay, hon?" Sarah asked when she saw her girlfriend's eyes fill up.

"I'm just so damn proud of her," Bridget said of her friend who really had learned to let go and enjoy herself.

* * *

Helena was a few steps behind Myka and saw the door close behind her. She had the unfair advantage. She knew this building very well, having spent many hours here when she first arrived in New York. There wasn't a room Myka could get into that Helena didn't know. The door closed on the noise of the party behind her and Helena stood in the darkened hallway, cool air doing little to reduce her temperature. She let her eyes adjust to the dimness, and listened. She heard Myka's soft laugh down the hallway.

Helena kicked off her high heels and tiptoed down the foyer. The pleasure of teasing Myka mixed with her missing had made her body ache to be near her. Helena accessed the App on her phone that Claudia had installed, shutting the cameras off in the room where she heard Myka. This really was going to be a private viewing.

Helena walked into the large room and found Myka standing motionless in front of the exhibition entitled _Passion in Sculpture_. All around her were marble figures depicting the very desire and craving her body was feeling.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Myka asked, lost in the breathtaking examples of yearning.

"I think you could make them weep," Helena said softly as she came up behind her wife and embraced her.

Myka turned to face Helena, the spotlights shining down on her ivory skin, her smile, and those inviting lips. It was too much for Myka and she couldn't keep the charade up any longer. She stopped holding back the feelings and grabbed Helena's jaw and pulled her in to kiss her so passionately that Helena became lightheaded.

"Oh," Helena gasped when her wife released her lips.

The combination of being inspired by the great works of art that dotted the room that night and feeling so enraptured with the beauty that was her lover, made Myka feel overcome with emotion. Her movements told Helena that Myka was on fire – and the game was done.

Myka had let go of Helena long enough to find a space in the wall she could push Helena against as she slowly pulled Helena's dress up over her hips. "God, I love you so much," Myka said as hand traced the lace on Helena's thong to her sweet core. Helena braced herself against the cool marble wall, afraid her legs would give out any minute. But Myka was holding Helena in her arm as she increased the circular motion with her fingers. She covered Helena's mouth as every muscle in Helena constricted - the tension increasing rapidly until Myka deftly brought her wife over the edge into tremors of pure delight.

Myka pushed back and leaned up against the wall next to Helena as gasps and moans filled the air. "I'm glad I found you," Helena panted.

"I wasn't very good at this game," Myka confessed, thinking her nerdiness allowed her to be distracted by the great works of art.

Helena turned to face her wife. "I didn't mean tonight," she smiled and leaned in to kiss Myka.

Fires renewed as the couple explored each other's bodies. Helena pulled Myka gently to one of the visitor's benches and laid her down. Helena slowly ran her hand up Myka's leg to her thigh and stopped. A smile grew wide across Helena's face.

"You weren't kidding?" she asked Myka, pleasantly surprised at feeling nothing but bare skin.

"I told you, Helena," Myka said, pulling Helena closer. "Naughty."

Helena's eyes grew wide as she caressed Myka, slowly teasing her flesh until moments later, Myka begged for release, which Helena – finally granted as Myka screamed her decline into ecstasy.

* * *

"Yeah, you don't want to go in there," Bridget said to a well-dressed couple who approached the same door her friends had gone through.

"But we want to see the _Passion_ exhibition," the woman explained since it was listed on the agenda for the attendees.

"Trust me, you couldn't take the heat," Bridget said, the champagne loosening her tongue.

"What?" the man asked indignantly.

"Trust me, sir. If you want to stand a chance with your wife ever again, you do not want to go in there," Bridget warned and the couple walked away.

* * *

 **See what Helena's and Myka's dresses look like on Pinterest at ManhattaniteNYC on the Board "What They Wore"**


	11. The Storm That's Brewing

**Thank you for reading along and for your posts. I do appreciate them.**

 **This is about Helena struggling to do what comes naturally to her, yet dealing with the fact that it may not always be the most helpful.**

* * *

 **The Storm That's Brewing**

The Central Park couple woke up in the library, naked bodies entwined on the couch. Helena looked down at Myka who was only beginning to stir and reflected back to last night when they got hone.

" _I don't want to ever play that game again_ ," Myka said and confused Helena. By all measures, the game had been a huge exploding success.

" _But I thought we did rather well_ ….," Helena tried to say, but Myka put her finger to her lip.

" _I don't ever want to pretend I don't know you, Helena. I never want another minute of my life spent not knowing you, even if it's only pretend_ ," Myka explained.

The confession reignited the hunger and the couple never did make it upstairs, collapsing in the room after exploring the entirety of each other's skin.

"Helena?" Myka asked, realizing where they were and in what state.

"Yes, darling?" Helena asked, kissing the top of Myka's head.

"Where are our clothes?" she asked, sitting up and looking around to find the room void of any apparel.

"My guess is they remain where we tore them off," Helena sighed, delighted with the memory.

Myka gasped because she remembered _exactly_ where the clothes were – draped over various furniture in the entry way. "Is Leena here? What time is it?" Myka asked, pushing back a mass of soft curls from her eyes so she could see her watch.

"You worry too much. It is our home," Helena pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't want my underwear out …you know…on display…for anyone…to see," Myka said, getting up and pulling a sheet around her. She tiptoed over to the doorway and peeked out. There was no one there. She poked her head a little further to see if the clothes were still strewn all over when Leena leaned over and said; "So, you had a good time at the event last night?"

Myka screamed and slammed the door, partly out of shock and partly out of embarrassment.

"I owed you that one," Leena called out laughing, as she made her way to the kitchen. It was payback for Myka telling her that Helena wanted to talk to her about Irene the day before.

Myka rushed upstairs, grabbing her apparel along the way and begging Helena to do the same. Myka decided never to pull a joke on the House Director again.

* * *

Helena was so used to receiving accolades, that she didn't think it was unusual when people congratulated her that next morning. Her crowning moment was making love to Myka in the _Passion in Sculpture_ exhibition at the Metropolitan Museum, so she didn't really care what they were talking about. She thanked them as she passed them on the street or at work.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Myka said, because she noticed it was a lot of people.

"Hmm? Oh, I have no idea," Helena said, texting Irene. "I don't think I made it clear that I wanted her to stay in communication."

"I'm sure she has her hands full with everything," Myka assured Helena as she kissed her goodbye. The explanation didn't seem to satisfy her wife.

Helena watched Myka walk to her office and sighed when the elevator doors closed. She was going to have to set up a meeting today – just so she could stare at Myka. The doors opened on the 17th floor and Helena walked towards her office.

* * *

"This is wonderful news!" Sui said to his boss who only momentarily slowed down to stare at him. "No one will do a better job than you."

"Okay, we got issues. Not big issues, but we got them," Claudia said, rushing from the kitchen area where Eileen had prepared Helena's tea. The CEO was still running on the adrenalin of last night and didn't realize she needed it.

"Do come in," Helena said as she walked into her office. She stopped in her tracks, causing the techie to bump right into from behind.

"Sorry…what the frack?" Claudia said when she saw what had caused the traffic jam.

Helena walked slowly over to the conference table, where the night before, she left Pete to complete his creation. He hadn't said a word to her this morning when he picked them up. He had wanted to surprise her. And surprise her he did!

There on the table was a motorized contraption that was two feet by two feet and resembled a robot with arms, but no head. The front was slanted but appeared to have a screen and compartment on it. The women gathered as Helena picked up a note that said; "Try me". She took the remote and pressed the green button and the object came alive. Lights lit up and the arm extended and said – "It is nice to meet you," in a robotic voice that sounded a lot like Pete's imitation of a robot. Helena shook hands with a soft-gloved five fingered hand.

Helena was so excited she clasped her hands and squealed. She pressed another button and the machine moved forward and turned around.

"This …is what you built with Lego-man?" Claudia asked, amazed.

"This is what _Mr. Lattimer_ saw and built on his own!" Helena said, playing with the controls and watching it move around the table. She had been putting together various parts that Pete then assembled after she left. And then – because inventors all share a common bond – she yelled for him and he appeared in the doorway. He had been waiting for her to arrive and see it.

"Need me?" Pete said, smiling from ear to ear.

"The world needs you, Mr. Lattimer. This is wonderful," Helena said, looking at the machine from every angle.

"You? Did this?" Claudia asked and took a closer look.

"It's magnificent, Pete," Eileen said, putting the tea down.

"Just …you know…something I came up with," Pete said, trying to be humble, but beaming at the same time as his friends all congratulated him and asked questions. "Watch," he said, and places his hand under the Robot's and stared to move it purposely.

"It reads sign language?" Eileen said, amazed that Pete's signing was then spoken by the machine.

"Cool, right?" Pete said.

"Cool, indeed, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said, thrilled that this brought forth yet another one of his talents.

"Boss, can I leave it here while I get some glue so it doesn't fall apart?" Pete asked and Helena said it would be her honor to have it there. The smile didn't come off his face all day.

Helena sat down at her desk, drank the tea, and thanked Eileen. "Do you have what I asked for?" Helena asked and the two women sat down.

"Looks like Mrs. F's sister is a professor ….," she started and Helena interjected that she knew that already.

"…of English, specializing in the science fiction genre and is considered an authority on none other than…. HG Wells," Claudia announced.

"Oh, is she now?" Helena said, her voice syrupy with cynicism. "How delightful."

"I'm thinking you're not really delighted," Claudia said, trying to figure out the answer.

"What else did you find out? Does the Professor have a last name? Does she have mental health issues that I might want to take into consideration?" Helena said.

Claudia looked down at her tablet. "Last name … _Verne_ ," she said without expression.

"As in Jules….?" Eileen asked, still holding onto the newspaper that she had under her arm when she came in.

"Oh, don't tell me she married a descendant of a man who lacked imagination and scientific understanding?" Helena said, appalled. "Although it would explain a great deal. Either way, we must tread lightly now that we have this information."

"Because Mrs. F won't like it if you put a hurtin' on her sister, right?" Claudia asked, and then realized she actually asked that out loud. "I mean…..(cough)….(choking)…"

"I'm going to _negotiate,"_ Helena said, but her expression belied her tone. Perhaps because she didn't have the same definition as most people. "Now, she's a professor. They're a very needy bunch; what does she need?" Helena contemplated.

"She recently received a grant to work on research about HG….you….HG Wells," Claudia said, confused about using second or third person.

"I want to know what that research is about. Perhaps there's something we can offer her," Helena said, wishing it could be the two of them sitting in a room…..alone. "Would save so much time," the Brit said out loud about her internal thought.

"Huh?" Claudia asked and Helena said never mind. "On it, boss," the techie said and left the office.

"So we're digging further?" Eileen asked, just to be clear. She wasn't convinced that Irene would want all this fact-finding done.

Helena read her protégé's expression of concern. "Yes, we are," her boss responded in a territorial tone. "There are rules for business, Miss Sullivan," Helena said slowly and Eileen noticed a darkness in Helena's eyes when she continued; "And rules for when that business involves your friends."

Eileen got the message. She knew how protective her boss was. She decided to speak to Helena about other issues that needed her attention. She took the newspaper that was folded in her lap and opened it to show Helena the headline, hesitating and saying first – "I know Mrs. Frederic usually talks to you about these things….,"

"What is it?" Helena asked. Eileen put the paper on her boss' desk.

" _Wells Will Spearhead Educational Project_ "

Helena read it, looked at Eileen and then back at the paper. "The Mayor was on the news last night and said you had agreed to this at the fundraiser event.

"That's ridiculous. I don't think we said ten words to each other!" Helena protested, totally perplexed until she thought back. "Oh. It is possible he was trying to get my attention," she said, remembering she thought his lips were moving, but no sound was coming out.

"Do you want me to call his office?" Eileen inquired.

"No, Miss Sullivan, I think not. Apparently, I agreed while I was preoccupied….," Helena said and immediately got lost in her thoughts of last night and her tryst in the museum. She finally realized Eileen was staring. "…..Anyway, see what it is that he wants me to do. God, please don't let it involve actually going to the schools."

"It says you will visit…," Eileen pointed out.

"Then tell them there is to be silence during that time. There is nothing more maddening to a civilized person than a room filled with adolescent yelling and frivolity. I hope there's none of that."

Eileen just stared at Helena. Of course, the Time Traveler would have no personal experience with the high school environment. "I'll see what I can do," Eileen said, thinking they might want to put a doorway into the classroom so Helena could go from the car straight in.

"And then there's this….," Eileen said, turning the page to the Society pages.

" _Wells and Bering Marriage In Trouble_?"

"What the bloody hell?" Helena asked very perplexed.

"Apparently you arrived separately, didn't immediately stand with one another and then Myka left before you," Eileen read the highlights.

"Indeed she did," Helena said, immediately lost in the reverie of last night.

"So…no official response?" Eileen asked, knowing she would be getting the calls.

"Assure them we are rock-solid, never better, the epitome of togetherness," Helena said and then waved her hand. "No, they won't believe you. Tell them I will make an official statement about my marriage outside Wells Corp at 6 o'clock this evening," Helena said, deciding action was louder than words.

"Six today?" Eileen asked.

"Yes," Helena said and her dutiful assistant went off to give the official update.

* * *

Helena picked up her phone and called Irene. Much to her pleasant surprised, the woman answered.

"Oh, it's really you. I was beginning to grow attached to you prerecorded voice," Helena said, teasingly. "How is ….Mary?"

"She's doing very well. We're back at her house now and she's resting," Irene reported. "The doctor said….," Irene started, but was interrupted by her sister shouting her name. "IRENE!"

Helena actually pulled back her phone to look at it. Did she just hear someone shout at Irene to come? She heard it again and this time there was no mistaking the tone.

"I better see what she wants. I will call you later," Irene said and hung up.

Helena took in what she heard. It wasn't just the tone in Mary's voice that concerned her, but the tired sad tone in Irene's.

Helena flew out of her office and went down to the 16th floor where she snapped at Millie and pointed until she guessed that she wanted Claudia. Claudia ran towards Myka's office.

"Find out when that woman is going to be well enough for visitors," Helena said, her teeth clenched. Then she turned to Millie.

"Send flowers or a fruit basket to…to …that woman," Helena barked.

Then she grabbed the doorknob to Myka's office and the door flew open. Two paralegals who were sitting in front of Myka's desk, taking copious notes, shot out of their seats.

"I need to speak to you," Helena said, walking in and pacing back and forth until Myka nodded to dismiss the terrified staff. "Oh, sorry," the CEO said when they literally ran out of the office.

"It's okay," Myka said, hoping there was a good reason for this outburst.

Helena rushed to sit down in front of her wife's desk. "I fear you will think poorly of me when I tell you that I want to do bodily harm to a woman just recently released from the hospital."

"What?" Myka asked, and realized who she was talking about. "Did you talk to Irene….?"

It was too much for Helena to contain. She shot out of the chair and banged her fist on the end of Myka's desk. "How dare she speak to Irene that way. I won't stand for it, Myka. I have to set her straight. If Irene won't do it, then I shall," Helena declared.

Myka pushed back from her desk and got up. "Come here," she said, taking Helena's hand and pulling her to the couch because the woman was so tense, she wasn't going willingly.

"I do not wish to be calmed, Myka. I am angry. And you always tell me to listen to my feelings …..," Helena tried, but Myka interjected –

"Listen, yes, but not necessarily act on," Myka tried to explain. "Helena, I know what you want to do. Your intentions are good. You want to help Irene, but I don't think you can," Myka started and Helena looked at her with a severe dubious expression – the one that usually indicates the other person is crazy. And as always, when Myka was being her gentlest in delivering bad news to her wife, she used the plural – " _We_ have to do what Irene wants right now."

But Helena was livid.

"What she wants? She wants to be spoken to like that? She wants to put up with someone who talks to her like that?" Helena asked. "Where does she even get that patience?"

"Let's ask her if there's anything Mary needs," Myka suggest, avoiding the question.

"What that woman needs are some manners," Helena said, only slightly less agitated. And that made her think. If Myka didn't think it would help to have someone like Helena handle the situation, perhaps someone who was calmer could help. "You're right," Helena said, standing up quickly.

"I am? Really?" Myka said, because that was too easy.

"We need to think of what Irene would want. God knows, we cater to her every whim when she's here, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out," Helena surmised.

"We…cater…to her? Oh, yes, it can be exhausting," Myka said, biting her lip.

"Okay, we agree then," Helena said, not really sharing the next part of her plan. "Oh, by the way, we must make a statement to the press at six o'clock because they erroneously think our marriage is in trouble," Helena announced.

"Why do we bother, Helena?" Myka asked because it was a no win situation with them.

"It is no bother," ….. Helena said, moving closer to Myka and playing with a long curly strand; "….to demonstrate my love for you for all to see."

Myka broke into a smile and kissed Helena. _God, she could be so charming_ , she thought. "I think you could talk me into almost anything," Myka laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind tonight," Helena teased. Whether it was consciously or unconsciously, Helena waited until she got to the door before she shared – "Oh, by the way, I've invited Morgan Styles to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh?" Myka said, pleasantly surprised because she liked him.

"Yes, I'll need you to convince him into accepting our proposition," Helena said, waving her fingers and closing the door as Myka was trying to object.

Myka was too fast and she was outside her office before the elevator arrived. "Oh, no you don't, " Myka said, crooking a finger for Helena to come back. "You're not dumping that in my lap."

Millie watched as the CEO's shoulders slumped and she dutifully walked back. What a change from the days when she marched down here, both guns loaded.

"But you said…," Helena started, charm turned way up and eyelashes batting, - _and as if that wasn't enough_ , she played with Myka's hair, "….that I could talk you into anything."

Millie was certain Helena moved her hip in to touch Myka's. "Putty in her hands," Millie said and she wasn't referring to her boss. She couldn't imagine anyone could resist that that charisma.

"I said – _almost_ ," Myka said, having honed her own skills at countering the Wells charm when absolutely needed.

Helena knew it was a long shot. She pouted, stamped her foot just the slightest and said – 'fine', but didn't mean it _. What was it about that protruding lip that captivated Myka's gaze and made it hard for her to concentrate?_

"I will, however,….." Myka said and her throat got dry. "…..help you figure out how _we_ can persuade him to reconsider."

That made Helena very happy. "Of course! Solving puzzles and saving the day!" Helena declared, happy to have Myka's help.

"Always," Myka said and both of them heard Millie sigh loudly at how romantic they were.

* * *

Helena returned to her floor and went to Eileen's office, opening the door and walking in only to find the Assistant Director in a meeting. "Oh, sorry," Helena said, not wanting to be rude. "I don't quite have the hang of that knock and wait ….thing," she admitted, looking back at the door as if it were the guilty party.

"Not at all," Eileen said and everyone at the table nodded their heads in unison. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Oh, thank you. Well, you can go to Boston. Today. As soon as you're done….," Helena said, looking down at the notes of the person closest to her, "….with this."

It didn't take Eileen long to figure out that this was less a business trip and more a personal trip that she would be taking. "Would you excuse us?" Eileen asked the group and people jumped from their seats and left. If she was going on this trip, and it seemed pretty certain she was, she wanted to know what Helena wanted her to do.

"What is it that you want me to do when I go, Helena?" Eileen asked sincerely.

Helena moved down the length of the table and took the seat next to Eileen. "I want you to make sure Irene is okay. Then at some point, I want you to speak to her sister. See how she's doing, if she liked the flowers," Helena said in a pleasant tone. "Of course, see if Irene needs anything."

"Suppose Irene's sister does not wish to see me?" Eileen asked because it was a real possibility.

"Take Ms. Donovan. Perhaps she can entice the good professor to talk about her research. If she's up to it, of course," Helena said.

"And if for some reason she still does not want to see me?" Eileen asked.

"Then we will have tried," Helena said, getting up from the chair. "And she will have made her choice."

Something in Helena's tone confirmed what Eileen suspected –

She was the calm before the storm.


	12. Work Like a Charm

**Thank you to AsgardianBlade who was so giving of her time and insights, especially in this chapter.**

 **If you haven't read her QUAT story – The Heart of Redemption on this site – please do! It's a unique storyline of our favorite QUAT characters.**

 **Thank you to M4BW, Henrietta McArdle, and "Guest" for the requests to see more of the other characters. I think Bridget has her own fan club and trust me, I take that very seriously. As for more Eileen and Claudia – I thank you for suggesting that and I hope this chapter helps a little.**

* * *

 **Work Like a Charm**

Many people in Mary's department at Harvard, as well as her students, thought it ironic that she bore the name of the rival of the man she was the resident expert on. On the first day of every semester, in the class on which her reputation was built, she had to answer the question if she was related to Jules Verne – the man some considered to be the first Father of Science Fiction. Mary had her answers down pat now, after so many years and was ready for the lively debate that always followed.

" _Jules Verne was much older than HG Wells, and in some uninformed schools of thought, he is considered the Father of Science Fiction. But, this course will enlighten you and you will agree, Verne was – 'a man who lacked imagination and scientific understanding' and is, therefore, undeserving of that title_. " **

Professor Verne made it her mission to convert anyone who thought otherwise.

* * *

As much as Mary knew she needed the help, she resented the source. She was a bright woman with a modicum of insight that informed her that her tone with her younger sibling was rude. No matter how she tried to justify her ill feelings, Irene's smile kept coming back to her. Irene knew that patience is just what her sister needed and so she took deep breaths each time before going into the bedroom. But when Mary napped, Irene sat in the living room with her hands clasped, praying to God to help her do the right thing by her sister.

As she prepared a simple meal of roasted chicken breast, mashed potatoes, and soup in the kitchen of her sister's house that day, Irene wept. A mixture of guilt, sadness, and loss filled her and she couldn't hold back anymore. It lasted only for a few brief minutes, but long enough for that emotion to reach through the distance to her former _One_.

Helena felt it in her heart; a tenseness that pulled at her and filled her with….. remorse. Helena was about to go outside and make a declaration to the press, she was not feeling anything but delight. So when the feelings pieced through, she knew it had to be someone she was connected to. Myka approached her from the other end of the lobby downstairs and was all smiles.

So, that left…Irene.

Helena couldn't stand it anymore. She picked up her phone and called her friend. Irene answered and tried to sound like her usual self. It didn't work.

"Irene, I want you to listen to me now. I am going to take care of this," Helena stated in a calm, but definite, tone.

"Oh Helena, as much as I appreciate you wanting to, there is nothing you can do," Irene said as she placed the small vase of flowers on the serving tray she was preparing.

" _Nothing_ I can do? Woman, have you ever known me not to have options about what I can do?" Helena said urgently before Myka got there and would easily figure out what was going on.

"My dear friend," Irene said calmly, smiling in spite of the fact she knew her friend was sincerely upset, "….I thank you from the bottom of my heart, but you have to trust me to handle this." Irene thanked her again, asked her to say hello to Myka, and hung up.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Helena growled and slammed her phone down on the reception area desk. Myka rushed the last few steps to her wife's side.

"Helena?" she asked, placing her hand on Helena's arm.

"She….I…we….," the CEO sputtered out pronouns, unable to put her feelings into words. Myka pressed Helena's hand down and whispered; "Let's talk over here."

Myka managed to get Helena out of the direct line of the press who were waiting outside for the prearranged press conference. She sat down on a long leather couch in the entry way of Wells Corp. "I know you want to help her and I know you think that she's in a very unfair situation right now. They're siblings, Helena, and both you and I know personally what that's like – we took a lot of crap from our siblings because they're family," Myka explained.

Helena looked up at Myka, her breathing finally relaxing a little. "She _is_ my family," she said of the woman she felt deeply for.

"I know she is," Myka said, holding Helena's hands. This was a complicated situation and no one understood that more than Myka. "Can we give her a little more time before we make more suggestions?" she asked Helena.

"Yes," Helena said, looking into the reassuring green of Myka's eyes. How was it that everything seemed less complicated when Myka was there?

"Now, you apparently called the press to our front door outside. Any idea what you're going to do?" Myka smiled, wondering what was up Helena's sleeve.

"Yes," she said standing up. "I might not know what to do about Irene, but I certainly know how to handle the press."

Myka got up, took Helena's arm and they walked towards the waiting crowd.

"She hung up on me," Helena slightly exaggerated, trying to separate her feelings for Irene temporarily. "I'm thinking of writing her up for insubordination," Helena said of her beloved friend.

"Oh, I would _really_ like to see you try that," Myka said, gently nudging Helena.

The two women went through the doors and into the waiting throngs of microphones and cameras.

* * *

"Is it true?" they yelled, wanting the scoop.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press. It truly must be a slow news week when you can devote so much of your time ruminating about Mrs. Bering-Wells and me," Helena started and drew light laughter. "We thank you for taking such an interest," Helena continued with Myka standing by her side. Myka looked around, amused at how intently everyone was listening. "Now, while it is true that Mrs. Bering-Wells and I arrived separately at the event last night and did spend some time apart speaking to the other guests, I can assure you that we did so on purpose. You see, we were participating in an….. experiment," Helena said and Myka wondered how Helena would define that. The press waited with baited breath to get the details. "Well," Helena laughed, stringing them along - "….a game really." Now Myka froze. Surely her wife wouldn't spill the details.

"LEAVE THAT ON!" Bridget shouted when someone was flipping through the channels at work. "Oh, why don't they just have a Bering-Wells channel twenty-four seven? The world needs this."

Myka smiled, with lips tightened and she cleared her throat. "We were trying to see how long we could be apart….and I lost," Helena said, turning to face the woman she adored. "So, you see, you're right. Our marriage has changed," Helena said and the crowd all started to murmur – _I knew it_ -.

"I thought it best that we come right out in the open and let you all know," Helena continued. "Our marriage is not what it used to be." The individuals in the group each tried to claim that they saw this coming or that they were the first to notice the changes. Helena reached out for Myka's hand and holding it tightly added, "You see….. It's even _better_ than it was yesterday," she said and the crowd let out a collective ' _huh_?' Helena turned to Myka and looked into her green eyes. "I fall more deeply in love with this woman every single day." With that, Helena pulled Myka in and kissed her. The crowd finally caught on and erupted into applause and flashes fired as people took pictures. Myka never saw them, nor heard a word. Helena had just pulled her into the most wonderful kiss – and she was lost in it.

"I mean it, Myka," Helena whispered when the kiss broke. "I am the luckiest woman on earth."

* * *

"Did you like the chicken?" Irene asked Mary when she indicated she was done with the food.

"It was okay. Do you cook often?" Mary asked and it was the first time she actually inquired about something pertaining to Irene.

"Sometimes," Irene said, thinking of how late it was some nights when she got back to her home in Queens. She took the tray outside, was about to get the iced tea that Mary asked for when she had the strangest feeling come over her. She looked around, but nothing was out of place in the house. She moved through the living room and felt it get stronger. Then she heard the murmuring of people talking on the porch.

"Oh, she didn't," Irene said out loud as she connected what was going on. She stopped at the front door and listened -

" _You have the flowers?" "Right here." "Take the basket out so she can see it." "Remember, our question is - what can we do to help?"_ the fairer one said, emphasizing the pronoun.

Irene opened the door and startled her uninvited guests. She poked her head out and looked behind them. "No backup?" Irene asked.

Claudia looked behind them, too, as if to check. "She….didn't tell us to bring anyone else."

Although the two women rehearsed what they would say on the short flight to Boston in their boss' private jet, neither remembered what it was when they were actually facing the woman at the door.

"Is this a good time?" Eileen asked and cringed when her voice squeaked.

"That depends. If you came up here for a visit, then yes. What is that ….a _Red Sox_ gift basket?" Irene asked because when Claudia thought _gift_ – she thought something sports related. "Come here, you two," Irene said with great affection, opening the door and waiting for them to come in.

"I figured …your sister was a Red Sox fan," Claudia explained.

"These are for you," Eileen said, handing Irene a bouquet of flowers.

"That's very sweet," Irene said, walking them into the living room where every available table space was filled with flowers and gift baskets that had been delivered for her sister. If _one_ was nice, _ten_ were better, was Millie's motto. None, however, were sports themed.

"She will really enjoy this," Irene said, taking the gift from Claudia. "Thank you for these," she said of the flowers. "Please sit down, let me get you something to drink."

"No, no, Mrs. F, we're here to help. What can we do? Grocery shopping? Laundry? " Claudia asked. " _Hack a computer_ ," the techie said under her breath remembering that her mission was to find out what Mary's research was on.

Irene pointed to the couch and the two visitors took their seats. She smiled at them – knowing they were sent on an assignment that they gladly accepted.

"What does _she_ want you to do?" Irene asked, saving them all time.

"What? She? Oh, you mean the boss? She….," Claudia stammered, looking over at Eileen.

"Helena wants _us_ to offer _you_ any assistance that you might need," Eileen said, her rehearsed lines coming back to her.

"What she said," Claudia echoed.

Irene wanted to laugh, but she appreciated their efforts. "It was very kind of you to come all this way. We're really doing okay. Mary has a housekeeper who is taking care of the errands and things around here," Irene said.

Eileen looked at the woman and could see the tiredness in her eyes. It wasn't just from a lack of sleep. She wanted to ask if she was okay, but she knew the woman would never tell her anything but yes.

Helena was right to be concerned.

"Are you students of mine? I don't recognize you if you are," is how Mary entered the room. Feeling better and wanting to move around a bit, she got herself out of bed and came downstairs.

"Mary, you shouldn't be out of bed," Irene said and was next to her sister in seconds.

"I'm perfectly capable of deciding that for myself," Mary said dismissively.

"Ooohhhh," is all that came out of Claudia's mouth because she had never heard anyone talk to Mrs. Frederic in that tone. Eileen's blue eyes widened and flashed her Wells temper.

"Mary, these are two of my coworkers who came all the way from New York to see if we needed anything," Irene said and showed Mary the basket.

"Really?" the older woman said suspiciously. She looked at the Red Sox paraphernalia basket. "Why do New Yorkers assume everyone in Boston is a baseball fan?"

Eileen's head snapped around to look at the woman _. Had she just dissed her girlfriend's wonderful idea?_ The phrase – ' _EXCUSE ME_?' kept playing over and over in her head, but thankfully didn't escape her lips. She had trouble taking in what she was seeing. It was inconceivable to her that this woman could be related to Irene.

Then she remembered she was there for a purpose.

"Professor Verne, I do apologize for our intrusion. My name is Eileen Sullivan and this is Claudia Donovan," Eileen introduced them. "We simply wanted to offer any assistance that you or Mrs. Frederic might need at this time."

Mary sat down in the arm chair and looked up at the light blue-eyed woman who reminded her of one of her students. "Your boss sent two people all the way here to see if we needed help?" Mary asked as she eyed the messengers.

"Yes, she is very fond of Mrs. Frederic," Eileen said, thinking she was paying Irene a compliment.

"She is?" Mary asked and didn't expect an answer. "Then why didn't she come herself?"

"Oh, you do NOT want that," Claudia said out loud because it was the absolute truth. She was so nervous at the thought of what Helena would do that she sat there laughing nervously and shaking her head. "Nope, you do _not_ want that."

Eileen sat down next to Claudia to calm her so they could stay focused. "We don't want to impose," Eileen said, looking at Irene.

"You're already here," Mary said and Claudia whimpered thinking of how fast Helena would do what she was afraid of her doing.

"Mary," Irene said to quiet her sister. "Ms. Donovan, would you help me in the kitchen?" If Helena sent them for a reason, she would want to know they at least tried.

"You want me?" Claudia asked surprised. "To leave?" She looked at Irene and back at Eileen. She didn't want to leave her girlfriend's side.

"Just for a minute," Irene said and Eileen nodded.

"They can't get out of the room without a discussion," Mary huffed. "What do you do at that company?"

* * *

Irene gently pushed Claudia into the kitchen before she could react to that last statement.

"I am sorry, Mrs. F, but when Helena ….she's …right through the door….BAM!... we won't be able to stop her," Claudia said, huffing at trying to get it all out. "What the frack is her deal?" The techie walked back and forth, pushing her hands in her pockets and taking them out again to point to the living room. "Helena will ….., " she said motioning her hands, "snap…like a twig. No disrespect."

It wasn't that she didn't have the words for what her boss would do – it was that there were too many to choose from.

"Ms. Donovan, I know that Helena sent you up here. To what end, I am not sure, but as you can see, those two women must _never_ meet," Irene said calmly.

"Never meet? How are we going to keep _that_ from happening? When we get back she's gonna ask me – _how was Mrs. Frederic and her sister_ , and I'm gonna be all like – _they were fine, we had a nice little chat,_ and then she's going to do that deadeye stare thing that she does and if I don't actually wet my pants, I will spill my guts," Claudia said in different voices and now had to sit down and put her head down and breathe.

* * *

"You have a lovely home," Eileen said to Mary as she looked at the bookcases that were filled with volumes of books.

"Thank you," Mary said, watching the young woman on her couch. "What do you do at that company?"

"I oversee new projects; ones that have to do with the writings or story lines of HG Wells, for example. Have you seen the television show?" Eileen asked, smiling.

"Unless it's on PBS, I don't watch it. I'm a scholar, I don't pay attention to the less serious musings of people," Mary explained.

Eileen was getting a real sense of the type of woman she was dealing with. It was going to take more than charm to get this woman's attention. "You're an expert on HG Wells?" she asked, to get the conversation going.

"I am _the_ expert on HG Wells," Mary corrected her. "How long does it take to get some iced tea?"

"So is my boss," Eileen offered and wasn't surprised when the woman shot her a look.

"I think you and I have different definitions of the concept of _expert_ ," the professor said, staring right at Eileen.

Eileen bit her inner cheek and smiled. Fire was building up inside her and she wanted to shake this woman. She looked over at the bookshelves to give herself a minute to calm down. Mary mistook it as her interest in her private collection.

"I have one of the largest collections of books on HG Wells," Mary said proudly.

"We have a vast collection of Wells papers and diaries, too," Eileen said back quickly.

"I'm not just talking about first editions, dear. My tomes include scholarly papers and personal items of the author," Mary countered.

Eileen bit her lip because she wanted to serve up the coup de grace – ' _We have HG Wells'_ – but knew she couldn't do that. "We have many of the original writings."

That caught the woman's attention. "Many of his things were sold at auctions years ago," Mary said, challenging her guest.

"That's true, but many of the papers and items were also in safe keeping with his dear friend….," Eileen said and Mary cut her off to add – "Nickola Tesla!"

Now it made sense to the professor. So much was missing from the Wells Estate that she often wondered where it all was. There were notebooks and journals that no one could account for. HG Wells had auctioned off many items, sold them for pittance, and signed over his royalties to his sister's estate.

"I must see them," is how Mary expressed her desire. "Are there notebooks? The ones that he wrote in before he published the books?"

"I'm sure there are," Eileen said, not current on Helena's inventory.

"I have a page," Mary said, getting up and walking over to her desk in the far corner. She slowly pulled out the middle drawer and removed a plastic sleeve. Inside was a torn piece of lined paper that you would find in a notebook. A very old notebook. Mary walked back and sat down next to Eileen on the couch this time. "Do you see this writing?" she asked in a very different tone.

Eileen looked, but knew better than to touch. "Yes, it's some kind of calculation?"

"Yes!" Mary said as if that explained everything. "This is what my research is based on."

"I'd love to hear more about it," Eileen said, hoping to keep the woman talking.

* * *

Claudia had finally started to breathe normal again when Irene explained to her that she wouldn't be in Boston for too long and that everything would be fine once she got back. "You just have to keep her busy," Irene said, getting iced tea for everyone.

The young tech genius knew this wasn't an issue of boredom. This was an issue of Helena believing someone was being mean to Irene and nothing in hell could distract Helena from that.

"I'll talk to her," was how Irene put an end the discussion and she hoped Claudia's worry.

The techie followed Irene into the hallway and stopped when Irene did, just outside the living room. Irene jerked her head in the direction of the two women speaking on the couch. "Your girlfriend really does possess the Wells charm," Irene whispered because she could hear the change of tone in her sister's voice. Irene walked into the living room and didn't hear Claudia say:

"I hope the mini version works or all Wells is gonna break loose."

Claudia sat down next to Eileen and actually heard Mary say _thank you_ when Irene handed her the iced tea.

"Now, when do you think you will know?" Mary asked Eileen anxiously. "Do you know your employer possesses many of the original HG Wells journals!" she turned and asked Irene.

"I didn't…. know…. that," Irene said slowly, looking at Eileen with a serious expression. Irene wanted to keep these women apart – not give them a reason to ever cross paths.

"Oh, this is going well," Claudia whispered into her glass.

"How well could you know her if you didn't know that?" Mary scoffed.

"And we're back to ' _gonna snap her like a twig'_ , ladies and gentlemen," Claudia said, taking another sip.

Eileen put her hand on Claudia's leg and could feel the tension. "Well, we will do our best," Eileen assured the professor.

Eileen was well aware that Irene may not have known what was going on, but she already didn't approve. "I think we should head back now," Eileen said, hoping they could see themselves to the door.

"I look forward to hearing from you. Thank you for the basket," Mary said.

* * *

Claudia couldn't help the quizzical look on her face at how differently the woman sounded. "Did we get what we came for?" she asked Eileen as they walked to the door.

"Yes, I think so," Eileen said, a picture of the torn paper securely on her phone.

" _I'll be right back_ ," they heard Irene say and now it was Eileen who tensed up.

"Ms. Sullivan," the HR Director said in warning tone and Eileen froze at the door.

"I hate when we're in trouble and I don't know the reason," Claudia stated, stopping in her tracks. Both women turned to face Irene now, who stood with her arms crossed in front of them.

"I am not entirely sure what you discussed with my sister in there, but asking Helena to help her in any way with her research will not produce the outcome Helena wants. She must leave this alone," Irene said, trying to sound stern without being mad. It wasn't their fault that Helena was insisting on helping.

"Mrs. Frederic, we all know that Helena will not be dissuaded. I'm not certain that she can help your sister's research, but maybe we should trust her to decide," Eileen suggested.

Irene contemplated the words of the younger Wells. Irene knew what Helena would think. She would negotiate something for whatever help she could give Mary. It wouldn't work. Irene would simply explain to Helena that she wouldn't get what she was looking for in an exchange. Mary was set in her ways. What Irene truly worried about was that Mary was an amateur when it came to being stubborn. She had to keep that hell storm away from her sister.

"You're right," Irene said, gracious as always. "Tell Helena I will talk to her soon."

* * *

The younger women left and headed back to New York. Once they were in flight, Claudia asked Eileen how she got Mary to change her tune.

"Helena was right. The professor does need something," Eileen said.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid Helena is going to be more than happy to deliver it – upside Mary's head," Claudia replied.

Eileen took out her phone and showed Claudia the picture of the torn piece of paper. The techie looked at it closely. "Calculus?" she asked.

"Yes, very advanced math, according to the professor," Eileen said, a worried look in the eyes.

"What does she think it means?" her girlfriend asked, unsure of what had Eileen so concerned.

"Professor Verne believes Charles Wells couldn't have done this advanced math. She believes it's the mathematical calculations of how a machine could travel through time," Eileen said.

"So Charles wasn't smart?" Claudia asked.

"The professor wants to prove that Charles' sister was the brains behind _HG Wells_ ," Eileen explained.

"She thinks…HG Wells…..was a woman? That's good, isn't it?" Claudia asked, wondering what the concern was.

"More like a combination of sister and brother's talents. She's proposing that while Charles supplied the writing, the ideas and research were his sister's contributions," Eileen explained.

"Won't people think she just copied the HG Wells television show?" the techie asked.

"If Helena could give her the proof she's looking for, it could reverberate throughout the academic world, especially since it's coming from the premier expert," Eileen said. "It could legitimize it, especially since it won't be coming from within the Wells family."

"So Helena feeds the Professor the proof – she spits it out in the hoity-toity world of Ivy Leagues and presto – HG Wells is finally who he… she was?" Claudia asked.

"Yes," Eileen laughed at her girlfriend's summation. "Exactly."

"Isn't this what Helena always wanted? " Claudia asked.

"Yes, and now the woman she'd like to strangle is going to be her messenger," Eileen said, the irony not lost on either of them.

"That's going to take _shoot the messenger_ to a whole new level," Claudia pointed out.

* * *

Helena's phone rang that night as she waited for her envoys to land.

"Helena?" Bridget said, having had the most scathingly brilliant idea.

"Yes," Helena answered as she and Myka were relaxing at home.

"I think you should write a book," the investment banker said, as she played with Sarah's hair where they sat on the couch in her apartment.

"Really? Do you think I'd be any good at it?" Helena said, looking at Myka and laughing. "And on what topic do you suggest I write?"

"Relationships," Bridget said as if that was the obvious answer. "Write what you know, Wells. I'm serious. You and Myka are the standard by which we mere mortals measure our relationships. It's not fair to do that to us without giving us some pointers. What do you say, Helena?" Bridget asked enthusiastically.

"Let me see," Helena said, looking at her phone's calendar. "I do have a couple of hours free tomorrow."

Bridget waited for the punchline. "Wait, you're serious. You think you can write this in two hours?"

"Think?" Helena said back and hung up the phone.

"Bridget?" Myka asked, always interested in what that woman was up to.

"You have some of the strangest friends," Helena assessed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading along. I always enjoy your posts - thoughts, suggestions and questions.  
**

 **** This is exactly how Helena described Verne.**


	13. Power in Numbers

**Power in Numbers**

When Myka woke up the next morning, Helena was already dressed and sitting at the desk in their room. She had received a text from Eileen very late last night, asking if they could meet this morning. Myka stretched and moaned and noticed her clothes already waiting for her.

"Are we in a rush?" she asked Helena who barely looked up to say that they were. Myka didn't like waking up in an empty bed.

"I sent Miss Sullivan and Ms. Donovan up to Boston last night to visit Irene," Helena began.

"To visit," Myka said, nodding her head because she knew that meant – 'I sent them to get information'.

"I'm meeting with them soon and I want you to be there," Helena explained as she typed furiously into her computer.

"Sure," Myka said, getting up and getting dressed. Minutes later she asked - "Can I have cof….," as they hurried downstairs.

"When we get there," Helena said because she didn't want to waste another minute.

* * *

Eileen and Claudia had spent half the night trying to decide the best way to present the update to Helena. "First," Claudia said walking around the living room at the wee hours of the morning and eating a cold slice of pizza, "…..we'll tell her how well Mrs. F looks." Then she threw the food back into the cardboard box. "She'll see right through that."

"OK, we'll tell Helena that Mrs. F wants her to understand that even if she can help her sister, the professor won't suddenly be nicer to Irene," Eileen thought out loud.

Claudia flopped on the couch next to her girlfriend, exhausted and out of ideas. "Let's face it. Helena is caught between a rock and a hard place."

"I feel sorry for that rock," Eileen said.

By the morning, after only a couple of hours sleep, both women decided that the truth was the only way to go.

"You know I'm allergic to penicillin, right?" Claudia asked on the way to work.

"Yes, but why are you telling me this now?" Eileen asked.

"When they rush you to the Emergency Room, they ask if the patient has any medicine allergies," Claudia said, her stomach in knots.

"Myka will be here, right?" Eileen said as she prepared Helena's tea.

"Do you seriously think I would let either of us go otherwise?" the techie said, as she followed Eileen out into Helena's waiting area.

* * *

"Claudia, has your diagnostic program come back with any anomalies?" Sui asked. He had met with her to discuss the odd reactions he had been having, but the cursory review showed nothing.

"I'll check as soon as I am done," Claudia assured him. He had come to her complaining of some odd reactions he felt he was having. "If I'm still alive," she added.

"You're look especially ravishing this morning, Helena," Sui said and then put his hand to his mouth.

Helena looked at him, then at Claudia. She shook her head and pointed for them all to go into her office.

"I meant no disrespect, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Sui whispered to Myka.

"None taken," Myka said slowly.

* * *

When the quartet walked into the inner office, Helena sat at the head of the table and her young cohorts sat down to her left, Eileen closest to her. Myka took the seat to Helena's right, across from the pair.

"How is she?" Helena asked and thanked Eileen for the tea. It was still as good as ever. She would remember to include something about this in her book that she was going to write.

"She's good, you know, good," Claudia started and cringed at how unbelievable she sounded.

"Ladies, we can do this the long way or you can tell me everything now that I am eventually going to get out of you and save us time," Helena said, smiling but barely meaning it.

"She looks awful," Claudia admitted. Helena's head turned quickly to look at Eileen.

"She's very tired, I think. And not just lack of sleep tired," Eileen said. Helena immediately looked at Myka as if to say – _see_?

"Did Mrs. Frederic indicate that she needed any of us to do anything for them?" Myka asked, looking right back at Helena. Information gathering or not, Myka still believed they couldn't just swoop in if Irene didn't want them to.

"No, she said they have a housekeeper who does the errands and that they're okay," Claudia confirmed. She and Eileen agreed not to give more information that was asked for until they were sure Helena was calm.

"And the supposed erudite woman's research?" Helena asked.

"How do we know…about her research?" Myka asked – anyone. Myka knew from the way Claudia was tapping her fingers that hacking was probably involved.

"That can be common knowledge…," Eileen tried, but Myka raised an eyebrow in response.

"So you were authorized to hack into the professor's computer?" the Counselor asked and the two ingénues' looked at each other because they felt like there were on trial.

"It was …more of a….," Claudia said and took a sip from a water bottle, "….fact finding expedition?"

"I told them," Helena said, because she knew Myka's line of questioning would slice through any attempt to evade the question.

"I just want to know who's culpable," Myka said, laying out the defense if she needed one down the road.

"Oh thank God. That would be ….," Claudia blurted out and jerked her head in her boss' direction.

"She did volunteer most of the information once we got her talking," Eileen stated and pulled out her phone. "Her thesis is that HG Wells was really a compilation of Charles and Helena's work."

"Oh my, she's bloody brilliant," Helena said sarcastically. Helena thought anyone with a modicum of intellect should see that.

"What is she basing this on?" Myka asked because she was more interested in seeing how she could be of use. While Helena was too busy planning her steamrolling appearance, Myka was being her methodical self and weighing out options.

"The professor says that it is a little known fact that Charles Wells did not have an aptitude for math," Eileen started. "She says she has actual academic reports that belonged to him."

"Ha! The man had trouble counting sheep to fall asleep," Helena scoffed.

"Well, she has this piece of paper which she believes comes from an authentic HG Wells notebook which is the mathematical calculation for time travel," Eileen said, showing the phone to Helena and Myka.

Helena recognized the calculation immediately. She had a hell of a time convincing her brother that time travel was a plausible plot for a story. He dismissed her until she took him through the laborious calculations and theories. He finally agreed, not because he understood it, but because he was too vain to say he didn't.

Helena touched the image on the screen with her finger and a smile as she remembered writing it.

"Where did she get this? How do we know it's real?" Myka said, her lawyering skills coming to the forefront.

"Well, she says it's from a notebook that HG Wells – well, the Helena part – kept for each of the novels. If we have …well, if Helena has it, and it matches up, we can prove this is authentic," Eileen said.

"And we would do that why?" Myka asked, protecting her client always.

"Well," Claudia said, "…it's the bargaining chip Helena wants."

"It would explain why I want to meet with her," Helena said, sitting back in her seat. "And I do _so_ want to meet her."

No one at the table doubted her words.

"She's anxious to find out if we have the notebook," Eileen said.

"Oh, I'll make it my priority to find it and then we will visit the professor and have a chat," Helena said, because she was certain she could get what she wanted once she was with that woman.

"Helena, let's talk for a minute about what you want out of this _negotiation_ ," Myka said, and knew she was using that word loosely. Helena's entire body tensed up at the thought of what she wanted.  
Claudia was on Helena's left, and immediately pulled back in her seat.

"She will have a civil tone with her sister – after she apologizes for her behavior – and she will swear on a stack of bibles that her attitude will change," Helena thought out.

"She won't do that," Myka said, knowing that the causes for sibling rivalry were often unknown even to the participants. Her experience with her own sister had taught her that what transpires on the surface is often misleading of the real reasons. "Old habits die hard….," Myka suggested and Helena quipped that she was willing to take that chance.

"People aren't easily convinced to change," Myka pointed out.

"I can convince her," Helena said quickly.

No one at the table doubted her words.

"But is that what Irene wants?" Myka asked. "To have her sister apologize because someone is holding the carrot at the end of the stick?"

"I can just use the stick if you think that would work better," Helena said, losing patience.

"What did you want Eileen and Claudia to find out? That Irene needs our help? She said she doesn't," Myka pointed out and drew Helena's glare.

Helena was being challenged and she never liked that. But it was from the woman she loved and trusted, so she would take a deep breath and allow it. Briefly.

"Tell me, Miss Sullivan," she said turning to face Eileen on her left. "How do _you_ think we should do?"

Helena was looking for support to bolster her argument and Eileen knew it. Claudia bit her lip. Helena was facing Eileen, but she knew any second that death stare was coming her way.

"I am not sure, even if we figured out what to do; Mrs. Frederic doesn't seem to want us to do anything. And yet," the young woman said ….. "She looked….sad," Eileen conceded and then she looked at Myka apologetically, "She really did."

"Did you perhaps notice anything else while you were there? Perhaps the tone in which the professor spoke to her?" Helena asked, looking down the table at Myka.

Myka extended her hand and tapped the table lightly and said softly; "Leading the witness."

"What did you observe about the professor interacting with Irene?" Helena changed her question.

"Well, she seems…..harsh," Eileen said and then she couldn't hold it back anymore. "She's… awful. She yells at Irene and her tone is horrible and hurtful and I cannot believe Irene takes it except that she is a saint. I cannot stand that woman! Something must be done!" Eileen shouted and slammed her fist on the table.

Claudia couldn't believe it. It was as if Eileen was channeling Helena, except Helena actually appeared calmer. Eileen's face was flushed, her azure eyes were on fire, and Claudia wished she could pull her in and kiss those lips. Eileen was as stunned as anyone that the anger that surged inside her came out in those words. She was about to apologize when she saw the look on Helena's face. If the young executive had to guess – she would say Helena was actually proud of her.

And she'd have been right.

"Here's something they won't teach you at Wharton, my dear Miss Sullivan," Helena said in a smooth rich tone. "At the end of the day, when you wondering if what you did within these walls mattered - ask yourself this question: Did you make the world a better place. Some days it will be on a large scale, other days it might be one person. Today, it's about making Irene's world better."

Myka listened to Helena's words and thought how incredibly bright Helena was and how good she was at teaching the next generation on how to conduct business. They were learning from the best.

"What's our plan?" Claudia asked.

Myka looked at Helena and saw her eyes narrow and her lips curl. "We wait until the professor is up for visitors bearing gifts. And then…..," Helena said, the plan formulating in her head …."….We do whatever it takes," Helena said.

And no one at the table doubted her words.

* * *

"The doctor called and said your blood work shows that everything is good and he's pleased with your progress," Irene said, bringing her sister afternoon tea.

"Get me that blanket, too," Mary said without thanking her sister.

"Are you feeling up to visitors?" Irene asked her sister.

"I'm feeling fine and would welcome some interesting conversation," Mary said and didn't mean it to sound so pointed. "Let's face it, Irene. We have little in common," she said to smooth over her words.

"Yes," Irene said, believing it was too soon to counter anything Mary said.

"So, when is this company coming?" Mary said, looking over the paper that she was reading.

"Something tells me soon – very soon," Irene said, trusting that her feelings were right.

"Look at those dark clouds," Mary said, looking out in the distance where heavy clouds were moving in. "A storm is coming."

"I couldn't agree more," Irene said, and wasn't discussing the weather.

* * *

 **RL prevented me from doing a good job editing this - so if there are glaring mistakes, or especially**

 **if Myka seems OOC - please let me know.**

 **Best,**

 **Manhattanite**


	14. The Power of Inspiration

**The Power of Inspiration**

The smile on Helena's face lingered long after her two protégés left the room. She told them she needed to consult with Myka and would get back to them. The Chief Executive Officer knew when it came to matters like these, she needed Myka's cool head to help her formulate the best plan.

"What is that smile?" Myka asked, certain she knew the answer.

"Did you see her, Myka? She was a spitfire," Helena said, clasping her hands together.

"Yes, a regular Wells," Myka said back, knowing that was what Helena saw in Eileen. "Was there any doubt?"

"Yes," Helena said, truthfully. "But I saw it today when she saw her friend being treated unjustly. She tried to hide it behind logic and manners, until she couldn't."

Helena kept looking at the door where Eileen had exited.

"She calls you Helena now, did you notice," Myka asked because her eidetic memory told her this was new.

"Indeed," Helena said, pleased with the evolution.

"I have an idea," Myka said, having given this whole ordeal a lot of thought.

"I knew you would," Helena said, always impressed by her wife's ability to cut through to the best solutions.

"I think I have a way to get Mary to consider what it is you really want," Myka said, and Helena loved the way her wife's eyes narrowed when she was deep in thought.

"Do tell," Helena said, sliding her chair closer to Myka.

"You can't get her to change her mind just because you're helping her with her research. Her issues with Irene are deep…," Myka thought out.

"I will root them out for her," Helena said, certain she could scare the hell out of this woman.

"We have to do this in such a way that benefits Irene," Myka said, refocusing Helena's anger.

"I do love it when you're being methodical," Helena said, staring at Myka's lips as she spoke now.

"How do we know if we can trust Mary with the documents you give her? Or for that fact, with what she will write? I mean, think about it, Helena. You're handing her information about your legacy," Myka said as it began to gel in her mind.

It wasn't easy to be two steps ahead of Helena.

"Because I will snap her like a twig if she dishonors the Wells name?" Helena asked and then shook her head _no_.

"We don't know Mary. Certainly not enough to trust her," Myka pointed out.

"Trust her? I'd like to ….," Helena said, still on a path of vengeance.

Myka was going to gently prod Helena off that track and get her on board. "But would you trust her if someone vouched for her?"

"Who could possible vouch for that guttersnipe that I would trust?" Helena spat and then stopped. "Oh, you mean?"

"Yes, the only one who could vouch for her is someone you trust very much," Myka said.

"We're assuming here that if Irene does vouch for her sister, that Mary will feel indebted to Irene?" Helena asked, connecting the dots that Myka lay out before her.

" _Might_ , Helena. We can't make her, Helena," Myka declared and put her finger up when her wife went to suggest – _again_ – that she could. "It's not the way Irene would want it."

"Even when I am helping that woman, she is difficult," Helena said, throwing herself back in her seat.

"Yeah, such a pain," Myka laughed.

"When can we go?" Helena said, moving in to touch Myka's hair.

Myka burst out laughing because Helena hadn't even found the notebook and she was ready to go to Boston. "I think we need to find what the professor wants. And besides, don't you have a book to write this afternoon?" Myka asked, refreshing her wife's memory.

"Damn, yes," Helena said, looking at her watch. "What are you doing now?"

"Me? I have a staff meeting," Myka said.

"Great! I'll join you," Helena said, getting up from her chair.

"Join me? But…you…," Myka said, as she was pulled from her chair.

"Myka, even great writers need a muse. You are mine," Helena said. Helena's brain had figured out in order to write about love, as Bridget suggested, she need her inspiration.

"Okay, but you can't scare them, Helena. I need to get through one meeting without you glaring at someone because they asked questions. I encourage questions," Myka begged because Helena had trouble containing her annoyance at anyone trying to impress Myka.

"I will be as quiet as a church mouse," Helena said, as they made their way down to Myka's conference room.

"Did you use the word _guttersnipe_ before?" Myka ask, the term just coming back to her.

"It's a perfectly good word," Helena said, defensively.

"Yeah, like for the 19th …..oh," Myka said, biting her lip. "Perfectly….(cough) good word." "Now please, behave," Myka said, turning back to Helena and smiling.

"You so rarely ask me to do that, I'm not sure what it means," Helena teased.

"Right," Myka said and proceeded to walk into her meeting, Helena in tow.

"Does that woman have any idea that in her absence I have to handle the lot of you?" Helena bellowed, but followed Myka into the meeting.

Millie watched her boss and the CEO. She knew Helena well enough to have devised a system that rated how close she was to losing it in Irene's absence. It was like the _Wells Temper Barometer_ and Millie was a skilled worker at reading it. Helena had hit a ten when Myka was in California.

' _Today's reading is a 3_ …,' Millie typed to her underground cohorts. A sigh of relief could be heard from the recipients. '…. _and moving up_ …,' the rest of the message read. To the untrained ear, the CEO sounded content, but Millie was an expert at dissecting Helena's tone. This one sounded calm, but when she listened, she could tell it was thinning out. She was convinced that if Myka was not within sight, that reading could move up quickly.

* * *

Myka thanked everyone for coming and all eyes turned toward the CEO. Helena paid them no mind as she turned her body this way and that way, trying to find the right seat with the perfect view of the object of her desire. "I am sorry…," Helena said, pointing to two tall employees at the end of the table. "Could you ….move this?" Helena said, pointing to the couch. The two men jumped up and immediately grabbed the two ends and waited for Helena to tell them how far. When they put it down, Helena sat down to see if she could see Myka.

" _Must be Ms. Bering's annual evaluation_?" one paralegal staff member whispered.

Myka waited patiently until she couldn't. Then she said – "Ms. Wells?" and Helena knew Myka wanted to start.

Helena thanked the men and they shot back to their seats. Myka was about to ask for updates when Helena let out an audible ' _oh'_. Myka put her pen down and looked over.

"I seem to have forgotten paper and a pen," Helena said, because one needs tools when they're writing a book.

Several people turned and offered theirs and Helena took them from the first to arrive before her. Then Helena got adjusted in her seat and looked up. Myka's expression was one of question – specifically, _are you done_ – and Helena said _yes_.

Myka shook her head and smiled, because only Helena would disrupt a meeting because she was …..wait, _what was she doing_? Myka still wasn't sure. In spite of that, Myka carried on, getting updates and making suggestions on how to move along on the various projects they had.

Helena watched. The dialogue faded into the background as she locked her eyes on Myka. How could she write a book about love when she found it so hard to put into words all that this creature who was speaking meant to her? Myka continued to interact with her staff, challenging them gently, encouraging them strongly. All Helena could see was green eyes that lit up, a smile that melted her, and a body that beckoned her to touch.

Helena reached for the pad, never taking her eyes off Myka.

' _How can I write about love when all I have was given to me, without my own doing and more so, in spite of my doing?_ ' Helena began to write. ' _And yet, I understand why people think I hold a secret because no one should be this happy without leaving clues. And so I will try_.'

Helena began to write down her thoughts. Myka would occasionally glance over at Helena who was writing furiously and their eyes would meet. Myka would look down and smile and Helena would be so taken by that brief connection, she would outline another chapter. Before the meeting was over, Helena shot up from her seat, apologized for yet another disturbance, and returned to the 17th floor.

* * *

"Mr. Generis, I need you," Helena said, beckoning him to her office where she explained she was going to dictate the rest of her book to him. Still unaware of what the android's malfunction was, Helena was simply counting on him to type out her book into a document.

She wasn't counting on Sui's reaction.

* * *

 **Later that day, up in Boston** –

"Have you heard anything?" Mary asked Irene – _again_. She was feeling disappointed that she had trusted the young women who had visited her yesterday.

"Mary, how do we know your request will even be granted?" Irene asked her sister who only thought of herself.

"What kind of an idiot…," Mary uttered and Irene – for the first time - reacted swiftly and put her hand on Mary's arm. She was pressing it down, actually.

"Don't speak poorly of my… boss," Irene said and there was no mistaking the warning in her tone.

"Oh? You're awfully protective of _that_ woman," Mary scoffed.

"I have my limits, Mary," Irene said, collecting herself.

"I'll say," the professor scoffed and Irene drew a deep breath and got up to walk to the window.

"I'll make you dinner," Irene used as her excuse to put distance between them, but then her phone rang. It was Helena. "I'll be back," Irene said, knowing she didn't dare let Helena hear her sibling.

* * *

"Hello, Helena," Irene said and the Brit's body immediately tensed. She could hear the exasperation in her friend's voice.

Helena pursed her lips, and Myka, who was sitting next to her, could tell Helena was biting the inside of her cheek now to refrain from speaking her mind. "How are you, Irene?" Helena finally got out, but only because Myka was holding Helena's hand.

"Well, I never thought I'd find anything that would make me want to get back to work, but as it turns out, nursing is not my skill," Irene tried to laugh and now Helena's breathing became short breaths. Myka began to massage Helena's tight fist.

"When…," Helena started to ask and couldn't ask that question. "I have good news," Helena began again and cleared her throat so she could continue. "We have found the notebook for your…professor."

Irene knew Helena well enough to know she was not telling the truth. She knew Helena was going to use this as her excuse to visit them in Boston. And she loved Helena for wanting to help. "Put Myka on," Irene said in a gently voice and Helena was surprised that the woman knew she was there.

"She wants to talk to you," Helena said, perplexed.

Myka took the phone. "Myka, we both know that what Helena wants to do, while admirable, has almost no chance of succeeding. I'm afraid of what will happen when she realizes that," Irene share, too tired to convince the Brit.

Myka understood what Irene's concerns were. "We might have come up with a way that will avoid that," Myka said and smiled at Helena.

"She doesn't even have the notebook yet, does she?" Irene gently laughed into the phone.

"Not yet," Myka said, smiling at how well Irene knew her wife.

"Well, perhaps…," Irene started to suggest that Helena might not even have the material Mary wanted.

"Irene, Helena will find the book…," Myka started to say when Helena caught on what the issue was.

"Find the book? I will bloody rewrite the book! It is in my own bloody handwriting," the woman bellowed.

"Irene," Myka said again, after putting her hand out to gently rub Helena's arm to calm her, "….I'm going to have to ask you to trust…. _us_ …on this."

Irene knew that by using the plural, Myka was telling her that she had been in on the planning. This meant that she wasn't going to allow Helena to burst in and threaten her sister to get what she wanted.

Irene's answer was immediate; "You know I do," she said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Myka thought to ask, but Irene assured her they were fine.

And in spite of the fact that she knew it was totally unnecessary to ask – Irene said – "Myka, take care of her for me, okay?" And then Irene hung up, unable to hold back how much she missed them.

* * *

Helena read the concern immediately in Myka's eyes. The old Helena would have put an end to this right away. Seeing the two people she cared the most for, in any discomfort was intolerable to her. But she trusted Myka and agreed that any action had to benefit Irene.

"Here's what we will do," Helena said, trying to sound calm. "We will have dinner with Morgan Styles tonight. I'll ask Bridget and Sarah to come."

Myka was going to protest, knowing Helena was inviting Bridget for her sake, but Helena said she had business to discuss with Bridget anyway.

"Then I will find the material for … _that woman_ ….and we will decide how we proceed," Helena said, trying to appear calm so Myka wouldn't worry.

"I think we can help," Myka said, still thinking of Irene. Helena knew after hearing Irene's voice, that Myka was worried, too, now.

"There is no problem too big for Bering and Wells," Helena assured Myka, taking her hand and kissing it.

Myka kissed Helena goodbye and returned to her office to finish up before they went home. Helena called Claudia.

"Can you see the doctor's report?" her boss asked.

"Yes, he says she's responded very well to the treatment and can resume her normal activities as soon as she feels up to it," Claudia whispered as she looked at the screen that was connected to the patient portal system.

"Well then, let's hope our professor is feeling up to it soon," Helena said. "Because we're going up there tomorrow."

* * *

 **Many thanks for reading along -  
**


	15. Power of Influence

**RL keeping me from doing a good job reviewing so please excuse errors until I can get back to them.**

 **Don't excuse any screw-ups, plots gone awry or character assassinations. Those I want to hear about.**

* * *

 **Power of Influence**

By the time Helena left work, she had her book in one hand, Myka's hand in the other. She asked Pete to bring his invention to the Townhouse and he did so without question. Then Myka and Helena got ready for their company.

"You know, I'm not sure there's much I can say that will convince Morgan to reconsider. I mean, he's right," Myka said, pulling up a pair of skin tight jeans and tossing on a button down blouse with the sleeves rolled up. Helena was certain if Myka put on glasses at that point, they'd be very late for dinner.

"Myka, you can convince anyone to do anything," Helena said, staring at Myka's form in the tight fitting pants.

"That's not true," Myka said, appreciating that Helena thought so. "Helena, he's picked up on the fact that you…. _we_ …..are still a little vague about what you want Wells Corp to be," the lawyer said truthfully, brushing her long hair and mesmerizing her wife.

 _How could she have finished a book when there were volumes to be written about her muse_? Helena wondered. "What do we want? We want Wells Corp to be a statement – about now and the future. We must be part of the future and, therefore, Wells Corp must be in the right hands," Helena said.

"And those hands are….," Myka opened the discussion.

"Well, mine of course, but when mine are busy doing other things, " Helena said, unable to keep them off of Myka any longer. She ran her hands up the course material on Myka's thighs and rested them on her hips. "God, you feel so good. Do you know your body makes me ache in places I didn't know I had?"

Helena's compliment made Myka blush and she moved it to touch her forehead to Helena's. "Keep this up, Mrs. Bering-Wells, and our company will dine alone."

Helena weighed her options. She needed to get these things taken care of so they could go to Boston, but it was getting harder by the minute. "You're right," she said, withdrawing with difficulty. "Morgan does not have to commit now. He just has to say he'll think about it. I won't play games. So get him to agree," Helena said as if it were that easy.

"Helena, the ball is in our court. What will I say to Morgan that will make it sound like we have a timetable? He more or less put your feet to the fire by asking you if you would allow internal changes that the Board saw fit. Your answer was …no," Myka reminded the CEO.

"I want him, Myka," Helena said and Myka smiled.

"You're lucky I'm not the jealous type," Myka teased back.

"You, Mrs. Bering-Wells, never need to feel that," Helena said, stating the obvious, but then thought back to what she had written that afternoon. She put her hands on Myka's jaw – stared deeply into the jade pools – and said –

"My heart and soul are yours, Myka. In this lifetime and the next, they are yours. How do you manage to be what makes me whole and what makes me fall to pieces at the very same time?"

Myka looked back into Helena's dark eyes that held her in their gaze. A throbbing filled Myka's chest as Helena's voice, soft and gently, pierced her heart with those words.

"Helena, I don't….," Myka tried to say, but Helena was kissing her – not hard out of urgency, but softly out of earnestness. So gently in fact, that it made Myka lightheaded.

"You know….," Myka said when she could form words. "…sometimes I wake up at night and look at you and touch you, to make sure all of this is real."

"What could be more real than our love?" Helena replied.

For a few minutes, both women simply stared into each other's eyes, gazing at lips where words had fallen from, and touching each other in tender strokes.

The noise from downstairs wafted through the door left ajar and brought the couple back to the moment. They distanced, long enough to gather their thoughts. Helena realized that what was keeping her from following through on her yearning to be alone with Myka was downstairs – at her own request. This neither made the situation any more tolerable, nor made Helena any more patient.

"Let's get this done with," Helena said, and Myka agreed.

* * *

Helena and Myka greeted their guests in the living room where Bridget was pointing to the Waterford vase that she and Sarah had bought the brides. Unlike some other gifts that appeared and disappeared with the gift giver's presence, this gift was permanently on a table, filled with flowers daily.

"Can you believe he went out without a tie?" Bridget teased of her lover's brother, whose idea of dressing relaxed meant the top button on the button down shirt was open and tie-less.

"It's good to see you, Myka," Morgan said as he leaned in to kiss Myka on the cheek. At work, it would have been the formal handshake, but this was at home.

"You should design a whole line of clothing for the uptight businessman who needs help dressing casually," Bridget said to Sarah who admitted that sounded like it would be a difficult job.

"He dressed like that in grammar school," Sarah said of her older sibling.

When they were informed that dinner was ready, everyone sat around the dining room table where Leena had prepared a delicious meal of grilled salmon, roasted vegetables, and spinach salad. Morgan brought dessert from an expensive bakery and Bridget and Sarah brought wine.

The group conversed and laughed through dinner. Helena kept a keen eye on Sarah and noticed that she and Bridget appeared more relaxed. Sarah seemed to initiate the conversation more than ever before and Helena noticed she did the majority of the touching with Bridget. Bridget was, to no one's surprise, the life of the dinner party – telling stories and teasing Myka about being the A-List celebrity.

"Seriously, the last time we went out, I got flash burn from the cameras going off," Bridget said and everyone laughed.

Helena watched as Myka blushed and told her friend to hush. Helena loved the way Myka tried to hide behind her fallen curls until she could think of something to get Bridget off topic.

"And Myka is so gracious. The last time we were out, I ask her to take a selfie with me and she only charged me half price," Bridget teased and Myka threw her linen napkin at her.

"You're such a liar," Myka said, asking Sarah how she managed to put up with her.

Helena enjoyed the banter only because it involved Myka and she loved to watch Myka laugh.

Morgan smiled at the women's teasing, his eyes watching Helena carefully. He knew he was invited there because Helena didn't like his answer. He felt he was right though and as charming as Helena could be, this was not going to change his mind. He was confident enough to take over the reins if given the opportunity, but he wasn't sure Helena was letting go.

* * *

Helena decided it was time to accomplish what this dinner was all about and asked Bridget and Sarah to follow her into the library, leaving Myka alone with Morgan. Morgan helped Myka take the dishes into the kitchen even though she insisted he shouldn't.

"She's not very subtle, your wife," Morgan said, standing with his hands on the counter as he leaned back. Myka put the dishes in the dishwasher – something Leena would appreciate in the morning.

"She has her mind made up," Myka said, turning on the coffee machine.

"Myka, there isn't anyone I admire more in this business than Helena. She's determined, she's brilliant, she absolutely understands this market, and I don't know anyone who can invent _and_ run a business," Morgan said, putting the coffee cups on the tray.

"I hear a ' _but'_ in there," Myka said, standing there, as the coffee started to percolate.

"She's jumping the gun on this. I know her, she's ahead of us on a lot of things, but this ….doesn't feel right yet," Morgan explained.

"She's thinking about when she's not …there," Myka said and had trouble getting the words out in a complete sentence.

"You can't imagine it either," Morgan said, crossing his arms and leaning back. He found talking to Myka easy.

"I don't think any of us can, but Helena, as usual, is looking ahead and wants the best people in place," Myka said segueing into her mission. "She may not have all the pieces in place yet, Morgan, but when has that ever held her back?"

Morgan wasn't surprised that Myka was given the task of bolstering Helena's proposal. "Does she even know what the end game is?" and he saw the flash of anger when Myka reacted as Helena's wife and not her Chief Counsel. Morgan understood the challenge of her dual role. "I mean…," he said and Myka's eyes softened, "…..She believes in Wells Corp and wants it there in the future, but she wants certain people in place and that's less fluid. People leave, get replaced. Do you know what I mean?"

If anyone would give Helena the benefit of the doubt and leeway, it was Morgan and Myka knew it. But Myka had agreed with Helena – and Morgan was the right person for the job – even if the job had yet to be completely defined.

"Morgan, when Helena isn't sitting in that office, she wants the company to go on, and she wants the staff to be taken care of. Taking the company public could ensure that funding will be there for future ventures and that individuals could benefit from owning the stock," Myka explained.

"Myka, her intentions are beyond reproach. My question is – can she actually let go?" Morgan asked. He couldn't imagine Helena not controlling the reins – even if she didn't occupy the office at 1866 Times Square. What would he be getting himself into if he accepted and didn't agree with Helena?

"I…don't know the answer to that except to say that she's the one initiating this. I think she's preparing for the next chapter ….," Myka explained and didn't say more.

A smile flashed across Morgan's face as the smell of fresh coffee filled the room. "Myka, I have seen Helena walk into meetings where she knows what she wants. She sinks her teeth into the argument and doesn't let go until lifeless bodies concede or are carried out. There isn't anyone who can outsmart her…if," he stopped to make sure Myka would understand him, …"…..she stays the course. I'm just not convinced that Helena is ever going to get on that course."

Myka appreciated what the man was saying. It was the second time Helena was proposing to take the company public and that could mean Helena relinquishing control. "Even if she owned fifty-one percent of the shares, she would still control the company," Myka thought out.

"I'm not suggesting Helena give up control. I'm just saying if it's a supervisory position, I'm not the best candidate," Morgan explained.

Myka could see Morgan's point. He had a well-established career and had made partner at a top pharmaceutical firm. He would bring the right skills to Wells Corp, of that Myka had no doubt. Helena wanted him because of his talents. The question was would she let him use them?

"Let's say Helena doesn't have everything in place," Myka began her proposal. "Let's say this is something that is evolving, even for her and as time goes on, she will put more pieces in place," Myka said, taking the sugar bowl out and putting it on the tray.

As soon as Helena invited Morgan, he knew what it was about. He already knew that Helena was going to put Myka in charge of getting him to reconsider. He also knew that if Helena didn't really respect him, and want him, he wouldn't be given the privilege of talking to Myka. Few people said no to Helena and maintained their relationship.

"The old Helena, and I use that term respectively," Morgan began, "…wouldn't give me a second chance to think this over. I'm impressed by that," he said, conveying that he knew it was Myka's influence. "You've been very good for her."

Myka didn't want to discount what Morgan was saying and she didn't want to take anything away from Helena. "She trusts me," Myka said and her guest took in those words.

"Then I will, as well," Morgan said because he understood that Myka wasn't there appeasing her wife's request, but rather as Helena's Chief Counsel who believed in Helena's vision. "Tell Helena, I will consider her offer ….when she's actually ready to make it."

Myka was relieved to hear this. "I think that's more than fair," she said to Morgan and both understood that Helena might just leave them alone about this now.

* * *

Helena had, in the meantime, asked Bridget and Sarah to come with her.

"What is it?" Sarah asked when they saw Pete's invention on the table.

"That is Bridget's next project," Helena explained, sitting down on the couch and hoping Myka made her tea.

"It is? I'm going to finance a Lego project?" the investment banker asked, trying to figure out what it was.

"You're going to find backing for Mr. Lattimer's invention - a robot that can read sign for the deaf, translate it, and speak it to someone. Then it translates back the verbal answer into sign. It's absolutely amazing," Helena gushed.

"Wow, Pete did this? Really?" Bridget asked, because she didn't know Pete had any programming skills.

"Scratch the surface of many people and you'll be surprised what you find underneath," Helena lectured.

"Yeah sure, but….," Bridget was saying when Helena put an end to the discussion.

"Bridget, it's amazing what people will do when you express your faith in them," Helena said, looking directly at Sarah making sure she knew that message was for her, too.

"Okay," Bridget said, fascinated with the invention. She knew do-gooders would pour money into financing the production of these robots for the benefit of the hearing impaired all over the world. "What is it called?"

"The _Lattimer_ ," Helena said, without hesitation.

"You're going to make all your employees rich," Bridget teased about the truth.

"Then you can be their banker," Helena said.

"So, Wells, ready to admit you lost the bet?" Bridget said, because she was done with business.

"What bet?" Sarah asked as Bridget sat down next to her, very close on the couch. Helena watched their body language and was pleased with what she saw.

"I told Wells here that she should write a book about love for us mortals and she said ….listen to this," Bridget laughed because she found it funny, "….that she had a couple of hours free today and would do it. So I bet her."

"Let me say again how much I enjoy when you revert to my last name as if we are chums in grammar school," Helena said, wondering how Myka was making out.

"Chums? Oh my God, she cracks me up," Bridget said, loving the Brit's phrases.

"What was the bet?" Sarah asked, pulling at Bridget's sleeve.

"I told …Helena…that if she could write a book in two hours that I would take a vow of silence!" Bridget said because that was the first thing that came into her mind at the time. "For a week."

"Oh, now that would be something," Sarah teased and leaned into Bridget when the banker feigned being hurt.

"What does Helena get if she ….," Sarah asked, but Bridget cut her off.

"I find a publisher for her book," Bridget answered.

"Prepare to say your last words, Ms. Cummings," Helena smiled, producing the document that Sui had created that afternoon from Helena's dictation.

"Get out!" Bridget said, stunned at the two-hundred page manuscript on the table.

"I would have chosen something more sentimental as my last words if I were you," Helena said, smiling victoriously.

"Now wait. How do I know this is any good?" Bridget protested and pulled back when she saw Helena's glare that said ' _how dare you_!'. "Let me read it …tonight. If it's really a ….book…then I'll pay back my bet tomorrow. And not during work. I have to speak to do my job, Helena."

"These are all things you should have thought of before," Helena said slyly.

"Oh Bridget, what did you get yourself into?" Sarah laughed, thinking of how hard this was going to be.

The friends regrouped in the dining room for coffee and dessert as Helena sipped her tea. Myka couldn't believe the bet that her friend made and gave her early condolences.

"Have you read it?" Bridget asked, hoping Myka would confirm it was more an essay than an actual book.

"No, I haven't," Myka said, looking at Helena.

"Well then, I will and it better have substance, Wells, or I win," Bridget laughed.

The friends finished dessert and finally it was time to go home. The three said their goodbyes and left the couple.

"Did you really write a whole book?" Myka asked, playing with Helena's long locks.

"Myka, all I have to do is look at you and I could write volumes," Helena asserted.

* * *

Hours later …as the sun pushed up in the sky and peaked into Bridget's bedroom, the banker put the manuscript down – having read it twice …..very slowly. She wiped a tear away and ran her fingers over the title page and read out loud – ' _The Time Traveler's Guide to Love'_.

Bridget looked down at Sarah who slept peacefully next to her. She bent over and whispered in her ear:

"She told me to choose my last words wisely, so here goes. I love you Sarah Styles, with all my heart."

* * *

 **So a sure way to commit writer suicide is to write a book that HG Wells would write.  
Yeah - about that. If the title sucks, let me know.  
**

 **Book to follow. ;-)**


	16. The Tempest and the Teacup

**See that limb up there? See me out on it? Yeah, that would be me after writing FOR Helena.**  
 **It was very risky and I will ask you to keep in mind – writing FOR her is hard because we all know**  
 **she's a fraking genius.**

 **So feedback is welcomed as always – but remember I bruise easily.  
There will be more if I'm on the right track.  
**

* * *

 **The Tempest and the Teacup**

Previously that night ...

" _In my heart, I am a scientist. I study things to discover patterns and rules on how the universe works. I analyze and design solutions to problems. And yet, none of those skills will be of any use to me as I put pen to paper. Of all the mysteries in this world, humans are perhaps the most complicated_ ," is how Helena's book began.

"Oh God, she's going to put love into scientific terms? No, Helena, no," Bridget said to herself when she first started to read.

" _Yet, I am deemed by many to be an expert because of the wonderful position I am in. You see, I am madly and deeply in love. But I did not get here because of my skills or intellect. To be truthful, once I saw what was waiting for me – and after I came to my senses – I did everything in my power to attain it_."

"Where's the good stuff, Helena?" Bridget asked out loud, feeling confident she would win this bet.

" _My experience in relationships is not what got me here. In fact, for some time, the way I went about things was in stark contrast to what I know now. We humans are capable of evolving – emotionally – if we are brave enough_."

"So going to win this…." Bridget faked a yawn, but then kept her mouth open – literally – as she read the next part.

" _We come into this world alone and helpless– and spend the rest of our days trying to be connected – first for physical survival and then for our emotional existence. Over the course of our lives, we connect to family, to friends, to loved ones, even strangers. And we do so with great urgency in hopes that we do not leave the world in the same way we entered."_

"Holy….," Bridget said, adjusting her pillow as she lay next to her sleeping lover.

" _It is why solitude eats away at our very souls,_ " the author wrote from experience. " _Not the contemplative kind we all need from time to time, but the kind that hardens us. We are meant to be connected in some way to someone somehow. I do not just mean lovers, for that isn't the only positive connection in the world. I mean to people who accept us for who we are and love us in spite of ourselves. Family, friends, people who come into our lives whose sole purpose might be to lift our spirits."_

Sarah stirred next to the reader and Bridget put her hand on Sarah's back and began to stroke it while she continued reading. The gentle motion sent Sarah back into her blissful slumber. "She's writing this …for everyone," Bridget said amazed.

" _If I am qualified to write anything on relationships, it might be because my experience with good ones is rather recent and so it is fresh in my mind_."

"OK, now the good part," Bridget said softly.

" _You see, I am one of the fortunate ones who has found her One. And from the minute I saw her, every part of my being knew it. But what did I do? Did I forge ahead to make the best impression, sharing my wit and kindness? Did I do everything to attract her by displaying myself in the best light? No. Instead, I overpowered her, manipulated her, and showed the many limitations of my human self_."

"Way to pour out your heart there, Wells," Bridget said. She knew Helena might take off the kid gloves and be blunt. She didn't know she'd start out with herself.

" _And instead of casting me away, my One looked past my defenses, beyond my limits to see the good in me. The good she would soon cultivate as the best in me_."

For the next hour, Bridget read the truth about what Helena once thought relationships were – symbiotic at their best, discarded after use at their worst. And after laying her faults all out, Helena started to write about what she finally did to deserve the woman of her dreams.

" _You are in love when you can put the other person's needs in front of your own. This takes great maturity, something I run short of_." _"Listen to your heart - When it aches because it misses her – and she is only rooms away. Listen to your head – and challenge the thoughts that come in the middle of the night to scare you._ " " _Be partners – in everything you do_." " _Bring your best self to the connection, but accept all parts because some days, we simply can't find our best selves_."

Bridget knew on the first read, she had lost the bet. On the second read, she wept quietly at how exquisitely Helena's prose was written. The hardest part for Bridget in being quiet would be not shouting the contents of the book to everyone.

She grabbed a pad and pen and wrote in large letters a message for Sarah. An hour later, when Sarah awoke, she found Helena's manuscript opened on Bridget's chest as she slept. She took the paper and read the two words that Bridget had written:

"I lost."

* * *

Myka was startled out of her sleep by a distant, yet very loud, crash. "Helena?" she said immediately when she felt for her wife and found an empty bed. Myka jumped up and ran out of the room to the direction of the sound. "Helena?" she yelled louder.

"In here. Bloody hell," Helena uttered, feeling the bump on her head growing. "I'm okay," she lied.

Myka rushed to Helena's upstairs office, a large room with tall bookshelves and pushed open the door. Helena was sitting on the floor, having landed there from a fall off the sliding ladder. She had been reaching across to get to the book she wanted when the ladder moved. She grabbed onto the shelf which emptied its contents after she fell down. A large volume on linguistics hit her smack on her head. "Oh my God," Myka said, rushing to Helena and clearing away the heavy books. "Did this hit …oh, Helena, you have a bump." Myka pulled the thick volumes away from Helena and asked her if she could stand. She did so, but not without holding onto Myka's arm.

"I found it!" Helena said, happily.

"You need ice," Myka said, taking Helena to sit on the couch and calling downstairs to Leena to get some.

"Here it is, Myka," Helena said, a small trace of blood falling from the cut.

"I think the edge of that book got you," Myka assessed, grabbing a tissue and dabbing the blood.

"The notebook," Helena said enthusiastically, and recoiled when she felt the pain.

"Oh sweetie," Myka said, still concentrating on the bump.

Leena rushed in with an ice pack and Myka had to push Helena to lie down as she placed it on her head. "We can go now," Helena said, having found what she was looking for.

"I don't think you should go…," Myka said, but Helena grabbed her arm and her eyes pleaded.

"We have to go," Helena said. "No, Myka, we have to."

"Are you okay?" Leena asked. "Do you want me to make you tea?"

"The injury did not cause _that_ much damage," Helena said, smiling to cover how sincere she meant that.

"She's fine," Leena said as she left the room.

"Myka, look…," Helena said, still holding the notebook all this time. She handed it to Myka as she held the ice on her head.

Myka looked at her and slowly took the book. It was a brown covered notebook that was very old. In the designated box on the front was written the title: " _The Science Behind Time Travel_ " in what Myka immediately recognized as Helena's writing.

"Turn to page seventy-three," Helena said, motioning with her hands.

Myka did as she was instructed and noticed that a large portion of the top right hand corner was missing. "What is this?"

"It's the notebook that the professor has the missing page from. She has the calculation that I wrote out and desperately tried to teach Charles," Helena said, the pain starting to increase.

"It looks jagged," Myka said of the tear. "Like someone ripped it out." Myka excellent deduction caused Helena to cast her eyes down.

"Imayhave….it," Helena said under her breath.

"You may have – ipped it?" Myka asked, unable to grasp the garbled words. "Oh, you ripped it. You _may_ _have_ or _you did_?" the lawyer questioned.

"It was a long time ago," Helena said, unable to look Myka in the eye.

"Oh, playing the- _I was born in the 19_ _th_ _century-_ card, are we?" Myka teased. "I _can_ get this out of you," Myka smiled, assuring Helena there was an easier way.

Helena took a deep breath. The memory, like many of them, was crystal clear in her mind. "I was trying to teach Charles some of the basics behind my theory and he couldn't grasp it. I mean, I tried for hours. And he finally said he got it, but I knew he didn't."

"Why did you want him to understand it?" Myka asked.

"Because he was going to write a story about it. I mean, it was the very core of his story and I wanted him to have some grasp of what he was writing about – mathematically. I didn't want him announcing it could actually be done," Helena said.

"And you ….," Myka prompted Helena.

"In a fit of frustration, I ripped the page and told him to eat it, because that was the only way he would absorb the idea," Helena said, grimacing with pain.

"Oh, sweetie, it hurts, doesn't it?" Myka asked, lifting the ice to look at the injury.

"Yes," Helena said truthfully, but then withdrew her answer. "No, I'm fine."

"Do you think we should wait until tomorrow….," Myka tried to suggest, but Helena shot up and begged her no.

"We must go, Myka. Imagine what discomfort Irene is in! My bump is nothing compared to the cohabitation hell Irene is living through," Helena said, holding Myka's arm to impress the urgency.

"Okay," Myka finally relented. "But no …wrestling that woman to the ground."

"I promise," Helena said.

* * *

An hour later, the swelling was slowing going down and Myka felt better about letting Helena travel.

As the two women flew up to Boston, Helena went over what she was going to say to Mary. "She has everything to lose," Helena said, patting the notebook that was safely tucked away in her bag.

"Remember, she could also substantiate your lineage if we give her the information," Myka reminded Helena. "That should quell any curiosities people like Grayson have."

"You're brilliant, do you know that?" Helena asked because that had been Myka's idea. She leaned in and kissed Myka.

"Oh, remind me to call Bridget later," Myka said, looking at her calendar. She had left a message for her friend to reschedule a meeting.

"You better text her, darling. She can't answer your call," Helena said confidently.

"Because…?" Myka asked.

"No doubt by now, your dear Ms. Cummings has realized she's lost the bet!" Helena laughed.

* * *

When Helena knocked on the door, she tapped her foot when it took Irene a minute to answer. Emotions were surging inside the Brit. She missed the woman, she was worried, and of course, she was angry.

"We're doing this for Irene," Myka whispered, taking Helena's hand.

Irene opened the door without so much as an ounce of surprise. "It is good to see you both," the woman said, pulling them in to hug them.

"Oh Helena, are you okay?" Irene said, having looked Helena up and down and noticing the slight lump on her head.

"I have suffered worse injuries trying to get through to you," Helena said to Irene who found the verbal jab music to her ears.

"Now where is your delightful sibling?" Helena said, unable to contain all her feelings.

"Let's talk in here," Irene said, knowing her hold on the tempest wouldn't last long. Helena was there and Helena was going to get what she came for and Irene knew it.

Helena huffed loudly, but followed the woman in the kitchen, Myka shaking her head behind her.

"Tea?" Irene asked as she poured coffee for Myka.

"Is this day not challenging enough without you attempting to poison me?" Helena said, and Irene bit her lip not to laugh. She had missed this banter more than she realized.

"How did you know my sister would be up for company?" Irene asked, handing the coffee to Myka. Irene's line of question paled Myka's, but could be every bit as annoying. And it was keeping Helena form meeting Mary.

"We hacked into her doctor's computer. And I can't tell you how happy I am that she is doing so well. Must be your wonderful nursing skills," Helena said, getting impatient. "Now I have what she wants, so let me see her."

"You have what she wants, Helena, but I'm not sure Mary has what you want," Irene said, knowing her friend came for a purpose.

"Oh, I think your sibling with make every effort once she hears my conditions," Helena said.

"Helena, I appreciate what you're doing," Irene said and put her hand on Helena's arm. It was tense and rod-like. "But you can't pry things out of people. It simply may not be in their nature."

Irene was more concerned about Helena's disappointment and what that would be like.

Myka looked straight at Helena because she knew the next words out of her mouth would be confirmation that she could pry anything from anybody. Helena read the look and said instead –

"Why not let us talk and see? Just because I have what the professor wants, doesn't mean I'm giving it to her, " Helena said.

"We think there's a way to give your…Mary what she wants…and perhaps then use her work to help Helena," Myka explained.

"By writing her paper?" Irene asked.

"Yes, woman, by writing the paper. Now could we please dispense with the Q&A so that I might assess if your …the professor is worthy of my document?" Helena said – all out of patience.

Irene looked over at Myka who seemed to be aware of Helena's plan. That was confirmation enough for Irene who got up to make the introductions. Helena thought better of that. She was afraid if she heard Mary speak to Irene it would send her over the edge.

"No, let me surprise her," Helena said – pointing to Irene to sit back down. Irene looked at the smile on Helena's face and knew the Brit's confidence was over the top.

"Helena," Irene said slowly, "…she's my sister." Myka knew immediately that Irene was reminding Helena that no matter what happened when they met; Irene didn't want her sister - tortured.

"I'll see if she'll agree to genetic testing to prove that," Helena said, unimpressed by the fact.

Myka stood up and walked to Helena. "Will you be okay?" she asked, concerned about the rush of emotions Helena was about to experience. "Do you want me to come in?"

Helena loved the way that Myka got the whole picture and understood her. "I will remember what you said, Myka, I promise." Then she turned to Irene – "Trust me," she said.

"I do," Irene said back. "I'm bringing in tea though in fifteen minutes."

"Fine," Helena agreed.

Irene allowed Helena to walk down the hallway to the living room where Mary was reading the paper. She did that because she had already told Mary that Helena was coming. When asked how she could be so sure, Irene explained that she wasn't sure how she knew, but she did. Mary would never understand how Irene knew.

* * *

Helena didn't knock – she opened the door and walked in. Mary sat on the couch and Helena was taken aback by how much she resembled her younger sister. For a split second, Helena stopped to ask how that could be possible when she was certain the women were not related.

"Helena Wells," Mary said in a flat tone. In spite of the fact that she thought the woman might come bearing the proof she needed, she had very little respect of the celebrity business woman. She was convinced Helena wasn't smart enough to have created all the inventions that her company produced,

Helena looked around the room. Shelves filled with books and dark wood furniture that reminded her of her own library. Then she looked back at her host.

"The one and only," Helena said, collecting herself. "I am pleased to finally meet you," Helena said, walking the distance to the couch and extending her hand.

Mary looked at her hand and then up to Helena's eyes. The look was harsh and Helena's jaw clenched not to react. The professor finally took it and shook it.

"I'm glad you decided to bring the notebook yourself," Mary finally said.

"Let's not be hasty," Helena said back as she took a seat across from the woman.

"Well, you brought it or you didn't," Mary challenged.

"I meant about whether or not you'll be glad I came," Helena countered and crossed her legs and settled back in the chair.

She was going to enjoy this.


	17. Taking the Professor by Storm

**True Confessions: this was challenging to write. Helena not handling things the way she usually does meant she had to do things differently. Helena cannot make the Professor change overnight, but can she say anything that will make the woman consider the right thing to do? And will it work in the end? It's hard to predict human behavior sometimes.**

 **But I hope you will let me know if this works – there's a fine line between Helena doing something new and being OOC. We never want the latter.**

 **Remember - Myka has walked Helena through this all before they got there.**

 **I look forward to your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Taking the Professor by Storm**

"I don't know much about you really," Mary said, folding the newspaper and putting it aside. "I don't pay attention to the gossip sections of newspapers."

"Yes, well…..," Helena smiled. "I am unfamiliar with your work as well because none of my resources are in the ivory tower," Helena said – pointing out what many felt about universities – that they operated from within their own little bubble and were disconnected from the real world.

"Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven," Mary quoted.

"Oh, we're going to exchange Shakespearean quotes now? How predictable," Helena said sardonically, and shifted in her seat.

"I specifically told your messengers that I was interested in seeing a particular notebook. They look educated enough, so I'm assuming they relayed the message. I mean, I doubt you're here to visit your employee," Mary scoffed.

In a rare instance, Helena was taken aback. This was a woman who needed something from her and yet she was obstinate and obnoxious. If Irene weren't in the picture, the woman would have been a pile of ashes by now.

"I hope you're not referring to Irene as my _employee_ , Professor. That would demonstrate how little you know and that's _not_ the way you want to start these negotiations," Helena warned, realizing she was reacting to anything this woman said about Irene. "And for the record, Irene is my friend."

Helena grabbed the armrests of the chair she was sitting in. Silently, she stated how easy it would be to take care of this woman, once and for all. Her message – unspoken, but filled with emotion – made Myka almost drop her coffee cup in the other room.

"Is she okay?" Irene asked immediately, because she understood that Myka's reaction was based on what was happening in the other room.

"You have a great deal to gain from my work, Helena," Mary said and Helena shuddered at the way her name sounded coming from those lips.

"Do I?" the visitor asked, trying to take an inconspicuous deep breath. Myka's message to slow down was coming through. ' _You can do this, Helena,_ ' is what she heard in her mind because it was the message Myka believed with all her heart.

* * *

In the meantime, Myka smiled tentatively at Irene, knowing fully well the woman knew the source of her uneasiness. "I'm putting tea on…," Irene said, but Myka asked her to wait.

For Myka, this was also about having faith in Helena.

* * *

"I cannot believe I have to explain this to you, but I shouldn't be surprised," Mary said and Helena wondered how long she could sit there with her jaw clenched.

"Indulge me," Helena said, because she could tell her temper was flaring up and she needed to get it under control.

"My thesis is that HG Wells, the _Father_ of Science Fiction, the man most people think they know, was in fact a compilation of a brother and sister's work. Charles obviously was the face, but my paper will prove that his sister, Helena, was the heart and soul of HG Wells," Mary said.

"God has a wicked sense of humor," Helena said pained, wondering how else to explain that the message about her ancestry could be delivered by a messenger she detested.

* * *

Back in New York that morning, Sarah had come up with a creative solution for Bridget's dilemma. "Wear this light scarf – which perfectly complements your suit by the way – around your neck and when people ask what's going on, grab your throat so they thinks its laryngitis."

" _What if they don't believe me_?" Bridget scribbled out on a pad.

Sarah smiled and kissed Bridget on the forehead. "I really think they'll find it plausible."

Bridget frowned and narrowed her eyes indicating she understood what Sarah was really saying. The investment banker wasn't worried about her meetings at work. She was concerned about her meetings with publishers that she had arranged for that morning as soon as she woke up. At first, Bridget was going to contact the top four largest publishing houses, but then decided that probably wasn't what Helena would want. Bridget decided that Helena would probably want to give an opportunity to a smaller, individually owned start-up.

And she would be right.

"I don't know if we're really the right company for this," said the first one before even reading the content. They were dismissed when Bridget pointed her finger to the door and her assistant took them by the elbow.

"A guide to understanding relationships? By the CEO of a biomedical firm?" asked the second before she was summarily discharged.

"Wow," said the couple who represented the third company.

' _Thank God,'_ Bridget thought -but, didn't say.

" _We never cross paths with people that don't provide us with some opportunity to learn something_ ," the woman read out loud.

Ironically, the author of those words was struggling with the fact that her path was crossing Mary's and she had to stay the course.

* * *

"You've never considered this? I'm not entirely shocked by that. The younger generation usually fails to appreciate how they got where they are. Anyway, I have documented proof that Charles Wells struggled all his life with math and his parents even hired a private tutor for him," Mary said, thinking it was gracious of her to share this inside information.

"The bloody tutor was …," Helena said and quickly smiled to keep from divulging that she had been the instructor and that to save face, her parents made the story up about hiring one. Helena coughed and regained her composure. This was harder than she thought. "….a rumor, no? "

"You do know what _documented proof_ means, yes?" Mary said, unable to quell her dislike for the flamboyant CEO. In the short time since discovering that Helena might hold the proof she needed, she had decided that it was magnanimous of her to share her hypothesis with the Brit.

' _You can do this, Helena_ ,' played over and over in Helena's mind, but it was Myka's voice.

"Are you a descendent of Charles or the sister?" Mary asked and Helena could taste the blood from biting her inner cheek. Mary didn't wait for the answer that took Helena an unusually long time to form. "I would guess the sister because of your supposed aptitude. Now, if you could write, I would have said maybe you were from Charles' line. Still, you bear the family name. We'll need to explain that when I cite how I got these documents."

Mary went to one of the many book cases and took a picture frame off one of them. Helena was concentrating on her breathing; the way Myka taught her to do when she was in an uncomfortable place and about to rip someone to shreds.

"A dear friend of mine got this at an auction. It's one of the few pictures of the siblings together," she said, handing the frame to Helena who hardly had heard a word. Helena looked down at the picture and a tightness arose in her chest that she couldn't escape.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Myka said, and got up from her chair. Myka put her hand to her heart and began massaging it. "Tell me what to do, Helena," she implored in a whisper.

* * *

Helena's pain was the memory of that picture of her and Charles as young adults. Her parents had insisted they have the picture done and Helena had protested because she was in the middle of an experiment. Now her eyes were drawn to the tiny test tube, sticking out of her skirt pocket in the black and white photo. She ran her fingers over the photograph, lost in the memory. "It's ….lovely," she said, handing the picture back.

"I'm thinking of using it as the cover for my book," Mary said, as if it were a foregone conclusion.

Helena's head was swirling. She had never felt this way before. And that was because the way she knew how to deal with this woman, wasn't going to get her what she wanted.

" _Remember what you want, Helena_ ," the tiny voice in her head said and she knew it was Myka helping her to regain her composure.

Mary was surprised that Helena wasn't more vocal. She certainly wasn't expecting her to be a quiet or shy woman. "If you're trying to think of ways to thank me, you can start by giving me the notebook," Mary finally said.

And then Mary gave Helena the impetus she needed to clear her head by adding: -

"Then I can get rid of my well intentioned sister and get back to work."

Those three words – _get rid of_ – were like white hot coals burning through Helena's confused state. She looked at the woman, surprised her own arm hadn't reached across the table between them to grab her. How was she going to allow the professor to hurl slings and arrows at the woman who was so dear to her?

She wasn't.

" _I know you can do this_ ," is what Helena heard and she listened. Her blood pressure decreased, her heart rate evened out and Helena found her focus. She remembered a very important thing that Myka kept saying to her while they prepared. " _You are in charge of this, Helena_."

Yes! She was.

Helena glanced at her watch and realized any second now, Irene could be walking through that door to serve them tea and spy on whether or not they were behaving. She slowly got up from her chair, walked over to the living room door ….. and locked it.

"Oh, for a minute I thought you were leaving," Mary scoffed.

"You're not that lucky, Professor," Helena said with renewed vigor and took her seat again. "Now, let me tell you how this is going to go. And listen carefully, my dear woman," Helena spat , "…..Because I shan't repeat myself."

In spite of the warning, Mary went to open her mouth, but Helena's finger was already waving at her – warning her by saying 'Ah, ah, ah.'

"Now, I know that you are used to being in pedagogical environment where you spew your sophistic thoughts from a pulpit, but that's not going to work here. I have very little interest in whom or what you are and the only reason I am here is because of Irene. Your work means nothing to me. If you were to prove your theory tonight, not a hint of your achievement would filter into my day tomorrow. I would still be Helena Bering-Wells, CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, who, if I wanted to, could get on the phone to the President of your beloved intuition and have lunch with him today where I could discuss how impertinent you are and how pedestrian your work is," Helena said, smiling and leaning slightly closer to Mary.

"Are you listening, Professor? Are you taking this in? Without my document, without my support, your life's work will amount to very little. So, we will settle this here. Now keep in mind, if you fail, it matters not to me, but you will have staked your reputation on something you couldn't prove."

Mary had been listening. She was surprised at the change of tone and demeanor of her guest and wondered what had gotten into her.

"You'd be working with the finest …," Mary started to explain.

"You're a fool if you think I haven't been approached before by academics and treasure hunters to share my family's papers. And do you know why I don't? Because I have yet to meet someone who I feel – and pay attention to this word, Professor – _worthy_ \- of witnessing HG Wells' genius first hand. While some might find your theory interesting – my life doesn't change if you do prove it or you don't. Yours on the other hand – will. So wipe that holier than thou smirk off your face and start concentrating on how you're going to convince me to lend you what I possess," Helena said, staring harshly at her host.

"I am revered as the expert on HG Wells," Mary said giving her first reason.

"Actually, some believe I am, " Helena retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I have the largest collection….," Mary attempted to say.

"Not larger than mine," Helena said quickly.

"Don't you want the truth about your family to be discovered?" Mary asked.

"I think the better question is - do you want the proof that will aid you in your research?" Helena asked, reaching for her bag.

The thought that Mary was inches away from seeing the document that Helena had was overwhelming. "I do," she said, her tone void of any acidity.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Irene asked, taking Myka's hand and very concerned.

"Yes," Myka said, "She is now."

* * *

"Put these on," Helena said, throwing a pair of white cotton gloves to the woman who scrambled to do so. Then Helena reached into her leather satchel bag and withdrew the notebook that was encased in plastic.

Mary gasped. She pulled the coffee table drawer out and produced her portion of the torn page. "I need to see page …"

"I know which page it is," Helena said and started to slowly hand over the book. Suddenly, she withdrew it and Mary looked at her quizzically.

"I'm about to give you the key to unlocking perhaps new discoveries about my family. I think a demonstration in kind would provide me with some assurance," Helena said, holding the document to her chest.

"What do you want?" Mary asked, her eyes fixated on the notebook.

Helena knew the end goal was to get Mary to realize that she would only get what she wanted through Irene. But Helena also knew that Irene would agree to give Mary the document without anything in return. That wasn't going to happen. Helena was going to do the bidding for Irene.

"It's obvious to me that your relationship with your sister is….what is the word?" Helena said slowly.

"Strained," Mary filled in the blank.

"Why is that?" Helena asked calmly, knowing that she would have a hard time not reacting.

"Why? I don't know, we're siblings, I suppose," Mary tried to dismiss the question.

"Like Cain and Abel," Helena said and Mary started to feel like this was intrusive.

"My sister is….," Mary started, deciding that the sooner she gave Helena something, the sooner she'd have her document.

In spite of having led Mary to this point, Helena still knew this was dangerous ground for her. "I should warn you to choose your words carefully. Know this about me, Professor," Helena said, dark eyes holding the woman in their stare, "I protect those people closest to me. If you decide to speak of your sister in an unkind way, I will not be able to control my reaction."

"You can't threaten me…about my own sister!" Mary said, defensively.

"That was no threat," Helena responded.

"I don't understand you," Mary said, sitting back on the couch. "She's your …what does she do? Head of Human Resources? What does she mean to you?" Mary asked, feeling in danger and rightly so.

"I'm glad you asked me that. That woman is my friend and confidante. She saved my life years ago when I fell ill in the dead of winter during a snow storm, " Helena said, being gentle about bringing up that particular event. "And what did she get for her kindness? A schism that tore her family apart, thanks to you."

Mary's head turned swiftly and she stared at Helena. _Was she referring to the night that she needed Irene to be with her? This was the reason Irene wasn't there?_

"You're the one she chose? Over being there for me?" Mary asked, conflicted about her need for Helena now.

"I could have died without her assistance. Do you realize what she gave up that night? She gave up being there for a sister she cares for deeply and in return you gave her a life sentence. Do you know why I am sitting here today Professor? Irene saved me that night and yes, it meant she had to make a terrible choice," Helena said, cautious, but not sorry.

"She said …she had to take care of a friend," Mary said, looking out the window, recalling the conversation.

"Well, now you know why I have an unwavering devotion to Irene. She is the only reason I was willing to meet you," Helena explained.

"May I see the book?" Mary asked, pushing her conflicted feelings aside.

Helena handed her the notebook, which Mary removed slowly from its casing and handled it reverently. "There it is," she whispered when she reached the page with the missing piece. She lined up her torn specimen and gasped when the edges met perfectly. "This is what I needed."

Helena smiled, reached down, and withdrew the notebook, placing it back in the plastic covering.

"Did you come here to taunt me?" Mary asked, taking off the white gloves – literally.

"No, actually I didn't," Helena said truthfully. "I wanted to meet you in person to see if I could trust you enough with my family treasures. You've proven to be untrustworthy," Helena said. Then she put the treasure back in her bag and got up to leave.

"Wait!" Mary said, her tone pleading. "My work depends on that book."

"Your work really does not interest me," Helena said and put her hand on the doorknob.

"How can I get you to listen?" Mary asked, her tone softened.

"I will listen to Irene. Perhaps you could speak to her about this. Of course, if I thought you were getting in her good graces to try and use her, I would find that despicable," Helena explained.

"Our …relationship is complicated," Mary said, looking down.

"Professor, you're about to write a book about siblings who, if your theory is correct, must have had to put their differences aside to create one of the greatest collaboration in the history of storytelling. How good a job would you do writing about that if you cannot handle the ones you created with your own sibling," Helena asked.

Putting the issue into the context of Mary's work was a stroke of genius – and now the Genius was getting ready to leave.

"Your point…..is well made," Mary said, hesitatingly, yet with conviction.

"Yes, well, they usually are," Helena remarked.

* * *

 **Helena's revealing that she was the reason Irene wasn't there for Mary - just came as I was writing this.  
Did it fit? **

**As always - thank you for reading along and especially for your thoughts.**


	18. Getting Her Point Across

**Getting Her Point Across**

Myka slowly began to smile, the kind that makes your eyes crinkle and lasts for a minute. It told Irene what she wanted to know. "Everything is okay," the intuitive wife said and Irene let out a deep sigh and sat down. "I know this must be a difficult position for you to be in," Myka said, patting Irene's hand.

Irene looked up and smiled at Myka and put her other hand on top of their joined hands. "Not really," the woman shared and then explained; "It's Helena every time."

Myka smiled as her heart swelled with affection for this woman who she found more endearing the longer she knew her. "You mean the world to her," Myka said.

"The feeling is mutual, but we must never say that to Helena. She prefers to pretend otherwise," Irene laughed and wiped a tear that was about to drop. "Now, let me get that tea."

* * *

Back in the living room, Mary had managed to convince Helena to sit back down to discuss the matter at hand. She wasn't sure she had any cards to play that matched the ones Helena had used. Helena had the documents, she had the authorization about the work, she had connections apparently, and she seemed oddly attached to her sister. Still, Mary wasn't lying down.

"I won't be blackmailed," Mary warned in case Helena was thinking of making tasteless conditions.

"And I won't be bored, so if you have a point, I suggest you make it," Helena said, the needle close to the 'E' on the patience meter.

"I find it odd that you would be in my _personal_ business," Mary pointed out.

Helena drew a deep breath. "You should know two things before I go," the Brit said, "Irene Frederic does not lie. When she tries to evade the truth, I know it. So, if she tells me that things are better between you two and they aren't, I will know."

Mary knew what Helena said about Irene was a fact. Ever since they were kids, Irene couldn't lie. "And the second thing?" Mary asked, trying to act like she wasn't out-played, out-scored, and out-done.

Helena leaned in a little to make sure Mary really got the second point; -

" _Everything_ about Irene _is_ my business."

With that, a knock on the door told the women that Irene was there with the tea. "Will you stay for tea?" Mary asked and Helena didn't answer right away. Mary got up to open the door and only then realized that the door had been locked.

"Come in, come in," Mary said as Myka carried the tray with the teapot and four cups. "Thank you, Irene," Mary said and Irene looked at her sister, surprised at her tone. Then she looked at Helena, who wore a Cheshire like grin.

"I thought …we'd have…..tea," Irene declared slowly, looking around the room to make sure everything was in place.

"I would love some," Helena said and now Irene recoiled and stared at her. There was never a time Helena didn't remark negatively to Irene's offer of tea.

"Oh, I need to see this," Irene said, taking a seat on the couch next to Mary,

"And who is this lovely woman?" Mary asked, deciding to put her manners on.

"Myka Bering, Professor. I'm pleased to finally meet you," Myka said, extending her hand which Mary took immediately. Myka smiled because she recognized the look the stranger wore. Myka had seen it many times before. It was the look people got after unequivocally being put in their place by her wife. Myka looked at Helena and could see that she was calm – very calm, in fact. Myka nodded her head as if to say – _I knew you could do this, Helena_.

Irene poured the tea and offered one to Myka, and then Mary. Then she poured the last two cups and put the teapot down. Taking the cup and saucer, she handed it to Helena and said – "You know I made this."

"Yet another demonstration of what I do for you," Helena smiled.

Irene watched as Helena took the cup, brought it to her lips, sipped the drink, and replaced the cup and saucer on the table. "You're getting better."

Irene grinned, and asked – "So, how did things …go?"

"Well, Helena and I have come to a tentative agreement," Mary started, afraid of what Helena's answer might reveal. "Understandably, Helena wants to feel comfortable before releasing any documents to me. I am going to provide her with some …..proof…," Mary said, choosing that word on purpose. "…..that they will be in very earnest hands."

Irene was certain that something had transpired, yet her sister showed no sign of coercion, nor was there any indication she was fearful. "That's very generous of you, Helena," Irene said sincerely. She worried that Helena was doing this on her behalf without taking all the repercussions into account. Helena tended to be blind when it came to protecting what was hers.

"Save the accolades until the decision is made," Helena said, staring right at Mary.

"Oh, I feel certain it will be favorable," Mary said, telling Helena she would keep her end of the bargain.

"You have your work cut out for you, Professor," Helena expounded and then added, "I am not easily impressed."

Irene knew this was a definite exchange and that Helena's words were meant to convey something very clear to her sister. Although Myka assured her that Helena was calm and things were okay, Irene wasn't sure if Mary had made promises she couldn't keep. Helena's wrath would be fierce.

"Can I speak to you …in the kitchen?" Irene asked Helena and got up since there really wasn't an option.

"Now?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Irene said and put her hand out for Helena to get up and walk with her. Helena got up and walked out and Irene closed the door behind them.

"And what do you do at the firm?" Mary asked, sipping her tea.

"I'm the Chief Counsel," Myka answered and smiled. "I protect Helena's interests." Myka message may have been more subtle, but it hit the target straight on.

* * *

"Sit please," Irene asked Helena when they reached the kitchen.

"I do have a day job," Helena said, taking the seat.

"Helena, I appreciate that you would help Mary with her research. It is beyond generous and I know you're not only doing this out of the kindness of your heart…," Irene started, but when Helena opened her mouth, Irene added, "No, please let me finish," and Helena stopped the interruption. "I know you're doing this because we are friends."

"Yes, we are, in spite of that ghastly tea you just served me," Helena got in.

"I don't know what you said to Mary, but I don't want you to be _disappointed_ if she can't do what you asked," Irene said. And by _disappointed_ , Irene meant – taking it out on her sister.

"Mary and I conducted a business transaction. I have something she needs. However, I don't know her from any other supposed intellectual who wants to rewrite history. I'm not handing over my legacies to a stranger unless they can prove to me that they are capable of handling such gifts," Helena explained, nonchalantly.

"Your legacies? Helena, I know these are your own books," Irene pointed out. "From what little I know, Mary wants to prove that HG Wells was actually….," Irene said and looked around as if someone might be eavesdropping. "…..you _and_ Charles."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Helena said, astonished and Irene thought she was talking about Mary's thesis. "God, in Her infinite wisdom, has put two of you in my life!"

"Helena," Irene said, and touched the woman's arm, "…I can't speak for my sister's work. I don't know how reliable she will be once she gets her hands on this information and can prove it. Suppose you don't like the outcome? Please don't do this, Helena," Irene implored her.

There was no doubt in Helena's mind that Irene was trying to protect her. She was going to repay the favor by doing the same.

Or God help Mary.

"That's the beauty of all of this. You don't need to speak for her. Her actions are going to speak volumes and they are the only confirmation I need," Helena explained. "You see, I can't be disappointed."

"You'll think this through before you agree?" Irene begged Helena.

"I don't need to; I have the very best lawyer there is - who will take care of that for me. Should the Professor actually deliver," Helena explained.

Then Irene shared something that Helena wasn't expecting and it threw her.

"I miss you," Irene said. Helena was under control, she was all in check, and her feelings had been identified, labeled, and put back on the proverbial shelf and now this? Helena swallowed hard, because that sentiment put her in touch with how much she missed Irene.

"Haven't you used all your vacation time yet?" Helena asked, trying to sound all business like and failing miserably.

* * *

Myka sipped her tea wondering what the walls would say if they could talk. Then she caught the picture out of the corner of her eye. "Is that….?" she asked and Mary picked it up to show her.

"This is very rare. It's one of the few pictures of Charles…," Mary started to say and Myka finished the sentence –

"And Helena," she said in a soft loving voice as she gazed down at her beloved.

"You're familiar with the Wells ancestry?" Mary asked because many people didn't even know that HG Wells' real name was Charles Wells – or so they thought.

"I am," Myka said unable to hold back the smile.

"Will you be giving me papers to sign?" Mary asked, figuring that this is why Helena's Chief Counsel came along for the ride. It broke the reverie Myka was in, staring at Helena's picture.

"Oh, well it will depend on what Helena decides," Myka said, reminding Mary who was in charge. "It wouldn't hurt to have a reliable reference."

Mary wondered how Myka would say the same thing as Helena, just more subtlety.

"They seem very fond of one another," Mary pointed out her observation and a pang rose in her heart that she might never know what that was like. Her students tolerated her, her fellow colleagues rarely invited her to events, and her friends could be counted on one hand - if you held three fingers down.

"Incredibly so," Myka confirmed and noticed the look on Mary's face. In spite of all the growing Myka herself had done, she remembered what it was like to feel like she didn't belong anywhere. Mary was wearing that look.

"I have a sister….," Myka said, the words out of her mouth before she realized it.

"Do you?" Mary asked, swallowing hard to keep the edgy feelings down. "Do you get along?"

"We didn't always," Myka said, hoping to offer some insight. "We've managed to find some middle ground." Mary seemed to be taking in what Myka said when she continued with – "It's easier on everyone that we did."

* * *

Having said all she could, Irene walked Helena back to the living room. Helena took her bag that contained the notebook and walked over to Mary. "Forgive me for not mentioning it before, but I am glad you are doing so well with your treatment."

"Thank you, Helena. I am feeling quite good," Mary said.

"When will you be returning to work?" Helena asked, for selfish reasons.

"I expect to by Monday," Mary said, having informed her department of her plan.

Helena turned to Irene. "Does that mean you will be back Monday?"

"Oh, well…," Irene said, hesitating because Mary hadn't informed her of her plans.

* * *

Just then Helena's phone beeped and the familiar tone was from Claudia. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" the CEO said, walking into the front hallway and taking the call.

"Oh! You answered," Claudia said and Helena rolled her eyes. "Okay, well…yeah…..I was …you know," the techie stammered and Helena looked at the phone to see if it was the correct number.

"Ms. Donovan, do you know to whom you are speaking?" Helena asked because she thought perhaps Claudia misdialed.

"Do I? Yes, I know… to whom…. I am speaking," Claudia said in a nervous tone. "And to whom is who I need to speak to!"

"Pardon?" Helena said, unable to figure out what was going on.

Claudia had planned this conversation since this morning after she and Eileen woke up and heard the latest business news. A video of Morgan Styles leaving the Central Park West Townhouse led the press to speculate that this may have been an official meeting. Rumors were always flying around that Helena was going to leave Wells Corp – especially when they found out that Eileen Sullivan was her relative and seemed to be being primed to be in the top seat someday.

' _Is This the Next CEO of Wells Corp_?' the headlines read – and in part it was to poke at Helena Wells and get her to comment to clear up the matter.

Instead, it hit Eileen – who knew there were no guarantees in her future and found herself giving undue credence to the made up story line.

"They're always doing things like this," Eileen said dismissively to assure Claudia – and herself - that morning. Claudia watched as her meticulous girlfriend kept refolding the same towels as she watched the news.

"Yeah, they are," Claudia confirmed, but observed the doubt creep into Eileen's mind as she got dressed. Shoes that were lined up in a straight row were pushed aside as she tried to find the pair that was right in front of her.

"He's very talented and experienced," Eileen commented the more she couldn't push the remote possibility away.

"So what if he is? Who is Helena training? Who is Helena having sit in on meetings so they learn from the best? Who does Helena admire and trust?" Claudia shouted as she paced the room because she wasn't sure if this meant anything.

"That's right," Eileen said – "Who?" and her voice was very little.

Neither could deny that Morgan visited Wells Corp more lately than ever before. Helena had told Eileen that Morgan was one of the most trustworthy businessmen she knew and that she could see him working at Wells Corp one day.

Maybe she had his job already in mind.

Claudia couldn't stand to see Eileen this way. The more Eileen tried to dismiss it as gossip and nothing more than speculation, but couldn't, the more Claudia became unhinged.

"They could have just been having dinner," Eileen said, but it came out more like a question.

That's when Claudia decided to talk to Helena. If she was going to put someone else in charge, she sure as hell was going to explain it to Eileen first. Maybe Helena was too busy to notice that she was spending less time with Eileen and that she wasn't included in meetings as much as she used to be.

Of course, in their heightened anxious state, neither remembered that the reason for this was of often due to Eileen's absence while she attended classes at Wharton.

Claudia went to her office, rehearsing her speech in a soft voice – point by point – until she was nearly yelling at the end. The plan was to leave her discourse on Helena's voicemail. This way – she could get it off her chest – and still be alive when it was done.

Now that Helena answered the phone, it was questionable.

Claudia dropped her device on the desk as if trying to get away from it, but remembered that worried look on her girlfriend's face. She picked it back up.

"Uhm…," Claudia said, trying desperately to collect her thoughts.

"Ms. Donovan, if you are finding that your work load is perhaps causing some undue anxiety, I am sure we can arrange to get some help," Helena attempted to say because it was the only reasonable explanation for this breakdown.

"What?" Claudia said, getting insulted on top of angry. "It's not my work! It's you," she blurted out.

"Ms. Donovan, I am on my way back to New York and whatever this is ….," Helena was about to say that she was certain it could be addressed when she got there, but she didn't get to finish.

"Yes….," Claudia said in a loud voice due to her nerves, "And…and…I want to see _you_ ….…..when you get here." Please." With that she hung up.

It was hard to say who was more surprised by those words; the speaker or the receiver. Only one of them collapsed into their chair and considered making a final will and testament.

* * *

Helena walked back into the living room and Myka got up to see if she was okay. The expression on her face said something happened.

"I think we should get back to New York," Helena said.

"Is everything okay?" Myka asked.

"No, apparently not. I am being summoned by one of my staff members to return," Helena said.

"That's insane," Irene said, because she couldn't imagine anyone that brave.

"Yes, well I blame this on the absence of the woman who keeps them in check," the CEO said, looking directly at Irene. Then she turned to Mary and said –

"It's been a pleasure, Professor. Yours, I'm sure. Now you have forty-eight hours to provide me the proof and release this woman back to us."

"Thank you, Helena," Mary said, extending her hand which Helena took. "I will."

* * *

Irene walked Myka and Helena to the front door to say goodbye. Irene thanked Myka for everything because she was very much aware of what an important role the lawyer had played in things turning out the way they did.

"I will see you Monday," Helena said as Irene embraced her.

"I still have two weeks left of my vacation," Irene teased.

"The hell you do," Helena said and Myka pursed her lips to keep from laughing. "And …when you come back – I want to go over your file. Do you have any other relatives that I should know about? Perhaps someone with the crazy idea to build a time machine that I could help?"

"No, no other relatives interested in HG Wells that I know of," Irene said, smiling for the first time in days.

"That she knows of," Helena huffed as she looked at Myka as if to say – _do you see what I have to put up with?_ "Can we make her sign something that states she will not run away again?" Helena asked, her hand on her hip, trying to one-up her friend.

"As your Chief Counsel ….I would say that answer is…..no," Myka said, playing along except Helena wasn't playing.

Irene smiled and thanked Myka for her answer, but Helena wasn't deterred. "Then I have no other alternative but to shoot you," Helena said and meant it.

"I think we have a policy against shooting employees," Myka pointed out.

"Not with a homing device," Helena said smugly, referring to the very thing they used on Sam Marino to track him for a short period of time.

"Helena?" Myka cautioned when she saw the haughty look on her wife's face. She wasn't threatening, she meant it.

"You wouldn't dare do that," Irene said and Myka cringed at the poor choice of words. Daring Helena was not the way to go.

"There are consequences to all our actions. Isn't that what you used to tell me?" Helena said, using the HR Director's own words. Helena started to walk out to the waiting car.

"Myka, you don't think…..," Irene said, but the look on Myka's face said she couldn't be sure. "Talk to her. She wouldn't dare do that. Would she?"

They both knew the answer to that question.

Of course she would.


	19. The Inmates Are in Charge

**The Inmates Are in Charge**

Bridget Cummings was not one to hold back and not say exactly what she was thinking, so walking around her office trying to convey her thoughts on a white board was maddening. She accepted that it was foolish of her to have bet the brainy Brit about writing a book.

"What? Laryngitis?" her senior-citizen secretary shouted because she believed if you couldn't talk, you couldn't hear either. "You poor thing," the woman who defied the laws of retirement said. "I know just the thing."

Bridget tried to wave the woman off – and assure her she didn't need _nor want_ one of her famous, yet deadly, elixirs. The woman had a potion for any ailment – physical or otherwise. Bridget had been forced to drink a number of concoctions from the hands of the would-be alchemist – and the only positive effect was that whatever the injury was, it didn't seem so bad compared to the cure. Bridget may have been able to counter her good Southern manners in matters of business, but nothing she had defied this determined septuagenarian.

In the financier's forced silent state, another idea was born – next time Helena was at her office, she would have Grace fix her a special cocktail!

"Drink this," Grace said, carrying the putrid green colored beverage into Bridget's office. The investment banker's eyes grew wide and she shook her head vehemently. She grabbed her notepad and wrote – ' _I lost a bet. Can't talk_.'

Grace looked down and read it. "Oh no, AND a gambling issue? One thing at a time, dear. We'll get you all the help you need. You need to find healthier outlets. You work too hard," Grace lectured and handed the glass to Bridget. Bridget sighed, took the glass, and recoiled from the smell of it. She frowned and looked at Grace – pointing to the glass asking – _what the hell is this_ – with her eyes.

"Now don't you worry about what I put in there. Nothing worse than what you're probably eating when you're at those casinos in Atlantic City. Drink up," Grace said, motioning her hand.

Bridget took a big gulp of the mixture of fruits and vegetables and special ingredients that Grace usually forgot by the time she got to her boss' office. The woman had worked with Bridget since the day she joined the firm and thought she understood many of the woman's expressions. " _What is in this_?" was the question the look of disgust on Bridget's face asked.

"Now, don't bother about what's in there. A little of this, a little of that. The important thing is it will have you talking in no time," Grace assured her boss.

' _Which will come in handy when I'm calling the Poison Control Center or or 911_ ,' Bridget thought as Grace motioned for her to take another sip.

The high-powered investment banker shuddered as she drained the contents of the glass. Delaying it would have kept Grace there and Bridget knew she wouldn't get any work done if that happened.

"Good girl," the motherly assistant said, taking the glass and leaving. "I'll call Gamblers Anonymous this afternoon and give them your name."

Bridget moaned and let her head hit her desk. This was going to be a long week. She may have been able to slice and dice investment deals daily, but she was practically putty in Grace's hands. The last time she tried to talk to her about retiring, Grace misunderstood and thanked her boss for the raise. It was in her paycheck the next week.

* * *

Claudia wanted to throw up. What had she done, speaking to Helena like that? Then she remembered the look on Eileen's face and got fired up all over again. It was hard to wear armor when your knees were shaking. The techie had never gone up against Helena. She had been in meetings where other people were torn to shreds for challenging their boss and being unprepared. That's why Claudia always had all her ducks in a row before going to one of Helena's meetings. But this wasn't that kind of meeting. This was about protecting the woman she loved. And she would walk through fire for her.

The image of Helena as a fire breathing dragon snapped into her mind.

Upstairs, Eileen Sullivan was tapping into what she was feeling and trying to get at the heart of the issue. She knew that the press could be connecting the wrong dots, but why was she feeling so bothered by it? Maybe it wasn't about Helena doubting she was going to be ready when the time came; maybe it was her own self-doubts. She had to admit, the more she learned, the less she felt she knew. The longer she stood in Helena's shadow, the more she realized how challenging it was. Eileen looked at her daily calendar and her day was booked. Maybe she would talk to Helena next week.

Unbeknownst to the young executive, her girlfriend was downstairs already working on her speech.

* * *

Helena and Myka settled in for the short ride back to New York. Myka didn't need to know the particulars to know that her wife had handled that meeting with her usual aplomb and managed to make it work so that everyone could win.

"You're amazing," Myka said – looking at Helena who smiled.

"Am I?" the Brit asked.

"I know what you did and you were….," Myka stopped to think of the right word. "You were….you."

"Well, I have the best advantage. I could hear you – when I was in there. Not just in my head, Myka," Helena said, thinking about it now. "I could feel what you were saying to me."

Myka wasn't surprised that their _Oneness_ translated their thoughts and feelings, but she never thought about it without being grateful for the gift. She hugged Helena's arm and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Irene looked a lot better when we were leaving. I think your visit did her a world of good," Myka said, as Helena looked over her emails.

"I think she enjoyed _our_ company," Helena said, leaning into Myka. She wouldn't have left Irene in just anyone's hands when she went into see Mary. She knew Myka could assure Irene when she needed it.

"Who called you?" Myka asked, remembering the perplexed look on Helena's face.

"I … think it was Ms. Donovan…or someone pretending to be her," Helena said, still unsure.

"IT issue?" Myka asked.

"More like PMS issue," Helena said, thinking raging hormones had to play a part.

* * *

Claudia practically wore the carpeting out in her office as she went over the points she wanted to make to Helena. She knew the window of opportunity would be short before Helena threw her out of it.

"Keep your distance," she said as she imagined Helena was standing where the coat rack was. "Sure it's your company, we know that. You can do whatever you want. But you owe it to Eileen to keep her in the loop," Claudia said and looked down at her notes. "And…..," she said as she flipped through them until she found the right one, "…..you better have a good reason for doing this." She grabbed a pen and scribbled over the words a couple of times until it read; "I hope you'll tell her what your reasoning is."

When Myka returned to her office, Millie let Claudia know. This was her cue that Helena was back, too. She got ready to do battle.

"Can I order you lunch?" Claudia's assistant asked. The techie stopped at the young man's desk.

"You like working with me, right?" Claudia asked her fellow worker.

"Yeah, sure," he said and meant it.

"I mean, you'd miss me …if…you know…..never mind," the techie Director said because now even she could hear how crazy she sounded.

* * *

Still, she was on a mission. As she ascended in the elevator, she felt like she was Alice in Wonderland, shrinking as she got closer to the 17th floor. When the doors opened, she felt more like David about to face Goliath and wondered if David had a girlfriend.

"Ms. Donovan, how very nice to see you," Sui said and it reminded her that nothing was coming up on her program checks. He had no viruses, no hacks, and no anomalies. As soon as Irene was back, she would take him home to observe his behavior she decided.

"Tonight – pizza," is all she said to remind him he was invited to the friends' get-together.

"I have it right here," he said, pointing to his head.

He watched as Claudia approached the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. That didn't surprise him. What did was the techie not waiting to be invited in. She opened the door, walked in quickly, and shut the door behind her.

Her heart started racing as soon as she stepped in the room. Helena was putting her bag down when she turned to see who had just entered.

"Oh, Ms. Donovan," Helena said, not really noticing the entrance.

Claudia froze, unable to remember her opening line. She looked around nervously, all without Helena noticing anything. She reached for her cards and couldn't find them. A sharp pain erupted in her chest as her adrenalin spiked. Finally, she felt the index cards in her back pocket and retrieved them. Unfortunately, her palms were so sweaty that the words on the cards were blurry. She shut her eyes tight and tried to remember where to begin.

Helena stood at the conference table, watching her colleague. "Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?" Helena asked, concerned that there was something wrong.

Thoughts started to form and the younger woman remembered key words she wanted to say. She opened her eyes and looked at Helena. "God, you're really tall," was the first thing she said because her boss appeared to tower over her now.

"I think it's the heels," Helena said, showing off her three inch shoes that she was able to wear with the ease of sneakers.

Claudia drew in a deep breath, one of her last she feared, and told Helena she was there to discuss something urgent with her. "Could you sit down?" the techie asked the woman who appeared to be growing the closer she got.

"What is this about?" Helena said, taking a seat as she was asked.

" _What_ is this about? What is _this_ about?" Claudia asked, each time emphasizing a different word. "This is about …. _you_ …"

"Isn't it always," Helena said under her breath. "Is Miss Sullivan okay?" Helena was poking in the dark here, yet the mere mention of that name reminded Claudia why she was there.

"That's another thing," Claudia started. "Why is she _Miss_ Sullivan? You used to call her Eileen. You call me _Ms_. Donovan. Why is she _Miss_?" That wasn't at all where she wanted to start at all and she slapped her forehead.

"You want to discuss honorifics?" Helena asked, and began observing her coworker's body language. _She was obviously very upset, but about what?_

" _Honor_ what? No, I don't want to discuss that. I want to discuss …." Claudia said, and looked down at her phone and the screen saver shot of her girlfriend and her beautiful azure eyes. She remembered the worry she saw in them this morning and it reminded her why she was there. "I want to talk about the way you do things around here," she said breathing in the confidence she needed.

Now, Helena had already had a long morning, and a draining one at that. She could have shot from the hip and dismissed Claudia and with good reason. But she was considering the bigger picture now and she wanted to give her IT Director the benefit of the doubt. Still, her patience was running on fumes.

"Ms. Donovan, Mrs. Frederic has already beaten you to the punch today and has exhausted my strength. Therefore, _if there is something_ about the way I do things around here that concerns you, could you get to it?" Helena asked, staring at the woman as she tried to decipher what was going on.

"If there is? Of course there is!" Claudia declared and hadn't yet realized that Helena had no idea what she was talking about. She reached for her cards again. Surely, she had written down the next thought…somewhere. She managed to find one card that hadn't been too damaged. "You…," she read trying to make out the next word.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena said under her breath, but Claudia heard it.

That's when Claudia realized she didn't need the cards to tell her what to say. All she had to do was think about Eileen to find her inspiration …..and…. courage.

"Okay, I know you can do whatever you want and that this is your company," Claudia started and began walking around. Helena looked up at the ceiling and shook her head undetected. "I have always admired you, okay and feared you a little, you know like especially before Myka came and all," the techie rambled and continued pacing. "Yeah, this is just wrong!" she continued and Helena silently wished she would stop the wandering. "….. And I am not going to stand by while you put someone else in her place without the decency to tell her that it's happening," Claudia announced, her breathing jagged now, her voice louder.

"And if you're going to breathe fire at me for this, so be it!" This was it – she thought - this was the part where Claudia Donovan, having braved the fire breathing dragon for her girlfriend, succumbed to the flames. She was really worked up.

Helena looked up at her guest. She had never seen Claudia so upset like this before. _What would possess the usually level headed, laid back, logical techie to become so irrational?_ – the CEO pondered.

It took the _Author_ only a few seconds to connect the dots.

Hadn't she just written how love can make even the calmest of people act erratic when they are protecting the love of their lives? This was a subject Helena was well versed in.

"Ohhh," Helena said, getting a piece of the puzzle. "Miss Sullivan."

"Back to that honor thing. Why am I _Ms_. Donovan and she's _Miss_ Sullivan and when did you start to call her that?" Claudia huffed.

Helena had to think about that as she wasn't sure it was a conscious decision on her part. "I use both prefixes as terms of respect," Helena said slowly. "I guess I address Miss Sullivan as such because she appeared less practiced to me when we met. I meant no impertinence."

"Yeah, well….," Claudia said slowly. She had been ready for battle and Helena hadn't yet begun to fight. It was throwing her off.

Helena saw the spark diminishing and didn't want it to go out. "So you must be talking about ….," Helena prompted Claudia.

"About Morgan Styles being offered the job you should be giving to the woman who is completely devoted to you," the techie filled in the blank.

There, she said it! Claudia stood still, pulling at her blouse, her eyes darting everywhere. Helena didn't blink. She was less interested in why Claudia was upset and more concerned about what purpose it would serve.

"What makes you think she's so qualified?" Helena asked, directing the conversation now.

"What? What makes me?" Claudia said, unable to form complete thoughts. "Since the first day she was here, everything she's done was always to help you. No one thought she would last, you know, being so sweet and kind and working for …," the techie said, forgetting who her audience was for a second. "…..You. And then after Myka came, Eileen was the one who believed more than any of us that you guys were meant to be together. Then we found out she was related to you and her devotion went through the roof," Claudia said and her voice became steadier the more she talked from her heart.

Helena wasn't testing Eileen here; she was peeling back another layer of Claudia. "A lot of people are devoted to me," Helena said, gently prodding again.

It was enough to poke at the techie's emotions. "A lot of people? A lot?" she stammered _. How dare Helena compare her girlfriend to 'a lot' of people?_

"Are you insane? Are you going to compare her to anyone out there? The woman studied for weeks how to make you the perfect cup of tea. She doesn't just learn – she absorbs. Are you forgetting how she handled that how Adelaide debacle? She sees the big picture, just like you do or so I thought. Look, I don't know what it takes to be a _big shot_ CEO and maybe you see something I don't see, but you owe it to her to tell her," Claudia explained.

"If Miss Sullivan does not become, what did you call it, the big shot CEO someday, will you leave Wells Corp?" Helena asked, wondering if techie could work for anyone else.

Claudia knew what Helena was asking and knew the answer without looking at any cards. "I'll leave the day you don't do right by her," Claudia answered, looking Helena right in the eye.

The one thing Helena knew about being in this job was that – although she did it alone for many years – she had learned that it was better to be surrounded by people who supported you. She was witnessing Eileen's support.

"Why isn't Miss Sullivan in here?" Helena pointed out.

Claudia knew the answer to this, too. "Because she is probably thinking this through, not overreacting, and trusting you that you will tell her what's going on," Claudia said.

"Do you trust me?" Helena asked pointedly.

"Do I? Pffft," the techie let out now that she was on the spot. "Of course….. I mean," she stammered and saw the incredulous look on her boss' face. She knew in her heart she trusted Helena. So how could she answer anything but yes? "I do! It's just I saw her upset, doubting herself and I had to do something."

"That's very admirable of you," Helena said, pointing to the seat next to her. Claudia sat down, strong in her convictions, but a little more confused about her actions. "Ms. Donovan, I think you know that I will make the best decision in the interest of the whole of Wells Corp when it is time," Helena said and the techie nodded her head yes. "If at that time, Miss Sullivan is the best candidate, as I believe she could be, then the job will be offered to her."

"What about Morgan Styles? He has way more experience than Eileen has," Claudia pointed out.

"My discussions with Morgan were to head up the Board of Directors. If we take Wells Corp public, the next CEO could have to answer to stockholder and a Board of Directors. I want to make sure we have the best people in place to support the next CEO."

"Oh," Claudia said, wondering if she would live to see the day now that she went up one side of Helena and almost down the other.

"And after our discussion today, should that person in fact be Miss Sullivan, I know your support will be unquestionable," Helena concluded and smiled.

"I know I'm biased, but she lives and breathes Wells Corp and Helena Wells," Claudia pointed out about her girlfriend who took her job seriously.

"Well then, your presence is even more important, Claudia. Because you must always help her find the right balance," Helena pointed out.

"Right balance," Claudia repeated. "Yes."

"I'm glad we had this talk," Helena said and meant it.

"I'm glad I'm still breathing," the techie said and only then realized how that sounded. "It's…good….to breath," she said, taking in a deep breath.

"Indeed," Helena said, smiling at the younger woman.

Claudia left a renewed and calmer person, having followed her heart and lived to tell the tale. It turned out she didn't need to slay the dragon, she only had to reason with her.

* * *

 **I hope you Bridget fans approve of the new OC. If not, you know where to find me.**

 **Many thanks.**


	20. Power of Persuasion

**Because it's Friday - and overdue.  
**

* * *

 **Power of Persuasion**

Helena wasted no time in escaping her office and going to the only place that would bring her sanity back. As far as she was concerned, Irene's absence was to blame for the staff acting this way. Helena seemed to notice that they did all sorts of crazy things when that woman wasn't around.

She would have to speak to the HR Director about that.

"Hold all her calls," the CEO said to Millie as the woman stood at attention and raised her hand. Helena didn't want to be announced, nor did she want to interact with anyone else. Entering, and then closing and the door swiftly behind her, Helena found the object of her affections across the room on the phone at her desk. Just the sight of Myka in her navy skirt with matching white and blue blouse made her smile. How was it just being in the same room with her wife brought calmness and excited her at the same time?

She walked over and stood in Myka's personal space as she carried on the conversation. The lawyer put her finger up to ask Helena to wait a minute, much in the same way Millie had tried. This time though, the Brit took the digit and slowly surrounded it with her lips. The sensation mesmerized Myka who was trying to finish up the call. This was the SEC on the phone, the government agency in charge of regulating the securities markets and protecting investors. They wanted to talk to Myka about Wells Corp's possible public offering since they would be involved. They were serious people.

"Yes, that time works…..," Myka said, lost in the sensation of wet warm lips pulling at her finger. She put the phone down and missed the holder…twice.

"Helena?" she started to say, but Helena was rubbing the finger across her bottom lip.

"Feel this lipstick?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Myka said, staring intently at the deep pink color that made her lips look swollen. The sensation of the soft, plump skin was making Myka lightheaded.

"This is all I will be wearing when you get home," Helena whispered in a hot breathy tone. She kissed the tip of Myka's extremity. The image of Helena making good on that promise wrapped Myka's attention around Helena's finger and she forgot what she was doing _. Had it only been a day since last they made love_? It was too long and Myka's body surrendered to the aching that erupted inside her. It was a look that Helena knew well.

"You…accepted…dinner tonight," Myka said, trying to get her lips for form words.

"Then we will be… _very_ late," Helena retorted.

Maybe it was the roller coaster of emotions that the couple had been on that day, because both women wanted nothing more than to touch the others' bare skin.

"I can't wait," Myka confessed and pulled Helena towards the couch, grabbing the linen napkin from the tray that had contained the lunch Millie had just brought in moments before.

"Have I ever told you that I love the way your eyes dilate when I have your attention?" Helena teased. "And yes, I locked your door."

"Have I ever told you I love it when you have no choice but to surrender?" Myka said, slowly pulling the zipper down on the back of Helena's dress. "Here," Myka said, handing the linen cloth to Helena.

"What is this for?" Helena asked.

"You're going to want to bite on it so no one hears your screams," Myka pointed out, as Helena stood so still that her dress fell off her shoulders without resistance and into a pile at her feet.

"How do you know I will….," Helena tried to ask in an attempt to play along, but Myka was already demonstrating how she knew.

"Oh, you _will_ ," Myka said softly as she released Helena of her _Agent Provocateur_ black lace bra and cupped each breast.

Helena tried to touch Myka, but her hands were being held behind her now, allowing Myka complete access to her full breasts. Her mouth devoured one, then the other, enjoying the frission her tongue caused; the sensuous pulling sensations making Helena moan.

Making love in the office meant no time for taking things slowly and Myka hooked her thumbs inside Helena's lace panties and pulled them off next. The Brit felt the cool air rush at her rear bareness, but Myka's hands were soon covering them with light strokes that sent shivers up Helena's spine.

The familiar smell of Helena's _Chanel_ intensified as her body temperature increased and Myka found the aroma intoxicating. Overcome by the wanton urge to touch Helena, Myka made light circles on the small of Helena's back and the Brit gently collapsed on the couch. It took all of Helena's strength to cup Myka's jaw and pull her in to kiss her. Staring now into Helena's dark eyes, Myka's insides felt an urgent push to be gentle and forceful at the same time.

"God, you are so hot," Myka uttered, letting her hand roam up the soft skin of Helena's leg until she reached her molten core. Myka gently slipped her fingers down; the invasion impatiently invited as Helena opened her legs and pushed up against Myka's hand. Fingers glided along Helena's slick folds as Myka continued to assault Helena's breasts with tender, urgent sucking.

Helena collapsed into the pool of Myka's wanting hands and she craved to slow things down to make it last, but her body couldn't stand the throbbing any more. Tension built inside Helena until she thought she would scream. "Please, Myka…," she pleaded in a guttural gasp, but Myka stopped what she was doing. Helena's eyes widened with protest and just as she about to beg, Myka covered her mouth with hers and continued her ministrations, this time more slowly, until Helena's motions became more frenzied and she made louder frustrated cries, muted by Myka's mouth.

The electricity of that explosion spread throughout Helena's thighs and down her legs as she whimpered at the continued rippling eruptions. She shivered and felt hot at the same time.

"You are…amazing," Helena said, completely out of breath.

"You are a wonderful inspiration," Myka countered and placed the napkin over Helena's region that needed it more than her mouth.

"I shall never walk again," Helena shared, sensitive to Myka's touch.

"I will carry you back to your office," Myka teased as she knelt next to Helena's exhausted body and played with her hair.

"I only…need a minute…..," Helena lied with good intention because she desperately want to make love to Myka.

While they accepted that the impromptu lovemaking's downside was the quickened pace, neither had given thought to any disruptions. The intercom buzzed and Millie apologized for interrupting, but Myka's three o'clock appointment was there. It was three-fifteen and the assistant had only notified Myka when her guests suggested they should reschedule. They had just told Myka they were in the neighborhood and could stop by. Myka had absentmindedly agreed to the meeting on the phone without really hearing the details.

Myka knew - one didn't keep the Securities and Exchange Commission people waiting.

Helena moved at a slow and steady pace, but Myka's boldness faded quickly when she realized people would be in the room shortly. Stuffy, suited up people who lacked patience and tolerance usually.

"Just …a minute," Myka shouted to her assistant through the phone and started grabbing at things that had been knocked askew moments before. "Oh my God, Helena, put these on," Myka whispered as she practically threw Helena's underwear at her as she sat on the couch.

"Darling, they're not going to burst through the door," Helena reminded her. She put her bra on and stood up to pull her panties on.

Helena might have been cool, calm, and collected and able to make the leap from lovemaking to group meeting, but Myka couldn't. Her face was already blushing at the two worlds colliding. Helena smiled at how adorable Myka was when losing her chill.

"Put this on," Myka said, holding Helena's dress out so she could step into it.

"But I didn't get to ….," Helena pouted and reached out to touch Myka as she helped Helena put her arms through the sleeves.

"Later," Myka said, trying to see what else needed to be done. She grabbed the linen napkin and shoved it under the couch pillow.

"Zip me up, unless of course you wish me to walk out of here with an exposed back," Helena laughed.

Myka groaned, feeling like time had slowed down and it was taking them forever to get things back in order. This would explain why Myka zipped Helena's dress up with such force that she caught her silk blouse in the zipper.

"Oh shit!" she said, now tethered to Helena and unable to pull free.

"What is it?" Helena asked, unable to tell what the problem was.

"My blouse is caught," Myka said and looked at the snag closely to see if she could get out. She pulled at the zipper, but it only tightened its grip on her blouse.

"Well, one of us is about to lose at this," Helena chuckled and thought it was a win-win situation.

"Helena, that's the SEC waiting outside!" Myka said anxiously.

"Their lucky day, indeed," Helena said, still unable to see the downside. Then she noticed the worry on Myka's face. "Okay, one of us has to surrender their clothing. Will your jacket cover you?" Helena asked.

Myka looked around the room. She had left it in the car. "I don't have it."

"Ah, then I will have to undress," Helena said, pulling her dress down over the shoulders. Myka's head shot from side to side as she tried to figure out a way to fix this. She couldn't take her blouse off and if Helena disrobed, she'd still have a dress attached to her cuff.

"So, you don't think they'll notice this dress attached to the end of my sleeve?" Myka all but squealed, holding her arm up with Helena's dress dangling from it.

"Well, I could sit here and distract them," Helena suggested, looking down at her scantily clad body, knowing fully well it would do the trick.

"Can I just cut this?" Myka begged.

"Then I will walk out of here with a hole in my dress or you will have one short sleeve," Helena pointed out and tapped her chin with her finger. "I got it!" Helena said. "You sit at your desk, keep your arm on your lap, let the SEC sit in front of your desk while I work on the zipper from below," Helena said as if it were that simple.

"You're going to…what?" Myka asked, but Helena was pulling her to the desk. She knew if she gave Myka too much time, she'd see the flaw in the plan, and since Helena couldn't think of anything else, this was it.

Helena pressed the button and called to Millie to bring the guests in immediately.

"What are you doing?" Myka all but screamed. Helena was too busy putting her perfectly crafted plan into action.

"You sit down," she said, pushing Myka into her chair. "I will be here," the CEO said, crawling under the desk. She stopped and looked around at her comfortable space. "Tell me this hasn't always been one of your fantasies, Myka," Helena said, her mind going on a different track than originally planned. "Now, give me your hand and I'll work on this while you conduct business. I'll have you free in no time."

"I'm not supposed to stand?" Myka asked incredulously.

"Bad ankle," Helena said and pulled at Myka's arm, pulling her and the chair in.

"This is insane!" Myka said as her door opened and Millie walked in slowly.

Millie was the quintessential assistant – she knew exactly what had been going on in the office and would have lain down in front of the office door before she let these SEC agents in. But then she was instructed to bring them in. Her job now was to make sure everything was presentable. Her eyes scanned the room immediately, looking for what needed to be done.

"Ms. Bering, this is Ms. Harris and Ms. Krieger ….from….the SEC," Millie said slowly, looking for the woman whom she knew was in the office with Myka.

"Thank you, Millie," Myka said, to get the woman's attention. She was practically standing in front of the two women, blocking their entry.

The woman simply uttered – _oh_ – and allowed them to pass. She looked behind the opened door, wondering if Helena was hiding, but then couldn't imagine what the reason would be to hide. She looked at the conference room table and then at the couch. The cushions were slightly out of place, but Helena wasn't in either of those places.

"Millie?" Myka called and got her to focus. Myka pointed to the lunch tray and wanted her to remove it since they would be sitting at her desk. Millie scurried over while Myka introduced herself and thanked them for coming. Myka extended her hand across the desk to welcome them.

Millie noticed two things; Myka was apologizing for not getting up because of a possible sprained ankle. And two – the napkin was missing from the tray even though the food was completely untouched. "Do you….need….anything else? Anything at all?" Millie asked, her eyes darting around trying to figure out this puzzle.

"No, thank you, Millie," Myka smiled through gritted teeth.

That's when Millie noticed the odd posturing – Myka seemed to be sitting with her left arm under her desk. That only deepened the mystery. Millie wasn't going to be rushed, and she took her time slowly picking up the tray and taking one last look around before leaving.

"I do apologize," Myka said again and tried with all her might to appear like she was comfortable sitting in that position.

"Not at all," the more senior of the two women said and took out a large file and banged it on the desk. In doing so, she scared Helena who made the tiniest squeal. Myka coughed loudly, just in case.

' _I'm not shaking her hand when we leave_ ,' the younger agent said, noticing Myka never grabbed for a tissue.

"As I explained on the phone, Ms. Bering, our visit here today will be brief," Ms. Harris said and Myka let out an audible sigh of relief. The woman looked up at Myka.

"I mean, good – it's Friday and I would hate to keep you here …too…long," Myka said and her stomach tightened at how bad she sounded.

For the next couple of minutes, the women took out page after page and showed them to Myka, explaining what steps would be taken when Wells Corp went public.

Helena worked diligently at her task at hand which was to finagle Myka's cuff out of the zipper. Helena meant to give her full attention to this issue, but sitting where she was and having a view of Myka from that angle was very distracting. Helena meant to behave, but the temptation was just overwhelming – and she gave in. She took Myka's hand and stuck her index finger in her warm mouth. Myka jumped in her seat and apologized when the women asked if she was okay.

"Bad…ankle," Myka said and the women said they understood. Myka took her finger and pointed it at Helena and wagged it back and forth – trying to convey to Helena to stop. Helena went back to the chore and did as Myka wanted her to.

"Now if you look at Section 246…," the senior woman was droning on and Myka was desperately trying to concentrate. Finally, she felt Helena's hands tug and her cuff was released. Myka slowly pulled her arm up to see if in fact it was free. The SEC women watched as Myka deliberately brought her arm out from her lap and look at it. They glanced at one another and then the younger one asked: "Everything okay, Ms. Bering?"

"Huh?" Myka said, too busy looking to see if her blouse was ripped. It wasn't. "Me? Oh, sorry."

Helena bit her lip at the predicament Myka was in, but she had done what Myka asked. Unfortunately, Myka was free, but Helena certainly wasn't. Not only was she still undressed, she was stuck there with nothing to do.

 _A bored Helena is a dangerous Helena_.

It was practically the Wells Corp slogan.

"Now, we have only dealt with Ms. Wells once before, and I can't say it was a productive meeting," Ms. Harris explained. She wasn't being rude, but the SEC didn't tolerate CEO's who wasted their time, which they felt Helena did last time she wanted to go public.

Helena pouted under the desk at their rude assessment. A comment like that might have propelled her to share her thoughts about them, but she was way too busy. She gently pulled Myka's chair closer, as Myka – now free from the zipper – folder her arms on her desk.

As Myka went on to explain that there were unforeseeable events that disrupted the process last time, Helena was doing her own disrupting under the desk. Her hands slowly started to creep up Myka's legs and she didn't stop, even when Myka put one hand under the desk and tried to gently swat at Helena's hands.

"Do you think Ms. Wells is ready to move forward this time?" Ms. Harris asked.

"NO!" Myka answered and the two women looked at her quizzically. She was trying to tell Helena to stop when the word flew out of her mouth. She heard Helena giggle softly.

"Could you explain that?" Ms. Krieger requested, both women surprised by the answer.

Myka could hardly hear the questions. Helena's hand was inching its way up her inner thigh as the two parts of her brain waged war with one another. The frontal lobe, responsible for judgement, problem solving, coordination, and physical reaction was certain that if Helena didn't stop, Myka would lose all ability to assess, talk, and stand. Her limbic system, responsible for emotions and hormonal responses was chanting 'GO HELENA GO!'

The only choice Myka had was to get away. "I mean….she's more than ready," Myka said and Helena agreed. ' _She certainly is_ ,' Helena thought to herself as she inched forward on Myka's thigh.

"Maybe we should sit over here so …I can….look at these papers," Myka suggested and both women gathered their bags and stood up. But when Myka tried, Helena was too quick and grabbed Myka's leg and held it in place. _What fun would there be if Myka was on the other side of the room?_

Myka fell back in her chair. "Or not," she said and explained her ankle was really bothering her. The women looked at each other and sat back down.

Against the backdrop of the SEC employees explaining how serious going public was for a company and how they would scrutinize the delivery of stocks in the Initial Public Offering, or IPO, Helena was about to make Myka an offer she couldn't refuse.

"This list ….," Ms. Harris said and showed Myka the paper she was referring to. In order to see it, Myka moved forward in her chair, a sign Helena mistook as her being game for the game.

Helena kissed Myka's knee as her hands roamed forward, embracing Myka's upper thighs. Helena felt Myka's body involuntarily jerk as her fingers reached the lace boarder of her panties. Helena's hand was swift and when Myka jumped the slightest bit, she slid her hand up farther until it was at the point of no return.

"Oh, my God!" Myka let out and followed it with …"That's a long lip, list. A long list." Helena was kissing Myka's knee.

It was easy for Helena to tell that Myka's body was giving itself over to _Team Helena_ and it was just a matter of time before she welcomed her in.

"Well, I'm sure you have staff that could help you gather the documents?" Ms. Harris asked, thinking something was wrong with her host.

"I…..do…need help," Myka let out and gave in. She was on fire and thought if something didn't happen soon, she'd slide out of the chair onto the floor so Helena could have her way with her. She grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on her desk and gulped it down, but it did little to quench the fire.

"The issue for us is timing," Ms. Harris pointed out because they weren't going to start working on this until they had a full commitment.

Helena's hand was in between Myka's legs, her thumb grazing the soft satin that dampened upon her touch. It was seconds away from happening and Myka leaned forward and gave Helena all the room she needed. Helena kissed the inside of Myka's thigh as she pushed the flimsy material out of her way.

Myka's body stiffened and she reached out to hold onto the edge of her desk as the tension ratcheted beyond anything she had experienced. Muscles contracted fiercely as Helena moved her hand into position.

"I'm sure you want this to happen…," Ms. Krieger commented and Myka was fervent in her response.

"YES! YES I DO!" Myka said, trying to steady her voice.

"Once everything is in place, we'll be here, but in and out…..," Ms. Harris said at the same time it described the motion of Helena's hand.

"Yes, in ….and…out," Myka repeated, but with a very different meaning.

"It's just a matter of time….," the women explained.

"Yes, I know….it…is," Myka said, seconds away from climaxing. Her voice was high now and the women mistook it for Myka's enthusiasm.

Even in the awkward position, Helena was attentive to Myka's body and knew when the wave of tingling sensations was close to happening.

"Now, do you think we can start next week? Will you have time in your schedule? And can you be at our disposal?" The older woman asked, going down the list of questions to ask.

"YES! YES! YES!" Myka answered affirmatively and in a loud voice until the explosion ended and Myka collapsed backwards – just a little.

The two guests looked at each other. "Well, that's great to hear, Ms. Bering. Once you have everything in order, contact us and we will be back," Ms. Harris said and Ms. Krieger assured Myka they could see themselves out.

"Please, don't get up. We hope you feel better," the younger woman said as they shook Myka's limp hand.

Myka's head was spinning. She had just had the most intense, wonderful, electrical, body shattering experience and didn't care that it happened in front of the government's regulatory agents.

"Come again," she heard herself shout out to the two women as they closed the door.

"Love to," Helena said, pushing Myka's chair back and emerging from her hiding place.

"You….," Myka tried to say, but was too weak.

"Learned that from you?" Helena said, bending down to kiss Myka's thigh.

"Well, that was…..fun," Myka said, helping Helena up and then helping her on with her dress.

"I just hope my efforts are duly noted in my review," Helena teased as she smoothed out her dress.

* * *

"Well, that went much better than I expected," Ms. Harris said to her fellow agent.

"She was very cooperative," the younger woman noted.

* * *

By the time Myka's legs were able to support her, Helena was kissing her goodbye. Helena emerged from Myka's office and smiled at Millie.

"Productive meeting?" the assistant asked, smiling.

"You'd have to ask, Ms. Bering," Helena said and then added, "I accomplished everything I set out to do."

Millie waited until the door closed on the elevator taking the CEO back to her office before commenting.

"I bet you did," she said, smiling. "I bet you did."

* * *

 **;-)**


	21. Not My Circus, Not My Monkeys

**Not My Circus, Not My Monkeys**

True to Helena's word, the couple was late to the friends' pizza dinner that night. After slowly climbing the stairs in their home, they fell into each other and enjoyed expressing themselves physically. Myka admitted Helena's impromptu hiding in her office did make for an exciting afternoon. Although Myka wasn't quite sure what she had agreed to with the SEC.

Finally, it was time to get ready. Myka threw on a long sleeve white blouse and some jeans. Helena said she would meet her downstairs. She had remembered something she wrote in her book – about trying things you wouldn't ordinarily do for the one you loved. While Myka waited patiently in the hallway, Helena put on her outfit she had made especially _for_ Myka.

"What the….?" Is all Myka could say as Helena came down the stairs in an over-sized t-shirt tied in a knot to the side with the mascot of the _University of Colorado,_ and worn with tight black pants. Myka pursed her lips at Helena's slightly awkward gait and noticed the flats that adorned her feet. "You look …..great," Myka said and had to ask where Helena got the idea.

"Well, you love your alma mater t-shirt and I love you in your alma mater t-shirt, so I thought I would get one," Helena said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Truth be told, it took Helena several minutes to feel comfortable in the one-hundred percent less than soft cotton top that didn't hug her. She asked the closet intern to explain what the fascination was with this type of apparel.

"They're comfortable," was her first try, but Helena explained it most certainly was not.

"They show school spirit," was the second explanation, but Helena explained that she would think a sizable donation would show that better.

"You wear it to make a statement," was the intern's last and final attempt.

That answer seemed to make sense. This was a statement about what Helena would do for Myka. Helena was as graceful in casual clothes as most people were in 4 inch heels and a black cocktail dress – not very.

But Myka loved her for doing it.

* * *

"Whoa, Dude," Claudia said when the couple finally arrived.

"Do not call me that," is all Helena said as she followed Myka into her former residence.

Myka loved watching Helena relax and interact with their friends socially. Helena loved to watch Myka laugh.

They hadn't been the only ones late that night. The hosts were also slightly delayed. When Claudia shared that she marched into Helena's office to defend Eileen, she worried her lover would be upset. Instead, Eileen listened carefully to the story – knowing fully well how far out of the comfort zone Claudia traveled to deliver that message. She was so taken that her girlfriend would risk so much, that she tackled her to the bed with kisses, so overcome with being turned on by the bravery. Claudia was so surprised at Eileen's reaction to her chivalrous move, that she decided she was going to tell the construction workers who whistled at Eileen a thing or two.

Steve and Jack were in the kitchen when the host couple descended the stairs. Steve begged them to have to the dinner in the kitchen since he found the other rooms overwhelming in size. They gathered around the large circular kitchen table with plenty of room to spare. The pizzas arrived and the junk food decorated every available space. The only thing that was out of place was the tea kettle on the stove. Eileen knew that in spite of the menu, there would always be room for tea.

Helena broke the good news to Pete and he was speechless. She explained that she had every confidence that his invention could benefit the hearing challenged and that Bridget had been instructed to find backers for his device.

"I …don't know what to say," Pete said and couldn't help the tears well up in his eyes. "I couldn't have done it without you," he said, but Helena wouldn't hear of it.

"That's not true, Mr. Lattimer. That wonderful device was inside you all this time. You just needed to see it," Helena said.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you needing some…..," and everyone in the room looked at Pete and silently screamed _SHUT UP_ , but of course, he didn't hear them. "…babysitting," he continued because he was excited and had shut down his filters. There was dead silence and Pete noticed everyone sitting back farther in their seats. "What?" he asked, because he hadn't been listening. Then he looked at Helena's expression and recoiled. "I…meant…serious…company," he tried and even Jane put her head in her hands. "Mrs. Frederic….," he added, meaning that she had told him to get the Lego in case of an emergency.

Helena had staged the whole security break that allowed Pete to bait her with the Lego to pay a debt. She wasn't going to give that up. "The fact that we enjoyed it so much made it a positive event for both of us," Helena said, smiling.

Of course, in her head she was yelling – " _Babysitting, my arse_!"

There was a collective sigh of relief as people let out their nervous laughs. The food was eaten, the beers imbibed, and stories were shared. Without a word exchanged, Eileen readied the tea at the exact moment Helena wanted it. She apologized for bothering Helena about work, but asked if she had time to see her on Monday and assured her it wasn't urgent. Helena replied that she always had time to see Eileen.

Then Jane caught Helena alone and thanked her for giving Pete the opportunity to discover his talents.

"I did nothing," Helena replied and then added, "…except settle a debt."

"No, Wells, you did much more than that," Jane insisted and was uncomfortable feeling such affection for the Brit. "You …," she swallowed hard, "….Inspired him – just by believing in him. Helena, Pete loves me- I don't doubt that for a minute. But in some ways, you will always be first in his heart," Jane confessed, having thought this all through on her own. Jane knew Pete would do anything for Helena.

"I do not wish to be…," Helena said, not sure this was true, and if it were, not certain she liked it.

"Helena, sometimes I think you don't get it. For all your bravado and self-confidence, I think sometimes you are unaware of what an influence you are – on all of them," Jane shared. "They are all – devoted to you."

Helena knew what a force she could be, but this was different. Jane was referring to her as a positive influence and Helena had never really stopped to think about that in quite this way.

"Well, thank you for saying so," Helena said, the walls suddenly closing in on her standing there with Jane.

"You're a piece of work, Helena," Jane said and laughed.

"My debt is paid," Helena reminded the detective.

"Trust me, no one knows about Myka's apprehension," Jane assured the Brit.

* * *

Up in Boston, Irene spoke frankly with Mary about the deal Helena struck with her. "She's not a woman to be messed with," Irene warned because her sister was used to being at the top of the academic heap.

"What happened that night, Irene?" Mary finally asked. She and Irene were sitting having tea, the quiet of the house surrounding them. Irene drew in a deep breath and told her sister the events of that night – how Helena was very sick and needed immediate care. Rather than tell Mary any details, she simply said Helena's immune system had been compromised.

What helped Mary to accept the particulars of that night was seeing Helena with Irene. There was a deep bond that resulted in an obvious protection between the two women.

"She told me not to waste anymore of my life without you in it," Mary confessed and Irene smiled because that is exactly how Helena would say it. "She said people like you are very rare."

Irene lowered her eyes at the compliment. She knew a thing or two about rare people.

Mary spent Sunday reflecting on the past week. She didn't want another life threatening episode to be what pulled her and Irene together. Still, she couldn't lower the wall completely and when Irene was leaving, Mary thanked her, but was very nonchalant.

She didn't cry until Irene was on the train home.

* * *

The first thing Irene did when she arrived back in Queens – after letting Bandit jump in her lap and slather her face with kisses – was to go through her backyard to her neighbor's house with a defrosted pound cake that she had baked. She always had a few on hand for such occasions. She apologized for her friend's intrusion and the man admitted he had never been so scared in his life. "And I've been to prison!" he reminded her.

He also said he was surprised the cops hadn't hauled her away with ' _the other one_ '.

Irene apologized again and returned to the house. She shook her head and worried what Helena had gotten Myka into. There were no news reports – and surely there would be if Myka was arrested. "This ought to be good," Irene said as she readied her clothes for her return on Monday.

* * *

"You would seriously think the woman would call," Helena complained and Myka knew who she was talking about.

The buzzer went off because Helena was an easy target. "This is a sport of concentration," Myka pointed out as she took her fencing mask off. Once Helena was distracted, she just stood there.

"Pardon?" Helena said, unaware of losing. Yes, _that_ distracted.

"Why don't you call her?" Myka said, knowing there was no sense in continuing.

"Why should I call her?" Helena said and Myka pointed out because she missed her. "Don't be ridiculous," Helena huffed as she threw her mask down, dropped her foil, and tore her jacket off.

"Oh yes, I'm totally off base," Myka said as Helena stamped her feet up the steps, saying how she had no clue where Myka got that idea from.

The closer it got to Irene's return, the more aware Helena became of her absence. Most friends might send flowers to welcome the one they missed back, but Helena wasn't most people. She arranged for a slightly different welcoming back surprise.

* * *

The next morning, Myka noticed that Helena seemed to be in a hurry and attributed it to wanting to see Irene. Helena was simply following Irene's advice – she had to get up pretty early to pull anything over on the experienced HR Director.

Irene looked up at the Wells Corp building and smiled. She felt as if she had been gone weeks, instead of days. The welcome from the staff as she entered made her feel good and no one seemed more enthusiastic than Sandy, her assistant.

"Welcome back, Irene," Sandy said, nervously looking over her shoulder at Irene's office.

"It's good to be back," Irene said, wondering what was going on. "Is there something …"

"Not some- _thing_. Some- _one_. Well, kind of a someone," Sandy said anxiously. "I didn't think it was a good idea and I tried to tell them, but she said was under strict orders…"

"Who is she?" Irene asked, starting at the beginning to get to the bottom of this.

"The woman…in charge…or the care taker. She looks like one of those Safari ride people in Disney World," Sandy said and pointed to Irene's office.

Just then, there was a loud screech and Irene clutched her heart and Sandy ran back to her desk. "She's kind of big."

Irene took a deep breath and went to her office door and opened it. She looked at the woman who was holding a banana and handing it to what was sitting in Irene's chair.

"She bought me…a monkey?" Irene said, her eyes widened.

"She's a chimpanzee," the caretaker pointed out and Irene didn't care. The adorable faced primate was munching on her banana and – from what Irene could tell – grinning.

"I am sorry if Eve disturbed anyone," the young warden dressed in khaki said. "We were told to bring her here _first_."

"First? Is she touring all of Wells?" Irene said, wondering how this happened.

"Oh gosh, no," laughed the blonde woman. "Eve is here for her checkup. Trust me; she does not like the City at all, so we only bring her in for checkups."

"Why?" Irene asked and the primate was busy pushing papers around on Irene's desk. An action that Irene frowned upon when it was adorable toddlers, let alone primates.

"Ms. Wells likes to make sure that Eve is maturing….," the woman started to say.

"As if she would even know what that was," Irene said under her breath. "What is she doing in my office?"

"Oh this," the caretaker said and blushed. "Ms. Wells insisted that you would want to meet her. She said you've been away and she thought Eve would be a…unique way to welcome you back."

"I bet she did. Well, it's a pleasure to meet ….Eve," Irene said as the chimp opened and closed Irene's desk drawers.

"She's usually better behaved," the caretaker said and tried to get Eve to climb up, but the chimp was too excited. She screeched and ran away, knocking the lamp off Irene's desk and pulling pillows off the couch.

The primate charged at Irene, but the woman stood there, arms crossed and glared at the animal. Eve stopped in her tracks and retreated until the caretaker took her hand.

"You're very good," the woman remarked. "I don't know if you know it, but your body language just conveyed to Eve that you weren't afraid and that you were in charge."

"It's my years as Ringmaster of this circus," Irene said and thanked the woman for bringing Eve.

Irene looked around her office, which looked as if it had been hit by…well, an animal on the loose.

"Do you want me to …straighten that up?" Sandy asked after gasping at what the office looked like.

"Oh no, thank you, Sandy. I always say – _if you make a mess, you have to clean it up_ ," Irene said and then heard Millie tell someone that Myka had just arrived.

"Myka? Is Helena with you?" Irene called down the hallway as she started to walk quickly.

"I love you," Helena yelled to Myka as she repeatedly pressed the close button on the elevator to make the door close.

"What did you...?" Myka was asking as Irene tried to get the door to reopen. "What did she?"

"Nothing she won't be back down to clean up," Irene promised as she waited for the other elevator.

"Welcome back?" Myka offered as Irene thanked her and went upstairs. "Do you …?" Myka asked Millie.

"Apparently, it's - bring your own chimp to work day," Millie said and shrugged.

* * *

Helena moved quickly past Sui who had to repeat that Bridget was there for their meeting.

"Bridget!" Helena said, happy that there would be witnesses. Irene never made a scene in front of people. "Do come in…and quickly."

Bridget looked at Sui, but was unable to ask the dozen questions that ran through her head. She quickened her pace when Helena waved her in. Bridget rolled her eyes and held the door when Helena went to close it. Helena looked and saw the gray haired woman, carrying a portfolio and pocketbook slowly walking in.

"I'm Grace, Ms. Wells, nice to meet you," is how the gravelly voiced secretary introduced herself. "Wow, you really are good looking."

Helena stared at the woman, then at Bridget who smiled. The elevator door opened and poor Grace was pulled inside, the door shutting behind her. "Welcome, Grace."

* * *

"Do you have a program that can assess mental disorders?" Irene grunted at Sui, who assured her that he did not.

"I can, however, make valid conclusions based on behavior and facial expressions. And right now, yours is telling me that you are very upset."

"Bloody brilliant," Irene said without realizing whose words she just borrowed. She knocked loudly on the door. She wasn't sure who the elderly woman was, but she hoped she didn't have a weak heart.

* * *

"Impeccable timing as always, Ms. Cummings," Helena said and just then Irene opened the doorway and stood there. She had hoped to find Helena alone.

"Irene! Welcome back. I believe you know Ms. Cummings and her associate, Grace," Helena said, smiling from the safety of the other side of the conference table.

"Helena," Irene said slowly.

"Ms. Cummings and I are in a meeting. Perhaps Mr. Sui can help you," Helena offered.

"On no, this is something only you can take care of. I'll wait…for as long as it takes," Irene said and took a seat at the conference table.

"This won't take long," Grace said and Irene looked at her boss and grinned.

Bridget had so much to say and it was killing her to have to write out only the highlights of her many thoughts. She watched Helena and was surprised that she detected nervousness. It was so rare. The banker wrote her message down and showed the white board to the group.

"Don't be silly, Bridget, you can speak," Helena offered because she needed this meeting to go on for a while. At least until the steam stopped coming out of Irene's ears.

"No, she can't talk, Grace explained. "We're going to a doctor after this." Bridget's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "Yes, I made an appointment. Dr. Phillips is very nice. You'll like him."

Bridget never backed down from a bet and once made, she always kept her end of the bargain. She wrote on her white board the good news about the book.

"You came all the way here to tell me you found a publisher for my book? And for that you needed an entourage?" Helena asked incredulously.

"She likes to close deals. Always in a hurry this one," Grace said with worry in her voice.

"You wrote a book?" Irene asked incredulously.

"I had a couple of hours to kill," Helena said, haughtily.

"Amazing with all you had to do, you had time to organize my return party," Irene said, making her point.

"No trouble at all," Helena said, feeling safe with bystanders.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Irene asked suspiciously. Bridget grabbed her throat and shook her head to indicate she couldn't speak.

"Laryngitis? Oh, that's too bad," Helena said and Bridget immediately knew she was on the receiving end of Helena's taunt.

"She insisted she needed to come here," Grace said and it had been a ploy to escape the office. But like the best laid plans, Bridget's didn't play out the way she intended them to.

"Bridget met with several publishers, Helena, and thinks she's found the perfect one," Grace said, having seen what the proposal looked like.

"And did she lose her sense of direction along with her voice?" Helena asked, wondering why the woman was with her.

The older woman shook her head as if it were a serious question. "Miss Cummings is dealing with _another_ issue," Grace shared and Bridget shook her head vehemently.

"You really do know how to keep up your end of a bet," Helena laughed.

"Oh, so you know?" Grace said and then whispered – "With all due respect, Miss Wells, it's no laughing matter."

"What isn't?" Irene said, because she could tell the assistant was concerned.

"Bridget's gambling problem!" the secretary said. "I came with her today. I was afraid she'd buy lottery tickets or something." Then she turned to Irene and said – "We're getting her help."

"She…has a …gambling problem? Are you certain?" Helena asked, thinking having this woman as a secretary just eclipsed having Irene as an HR Director in terms of trouble

"How did you come to that?" Irene asked because she was beginning to think the circus was putting up another tent.

"She told me. She can't talk... about her betting problem. If you ask me, I think the laryngitis is psychosomatic, but one thing at a time," Grace whispered to Irene in a loud voice.

"They gave her to me," Bridget typed furiously into her phone to text Helena. She didn't want this on a whiteboard. "They thought it would break me because I was the only woman there. I was determined to keep her come hell or high water. Both came and went and I still have her."

"I completely empathize," Helena said, thinking her ' _Grace_ ' happen to be in the room, too. Except Helena's 'Grace' was as sharp as a whip.

"Don't even go there, Helena" Irene warned, even though she couldn't see the text exchange. She may not have been able to read what Bridget wrote, but she could read Helena like a book.

'So, the publishers want to meet with you and then the editing will begin,' Bridget wrote on the board and Helena laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. There will be no editing," she said, and meant it. "It's perfect."

"Very modest, this one," Grace said, elbowing Irene. _Maybe Grace wasn't so bad after all_. "Well, we have to go," the secretary said and Helena knew what that meant.

"I think I would like to hear more about ….," Helena said, but Irene interrupted her.

"They have to go, Helena. And besides, you have an appointment…," Irene said, looking at her watch. "Right now."

"With whom?" Helena demanded.

"Destiny," Irene smiled and shook Grace's hand and practically pulled her towards the door as she commended her on what a good job she was doing helping Bridget.

"Shoot me," Bridget wrote on the whiteboard.

"Trust me, if I thought it would buy me time, I would," Helena replied.


	22. Silence is Golden

**Silence is Golden**

"I have meetings all day," Helena said when Irene held the door opened for her, obviously waiting.

"Your schedule is remarkable light today," Sui contradicted her, thinking he was being helpful. _Wasn't it his job to keep Helena abreast of her itinerary?_

"Thank you, Mr. Generis," Helena said and he was confused because his voice analyzer indicated a lack of sincerity in her tone.

Irene motioned for Helena to come. "What exactly are we doing?" the CEO inquired, certain she wasn't going to like it.

"We're going to do exactly as you asked," Irene said and waited for Helena to join her on the elevator.

"Oh," Helena said, liking the sound of that, but still not sure what it meant. She joined Irene on the elevator and followed her when they got off on the 16th floor to the Director's office, where Helena asked again why she was there.

"You wanted to see my file. You do remember telling me that, yes?" Irene asked and Helena frowned that they were actually going to do that. She had to give the woman credit for following through.

Irene opened her office door and waited for her boss to follow. Helena walked in and saw the complete disarray of the woman's office. She looked around, unaware that it had been the primate's doing.

"I always took you for a more… orderly person," Helena remarked as she surveyed the papers all over the desk and floor, drawers opened, the knocked over lamp and pillows on the floor.

"Please, sit down," Irene said and Helena had to move files off the chair in order to sit.

Helena was very surprised that Irene wasn't mentioning the state of her office and finally couldn't stand that they weren't talking about it. "What…happened in here?"

"What?" Irene asked, pushing papers around looking for something. "Oh, this?" she said, her hand sweeping across the room. "Eve."

"Eve? Did this? What did they do? Allow her to come in here on her own?" Helena asked, looking around. She had given very clear instructions that the caretaker was to sit with her.

"No, the woman was with her," Irene explained and started to look at files on the floor.

"Then how …?" Helena asked, looking at the damage.

"She was in an unfamiliar environment and got excited, is my guess," Irene explained calmly.

Then the HR Director got up, stepped over some papers, and held her back as she tried to put something back on the top shelf where it once resided. "I'll get that," Helena said and reached without any trouble to put the book back.

"Maybe it's over there?" Irene suggested and Helena picked up a pile of papers.

"No, that's not it," Irene said and pointed to the credenza where Helena should place the pile. "Maybe it's in that stack?" Irene suggested and Helena started to look and straighten out the files that had been knocked off her desk.

"What am I looking for?" Helena finally asked, placing the neat stack where Irene tapped her desk.

"My file of course," Irene said and Helena said it was unnecessary, but Irene insisted. Helena sighed -thinking how patient she was with Irene who could be very stubborn about getting her own way.

"Look over there," Irene said and Helena picked up the lamp in the process as Irene put the cushions back on the couch. Then Irene sat down and closed the desk drawers as Helena continued to pick up papers as she searched for the file with Irene's name on it.

"I was using it more as a figure of speech," Helena explained, wondering what Irene's file would be doing out on her desk anyway.

" _I want to see your file_ isn't a figure of speech, Helena," Irene said as she straightened out the pen holder and scotch tape.

"Oh, great, cleaning your office up comes with a syntax lesson. How fortunate can one person be?" Helena huffed and was getting frustrated that the file couldn't be found.

And at the exact moment that Helena put that last of the strewn papers back neatly, Irene pulled a manila folder from her drawer and said – "Oh, here it is."

Helena stared at the woman. "Aren't our personnel files all digitized?" the CEO said slowly – aware of the timing of finding the file.

"Now that you mention it, yes, they are," Irene said, tapping her keys. She turned the screen towards her boss. "Voila! My file."

"Does it say anything in there about you thinking you are clever?" Helena asked, sitting down.

"Yes, under _Personal Statement_ ," Irene remarked.

"I know what you did," Helena said, almost embarrassed that she had been …. _wait, Irene never asked her to do anything._

"And I know what _you_ did," Irene said, sitting back in her chair, her expression a little too victorious for Helena's liking.

"I had no idea ….," the Brit said defensively, using her hands to indicate the mess.

"You thought my office was a suitable environment for a chimpanzee?" Irene asked.

"Actually," Helena said now that she thought about it. "I've seen some of the things that go on in here. I thought she'd feel right at home. And besides, "I thought…," Helena said, taking her time to find the best answer. "...that you would want to meet her. She's absolutely one of a kind."

"Yes, I deal with that type every day," Irene commented.

"She's a genetic marvel," Helena said and Irene could see she was being very serious.

"What does that mean?" Irene asked.

"She's the product of two female chimpanzees," Helena said, in a low voice. "She has two mothers!"

"You mean…like the mice?" Irene asked, remembering how frightened she was when the researcher brought them to her office. "I don't like mice."

"I believe that's duly noted in your file," Helena said, thinking Irene was missing the point. "Yes, we have managed to manipulate a spermatozoon like vehicle to carry the genetic material of the two mothers," Helena said proudly.

"That's….," Irene said and Helena finished her thought – "Impressive."

"I was going to say… _complicated_ ," Irene corrected her. The ramifications were rushing through Irene's mind like an LED display.

"Yes, it is, but the important issue here is that Eve must be able to reproduce and we believe she will be able to," Helena shared. "Not for many years, of course."

"Are you thinking …that….," Irene said, trying to get her head around this.

"Yes, I am," Helena said, aware of where the woman was going with her train of thought.

Irene sat back in her chair, speechless at what this could mean for Helena and Myka. "Your child would have both of your …,' Irene said.

"Yes, my eyes, her hair…more than likely," Helena said, naming the dominant genes.

"And you're…. okay?" Irene asked because she wasn't sure how to word a question about Helena being one hundred and forty seven years old.

"Yes, I routinely am tested to make sure that no anomalies show up," the woman who thought of everything said.

"This is a lot to take in," Irene admitted, but smiling at the prospects. "But it is amazing."

"What do you think I do all day?" Helena harrumphed.

Irene knew that Helena was working on incredible things, but to see the results was awe inspiring. "You are ….," Irene said, unable to find the right word to describe her friend.

"Yes, yes, I know," Helena said, appreciative of the gesture, but not the feelings it brought up. "Apparently, I'm also a great _influence_ , according to Detective Jane," Helena said.

This reminded Irene about her neighbor's comment.

"Oh, speaking of law enforcement, " Irene said. "I spoke with my neighbor last night."

"I don't understand why you think I have nothing to do all day but swap stories with you," Helena complained, standing up.

"He said he was never so afraid in his life," Irene continued and Helena said she had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm not at all surprised that you paid him that visit, Helena," Irene said and the Brit decided not to disclaim their meeting. "I am, however, surprised that you managed to get Myka _arrested_ in the process."

That caught Helena's attention. "Her…. what?"

"My neighbor saw the police putting Myka ….or I assume it was Myka unless you brought a different accomplice with you that night," Irene said.

"It was…a misunderstanding. Detective Tierney cleared it all up. The press never discovered it," Helena said.

"Well, I'm glad for Myka's sake," Irene said sincerely. She knew that Myka would never take that nonchalantly the way Helena might.

"And why are you blaming me? Your absence caused all kinds of trouble, as you can see. You would think you'd learn something from this," Helena attempted to place blame.

"What did my absence…?" Irene tried to say.

"You disappeared. We had to take unusual measures to find you," Helena reminded the woman.

Irene knew that Helena was using words based on her perception of what happened. Irene had told Helena she was going on vacation, but to Helena – she had still - _disappeared_.

"Well, I won't be doing that again," Irene said, knowing what Helena needed to hear.

"That's another thing," Helena said, unburdening herself now that Irene was back. "Apparently, the staff cannot handle you being away. I think it best if you do take any more time off in the near future."

"The staff?" Irene asked and wondered if they were talking about _one_ staff member in particular.

"Yes, the people who work here? It's the oddest thing really. I don't understand it," Helena lamented.

"Must have been hard," Irene said and Helena thought she meant handling the staff in her absence. But Helena's heart spoke up before she could.

"It was. It really was," is what came out instead of some offhanded remark that she had intended to say. The feelings amplified and Helena felt the urge to retreat. _How did they get back to talking about her when this was clearly about Irene?_

"I'm glad we talked," Irene said sincerely. "Thanks for _straightening_ everything out." Helena initially thought Irene meant the chaos in the office, but after seeing the expression on Irene's face, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

When Helena stepped outside into the hallway with Irene, they both saw Bridget and Grace leaving Myka's office.

"Why isn't she talking?" Irene asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"She lost a bet," Helena automatically answered.

"To you?" Irene asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but she named the conditions, I didn't," Helena said. "Ha, now her secretary thinks she has a gambling problem," finding it humorous.

"I think that woman is very concerned," Irene pointed out.

"That woman's a little overbearing, don't you think? I don't think I could put up with someone _attempting_ to get me to do things I didn't wish to do," Helena commented and Irene bit her lip – hard.

"Oh, as if _somebody_ could, Helena," commented the _somebody_ who just had. "What is your book about?" the HR Director asked, remembering why Bridget had been there.

"Love, relationships, connections," Helena said, and her mind wandered as she gazed down the hallway at Myka.

Irene smiled as she watched the look come over Helena's face and knew exactly what the reason was. _If anyone was going to write about love, it should be Helena_ , Irene thought.

"Am I in it?" Irene asked and laughed.

"I did devote a chapter to _how to deal with that special someone who constantly gets on your last nerve_. I dedicated it to you," Helena fibbed.

"You think….. I'm _special_? Irene said, undeterred by Helena's remarks.

"Are we done here?" Helena asked because she couldn't even remember what purpose the woman had in bringing her down to the office.

* * *

Myka saw Helena walking down the hallway and waited for her. She could see the perplexed look on Helena's face, which wasn't so unusual after she had been with Irene.

"What brings you to the 16th floor?" Myka inquired as Helena threw her hands up in the air.

"Helping Irene, yet again," Helena said, going inside Myka's office.

"Should I cancel…any meetings? Hold all your calls?" Millie inquired, but Myka assured her she would keep to her schedule.

" _I've heard those words before_ ," Millie said after the door was closed.

"It's good to have her back, isn't it?" Myka said of the HR Director's return.

"I guess. Do you know she had me come down here to straighten up her office? " Helena said, trying to piece together how that happened.

"Why would she do that?" Myka began her questioning.

"It was a mess. I had…. It was…..," Helena started.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but why was there a chimpanzee in her office?" Myka inquired.

"Pardon? Oh, well that I will tell you about at dinner tonight, " Helena said, wanting to give Myka the full story.

"I can hardly wait," her wife added. "Did you have a good visit with Irene?"

"How the …no, I did not have a good visit. I was cleaning up files and straightening up her office," the Brit bemoaned as she flopped down on Myka's couch - exhausted. What was really tiring Helena was piecing together how the whole thing came about.

"How did she get you to do that?" the lawyer asked, slowing bringing Helena around. "I mean, did she come right out and ask you?" Myka already knew that Irene would never manipulate Helena into doing something.

"Yes," Helena said and then remembered, "Well, no….she didn't ask me to."

"Well, we both know she couldn't _make_ you," Myka pointed out and Helena scoffed at the notion. "So then, how exactly did she get you to help?"

Helena had to think hard about that simple question. Her eyes narrowed as she realized she couldn't answer it. "I'm not…entirely sure….how. But I know she did something!"

Nothing annoyed Helena more than not having the answer.

"I saw Bridget before," Myka said, changing the subject. "She said she found a publisher already,"

"As if that were any kind of challenge," Helena stated.

"Well, it must have been without being able to actually talk," Myka said.

"Oh, yes. Well, I believe I made an outstanding contribution to society," Helena declared.

"With your book?" Myka asked.

"No, with Bridget's vow of silence," Helena smirked and Myka playfully swatted her hand.

"You sure have a lot of women in your life," Myka said, sitting closer to Helena and playing with her hair.

"Yes, and they're exhausting," Helena complained, but her expression softened when Myka kissed the pouting lips. Helena's lips were there, but her mind was back on how Irene got her to do what she did.

"She …," Helena said, pointing to the door.

"I'm sure deep down you wanted to help," Myka tried to soften the blow that Irene had one-upped her wife.

"Deep down I want to shoot her," Helena retorted.

Myka reviewed again the many policies they had against shooting employees before Helena left. Unfortunately, Helena didn't think of Irene as an _employee_.

She thought of Irene as – well, as hers.


	23. Healing Power

**Important messages in here that I hope come through.**  
 **Thanks for reading along - and especially to those who post and send messages.**

* * *

 **Healing Power**

Helena had an easier time coding genetic material in the lab than she did in trying to piece together how Irene got her to do what she did. She trusted Myka's analysis that she had helped because she wanted to – but how did Irene know that? Had she used…..?

Helena had been waiting for the elevator, but when the ding went off, so did the proverbial light bulb over the Brit's head.

Irene had a lot of work to catch up on. There were three new training programs for employees and Irene was in charge of making sure they started on time and without a hitch. She didn't blink when her door burst wide open. In fact, she was expecting it. Without looking up from her papers, she simply said – "What can I do for you, Helena?"

"Did you use …. _reverse_ psychology on me?" Helena demanded to know as she walked straight over to Irene's desk.

"No," Irene said, signing off on some papers.

"I will not be subjected to…..," Helena protested expecting a full confession.

"If I had been tempted to use that, I would have told you that you _couldn't_ clean up my office. I would have denied you the very thing you _didn't_ want to do, in an attempt to make it seem attractive," Irene explained.

"I know what reverse psychology is!" Helena huffed.

"Then you know I didn't, nor would I, use it," Irene said as Helena paced.

Irene could have said that the reason Helena helped her out so easily was because the two women were so happy to see each other and that they shared in the work because they're friends. But she knew she had to give Helena an answer she could understand.

"Sit," Irene said, so they could get this over with, and one of them could be back to work. Helena sat down, her body twisted in the seat. "You helped me because you're a thoughtful, caring person," Irene put it simply.

Helena stared at her with a blank expression. The she remembered something she had told a good friend and fellow author many, many years ago - _when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains,_ _however improbable_ _, must be the truth._ When he asked if he could use that as a mantra for his main character, she generously gave him permission.

"Yes, well, I …thought you could use help," Helena said, finally accepting the explanation as the most plausible.

"And you were right, so thank you for helping me clean up the mess," the HR Director said. It was no longer important who was responsible for the mess, but rather that Helena understood Irene would never take advantage of her. More often than not, when Helena thought Irene got her way, it simply was the result of Helena tripping herself up.

"Well, okay then," Helena said as she tried to figure out if that was all there was. "Let me know…if you …need anything…else."

"I appreciate that, Helena," Irene said sincerely.

Helena got up and started to leave. She certainly felt calmer even though the answer seemed so simple. "How is your sister?" Helena asked, calling Mary that for the first time.

"I think she's doing well," Irene answered, sitting back in her chair. "We had a good conversation yesterday. I think she's really trying. I appreciate the talk you had with her."

As soon as Irene tried to give Helena any credit, she waved it off with her hand. "I simply told her I would need to feel comfortable with providing her with any material."

"I think you did more than that," the woman assured her friend.

It made Helena think and she suddenly got very pensive. "I saw something in Mary when I was in there with her. I know that look in someone's eyes when they are faced with their own mortality and are desperately trying to make sure something will live on after they're gone," Helena said quietly and Irene could feel the weight of those words. "For some, it's their written word."

Irene never heard a reference to writing that didn't make her heart ache for Helena. "Is it still that for you?" Irene asked, sensitively.

A warm smile crossed Helena's lips as she looked out the window. "For the longest time I thought it would be. Then I thought it was my inventions. Now I know, it's something even greater. Now it will be more than I could have imagined," she said, turning to face Irene.

"Now, it will be my heir."

Those words – in stark contrast to all that Helena never had – made Irene's eyes fill with tears. And for a split second, she saw Helena acknowledge her feelings.

And then it was over.

"Well, I have…..things….," Helena said, and couldn't escape Irene's hug that she pulled her into. Helena didn't pull away. Irene slowly released her and she thanked her quietly.

"And Helena?" Irene called to her before she left. Helena turned around and Irene added - "Eve really is remarkable."

"Thank you," Helena said smiling, pride and satisfaction replacing her frustration.

Helena closed the door, and held it in place, for fear more feelings would follow her.

"She is not to go on vacation ever again," the CEO said to Sandy as she walked by her desk.

How Irene didn't see the trouble her absences caused was beyond Helena. She shared that thought with the one person who would understand exactly what she meant.

Considering the HR Director had personally amended Myka's employment contract to include a stipulation that she was not to leave Helena if she was away for more than a day, she listened attentively as Helena complained. Maybe she would think of amending Irene's contract someday.

At the end of the long day for the Brit, she gave Sui instructions to have the notebook and other papers delivered to the Professor in Boston. Irene was her usual annoying self, and Helena took that as a good sign. And because of her affection for Irene, she was sending Mary above and beyond what the woman could have dreamed of.

* * *

After dinner that night, Helena and Myka sat having tea and coffee in front of the fire on the couch in the library. Helena explained what the presence of Eve meant that day – and the impact it could have on their future.

"You mean, we wouldn't need to use….," Myka inquired and Helena assured her they needed no one else's help.

Myka had a million questions and Helena admitted, she didn't have all the answers. The one thing she could assure Myka was that it would be their child.

"When?" Myka asked, getting lost in the clinical side of this – as if there were a schedule.

"When you and I are ready," Helena said sweetly, kissing the worry off Myka's pursed lips.

"I want to be ready," Myka shared and added, "But I'm not ready to share you yet, Helena. Some days, I feel like I have to share you with the world and it makes me ….mad."

Those words – that declaration was enough to fire up every neuron in Helena's body and she leaped at Myka, pushing on down on the couch and kissing her passionately. The fact that Myka didn't want to share her, was a complete turn on to Helena.

It was being wanted that much by someone, that had washed away the last remains of years of isolation.

Helena was healed of those old wounds, and it was Myka's love that accomplished it.

* * *

There were plenty of discussions going on with each of the friends that week. Pete was demonstrating the usefulness of his invention at a meeting Bridget set up with interested financial investors and then talking nonstop over dinner as he told Jane all the details. Jane loved how excited he was and listened intently, in spite of the fact the Yankees were playing the Boston Red Sox on the television.

Claudia was finding a new voice as she walked with Eileen on the busy streets of Manhattan and more than once, turning sharply around and pointing her finger at construction workers about to comment on her girlfriend and shouted – "Hey!". Eileen beamed and fell into her protector's hug, enjoying this side of Claudia.

Bridget's lack of communication was still challenging at work. Grace would come in and ask her what she wanted for lunch, but because Bridget had to write everything – it gave Grace the opportunity to debate ….and win. " _Tuna salad? You don't know where they get that tuna from. I'll get you a nice pastrami sandwich._ " It was not a deli delicacy that the Southerner had ever had, nor did she ever want. But it was easier to take a bite of the fatty spicy meat than try to argue on a whiteboard with the secretary. " _It wouldn't kill you to enjoy some unhealthy food_ ," Grace reasoned.

The self-imposed silence, which brought frustration at work, was working in Bridget's favor at home. In the quietude, Sarah suddenly became more verbal. She delighted in her lover's inability to utter words as she teased her.

"Now if I do anything you don't like, you just say so," Sarah suggested, knowing Bridget wouldn't make a sound. She unbuttoned Bridget's blouse slowly and ran her fingers over the woman's skin after releasing her from the garment. The action of her warm mouth over the sensitive tip of one and the fondling the other one was met with only a guttural moan that even Bridget couldn't hold back. Having Sarah initiate their love making and with domination about what they would do and where, sent Bridget over the edge. Bridget couldn't hold back and was certain Helena would forgive her the screams of delight.

" _God, don't let this end and I'll consider a vow of silence_ ," Bridget prayed in her head.

If the price for this kind of incredible sex was attending _Gamblers Anonymous_ meeting with Grace, so be it, she decided.

* * *

Mary opened the package that had been hand delivered by messenger to her home. She ran her hand over the notebook, grateful and pleased it was in her possession. She had been worried that Helena wouldn't follow through since she hadn't heard from her. She didn't know that Helena had gotten all the confirmation she needed after seeing how Irene was her old self. _"Well, she's as annoying as ever," Helena assessed. "Things must be going well between them."_

Helena enclosed a typed note – which explained the other documents she had enclosed.

 _Dear Professor Verne:_

 _Enclosed you will find the notebook we discussed, and which will in fact, support your theory of Helena Wells' extraordinary aptitude for math. In conjunction, I have also enclosed the blue prints in her own writing which will show that she designed the townhouse located at 1866 Central Park West; the home in which I reside with my wife. Also, you will find Helena's diary where she wrote about tutoring her brother, Charles and how their parents attempted to cover this up since they felt it was an embarrassment for the older sibling. I have also included some documents for background information purposes which will explain my family tree. Miss Sullivan has been instructed to help you with any additional resources you might need._

 _I hope you continue to feel well and look forward to reading the fruits of your labor._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Helena G. Bering-Wells_

* * *

Mary wasted no time in examining the documents and commencing the work on proving her theory that HG Wells was in fact, an extraordinary duet of siblings. Her work would upset the literary world, the science fiction world, and ignite a movement to give the 19th century Helena Wells her due.

The only one upset by the reports in the news that someone was going to prove all this was Ted Grayson. He tired of his competitor always being in the limelight for good things. Couldn't his crack team of investigators ever find anything that showed Helena in a poor light?

"Are the pictures any good?" he said into his phone, once they had been located. There was dead silence on the other end as his cohort gazed down at the photos.

"BEN?" Ted shouted into the phone.

"Huh? What?" the twenty-something said, his focus disrupted.

"Are the pictures any….?" Ted repeated.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Grayson. They're good. They're really good," Ben replied, unable to keep his eyes off of them.


	24. The Power of Speech

**A/N: Thank you to AsgardianBlade who is such a disciplined writer – AKA – the total opposite of me. She's gracious with her time and insights. **

**Thank you to everyone reading along and especially to those who take the time to post. I do enjoy seeing the chapters through your eyes.**

* * *

 **Power of Speech**

That Saturday afternoon, as rain beat down on the windows outside, Myka and Helena sat on the large leather couch together in the library. How fitting it seemed to Myka that Helena would ask her to read her new book – filled with her thoughts and words about love – in the room that contained many of her first works.

Helena sat there playing with Myka's curls as she read the manuscript, her head in the Brit's lap. She read slowly, turning each page only after she was certain she had taken in every word. This wasn't something she wanted her eidetic memory to process. No, Myka wanted her heart to absorb these words.

On loving _all_ parts of a person, Helena wrote:

" _Sometimes, even after your heart has surrendered itself to someone, there is a part of love that is a decision. You might fall in love with the shininess and strength of the armor, but once it is removed, do you still love the person in nothing more than their skin?"_

On being who you are, the Author wrote:

" _Bring your best self to any relationship, but remember that each connection has something to teach you."_

Myka's eyes moistened at some of the words because they were so honest, so open, and beautiful.

"Did you like it?" Helena asked, her curiosity earnest.

Myka closed the document and sat up next to her. "It's ….wonderful, Helena," Myka said, kissing her wife. She had expected it to be brilliant, but there were parts that revealed the soft, tender part of her Helena.

"That means a lot to me," Helena said to her muse.

To Myka, it was like reading _the Helena Wells handbook_ on love – all the things she had been through and learned in their relationship, and others, was there for the world to read. A tiny part of Myka started to worry that this book would be another venue for the world to know Helena. Myka chastised herself for being selfish – reminding herself that everyone could benefit from reading Helena's wisdom.

Myka did what she was good at. She talked her heart out of feeling something because she judged it to be wrong, immature, and selfish or any other number of negative adjectives. The lid on the container where she stuffed these feelings read – "Helena is mine so there's no need to feel this way."

Except – Myka did. And pushing her feelings away only meant the pressure to let them out, would build up.

Myka wished they could stay in each other's arms all day, but she had committed to attending a function with Helena. After reading Helena's feelings – many which spoke directly to her, Myka felt the pangs of not wanting to share Helena with anyone reignite.

As if sensing it, Helena offered to cancel, but Myka wouldn't hear of it. They would go for the required amount of time as long as they could stay together. Of that, Helena made sure; she never left her wife's side.

 **Up in Boston …**

Mary wasted no time in announcing to the academic world what her research project was and what she intended to prove. The story was picked up by the local Boston news on a slow day and then the New York news – which is how Ted Grayson heard about it. The fact that he and his nemesis had maintained a cool relationship of late didn't stop him from wondering - did a dark cloud _ever_ rain on Helena?

 **Back in New York…..on Sunday**

Bridget kept forgetting on purpose the end date of her bet. The struggles at work with Grace paled in comparison to the benefits she was receiving at home. But when the charade was finally up, she had to thank the woman responsible for making it such a meaningful experience. It wasn't the silence that enhanced everything, but the instruction booklet Bridget believed Helena's book to be.

Myka was drowsy from the night before when she had the rare third glass of wine and was feeling the effects long after she got home. When the day greeted her the next morning, she felt groggy and thought the only thing harder than the sun shining through the blinds, was Helena's chipper mood about running in the park.

"Let's go!" Helena said, certain the kisses and back massage had been enough to awaken her sleepy wife.

"Too tired," Myka said, from beneath the pillow.

"Tired? We didn't even…," Helena said, because there was only one thing that truly physically exhausted the woman.

"Too much wine," Myka confessed and Helena said; " _Ooohhhh_." Myka had made the mistake of trying to drown the gnawing feelings she had at the function.

"I'll have Leena make you something," Helena said, but Myka begged her to just let her sleep a little longer. Helena agreed and said she would check in on her as soon as she returned from her run.

 **Across town…..**

Maybe it was the Star Wars marathon that Pete and Jane had been watching into the wee hours of the morning, but the new inventor woke up that Sunday with a jolt and in all seriousness said: "I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible is about to happen."

Jane woke up from his sudden movement. She was hoping they could sleep in late, but something was upsetting the force-sensitive man in her life. "It's not the Yankees, is it?" she asked with great concern.

"No, it's Helena," Pete said, pushing his feet into his shoes and grabbing clothes to put on. He texted his boss, but there was no answer. She was preoccupied at the moment.

"And so our day begins…," Jane said, trying to keep up with him as he scrambled around getting ready before leaving for the Townhouse.

* * *

With Myka tucked in bed soundly, Helena went down the stairway and flung open the front door - just as Bridget was there to thank her.

"Oh thank God, you're up!" Bridget said, standing in the doorway now and making Helena retreat. "You!" the uninvited guest said and grabbed Helena so hard, the Brit had no choice but to be pulled into the warm hug. "I can't thank you enough," Helena heard at the same time the last breath left her lungs.

"Brain, requires, oxygen," Helena gasped, certain all of it was being cut off as Bridget embraced her.

"Oh yeah, I guess you need that," Bridget laughed, letting Helena go and shutting the door behind her.

"I need it so that I can show you the way out," Helena said, grabbing her chest that ached from the bear hug.

"Not before I tell you what a genius you are," Bridget said.

"Oh good, then you can call the Pope and remind him he's in charge of the Catholic Church," Helena said, aggravated that Bridget was stating the obvious.

"Good morning," Leena called from the kitchen doorway and asked if anyone wanted coffee.

"Yes," Bridget said and Helena was about to say enjoy it, but the woman had her by the wrist and she was being transported against her will.

Myka heard the booming voice – as did many of their neighbors – and came to the balcony.

"My-ka!" Helena whined in a pitiful tone to do something about her friend.

"Myka! Come down, you must hear this," Bridget said, waving the manuscript at her. But Bridget couldn't wait. I have to tell you about this wonderful woman," Bridget said to Leena who burst into laughter at the scowl on Helena's face.

"Can I get you anything, Helena?" Leena asked.

"Yes, a stun gun and duct tape," Helena quipped, still being held by her enthusiastic friend who now seemed to be making up for her quiet time.

"Myka!" Bridget let out and kissed her as she came into the room, dragging Helena with her. "What happened to you?" she asked her friend, recognizing the tell-tale signs of a night out.

"The third glass," Myka said and hugged Helena.

"Well, I'm glad you dragged your body down here for this," Bridget said, motioning for Myka to sit down.

"If you don't let go of me," Helena was saying, but Bridget was getting into her announcement mode. She sat back down and in doing so, pulled Helena onto a stool. "You got up for her?" Helena pointed out, teasing ….or maybe not.

Myka grabbed the largest mug she could find and asked Leena to fill it while she took a seat and listened. She had to admit, she missed talking to this whirling dervish of enthusiasm.

"This dear woman did the most marvelous thing for me – for all of us," Bridget said, looking at Helena, her sincere smile spreading across her face.

"This thing I have done - will not be allowing you to live if you do not unhand me," Helena warned, but Bridget knew Helena long enough to dismiss her idle threats. "Where is Ms. Styles? Does she know you have gotten loose?"

"Do tell," Leena said, enjoying the show between the women. She grabbed a cup and pulled up a stool as the four women sat around the island; one against her will. She always enjoyed Bridget's visits, especially when it included getting under Helena's skin.

"Well, as you know, I was foolish enough to bet this woman, and to no one's surprise, I lost," Bridget started and Leena pushed the pastry dish closer so Bridget would take her time.

"I sincerely hope you never yearn to be a mystery writer," Helena remarked and looked at Myka. "Make her let me go!"

"No, not until I thank you properly," the Southern woman insisted and Helena threw her free hand up in the air. "You wrote the most inspiring book, Helena, and in my obligatory silence, I got to reflect on what you said. It really sunk in," Bridget said, taking a bite of the pastry with her free hand.

"I'm surprised anything could get through that…," Helena tried to say, but Bridget was cutting her off again.

" _Listen to what the other person is saying, even when there are no words_ ," Bridget recited and practically swooned. "When Sarah and I got the chance to put that into practice last week, the most amazing things happened."

"Can you hear what I am saying now?" Helena frowned and Bridget was already too busy pulling her in for another hug.

"This woman is amazing," Bridget said genuinely.

"Yes, you said," Helena remarked because she detested repetition.

"Boss?" Pete bellowed from the hallway and all four women jumped. He came through the kitchen door where his vibe told him the trouble was.

"Oh, thank God," Helena said upon seeing him. "Shoot her!" she instructed him and pointed at Bridget.

"I don't carry…..." Pete admitted, but Helena was not disheartened.

"Detective, surely you are armed. Shoot this woman and I will be in your debt," Helena pleaded.

"Usually I need probably cause, Wells," Jane said, getting in line for coffee. "What did she do?"

"She will not release me," Helena said and this only made Bridget want to hug her more.

"You'll run away before I can tell them what a genius you are," Bridget said, but this time it was Helena doing the pulling to get the banker to look at her.

"They know me. They know that. Everyone knows that," Helena said seriously.

"It's true, we know that," Jane said and now Helena was certain something had happened while they were asleep to make the world turn upside down.

Pete was greatly relieved to see that it was Bridget who was annoying his boss and not a real threat. Still, his vibes told him _something_ was amiss. The fresh baked pastries distracted him as he and Jane sat at the island with their friends.

"The entire world has gone mad," Helena complained to Myka.

"You two should hear this, too," Bridget said and momentarily let go of Helena, but even the formerly trained agent wasn't fast enough. "You have to read….," Bridget said, reaching over and catching Helena before she could escape. "…the book _this one_ wrote."

"I do not care to be referenced as ' _this one'_. That phrase should be reserved when choosing pastries in a bakery," Helena complained.

Myka could see Helena was reaching her limit with Bridget's gratitude, even though it was heartfelt and sincere. She got up to get more milk and when she went to put it on the table, she purposely stood between Bridget and Helena. Bridget let go, and Helena was on her feet.

" _She is not your better half, but the one who makes you the best you can be_ ," Bridget recited to the group. "I mean, Helena, how did you think of all of this?"

Now free from her admiring fan, Helena looked at Myka. "You saved me," she said, gazing into the eyes of the woman she adored.

"I distracted her," Myka whispered as Helena took her hand to kiss it.

"I was answering her question," Helena confessed and put Myka's hand to her cheek.

It was words like that – that Helena uttered so spontaneously – that took Myka's breath away. She stared into dark pools that always reflected adoration for her. She leaned in and kissed Helena as the others looked on in unabashed admiration.

But something was bothering Myka and as she pulled away, she tried to keep it buried. She didn't want Helena worried when she didn't even know what it was yet. She distracted herself by rejoining the conversation. It would go away, eventually, Myka reasoned.

* * *

 **In Central Park...**

"You want to stop by, don't you?" Claudia said when she realized Eileen had walked them purposely towards Central Park West.

For some reason, the youth had this overwhelming feeling that tea was needed at the townhouse. "Maybe….if we're near there," Eileen said, biting her lip because she couldn't lie.

Claudia looked up as they stood at the egress of the park, directly across from the Bering-Wells residence. "Well, what do you know?" the techie teased as if it was a coincidence. Eileen fell into a fit of giggles after being caught red handed.

"We'll just see….," Eileen said, unable to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"I thought Myka made her tea now," Claudia said, as Eileen pulled her across traffic.

"She does, she does," Eileen confirmed. "I just think she might need me…mine…," she tried, but could hardly explain her feeling.

"Okay, okay," Claudia said, accepting that she might never understand the tea connection.

Once she had Claudia's permission, Eileen bolted up the townhouse stairs.

"Good morning," a familiar voice said behind them and when they turned around, they saw Sarah Styles.

"Helena needs tea," Claudia said of their impromptu visit.

"Well, Bridget is missing and there is only one place she would go without her phone," Sarah said, waving the object of Bridget's desire.

Eileen rang the bell.

* * *

"I'll get that!" Helena yelled, thinking it would be her escape, but it was too late.

"Your front door is unlocked. Nice security," Claudia said, getting to the kitchen before Helena could leave. Her comment was directed right at Pete.

"Weth fund it lack that," Pete said, his mouth full of pastry.

"It really should be locked," Jane echoed.

"Hello, babe," Bridget said when Sarah came through the door. "Oh, this is perfect. You guys especially need to hear this," she said to Eileen and Claudia.

Leena jumped up and made more coffee while everyone exchanged hellos. Myka was amazed that everyone would show up at the same time and wondered what prompted them to come. Helena was being polite, but this was not what she had planned and Myka knew Helena rarely embraced anything she hadn't plan.

"Helena, can I tell them? About your book? You know it's being published, right?" Bridget said, excited that it had become the number one priority of the printing group.

"I regret not savoring your week of silence more than I did," Helena said to the investment banker.

"Ha! Too bad you can't really travel back in time, Helena and enjoy it all over again," Bridget laughed and Myka saw the most devilish look come into Helena's eyes.

"Don't tempt me," the Time Traveler said.

"Oh, that's another thing," Bridget said, "I get the title now – _The Time Traveler's Guide to Love_. It makes sense because your writing could be from different eras. Parts of it are like Victorian poems and then there's modern verse. Listen to this part…..," Bridget said, flipping to a page where a marker had been placed. There were several of them designating the pages the banker really enjoyed.

"I have to run," Helena said and then looked at Myka and said ….,"Figuratively and factually." She leaned in to kiss Myka before leaving. "Want to come now that you're up?"

"No, I'm still kind of tired," Myka said and it had more to do with her mood than her grogginess.

"I'll go with you," Pete said, and was up on his feet. The vibe wasn't completely gone, even though he could see Helena was okay.

"That's fine, Mr. Lattimer, really," Helena said.

"No problem, boss, I'm coming," Pete said, shoving the last of his pastry in his mouth.

"Totally unnecessary, " Helena shouted back.

Pete emptied his coffee cup and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Watch this," he whispered to Jane. He had learned a thing or two over the years. "Don't worry, boss, I'll go easy," he shouted and then waited.

As he predicted, Helena's head popped back through the kitchen entryway. "Let's go, Mr. Lattimer."

Pete winked at Jane and ran to the front hallway. "OK, first we stretch. Boss? Boss, we have to stretch," he yelled and the kitchen broke out in laughter as Pete tried to catch up.

* * *

In spite of all the talking Bridget was doing, she finally took note of Myka's expression. "You okay?" she asked while the group talked about poor Pete.

"Me? Oh yes," Myka said, trying to assure both of them. "You know, just tired."

"Are you sure?" Bridget asked because she could see the furrowed brow and knew Myka was trying to figure something out.

Myka scanned her thoughts and nothing popped out at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." Both of them knew there was more to it than that.

"Myka," Eileen said in a low voice. "Would it be okay if I made…the tea later for Helena?"

Myka understood now why they were there. "Of course, " Myka said.

"Thanks," the younger woman said. She couldn't explain it, but she had this feeling that Helena would need her tea when she got back.

Eileen was absolutely right.

Bridget turned her attention back to Myka as the impromptu breakfast club was breaking up. "I'm going to call you later ok?" she said to Myka as they hugged goodbye.

"I'm fine," Myka said, and even she could hear how weak that was.

"Go rest up or meditate; do whatever you lawyers do to get at what's bothering you," Bridget instructed because she knew there was something.

Bridget didn't realize it at the time, but what lawyers do to get at something is to put someone through the third degree of questioning. Something Myka excelled at.

Helena was going to need more than a cup of tea to get through that.


	25. A Picture Paints a Thousand Words

**A Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

Helena placed her legs on the park bench, stretching them and watching as Pete tried to get through the congestion of traffic on Central Park West. "Be right there," he shouted out more than once as he dodged taxis on the wide two-way street.

"Come on, Mr. Lattimer, I can't wait all day," Helena goaded him. He was out of breath by the time he reached the bench. Pete was in good shape, but he had just overdosed on homemade pastries and coffee. He stretched his legs, but it was more to take his time than it was to prepare. Helena waited long enough and encouraged him to sit there and she would find him on the way back, but he wouldn't hear of it. The two started to run and within minutes, Helena was running backwards to check on him – "Are you sure you're okay, Mr. Lattimer?" she asked and he was certain he heard a giggle in her tone.

"Don't…you…worry…about me," Pete said, taking off.

* * *

Leena cleaned up the coffee mugs and told Myka she was off to do food shopping. Eileen and Claudia went to the specialty tea shop to get the right tea for later. Myka had the house to herself now and she paced in the living room, trying to get at what she was feeling.

As if her feelings were on trial, she walked back and forth facing, stopping to face the couch when she had a question as if the jury were seated there.

"First, let me put out there that I have no real justification for feeling this way," the lawyer began her opening remarks. "I don't even know what I'm feeling," she laughed uncomfortably. "I mean, if I had to …you know, really had to say…..," the lawyer said, now folding her arms and looking to the side. "….what it was, I guess….I guess it's a combination of feeling annoyed …and maybe jealous," she surmised. Then she thought about those words to see if they fit. "Yes, jealous. But why, you ask?" she said to the invisible courtroom. "Has Helena done anything to cause that, you ask? No, not really. Indirectly, maybe. You see, she's just written a book …," Myka continued and smiled when she thought about what she had read. "And it's beautiful." Then Myka coughed to get her mind back on track. "The point is ….the point is….Helena has not done anything, " she said and then realized she already said that. "What's in the book? The book is filled with Helena's thoughts about love and connection. And where did she get a lot of that material, you might ask? Well, from us I guess. I mean, she says she has learned the most from our relationship, so it stands to reason that she wrote a lot about us. Am I comfortable with that? That's a very good question," Myka said to the imaginary questioner. "I'm not comfortable with people knowing even more about us. I mean, sure we have a wonderful relationship and maybe Helena thought they could learn something. That's nice to think our relationship could do that. We're not perfect though, you know," Myka said to the courtroom that seemed to have more people now. "We're far from perfect. I mean, she still throws her clothes wherever it suits her. She drinks my tea, but I know it's not Eileen's tea. The point is," Myka said, shaking her head to dismiss those thoughts. "We are good together. We work at the things that bother us. I don't obsess over being at a party with celebrities like I used to. I feel good about my work. I was asked to teach if I want to," Myka said, parsing out her thoughts. "Still…everything _she_ does is….big!" Myka said and threw her hands wide. "A week doesn't go by where they don't want her opinion on business shows, or they want her take on fashion on talk shows, they want to know what she thinks on… everything else," Myka said all in one breath. "It's constant – the attention. People write letters or send emails to her. And most of the time, I understand that. I get letters, emails, too," Myka reasoned. "Still, Helena is different. She's brilliant, and sure of herself, and beautiful, and kind, and doesn't take crap from …like…anybody," Myka shared to the imaginary group of her peers. "Helena is…..," she said softly as she came to the conclusion; "…Perfect. And sometimes, that's hard on mere mortals."

That was what Myka's brain came up with. Helena was wonderful in every way and so Myka was to blame for any negative feelings. Old habits die hard.

* * *

 **The day before…**

"Oh boy, Helena, what were you thinking?" Ted Grayson said as he looked down at the pictures.

"She was thinking she was posing for a PETA campaign. You know the people who advocate for the rights of animals," the assistant who found the pictures said.

"Look at this one. You'd think a naked woman would be afraid to have a jaguar so close…," Ted stated.

"That's a leopard. They make coats out of leopards' skin," the smart youth explained. "And….yeah," the man agreed, unable to take his eyes off of the vision.

"Leopard coats? That's awful. And in light of my long standing animal rights stance, I think it only appropriate that we use these pictures in our new campaign," Ted said.

"We have an animal campaign?" the assistant asked.

"We do now," Ted said, thinking this was the perfect way to foil his nemesis.

Ted's fledgling had stumbled upon this treasure by accident. In searching high and low for something on Helena Wells, he came across a photographer who had worked on the PETA campaigns. He told him how several years before; Helena Wells agreed to do a typical ad campaign that used celebrities posing to bring attention to their plight. That day, Helena arrived alone and was asked if she were daring enough to do the ads seemingly naked, and well, they had her at _dare_. Depending on how one looked at it, it was fortunate or unfortunate that her usual entourage was not with her that day. Irene was away in Italy and Pete was home with the flu. When PETA lost some funding, they warehoused the pictures. Helena thought it best not to tell anyone. Then someone had the idea to auction off the celebrities pictures and a brazen lawyer got most of them to sign off. Some were purchased by magazines, others by private wealthy bidders. Fortunately for Helena at the time, a private bidder won her photos and they never saw the light of day.

For years the photo of her in what appeared to be nothing more than a faux fur coat, pulled together at the middle but leaving most of Helena's skin exposed hung in a private office. The only thing Helena did wear, besides the coat, was a seductive look. Standing around her were twelve men in tuxedos and the caption read: _"I faked it with all of them, and not one of them knew._ "

Of course, the double entendre was meant to point out that _real_ women wore _fake_ fur.

The next one depicted Helena draping herself sans clothes over a leopard, the caption reading: " _Even on this body, he doesn't look good._ "

Helena marked it off as her good dead at the time and forgot about it.

The winner at the auction had no intention of ever releasing the pictures or using them for personal gain. She collected expensive artwork, and in her eyes, these pictures were works of art. But then she married, and her wife didn't care for the pictures that hung in the owner's office at home. " _They go or I do,_ " the insecure partner said.

Word of mouth told the young Grayson assistant that there was someone looking to unload pictures of Helena Wells and he jumped at the chance. Ted paid dearly for them and he wanted to make the most of his investment.

A phone call to a trucking company that used mobile advertising meant the pictures could be out in public by Sunday afternoon.

"Won't this just make her look like she's an animal advocate?" the twenty something inquired.

"Exactly!" Ted exclaimed. "And how good does it make us look that we're in our competitor's corner on this critical issue?"

"Yeah, but it just puts her in the spotlight…..again," the assistant pointed out.

"Not everybody will be drooling over those pictures the way you are. I'm thinking Wells' lawyer won't be happy at all," Ted said, looking at the release form that Helena had signed giving away all her rights to the photos.

"Isn't she married to her….," the youth asked.

"Exactly," Ted said of his fool proof plan. Fools always think their plans are.

* * *

 **That Sunday...**

Helena and Pete had made it halfway around the _Jaqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir_ in Central Park when he caved.

"Boss, I'm just…going to go…over there…by those bushes….. and throw up," Pete yelled out. Helena threw her hands up in the air. How was it that everyone in her life, while good intentioned, disrupted her plans constantly.

"Oh, bloody hell," Helena said when she saw he wasn't kidding. She looked around to find the nearest place she could grab the poor man some water and spotted a food vendor. "Be right there, Mr. Lattimer," she assured him as she went to the stand. Of course, when the man handed her water, she had not money. Then he recognized her and his eyes grew wide.

"No water for you!" he shouted and startled Helena. "I remember you. You come here with no money and attack me," the vendor who made the mistake of knocking the food out of Myka's hand when they couldn't pay. Helena had wrestled him to the ground.

"Who the bollocks are you?" Helena said. He grabbed the water back from her.

"I'm okay…..(throws up)…..boss," Pete called from behind the hedges.

"Look sir, my friend is sick and needs fluids. I live across from the park and will bring the money back…," Helena reasoned, but the man refused.

A passerby noticed Helena right away and offered her his unopened bottle. "I'd know you anywhere," he gushed and she thanked them and rushed to Pete who stood up and drank the water in one shot.

And then everything changed.

Pete's eyes grew wide and a look of terror came over his face.

"Oh, good Lord, Mr. Lattimer, I told you not to drink it in one gulp," the reluctant caretaker said.  
Pete's expression didn't change as he shook his head back and forth.

"Mr. Lattimer," Helena said exasperated. "Shall we walk back so that you can catch your breath?"

"Run…..," is what Pete gasped.

"You are in no shape to trot, let alone run," Helena pointed out.

"You…..run," Pete said, bending over, panting.

"Yes, I run. You do that thing you do and then throw up. You should not have tried to bait me…," Helena lectured unaware of what was going on for her bodyguard.

In a very rare event, but one Pete deemed to be absolutely necessary, he stood up and grabbed his boss' talking head, turning her to look in the opposite direction.

There on the street, several yards away from them, was a truck with Helena's likeness on it. "What?" Helena asked, walking to keep pace with the slow moving truck.

"Is that you?" Pete asked, keeping up with her now.

"It certainly looks like it," Helena said, trying to remember what the picture was from.

"What does it say?" Pete asked and strained to read the slogan. " _I …faked…it …with …all…of …them_ ," he read without putting the words together.

"How?" Helena asked, the memory of that photo shoot coming back to her.

"My guess is you moaned a lot and threw your head back. That usually fools…," Pete responded and then heard the words that came out of his mouth. "…some men….(cough) …. I read that."

Helena threw him a deadly stare. "How could that be there?" she growled.

"Wow, you look…..Is that new?" Pete asked and Helena hit his arm. This was not the time for talking. "Ouch! I mean, I don't remember you ever posing…..Oh, oh. Boss?"

"We need to find out how the hell that got there….," Helena demanded.

"It says _Grayson Industries_. We need to beat it to your house," Pete said and Helena stopped to look at him. "If he cuts across 79th Street, he'll be coming up Central Park West …in front of…"

"My windows!" Helena said in horror.

The duo had only completed half of the 1.58 mile track when Pete took ill. Now there was fire under both of them and they finished the course in record time.

The vendor looked over at the large picture slowly making its way down 5th Avenue. "Hey lady, come back. You can have all the water you want. Anything."

* * *

Myka tried to talk herself out of the aggravating feelings, but it wasn't working. She was still feeling angry, but she wasn't sure if she was angry at herself for feeling this way, or angry at Helena for being so damn desirable to everyone. She paced the living room, trying to decide who was at fault here? Had she had more time, she probably would have figured it out.

* * *

Pete fared only a little better by the time they reached the front door; the advertising truck stuck in traffic. Or maybe it wasn't heading up Central Park West at all? Helena decided not to take that chance.

"Now…..act…naturally," were Pete's last words as he collapsed on the top step and motioned for Helena to leave him.

The front door opened and Myka ran to see Helena.

"Oh, hel-lo, darling," Helena said, her accent so thick even she could hear it. "Rested, are we?"

"Yes, I think so," Myka said, her mind still racing with thoughts. "I want to talk to you."

"You do? To me? Whatever about? I mean, sure. Let's go in …..the basement," Helena said, but Myka was pulling her into the living room …with the large bay window….. that looked directly out over the street.

"No, in here is better," Myka said, pulling Helena inside. "I've been thinking, Helena," Myka said, and she turned Helena so that the Brit had her back to the window.

"Oh, well, thinking is …good. Sometimes overrated, but usually good," Helena said, trying to get around Myka in a not so subtle way.

"What? What is up with you?" Myka asked, aware that her wife was distracted.

"Me? Oh, running ….took a lot….out of me," Helena said and Myka was surprised because Helena liked to brag how she could do the course twice and not get winded.

"Helena, I just wanted to say what I've been thinking," Myka said, afraid she would talk herself out of it.

Helena could see how serious Myka was being, but thought since the topic was feelings, they could talk about it later. It also meant now wasn't the time to tell Myka about the pictures. "Of course, darling," Helena said, taking Myka's hand and gently, subtly, switching places with her so now Myka's back was towards the window. There was no sign of the truck.

* * *

"What the frak?" Claudia said, when she and Eileen came up the steps and found Pete sitting against the doorway, looking beat up.

"Are you okay, Pete?" Eileen asked, bending down.

"Yeah, ran…from the park," Pete said still catching his breath.

"Did Helena?" Claudia asked, unsure of what to say next, but wondered if he was injured.

"She's in with Myka. It's ….going….to be touchy," Pete said.

"What are you talking about?" Eileen asked, as they helped Pete up. His eyes darted up and down the street, but there was no sign of the truck. Maybe it was a mirage.

"Let's go through the back," he said and the women helped him inside through the kitchen in the back.

* * *

"Well, I felt bothered about something and so after everyone left, I spent time thinking about it. Helena?" Myka said, when she noticed her wife looking out the window.

"Yes, you were thinking?" Helena recouped when she didn't see the truck.

"Yes, I thought about what it is that is bothering me and …," Myka started again and this time Helena suggested they sit down. She sat on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. Myka didn't want to sit down; she did her best thinking on her feet.

"I want to stand," Myka said _after_ Helena sat down, and now the Brit was back up on her feet.

"What is it, Myka?" Helena said, taking her wife's hands in hers and looking at her.

Myka looked long and hard into those dark orbs as she tried to figure out her thoughts. "You're ….perfect," she said softly because Helena's physical beauty was exquisite.

"Thank you, darling…," Helena said quickly, hugging Myka and looking out the window. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"No, that's the problem, Helena," Myka said and now confused her wife.

"Sorry?" Helena said.

"You're perfect. You are physically beautiful, you're brilliant, you have grace and poise, you are never at a loss for an answer, you exude self-confidence, and people adore you. And they want to be with you and touch you…..," Myka said, breaking free of Helena and pacing back and forth in front of the window.

Helena rushed to put her arm around Myka and gently guided her back to the middle of the room, but Myka was moving around. She couldn't be contained as her thoughts poured forth.

"That's it, Helena. I have to share you with the world. Everybody wants to get a piece of you. It's like you're always out there," Myka said, waving her hand across the window. "You're larger than life," Myka said as the truck pulled up across the street ….. in clear view.

"What?" Helena yelled, as she saw the vehicle pull over and parked.

"You're larger than life," Myka repeated, as Helena's eyes gazed out of the giant billboard. "It's like you're always on display for everyone and now with your book and the professor's book, your life will be even more in the spotlight. Sometimes I wish you were just mine," Myka said sincerely.

Helena smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "We…can go away. Now!"

"That's not the answer, Helena. I wish it were, but even when we're away, people find us," Myka pointed out.

"I don't have to publish the book. I can stop the professor," Helena stammered, but Myka wouldn't hear of it.

"No, don't be ridiculous. I can't ask you to do that. It's me. I get…. insecure," Myka said and started to walk to the window, feeling embarrassed for admitting that.

"You're….. being…. ridiculous!" Helena yelled and Myka turned around. Helena wanted to be understanding, but she was paying more attention to Myka's location than her words.

"I'm …what?" Myka said, defensively.

"You have nothing to be insecure about. No matter how big I get, I will always be yours," the Brit said and it came out all wrong.

"Well, I know that ….in my head, of course, but sometimes when I think everyone is looking at you, I feel like ….it's me against the world," Myka said and that is when Helena should have taken her wife and embraced her, but to do so would have allowed Myka a view of outside.

"Darling," Helena started. "You're letting your emotions run away with you. I know it's hard, this life you didn't intend to have, but you have nothing to worry about. I am yours," Helena said and thought it sounded really good and should do the trick. Unfortunately, so impressed with her soliloquy was Helena, that she dropped Myka's hands and began walking around, deep in thought.

 _Giving – Myka – a – clear –view – of – outside._

And then in nothing short of a complete Freudian slip, Helena announced to her beloved that all she was saying was in fact …"The naked truth." With that, Helena realized her back was to Myka and she turned around quickly to see Myka staring out the window.

"What…. the …hell…..is …..that?" Myka asked, looking out at the huge picture of her wife in a compromising position.

Helena raced to be by her side. "Well, darling, that is…I have no idea!" Helena tried and tripped herself up.

"That's a picture of you, Helena with …..a dozen men?" Myka clarified as she peered out. "I faked it with …are you naked under that coat?"

"It was a long time ago….," Helena said and Myka looked at her hard.

"Irrelevant," the lawyer stated.

"I…am as surprised as you are," Helena tried, hoping to convince Myka they were on the same side, but Myka strongly disagreed.

"No, you had to know about this picture," Myka pointed out.

"Well, I knew…but it was a very long time ago, before us," Helena thought to mention.

"And you thought now was a good time to display you animal activist side?" Myka asked, her head starting to pound.

"No! I didn't do this, it's Grayson," Helena said, pointing to the name.

"How could he do this…?" Myka asked, her eyes squinting.

"Well, actually … I do not know. I did that for PETA a long time ago. He must have gotten ahold of them somehow," Helena surmised, gently pulling Myka away.

Myka fired off a series of questions about when Helena did this, did she sign a contract, sign any papers or give anyone authorization. Even when she was upset, she was protecting Helena's rights. Helena was less than forthcoming, but it was only because this was from a time when Helena didn't pay attention to what she was signing.

"Grayson wouldn't risk doing this if any of it was illegal," Myka surmised and pressed Helena to think hard about if she signed papers.

"I…may…have. In my defense, Irene was on a bloody vacation!" Helena threw out as her last resort.

"What does?" Myka shook her head no. "So, now there's a book about our love life, a book about your family and naked pictures of you on trucks? "

"I do not understand how this changes anything? I am yours…," Helena tried.

Helena's attempt to understand only made it harder for Myka because she didn't quite understand her feelings either. "It doesn't change anything… you're still….," and now Myka paced the room. "…. A lot. You're ….a lot, Helena."

Helena got the distinct impression that it wasn't a compliment. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Helena sounding angry gave Myka back the spark to her own anger. Except, Myka didn't have the answer to that question. "It means whatever you want it to mean," the lawyer fumbled.

"That's not an answer. I cannot give the interpretation for your sentiment," Helena argued.

"I'm not like you, Helena. I don't have all the answers. They're not always at my fingertips like they are for you," Myka yelled. She knew Helena would see through any nonsense answer she gave right now, but she really wasn't thinking straight.

"Well, why don't you take some time and find the answers then? Because you are confusing me, a state I do not visit often, nor do I like!" Helena said back strongly.

"Oh, no!" Myka said sarcastically. "I confused the great HG Wells? How is that _bloody_ possible? Why not ask one of the dozen men that you faked it with to help you think it through?"

Myka's attempt to get out of the argument was to grasp at straws and throw whatever she came up with at the wall. It was a mess. But she got the last word in because Helena was, in a rare moment, speechless. Myka walked out of the living room and stamped her feet all the way upstairs.

Helena was fuming. She looked around the room as if the answer to this madness lie somewhere about. She went out into the entry way, only to see Myka storm off.

"You do know they were talking about a faux fur coat, don't you?" Helena shouted up, but the only response was the bedroom door slamming shut – and it made Helena jump.

"I better make that tea," Eileen whispered to her cohorts who had their ears to the kitchen door.

"We better hide," Pete said and Claudia agreed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading along. Looking forward to your thoughts.**


	26. Crossed Wires of Star-Crossed Lovers

**Crossed Wires of Star-Crossed Lovers**

Helena groaned loudly, looking around the entryway, hoping the answer would appear. She started up the steps, but then came down. Obviously, her first attempt to handle this didn't work, and she didn't want to make it worse. She heard what sounded like a high pitched squeal come from the kitchen. She walked over to the kitchen door and opened it slowly. There on the other side of the island, stood Claudia, Pete and Eileen. A cup of tea, perfectly brewed, was the only thing on the island. Pete took a long wooden spoon and gently pushed if forward towards Helena.

"Tea, boss?" he said, his voice cracking just a little. He got the idea from watching the nature shows where the wild animals are fed…..at a distance.

"Did you?" Helena said, looking over her shoulder, but all three of them started talking at once, denying that they heard anything.

"She…..," Helena said, walking in, but didn't know where to begin.

"… saw your naked pictures?" Pete finally said and Claudia and Eileen both hit his arms.

"I was not naked!" Helena protested and decided she needed the tea. She sat down on the stool as Pete pushed the tea cup in place. "I was….well, yes….I guess I was… _rather_ bare."

"You _guess_?" Claudia said, because in her world things were or weren't ….rarely was there gray area in tech-land.

"Is that what Myka is upset about?" Eileen asked because she liked to know what they were dealing with.

"Oh no, apparently, _that_ was the icing on the cake. A cake, mind you, that she baked while I was out running and was completely unaware of. I have no idea what the ingredients were, but she was obviously struggling with it when I returned," Helena shared.

"See, this is where women are so weird. If I'm upset over….. _cake_ … with someone, but then I see them _naked_ , all is pretty much forgiven at that point," Pete shared and all three women looked at him. "Seriously? When does nakedness _not_ help?"

"Pete!" Claudia said, afraid he was making things worse. But it turned out Helena was beginning to understand his point.

"It…was done tastefully," Helena tried on for size.

"And for a good cause …..," Pete added.

"What are we talking about?" Eileen asked and Pete explained how they discovered the pictures being paraded around. He hadn't gotten much out before the couple started to argue.

"Grayson did this?" Eileen asked, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

"Yeah, he probably thought he was going to upset Helena," Pete added and Claudia watched Eileen's hands ball up into fists.

"Okay, well let's tackle one thing at a time here," the techie said, worried that the Wells blood coursing through her lover's veins would send them off on a mission.

"Is there anything in your book that addresses when your wife goes off the deep end?" Pete asked in his own vernacular.

"Of course not!" Helena said, finishing her tea. "Why would there be? She's never done this before!"

"Well, I know what I would do if I were you…," Pete said and both Claudia and Eileen suggested he keep those thoughts to himself. Claudia grabbed the cookies and shoved them in front of him.

"What would you do, Mr. Lattimer?" Helena asked and Pete was taken aback by her inquiry. He never expected her to ask.

"Oh! Well, I would …you know…go up there….and _demand_ that she open the door, tell me what's going on….so that we can fix it," Pete said and put a cookie in the mouth that just spewed those words. "How are you supposed to know what's in that cake?"

"You would not," Claudia said because she knew him.

"Okay, maybe not," Pete said, thinking about Jane's reaction if he did, but it was too late.

The message had been received and Helena was up the stairs.

The next thing they heard was Helena demanding that Myka open the door. It was met with a resounding no! It annoyed Myka that Helena would yell and it annoyed Helena that she listened to such a foolish idea. She paced the floor outside the bedroom, her mind racing. Surely she had thought to write something in her book about this? She had! And she remembered some of it. She took a deep breath and went back to the door.

Now Eileen and Claudia were urging Pete to tell Helena he had misspoken, but when he called up to Helena, she said she knew what to do. "I think I wrote about this," she whispered down to Pete.

"You did?" he asked, wondering what it was in the index.

"Yes, I think I wrote something on how to handle your significant other when they're moody or being unreasonable…," Helena thought back, looking over the balcony.

"Really?" Pete asked because Bridget hadn't read anything that pertained to that. He heard the bedroom door open and he tried to wave at his boss to stop talking.

"Yes, I called it something more pleasant … about having those 'difficult conversations' or something, but basically this should work," Helena shared.

Pete hung his head into his hands as Helena turned around …to find Myka standing there. She had chastised herself for slamming the door and had opened it in time to hear what Helena had to say.

And she didn't care for it.

"I'm _moody_ and _unreasonable_?" Myka asked, her hands on her hips.

"Well, the unreasonableness is caused by the moodiness," Helena answered truthfully.

"Oh my God, she sucks at this," Pete said into the hand over his mouth. He went back into the kitchen.

"I came out to talk to you, but I think I came out too soon," Myka said.

"Don't you not want to address your moodiness? Or how unreasonable you're being?" Helena asked.

Myka narrowed her eyes and fixed her gaze at Helena. "Do you want to rethink your wording on those questions?" the top-of-her-class lawyer asked, folding her arms, giving Helena the distinct impression that she should.

Helena stood there thinking. In her mind, they were carefully worded and accurate questions. The scientist assessed the odd behavior and her wife's inability to form complete thoughts and decided this was a very different mood for Myka and she was irrational in her insecurity. Of all the emotions Helena struggled to understand, insecurity was at the top of the list. Still, she knew it was an issue for Myka.

Hadn't she paid attention to her the night before at the function, never leaving her side? So …..wasn't she….cured? Helena still thought of emotions as static sometimes.

* * *

Pete had run back into the kitchen, yelling at Claudia to access a copy of Helena's book on Sui's hard drive. "Word search?" the techie asked, remaining calm.

"Uhm, uhm,…." Pete stammered. " _Learning things the hard way_. _Putting your foot in your mouth_."

"How to apologize," Eileen spoke, getting to the point.

"Or that," Pete confirmed.

Claudia typed the words in furiously as Helena continued to dig the hole she was in. Of course Helena had written something about it. Claudia accessed the document and as she read the steps that Helena had written, Helena at the same time was proving that something was getting lost in the translation from theory to practice.

As Claudia found what the Author wrote on the topic and read out loud: " _One -_ _Expressing regret_ _– say something that indicates you are aware of their discomfort_."

As the Author said to Myka: "I am sorry you're taking this so hard, Myka, but I think you're…over reacting….a little."

" _Two -_ _Accepting responsibility_ _– say what you did that was wrong_."

"Now, I'm sorry I don't understand what's going on, but you haven't been very clear."

" _Three -_ _Making restitution_ _– Ask how you can make it up to the person_."

"How can I help you deal with these meltdowns better?"

" _Four -_ _Expressing the desire to change behavior_."

"Because ….I'd really like to help you change the way you handled this whole thing."

" _Five – request forgiveness."_

"I know this is hard for you, but I want you to know I forgive you."

Pete and Eileen listened first to what Claudia read and then listened to what Helena was saying. "She wrote that?" Eileen asked and Claudia confirmed that she had.

"She missed every single one," Pete said, closing the door they had been listening through.

The loud slamming of the bedroom door – again – confirmed that Myka didn't care for Helena's five step program. The genius was truly surprised by Myka's response of screeching loudly and going back inside their bedroom. "Just leave me alone, please!" Myka felt terrible, knowing that the issue at hand was her issue, but every time she tried to talk to Helena, it got worse.

Helena was out of ideas and that was not a good feeling. "Fine!" she yelled back and stormed down the stairs.

"We need to hide," Pete said, coming back into the kitchen.

"We need Irene," Eileen said.

"Great! Tell her to come through the kitchen and we'll throw her out there," Pete said.

* * *

Helena was way ahead of them. She went downstairs to the Wells Transportation System and got inside the vehicle. Fifteen minutes later, Helena was banging on Irene's door.

"Helena?" Irene said, surprised by the visitor who walked past her and stomped into her living room.

"Myka is upset, acting very irrationally, and whatever I do to help, isn't working!" the Brit all but yelled.

Bandit stood in the doorway, unwilling to greet the tornado that just blew in. ' _My doggie treats would be on Myka.'_

"And you want to talk about it?" Irene said, sitting down in a chair near Helena.

Helena turned to look at the woman with a hard gaze. "Of course not! Get ready, you need to talk to Myka," she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sit down," Irene said gently, knowing there was more to this than met the eye.

' _I'll put the tea on_ ,' Bandit said, jumping up and spinning around. ' _Oh, I don't know how to do that yet_.'

Helena huffed loudly, but sat down, thinking about how she tolerated the sluggishness of this woman to grasp things. "Time is wasting and from what I have seen, Myka isn't improving on her own."

"Indulge me in this little thing I like to do called – start at the beginning," Irene said and her body language informed Helena she was budging until she did.

Helena threw her hands out, her head back as if she were being tortured, which according to her, she was. She grabbed a pillow and squeezed it.

' _When I do that, I get time out_ ,' Bandit noted.

Helena began the long, arduous task of explaining to Irene how she got up BY HERSELF because Myka was too tired. "Not too tired to get up for her friend though," Helena complained because she felt it was important to point that out.

"Why was Bridget there?" Irene interrupted.

"To thank me for writing the book on love," Helena said, annoyed Irene didn't know that answer.

Then Helena said how after being HELD CAPTIVE AGAINST HER WILL, in her own house, she and Pete went for a run.

"Why was Pete there?" Irene interrupted.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Helena retorted.

"Something must have made him come by," Irene pointed out.

"If I had to guess, I would say it was to RUIN my run in the park," Helena finally answered.

Helena asked Irene to stop with the incessant questions and started up again. She explained how they ran in the park, Pete got sick, the vendor was an arse, and how they had to rush back because of the trucks with the PETA pictures on them.

"The what?" Irene asked, forgetting that the Q&A had been postponed.

"Those pictures that I did for the animal rights people. Surely you remember," Helena said, knowing fully well Irene didn't.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd remember pictures of you naked, Helena," Irene pointed out.

"Naked is not the point, here. I was trying to …break the news…to Myka. But did she appreciate it? No! Upon my return, she informed me that we needed to talk – which would imply a dialogue. But what she really meant was a monologue about how she was moody and didn't want to share me and I'm perfect and bigger than life and whilst I tried to console her and assure her that, yes, all of that is true, I am still hers. Then she saw the truck," Helena summed up, out of breath.

Irene knew if she just let Helena talk, the nuggets of truth would come out. "Was she upset about the picture?" Irene asked and the question gave Helena pause.

"I told her it was from a long time ago, when you were on vacation I might add," Helena tried.

"We'll come back to that later, rest assured, Helena," Irene said seriously. "Answer the question."

"God, you sound like Myka now. She asked if I signed any papers, which I think I did. Then she became very condescending when I said she was confusing me and stormed upstairs and closed…no, slammed the door," Helena reported.

"That doesn't sound like Myka at all," Irene said and wondered what had happened to cause this. "Then what did you do?"

"I went to the kitchen and had tea that Miss Sullivan made," Helena thought back.

"Eileen was there? Was Claudia?" Irene wondered out loud.

"Yes, the entire circus was there this morning. Apparently, you as Ringmaster missed the memo because you could have prevented all of this," Helena complained.

Irene ignored the accusations and asked, "What happened after your tea?"

"Mr. Lattimer told me what he would do, so I followed his advice…," Helena started.

"You followed Pete's advice?" Irene interrupted. "Oh, that was not a good idea."

"It wasn't! And the more I talked to her, the worse it got. I apologized and it didn't work, so …let's go," Helena concluded.

"What am I going to do?" Irene wondered.

"Talk sense into her," Helena said, getting up and waving at Irene to speed it up.

"Sit down," Irene said again and Helena grumbled out loud. She was about to let off on the woman who apparently didn't see the urgency of the matter when she heard Irene say,

"Helena, you have nothing to apologize for."

Helena heard those words …and sat back down slowly. This was the second time that day a woman in her life was confusing her. At least this one was saying something she liked.

"Why do you…," Helena started.

"Because whatever is going on with Myka ….is _about_ Myka. Now, I'm sure you probably shot yourself in the foot a few times trying to fix this, but at the heart of this is Myka's own feelings of insecurity," Irene assessed correctly.

Helena turned the word over in her mind, but had the hardest time computing the concept. Irene smiled to think it was like _losing_ , another concept Helena had trouble wrapping her head around.

"Helena, Myka is like the rest of us. She grew up with certain insecurities and although she knows deep in her heart that you are hers alone, from time to time, old fears can come up," Irene thought through.

"Time to time?" Helena asked, horrified. "No, we have to fix this once and for all,"

"Emotions are not like that Helena. We don't cure ourselves of them. We go through them and remind ourselves that most times they are fear based. We look at the other side of things and tell ourselves it's not black or white," Irene said thoughtfully.

Helena didn't care for anything her consigliere had said after noting she didn't have to apologize. "And the answer is…?"

"Listen," Irene said, sitting back in her chair.

"I did listen. I listened to her go on and on and she made no sense," Helena all but whispered.

"Emotions usually don't. And you didn't listen, Helena. You tried to solve it," Irene pointed out.

"Of course I did. She's obviously in some pain. Are you mad? How could I not…?" Helena blurted out.

"It's that discomfort that will push Myka to confront these feelings. She needs you to hear them, accept them just as they are. She'll come up with the answer, Helena. They are her feelings, so only she can come up with the solution. But she needs your support," Irene said gently.

Helena thought over what Irene was saying. "So, I should…listen?"

"Yes, and Helena, how should I put this," Irene said, leaning forward. "That's not your strong suit,"

"I beg your pardon!" Helena said, indignantly. "I most certainly do know how to…."

"Do you remember my telling you many years ago, that you should never agree to do anything that one day could come back to haunt you?" Irene asked, coming full circle.

"I could not possible remember the countless lectures you give," Helena replied.

"Hence the bite-marks are you derriere ," Irene pointed out.

"It pains me that you insist on holding onto this misconception that you are funny," Helena glared.

"Go home, Helena," Irene said, getting up from the chair. "Listening means not talking."

"I know what it…," Helena responded, but had to admit perhaps she could use some enlightenment. "So don't talk?"

"Ask her what she's feeling, Helena, and allow her the space to sort out all that is going on in her head and heart. She will come to it," the Sage said.

"Okay," Helena said agreeably as she started to leave. She turned back quickly and added, "But if she doesn't, I am bringing her straight her to you. You think it so easy to figure out these things…," Helena grumbled as she made her way back to her secret entrance.

"Nothing is easy with you, Helena," Irene smiled, as she closed the door. She was met by two blue eyes staring right up at her.

"Don't look at me like that," she said to the canine who had witnessed the temper tantrum. "She's much harder to train than you."


	27. Hell Hath No Fury

**Hell Hath No Fury**

After discovering that their boss had whisked herself off to – what they correctly assumed to be Irene's home in Queens – the threesome decided to leave.

"What was up with that advice anyway?" Claudia asked Pete. "You would never demand that Jane open a door."

"I didn't say I would do that if I were me," Pete explained. "I said, I would do it if I were Helena. I wouldn't …..Jane would…no, that would never work."

"Well, of course it wouldn't work," Eileen added. "When you're quarrelling, you need negotiation, not demands."

"Exactly," said Claudia who smiled at how very bright her girlfriend was.

"Unless, you're Ted Grayson. Then we just fight," the younger Wells stated, her voice stern, her jaw tight as she walked out of the townhouse.

"She sounded a lot like….," Pete whispered, noting the similarity.

"Yeah, …more and more," Claudia confirmed. It wasn't that she didn't love that Eileen was channeling Helena, but she worried if she could handle that much fighting power.

* * *

The anger that Myka felt at Helena disappeared quickly. She was smart enough to know it was a ruse to allow her own feelings of frustration to come forward. So much easier to get it out and put it on Helena than deal with it inside of herself.

But what was she feeling?

There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Helena and that Helena loved her back. So what crept in that seemed to upset everything? Myka had thrown herself on the bed, crying, after yelling at Helena. She wasn't surprised by Helena's faux pas in trying to figure this out. She had to purposely push Helena from her thoughts now and just think about what was going on with her.

What was it that she was really feeling inside? She closed her eyes, sitting on the bed, and felt the pang in the middle of her chest. Her heart actually felt pain and her mind was racing. " _Threatened_ ," Myka said, opening her eyes. "But why?" she asked. Helena always was attentive to her. She never left her side at functions unless they planned it or it was absolutely necessary. Myka didn't think of herself as clingy and couldn't think of one real reason she should feel so vulnerable.

But she did.

How could she feel anything but wonderful, she asked. She wasn't just in love with her One; she was in love with the great HG Wells. The person she was enamored with since the first time her father read her the stories. It wasn't just the book; it was that her father set aside time each night to be with her. It was – their thing. And Myka knew that the book could have been scary, but she didn't feel that with her father right there. And he thought she could handle it. _Not every kid can_ , he told her. That made Myka feel proud. Her father thought he was reading one of the greatest science fiction stories, but Myka listened to what was between those lines. An in them, she found the genius of HG Wells and fell in love.

What had she done in life, Myka wondered, to realize her dream – an unheard of dream of falling in love with the perfect person for her? "Maybe …," Myka thought and the pain inside her chest magnified when she put words to it; …."I am not….enough."

Hearing those words made a lifetime of insecurity come crashing down on Myka. Being with a woman who never doubted herself was hard. Myka had gained solid footing in her love live, her career and with friends, but deep down, old fears still lurked. Maybe it was the talk about having children that made Myka wonder if she would be good enough as a parent. From there, it was a hop, skip and a jump to her worrying that she might have Helena less available to her – as she imagined the books might do – and it made those old insecurities rear their ugly heads.

"I'm afraid ….," Myka cried, "…of losing her." She didn't let her left brain argue the unreasonableness of her statement. She couldn't hear it over the pain she was feeling.

Then it got worse.

Acknowledging that should have brought Myka some relief, but it didn't. If she wasn't just afraid of losing Helena, then what was it? She thought about Helena – and how wonderful she was. How people envied Myka for being her wife. She may have said some of those things in anger, but it was true – Helena was larger than life. So the question that Myka asked herself next was; Was she afraid of disappearing in all that was Helena? Could they find the balance, she worried?

Whatever the root cause, Myka was smart enough to know that this wasn't anything Helena was causing, nor could she fix it. This was the baggage Myka already had packed when she joined Helena.

This was Myka's issue.

Myka had come out of their room, ready to profess her apology when she heard their friends comment that Helena had left right before they took their leave. "Oh no," Myka said, slumping down against the balcony, the tears erupting again.

She hated the way Helena's absence filled the house.

* * *

Helena was already back, muttering out loud as she exited the private carriage into her basement. She struggled with Irene's simple instructions to return and listen. " _Not your strong suit_ , my arse," she said more than once on the return trip. "She doesn't listen to a thing I say," she ranted.

" _How shall I put this, Helena_?" she mocked her friend in an American accent. " _Listening is not your strong suit._ " Being accused of not being a good listening made her very defensive. "As if she knows anything about listening," Helena said, pushing some papers around on her laboratory table. "Thinks she knows everything. Does she ever _not_ have advice? Once, I'd like to hear her say; Sorry Helena, but contrary to what I think, I don't know everything about everything. Grrrrrrr!"

Helena licked her wounds and got over it….for now. She had to concentrate on Myka. She trusted Irene enough to go there, so she would give her suggestion a try.

And besides, she couldn't think of anything else to do.

"I…will…..listen," Helena repeated and her eyes looked up at the ceiling, wondering what exactly did that mean. "I….will….not talk," she added and then shook her head at the ridiculousness of the Sage's advice. "How the bloody hell will she know I'm listening if I don't ask questions?" Helena asked, sure she was putting holes in Irene's instructions. "I cannot not fix this?" Helena repeated Irene's thoughts, scowling at the words.

The more the Brit tried to discount what Irene suggested, the more she realized she couldn't come up with anything better. "It's a sad day when the great HG Wells seeks counsel from someone who has never written a book," Helena pouted as she stomped upstairs. "I'm _going_ ," Helena complained loudly to Irene …..and then realized she was alone. The voice she just heard prodding her along was…..inside her head. "Ugh!" the Brit uttered.

Helena opened the door from the basement and entered the entry way. "I will listen. I will not talk," she reiterated as she walked onto the black and white tiled floor. "I …will….listen…to what Myka says. I will not …talk. I will give her space and accept her feelings," the Brit said, remembering what else Irene said. "Space to talk about her feelings,"

That voice - that accent – those words – melted Myka's heart instantly.

"She will talk about her feelings, I will listen and then….," the scientist attempted to complete the formula. Myka worried that Helena would give up when she realized there was no scientific formula for this kind of thing.

But there was for Helena.

"Then…. I will listen more," she said satisfied, and Myka all but burst into tears.

Helena rehearsed as long as she could and then started to climb the stairs. Myka wiped her tears away and stood up, waiting. Helena's lips were moving as she repeated the words. Then she saw Myka.

It broke Helena's heart to see Myka's eyes moist with tears. "I missed you," Myka said and Helena's mind raced with what to do.

"Whatever you want, I will do," Helena professed because she meant it.

"Oh, Helena," Myka said, unable to hold back any of the emotions. She rushed at her wife, pulled her in, and kissed her hard. So hard, it made Helena lightheaded.

"I'm listening….," Helena said, when Myka broke the kiss.

"Good, because I want to apologize for behaving like that," Myka started.

Irene didn't mention what to do if apologies came early. "What ….are you feeling?" Helena asked, wondering what would have happened if she hadn't spoken.

"I'm glad you asked me that because I've spent all this time trying to figure that out," Myka said, pulling Helena into the bedroom where they sat on the large bed.

" _So far, so good_ ," Helena thought to herself.

"Helena," Myka started, looking into Helena's eyes which showed a mix of confusion and eagerness. "I am not sure what started this, but I was feeling….insecure, I guess. Everyone ….wants something from you and you can give so much to people."

"Then I shan't," Helena said quickly, forgetting she was not to solve this.

"No, that's not possible, even if we wanted it to be. I don't want you to be less of who you are while I try to become more of who I am," Myka said.

"That's very commendable," Helena said, wondering if compliments were on the do not talk list, too.

"I know I don't have a reason to feel insecure with you, so I was thinking maybe …..it's old. You know, like from a long time ago," Myka explained, her eyes cast down. "Still, you are the one I care most about, so it stands to reason, I would feel this way about you. I don't know, Helena," Myka said, looking around.

And then in spite of Irene's advice, the author spoke:

"Emotions are always flowing in us, Myka. Sometimes beneath the surface, sometimes on top, like waves. We fear drowning in them, but if we allow them to come, perhaps we learn to go with them and not get knocked down," the scientist hypothesized.

Even on topics Helena was not personally well versed in, she could speak eloquently about.

"Yeah," Myka said, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against Helena's. "I just have to work at that."

"And I will do whatever you need me to do. I will listen, give you space, and accept your feelings whatever they are," Helena said, from her heart.

"I appreciate that, Helena," Myka said. "The past has a way of sneaking up on us sometimes, I guess. I just need to be aware of that."

"I think we should have dinner together," Helena said, pulling Myka up.

"Helena?" Myka said, pulling Helena back a little. "Just because I kind of know what this is, doesn't mean it won't come up again." Myka felt it was necessary to say this because she understood how Helena thought. Once an issue was addressed and dealt with, it should be over.

"I am learning, too, Myka," Helena said truthfully.

* * *

The women prepared dinner later that day and dined in their dining room by candlelight. Before retiring, Myka went into the living room and turned on the television.

"In today's news….," the broadcast began and Helena was too busy reading her emails to listen.

There on the television was the story of the Grayson trucks that had been circling Manhattan with the different pictures of Helena from her photo shoot.

"Helena, is that …a live…leopard?" Myka said, also taking in the state of her wife's dress – or lack thereof.

"Yes," Helena said.

"Weren't you afraid…," Myka asked, wondering how one drapes themselves over a wild animal and is not concerned.

'No, not really," Helena admitted.

"We have to take care of Grayson," Myka said, turning off the television.

Helena put down her tablet and moved in closer. "I do like it when you play rough," she whispered.

"Oh, I won't be playing," Myka said, thinking of the various ways she'd like to take care of the man responsible for displaying those photos.

Helena practically leapt into Myka's lap, kissing her passionately and utterly turned on by her wife's protective nature.

* * *

 **Thanks for your thoughts and suggestions. I read them all and think about what you say.  
**


	28. Picture Perfect Planning

**I'm pleased that so many of you have commented on the growth you see in these characters.  
Always appreciate your time in reading along and posting.**

* * *

**Picture Perfect Planning**

The quiet evening at home helped Myka feel calm again. She adored how hard Helena tried to help, by not helping. In the end, it was that gracious attempt that made Myka feel the best. Myka just wanted to hold Helena in her arms that night and enjoy the last of their weekend before going back to work. She knew that the latest ploy by Grayson could mean a very busy week at Wells.

"Can we have lunch tomorrow?" Myka asked that night.

"I would love to," Helena said, immediately and Myka knew that meant she would change her schedule around to make sure it happened.

One of the biggest challenges both women faced was working so closely together and getting any work done. Myka worried about this. Helena never did.

Helena sent Bridget a text that Monday morning and told her, in fact, there was some editing that needed to get done, and she would send her the changes over later that day. The weekend had taught Helena a thing or two.

Arriving at work that, both women discovered they had visitors that morning. Helena wasn't at all surprised at hers. Myka was - a little.

Irene was there first thing to encourage Helena to speak at the start of the training sessions. Experience had taught the HR Director that when the CEO expressed enthusiasm about the programs, employees took them more seriously.

Helena thought the woman was there to gloat.

"You look absolutely ravishing!" Sui said, standing up when Helena got off the elevator. She was still rolling her tongue over her lips, savoring the taste of Myka's lipstick. "I shouldn't have said that," the android admitted and sat down at his desk.

"Would you…..," Helena said and pointed to her assistant that was still having program glitches.

"I'll speak to Claudia right away," Irene whispered.

"Oh, see when you said ' _right away'_ , I think you mean _immediately_ ," Helena shared when Irene followed her inside. Helena put her sweater haphazardly over the back of the couch, her bag thrown on a chair.

"Before I address the business issues, I wanted to ask how things went," Irene asked sincerely.

"How do you think it went?" Helena asked, wondering if this was a test.

"Well, I opened my front door this morning and Myka wasn't standing on it, so I took that as a good sign," Irene commented.

"I will tell you what happened, but under no circumstances are you to take this as a sign you were right, or that you should feel encouraged about giving me advice," Helena prefaced her answer.

"I wouldn't think of it," said the woman who was already thinking it from the answer.

"I ….," Helena started and hesitated as Irene leaned forward a bit. "Did as you suggested. There! Are you satisfied now?" Helena huffed, sitting back in her chair.

"You really think I came here to gloat?" Irene asked.

"Isn't that what you do?" Helena asked.

"No," Irene clarified. "That's what _you_ do." She may not have been gloating, but her smile was just as annoying to the Brit. "Even though it's rare that you get the chance."

Helena opened her mouth, but nothing came out until she thought to say; "Well, I listened. Turns out, it's not as hard as you made it out to be," and her tone was all…. ' _so there'_.

"It is always my wish that our talks will teach you something," Irene said, not looking at the glare that was reaching across the desk at her. "Now, we have three training programs starting this week, and I find that the staff always enjoys them more when you come in and say a few words."

"Of course," Helena said and asked when they were and put them in her schedule.

"Now, let's talk about ….. your new discovered animal rights convictions," Irene said, putting down her pad.

"Let's not and say we did," Helena retorted.

"Come here," Irene said and walked to the CEO's window, overlooking Times Square.

Helena begrudgingly got up and went to the window where, upon looking out, she saw her image ….and that of the twelve men …flash across the ginormous jumbotron.

"I can't imagine what that's costing him," Helena commented calmly.

"Yes, well, I was wondering since it's out there for all the staff to see, in case they sleep under rocks and didn't catch the news or the headlines, is there something you'd like me to say … _officially_?" Irene asked, not surprised that Helena wasn't at all fazed.

"Tell them Wells Corp is committed to the highest industry standards," Helena said, matter-of-factly.

"Highest industry ..?" Irene asked, looking out at the picture that bordered on seductive. She glanced down at the traffic jam from drivers rubbernecking to see the picture. Cars and taxis slowed down as the picture came into view. "Helena? You don't actually own a fur coat, do you?"

"Of course not!" Helena answered as if the idea was outrageous.

"Never got one…as a gift perhaps?" the woman who was personally responsible for sorting through the gifts that Helena used to receive.

"Myka would never give me a fur coat," Helena said, getting back to work.

"It's sweet that you can't remember your life before Myka, but I do. And I distinctly remember a fur coat being delivered here by ….a …. Gentlemen…or two or three," Irene said, the number coming back to her.

"That's from another lifetime. I never wore them," Helena remarked. "Case closed," the CEO decided and went about her business.

Irene knew who she needed to take this up with if it was going to be addressed. "Well, I had no idea it was that simple," Irene commented.

Helena looked up at the ceiling as she contemplated those words. "Yes, it is actually."

"Tell the truth, did you imitate me when you got home," Irene asked as she started to leave.

"Pfft, I didn't have time…," Helena said, and the caught the look in Irene's eyes. "I..may have - trying to remember all that you said. So much fluff, so little content. It wasn't very clear."

"You're a terrible liar," Irene laughed. Then Irene remembered something important when she got to the door. "Helena, thank you for sending Mary all of that information. It seems her work is of interest to the news." Irene wanted to make sure Helena was aware of each step of her sister's work.

"I….. am of interest to the news. Mary's research is simply the vehicle," Helena pointed out. "If I get the impression that Mary isn't keeping her end of the bargain, that vehicle runs out of gas."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Irene said and left.

* * *

Helena's visit was calm compared to what was going on down on the 16th floor. Myka had just managed to look over the agenda for the day, when Millie announced that Eileen was there to see her. The office door swung open and shut and there stood five feet four inches of fury.

"I've been thinking all morning," Eileen announced without the usual politeness the woman was known for. "Well, all night, too," she said, walking over and taking a seat. "I'm all for having competition. Without it, we don't know the edge we have. But this…. This is personal!" she shouted and Myka sat there, fingers steepled. "Have you …seen …the billboard?" Eileen asked and when Myka admitted that she didn't, the youth all but pulled her to the window. "Well then, you're the only one who hasn't!"

Seeing the image on the side of a truck was bad enough, but now it seemed as if Helena and her twelve minions were looking down on all of Times Square.

"Oh, I'm going to…..," Myka said as she thought of what she'd really like to do to Grayson.

"Right?" Eileen confirmed, having similar thoughts. The women took their seats again.

"We need to….," Myka said, her methodical plan taking shape.

"CRUSH HIM!" Eileen yelled and slammed her fist on Myka's desk.

Myka stared at the woman, holding back the smile that begged to come out at the outburst. "I mean, we need to…do something," Eileen said, smoothing out her skirt even though there were no wrinkles in it.

"Well, according to what Helena has shared, she may have signed off on papers that gave away any rights to those pictures," Myka pointed out.

"What would she do that?" Eileen asked.

"Before me," Myka said, giving the short answer and Eileen replied, "Ooh."

"Claudia says the pictures have all gone viral and there's no way she could block them now that they're all over," Eileen reported and then quickly added, "You know, if we …were….you know, thinking of doing something electronically …(cough)."

Myka smiled, wondering what possible plans had the two considered before coming in today. "She won't…," Myka said, pointing to the large jumbotron in Times Square.

"We thought about it, but no. There are laws against playing with the energy grids," Eileen said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh, good. If Grayson has shown us anything, it's that he always makes mistakes when creating these situations. So, we just have to take a step back and look at the bigger picture here," Myka said, and there was no pun intended.

"Okay," Eileen said, getting up and pacing around now.

"He's trying to make people believe that he's endorsing Helena's display for animal rights," Myka started, her index finger tapping her chin.

"Right!" Eileen said and then turned slowly, "We know what message he's trying to send, but what message is really getting out there?"

"My wife has a hot bod," Myka thought and then realized those words actually came out of her mouth. There wasn't any way of looking at those pictures without thinking that.

"What does it say about…. him?" Eileen clarified, but totally understood Myka's admiration.

Myka shook her head to get back on track. "I got it!" the brilliant legal eagle said.

"Oh, thank God," Eileen said, sitting back down. The image of shaking the guy by his coat lapels was one of the milder pictures that kept playing out in her head. She finally caught Myka staring at her, as if she could see the flashes of aggressiveness. "I'm …a black belt," Eileen said as if that explained it.

"Well, I'm hoping we don't need to use that, but it's good to know," Myka replied as the innocent morphed into her Wellsian state.

"Well, if we can't hack him and we can't hurt him, what can we do?" the impatient youth asked …loudly.

"We will beat him at his own game. Grayson has just told the world he's a liar. And we're going to call him on that. Now, here's what we'll do," Myka said, as her cognitive by-the-books side took over. Secretly, she planned on what else she would like to do.

When the game plan was laid out, each of the women knew what they needed to do. Eileen flew out of Myka's office on a mission, just as Irene was coming in.

* * *

"Sorry Mrs. F, I have to go….," the young woman said, rushing to the IT Department.

"She's…in a hurry," Irene commented as Myka said hello and walked over to the couch.

"We're working on our response to the latest ploy by Grayson," Myka explained.

"Oh yes, he went above and beyond with this one, literally," Irene said. "That's why I'm here."

"I think we have an angle that will work," Myka assured the HR Director.

"That's good. I'm working on the inside angle. The one where Helena has a gun aimed at her foot?" Irene explained.

"What do you mean?" Myka asked.

"My guess is that you'll try to expose Grayson as a fraud and that he doesn't really care about animal rights," Irene said and Myka interrupted her.

"How did you know….?"

"It's what I would do. Anyway, long before…..you," Irene said delicately, "…I remember someone sending Helena a fur coat. She doesn't remember it, of course, because she doesn't remember much before you and she were together," she added to soften the topic.

Irene noticed the frown grow on Myka's face because this was not a topic she liked to come up - without warning. "I would just like …the interns perhaps to look through her closet…your closet and see if _they're_ still there and we can make a mea culpa statement and dispose of them," Irene said, quickly getting up. "I won't keep you."

Myka had an eidetic memory and excellent hearing. "Irene?" she called out to the woman before she got to the door.

"Yes?" Irene asked, calmly in spite of her quickened pace.

"You said…' _they're_ ' before. You didn't say - 'see if _it's_ still there', you said – 'see if _they're_ still there', as in more than one. How many fur coats are we talking about here?" Myka asked and Irene was beginning to understand what Helena felt like when she was questioned by the skilled lawyer. Her throat got dry as she tried to answer.

"Can I get back to you on that?" Irene noted as she closed the door and called Leena on her emergency number.


	29. The Full Extent of the Law

**The Full Extent of the Law**

Myka knew Irene well enough to know that when the woman didn't want to say too much, she bowed out gracefully. She also knew the woman was the resident memory vault of things Helena had forgotten. Myka often said she didn't care about what happened before she and Helena were together, but she didn't want any remnants of it in her closet. She knew Irene would take care of that. She had more urgent things to take care of at the moment and one of them was having lunch with her wife.

"How many interns are there today?" Irene asked Leena who checked and told her three.

"Okay, have them start in the far corners and work their way forward. There could be one or more boxes," Irene said, unable to recall clearly.

"What should we do if we find any?" Leena naturally asked.

"Put it in the hallway and I'll think of something. Text me if you find any because I want to prepare a statement for Helena," Irene instructed.

Leena hung up and went upstairs, wondering where she could find miners hard hats with lights on them for the task ahead. She explained to the eager group what she was looking for.

"So anything that's mink?" the newest intern asked.

"Yes," Leena said. "Or anything…real," she added, making a face.

The group dispersed and called out to her from far away within minutes. "I see one," …..three of them said at once. Leena thought there must have been an echo.

"Where are you?" she called out and again, three people answered – "Over here." Finally, she told them to bring the coat to her and sure enough, three people came towards her carrying large boxes.

"Aren't these supposed to be in cold storage?" Leena asked and that's when she was informed that in fact, there was a cold storage room on the lower level of the closet.

"This one says…oh my God!" the intern said of the name on the card. " _George Clooney_!"

"This one says – but he's with ...," another said. Then they looked at the third one whose face was bright read. She handed the card to Leena.

"Take that to your grave," Leena warned the student who read the politician's name.

Leena texted Irene that there were three coats and that she asked the interns to bring them downstairs. Irene thanked her and said she was working on Helena's press release immediately.

The interns returned and Leena thanked them, reminding them that discretion was the better part of their jobs. Just as Leena was thinking that it went well, one of the interns piped up and asked; "What should we do with the rest?"

"The rest?" Leena asked. "There are more fur coats?"

"I don't think so," one answered and Leena let out a sign of relief. "But there are a lot of presents back there."

"How…big….is….that….closet?" Leena asked.

"I got lost in it once," the most experienced intern said, and shuddered. "It's big."

"I'll text Irene," Leena said and shared what the interns found.

Irene read the text. "Why is _nothing_ simple with that woman?"

* * *

Helena had the Wells chef prepare lunch and a white table clothed table was set for the couple to have lunch.

"Did you see that?" Myka asked when she walked into Helena's office. She went right over to the window and looked out where now there were camera crews to film the traffic congestion and crowds the picture was causing.

"I did," Helena said, standing next to her wife.

"I don't like it," Myka said and Helena studied her wife's eyes. They flashed when she spoke of upset she was. "I detest that he thinks he can get something over on us, Helena."

"I know," Helena said as she watched the full lips that spoke those words.

"But I think we have come up with a plan," Myka said, walking back to the table where lunch awaited them.

"Whose 'we'?" Helena asked, joining her at the table.

"Your protégé is quite upset about this," Myka said, and smiled. "She's very protective of you."

"That's good," Helena said. "Although, I do not need protecting. It's good she has a strong sense of loyalty. That means she'll be able to spot it when it's not real. That will come in handy for her."

Myka took a mouthful of salad and wiped her mouth. "She reminded me …of you today," she shared and saw Helena smile.

"Well, she is a Wells," Helena pointed out.

"Does she remind you of…," Myka said and the name got caught in her throat. "Anyone?"

Myka rarely brought up Christina unless Helena did first. She felt the pang in her chest whenever Helena talked about her, even if it was in fond remembrance.

"There is a natural kindness that reminds me of her," Helena said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Helena," Myka said, putting down her folk. "I didn't mean…"

"Darling," Helena said, reaching across the table to take Myka's hand. "Nothing is off limits for us to discuss. I want you to know as much about me as I know about you. Especially as we plan our future," Helena said and Myka noticed she didn't feel the tightness in her chest.

"Okay," Myka said, and squeezed Helena's hand.

A few minutes later, Myka brought up the issue of the coats. "I need to ask you about them," Myka said gingerly, not sure she wanted to hear about them.

"I tried to return them," Helena said, much to Myka's surprise. "You did?"

"Yes, when Irene told me there were coats, I remembered that when they came, I did try to return them. But each one said they didn't want them back. Then I suggested I return them to the furrier, so that they could get their money back. In each case, they said that wasn't a very good idea either," Helena said slowly, hoping Myka would get it.

"You mean…," Myka said, her eyes growing wide.

"They were…all…involved," Helena said, quickly filling her mouth with food in case she didn't like the next questions.

"And they wanted….," Myka asked.

"Discretion. I was never," Helena said and Myka reached across the table again.

"You never have to explain that to me, Helena," she assured her wife who had a past.

"I want to. I mean, I would tell you anything," Helena assured her and the fact that she would was enough for Myka. She picked up Helena's hand and kissed it.

"So tell me, what did the team of Bering-Wells and Wells-Sullivan come up with?" Helena asked enthusiastically. Myka outlined what she planned to do and Helena all but squealed. "You called a press conference?"

Myka laughed at Helena's question. "Yes, I take protecting my client's interests very seriously. When we explain what we've found, there'll be more than egg on his face."

"Oh, you are brilliant," Helena said.

"And I have a special request," Myka said and told Helena how she wanted to have dinner out that night. "I want to make sure we run into him."

"Why?" Helena asked, almost certain that the news conference would keep him in hiding.

"I have a personal message for him," Myka said, and her eyes flashed the anger she felt over the man messing with her wife.

"Oh, I want to be there when you deliver it," Helena said, as her tongue played with the fork absentmindedly.

"I'm _tired_ of him trying to mess with you," Myka said angrily and Helena's elbow missed the table.

Helena knew what it felt like to have anger flow through your veins when protecting your own, but seeing it in Myka was incredibly …hot.

As interns excavated the deepest levels of Helena's closet, the couple dined and enjoyed their lunch, unaware that more of Helena's past would be waiting for them when they got home.

* * *

When Myka returned to her office, the paperwork she had been waiting for was on her desk. She was ready to call Grayson out now. She called the press conference for three o'clock in front of Wells Corp and down the block from where Helena's picture continued to flash.

Helena went back to work, but could hardly keep her mind on anything. Unfazed by the display that Grayson had made, she concentrated more on how her woman was going to take care of the situation….. and him.

Irene came back to inform Helena that a public acknowledgement was going to have to be made, but Helena's mind could hardly focus. "So, the interns pulled three fur coats out of that stadium you call a closet," Irene informed Helena.

"Uh ha," Helena said, her disinterest palpable.

"Do you want to say something at Myka's press conference?" Irene asked.

"No, I want to watch her on television," Helena all but squealed.

"We're in high school," Irene murmured under her breath. "Helena," Irene said in a tone that wasn't condescending, but was definite. "Eyes on me." It had worked it the past.

"What?" Helena said.

"Myka will want to include something in her talk ….," but as soon as she said it, she could see Helena's eyes glaze over. "Why am I even bothering to talk to you? Now, where do you want me to put the rest of the treasure trove that the interns found?"

"I don't care," Helena said, because she wasn't listening.

"I'll have them leave everything in the hallway. This way, you and Myka can decide," Irene said.

She left the CEO still staring off into space, biting her lower lip, and thinking how very gallant her wife was. "Remind me the next time I think I should ask her opinion, not to," Irene said to Sui who made the note on his hard drive.

* * *

Irene went downstairs, popped her head into Myka's office, and said: "Three coats and God knows what else, but it will be in the hallway when you get home. So, you might want to include something in your talk today about Helena having received fur coats, but never wore them and now we're disposing of them, although I have no idea how and she couldn't care less," the woman said all in one breath.

"Three?" Myka said wondering who they were from, but not wanting to know.

"All real," Irene reported. "Never taken out of the boxes."

"Helena told me. She said she tried to return them back then. Eileen is looking into our options for doing something with them now," Myka said, having thought about it.

The HR Director left as Myka confirmed dinner reservations at The Heath supper club on 27th Street. She knew it was where Grayson ate dinner on Monday nights because the man was a serious creature of habit. Myka was going at him with both barrels loaded. The first was legally through the press.

The second was going to be up close and personal.

Eileen flew off the elevator like a bat out of hell and burst into Myka's office. Sandy, who witnessed it, looked at Millie quizzically. "She's getting in touch with her inner Wells," Millie said, not skipping a beat.

"I got it!" Eileen announced and then apologized for barging in. "Helena can donate the coats to Wildlife Rescue. They make linings for the cages for the recuperating animals."

"Good! I'll include that in my brief statement," Myka said, writing something on her computer.

"When do we ….get him? I mean…when do we….?" Eileen asked, and she couldn't find a politer way to put what she really meant.

Myka stopped what she was doing and thought about what Helena would do if she were in the room. "What would you do?" she asked Eileen because that's what Helena would ask.

"Me?" Eileen asked surprised. "I would…," she started and then Myka swore she could see the visual transformation happen in front of her. China blue eyes narrowed and seemingly became darker; a deep voice resonated from a place where a calm one usually sounded and there was no sign of the usual lilt to her voice when she said; "I would teach him a lesson."

Myka started at the younger woman. She wanted to ask Eileen if she were aware of how different she sounded – and looked. Instead, she assured the younger woman that was exactly what she had in mind.

"Good," Eileen said and stood up to leave. Myka watched as the woman left and went outside. All she could think of was that she didn't envy Irene when the junior executive became CEO. She was going to be a handful.

* * *

The press gathered eagerly, expecting of course that Helena would issue some sort of apology for her past indiscretions.

"Thank you for coming today. I have a brief statement, and then I will take questions," Myka said and by now, people were gathering around their devices at Wells, at Grayson and around the city to watch.

"You no doubt have seen the photos of Ms. Wells who posed for the PETA team a few years back as a testament to her conviction for animal rights. Lack of funding cut the advertising campaign and the pictures were never used. They were purchased at auction by a private buyer until recently when they were sold. At first, I thought it was simply another demonstration for Mr. Grayson's unsettling …..obsession…. with Ms. Wells," Myka said and people's heads shot down to get that quote exact. "But we have discovered that it is worse than that. In an attempt to prove that Grayson Industries had an equally applaudable stance, Mr. Grayson acquired the pictures for a very hefty sum. We at Wells Corp appreciate that once again, Mr. Grayson sees Wells Corp as the highest standard he wishes to emulate," Myka said and the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Where's her apology?" Ted yelled, looking at his team of underlings. He was assured that the CEO must be embarrassed because she wasn't even there.

"What concerns us most at Wells Corp…," Myka continued and one of Grayson's staffers said – "Wait for it. Wait for it."

"..is that Grayson Industries is attempting to use Wells Corp as a cover-up for what the FDA has called – " _Flagrant disregard for the proper care and use of animals in laboratories, as outlined by Code D45, Section 6,_ " Myka said as copies of the reports were handed out to the press. "In an attempt to whitewash the citations, Mr. Grayson thought if he associated with high standards of Wells Corp, no one would look," Myka said as the press scrambled to get their copies.

"What the ..? Where did she get that report?" Ted screamed and slammed the conference table.

"Where did you get this?" someone in the press pool asked.

"The overseers at the FDA who regulate the humane treatment of animals in laboratories filed the complaint and sections against Grayson this year," Myka said. "Wells Corp cannot abide by this, even though we acknowledge that Grayson sees us as the bar by which he should be measured."

"This is not an apology!" Grayson screamed at his staff.

"Now, I also have something to say on behalf of Ms. Wells," and everyone stopped talking. "It has come to our attention that several years ago, Ms. Wells received gifts from suiters in the form of fur coats. Ms. Wells made several attempts to return the apparel to the individuals, but for some reason …," and Myka stopped to make sure everyone was getting this. "….. they asked her not to. Something about being discrete. We have just now made plans to donate the never worn items to the Wildlife Rescue Center. We're hoping none of the animals will divulge the names," Myka said and the crowd laughed in response.

The press wondered who the suitors could have been. For a time, Helena's life was front page news.

"They're talking about her…," Ted yelled and the vein in his neck bulged, "….in a positive way!"

"God, it's like she can't do _anything_ wrong!" squawked the first staff member to be fired that day.

"So, in conclusion, I just want to say that while Ms. Wells participated in the PETA campaign, it was to send a positive message. Now we feel that those images are being used to send the wrong message and so we will be serving Mr. Grayson with a cease and desist letter today," Myka said, concluding her talk. "Now, if you have any questions…," Myka asked as the group clamored to ask their question.

Myka knew it was a matter of time before the press would be asking how Helena was and what she was working on, and not paying attention to Grayson at all. Except the reporter who had the last question. "Do you have any message for Ted Grayson?" he asked.

Myka stopped and looked out at the crowd. A smile slowly appeared on her face and her eyes seemed to twinkle in the afternoon sun. The press moved in closer, as did the staff members who sat behind Ted Grayson as they all waited to hear what the Lawyer had to say.

Myka wanted to say how she was coming for him; how what he did was his Karma, but when he messed with Helena, Myka became Karma; how she would tear apart his legal team until even grammatical error his company ever committed was exposed. But she didn't want him to retreat into hiding. So instead, she smiled and said,

"I think these reports speak volumes."

The press may have been disappointed and Ted Grayson may have been relieved, but those feelings would be short lived.

* * *

Myka returned inside Wells Corp to thunderous applause from the staff who admired how well she protected their company. No one ever felt that she only had Helena's interests at heart, but all of theirs. She thanked them and went back upstairs. When the doors opened on 16, there stood Helena waiting.

"You were brilliant," Helena gushed, so proud of her wife.

Myka smiled and thought about what just happened. She had handled it with her usual poise which was easier when it had to do with her work. She was always confident in that.

"Thank you, Ms. Wells," Myka teased as they went into her office.

"I don't think we pay you enough," Helena said and meant it.

"I think my review is coming up," Myka played along. "Maybe you could put in a good word for me?"

"I would love to," Helena said and then realized something. "No, Myka, I'm serious. You are amazingly brilliant in what you do. You are always fair and above board. You are calm, yet you deliver your message directly. We are, _I am_ , most fortunate to have you here," the CEO said seriously.

Myka could see how earnest Helena was being. "Thank you, Helena. That means a great deal coming from you."

"I'll see you later," the CEO said softly and couldn't resist placing the lightest of kisses on Myka's lips. The smile on Myka's face stayed, long after the door closed.

"HG Wells thinks I'm good at my job," Myka said out loud, as if that were a dream come true.

* * *

Hours later, as people got ready to go home for the day; Ted Grayson put his head in his hands, exhausted from answering phone calls about his misrepresentation. He assured everyone who called that any oversight on his staff's part in the labs was being corrected. " _Damn rats_ ," he said and meant the animal and the human kind that were causing him this grief.

He was looking forward to unwinding at his favorite restaurant where he could eat in peace and shut out the world.

Little did he know, the afternoon was but a mere taste of what was yet to come.


	30. Mighty, Mighty Myka

**Writing Helena as a badass - no problem.  
Writing Myka as one - not as easy. Hope this keeps her in character.  
**

* * *

 **Mighty, Mighty Myka**

Eileen walked into Claudia Donovan's office with the same tenacity her relative often did – brazenly. "I cannot _wait_ for Myka to do something about Grayson," she declared walking right over to the techie's desk.

"I'll call you back," Claudia said and slowly put down the phone. "The press conference really seemed to put him in his place," she pointed out.

Eileen slipped into a chair next to Claudia's desk. "That was a start. This is personal. She asked me what I would do. I didn't want to say what I would really like to do because …well, I think I already have enough for confession this week," Eileen admitted.

"Yeah, you're a real badass," Claudia teased and then swallowed her smile because Eileen took confession seriously.

"I mean it! I had some pretty terrible thoughts about …taking care of that...that slug," Eileen said.

Claudia reached over and put her hand on Eileen's arm. "First, it's completely understandable, sweetie. You're protecting the people you care about. Secondly, and I can't stress this enough, no one …uses the word ' _slug'_."

The teasing brought a smile to Eileen's face. "It's not like Helena can't handle herself and I know Myka really has her back, it's just …," the young executive stopped and Claudia swore she could see flashes in her eyes.

"Okay, I get it and I know it's probably innate, but I don't want you to burn the blue out of your eyes, so let's sit tight and wait to see if Myka needs us," Claudia suggested.

* * *

Myka was getting call after call with very positive feedback after the press conference. She felt good that she had followed her instinct to dismantle Grayson's latest scheme by turning it back on him. Helena was right – she was a damn good lawyer.

Now she was going to prove what a protective wife she was.

Helena met Myka at the entrance of Wells Corp and Pete drove them to the restaurant. Pete looked in the rear view mirror and noticed the stern expression on Myka's face. He knew from the little she said that they were going there to have dinner, and if they did run into Grayson, she told Helena, she would handle it.

"Do you want me to stick around?" Pete asked Helena when he helped her out.

She looked over at her wife who was already out of the car. "Oh, no, Mr. Lattimer, we'll call you. I think she's got this well under control."

Helena bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

Myka took Helena's hand and the Brit could feel how strong her grip was. She remembered what Myka had shared the other day – about not wanting to share her with everyone. There was no mistaking that Myka was making a declaration. She pulled Helena close as they entered the establishment and Helena had to take a double step to keep up with Myka's long strides. The maître de greeted them both and personally escorted them to a quiet table in the corner.

"Well, this is lovely," Helena said and Myka agreed, but it was easy to see she was distracted.

"Helena, what I'm about to do is personal and I have to do it…," Myka started to explain and Helena grabbed her hand.

"However you want to handle this, is fine with me," Helena said.

Myka smiled and thanked Helena. She didn't have a speech prepared the way she did for the press; this one was going to come from her heart. _And God help Grayson if he didn't listen_. Myka had made a very important decision – _He wasn't going to mess with Helena anymore_.

Helena was pleasantly surprised when Myka ordered dinner. She thought perhaps they would talk to Ted and leave, but Myka was biding her time. She wanted to enjoy this moment, sitting across from Helena, the tiny white candle on the table casting a glint in her eyes. "God, you are so beautiful," Myka said after dinner was done.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Helena said, quoting herself.

When they were done, the man Myka was waiting for appeared in the corner of her eye. Ted waved to some people across the room and sat down to enjoy the meal he had been waiting for all day. With him was his latest girlfriend who was offering very little support, considering the horrible day he had. It didn't help that she went on and on about how beautiful Helena looked in the pictures.

Then, just when Ted didn't think his day could get worse, he saw Myka approaching him.

"Oh crap," he said as Myka walked to the table. "Ms. Bering, Ms. Wells, what a surprise," he said in a monotone voice.

"Actually, I planned to be here," Myka confessed. Helena stood behind Myka, her eyes locked on her wife in excitement. "You see I have something I want to say to you…..directly."

"Should…I leave?" the girlfriend _du jour_ asked nervously.

"Only if grown men wetting their pants bothers you," Myka said, as she leaned down on the table and never took her eyes off Ted.

"I'm…gonna go to the ladies room," the woman said and got up, but had to stop and tell Helena how she was even more beautiful in person. Ted rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you exacted enough revenge for one day?" he whispered to Myka and looked around to see if anyone was staring.

"Oh Ted, that wasn't revenge; that was looking out for my client. That was following the law and exposing that you think you're above it," Myka said and then leaned in closer. "This – is _personal_. You crossed a line for the last time with Helena, Ted. I don't take kindly to people who mess with my wife and if you so much as breathe her name again, I will make sure that every agency I have a contact with comes knocking at your door," Myka promised.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, pushing back in his chair.

Helena had been holding Myka's hand, watching her. She could feel how relaxed Myka's body was.

"This is no threat, Ted. Compete with Wells Corp all you want, but if your next move is personally against Helena, I will uncover everything I can find out about you. And Ted?" Myka said smiling, her green eyes flashing …, "That won't take me long. I'm very good at what I do."

Myka stood back up, but didn't back away. "Now, I know for a fact that Wells Corp is financially sound enough to purchase your company and pick through the rubble for the small amount of good that would be left. But I don't think you want that to happen, do you, Ted?"

"You can't be serious…," Ted said, flustered by the fact that this threat wasn't coming from Helena.

"Oh, trust me, Ted. If you don't put out a public apology to Helena, I'll start making _you_ my number one priority," Myka informed him.

The man expected these kinds of threats from Helena, but never from her mouthpiece. Myka was an unknown to him and one that he didn't think was worth testing. "Fine! The two of you are too much trouble anyway," he huffed and saw Myka's glare. "Helena? I'm …sorry,"

"Good start," Myka said, unwavering. "Now, issue it publically tomorrow and my first phone call won't be to my contacts at the FDA."

Nothing about this woman's tone told Ted she was making _idle_ threats.

"Sure, fine," he said, throwing the white linen napkin on his plate. Someone snapped him doing that and the paper the next day would read: _Grayson Waves White Flag in Surrender_.

Myka turned to walk away, but Helena was standing right there watching her and didn't move.

"Face it, Ted. You've just been outsmarted and outdone," Helena informed her nemesis, never taking her eyes off of her wife. "You're wonderful," she whispered to Myka. Then she pushed up on her toes and kissed Myka passionately.

If Ted hoped that this whole scene was being played out in private, the applause from the other patrons told him it wasn't.

"Oh, and Ted?" Myka said as they started to walk away. "As a measure of your sincerity, why don't you have the originals of those photos sent to my office?"

"Are you…? Do you know what I paid for them," he huffed between gritted teeth.

"Consider it the cost of the lesson, then," Myka shot back and the looked at him. "Trust me, Ted. It could be a lot worse." Then taking Helena's hand, she walked towards the door, head high and smiling, pulling Helena in close.

" _Why don't you ever stand up for me like that_!" more than one disgruntled girlfriend said to her date that night.

Myka was tingling all over from being in touch with her basic animal instinct to protect what was hers. She had always been reasonable and logical when it came to disputes. This was hitting the threat straight on and she had a rush of adrenaline. Helena, all but swooned, over her wife's performance.

"That was…," Helena tried to say, but was so emotionally on fire that all she could do was grab Myka and kiss her. "…amazing," she finally said, looking deeply into Myka's green eyes.

"I will always protect you, Helena. I'm tired of the world thinking they can mess with you," Myka said sincerely.

Helena wanted nothing more than to surrender to her wife's chivalry. For the first time in Helena's life, she truly believed she didn't have to be the strongest person, all the time. She had always been the protector, and even when Myka did her fair share, a part of Helena thought she was allowing it.

There was no mistaking who was in charge tonight. By all measures, Myka was most definitely her equal.

"Take me home," Helena said, her voice pleading.

They sat in the back of the car, Myka pulling out her phone only once to text someone.

"No phones," Helena – who was usually attached to hers – all but moaned.

"I was sending Claudia a quick text," Myka explained.

"About how you slayed the dragon?" Helena teased as she leaned into Myka.

Myka laughed and said no. "I told her I figured out what was going on with Sui and I wanted it fixed...immediately."


	31. Raw Emotions

**Raw Emotions**

"Well, from all accounts, that went well," Claudia announced as she put her phone down and took another slice of pizza. She sat with Eileen and Steve in the kitchen of the Penthouse.

"Tell me!" Eileen begged as Claudia expected.

"Look!" the techie said as she replayed the video of Myka approaching the table; Ted pulling back in surprise; his date leaving. Then it showed them talking; Ted throwing the napkin down in surrender and then the _piece de resistance_ – Myka bending down and getting in his face.

"I think he wet his pants," Steve said, as they replayed it in slow motion. They couldn't hear what Myka was saying, but they could read their body language and knew it had gone as planned.

"The video is a little shaky," Eileen noted and looked at Claudia suspiciously.

"What?" Claudia said, shoving the pizza in so she couldn't talk.

"Who shot that video?" Steve asked and his friend's eyes grew big, begging him not to ask again. So, of course, he felt compelled to do so. "I mean – did you know someone there or did you plant someone?"

Claudia was so busy trying to get Steve to shut up, that she forgot to shut the video off before the ' _plant'_ turned the camera around and said in a whisper – "Hi, honey. Your mother and I are having a wonderful time. Looks like your boss really laid into that guy. I think he wet his pants," John Sullivan said. And then if there was any doubt, and there wasn't, Kathleen Sullivan said; "Okay, John. Now shut it off the way Claudia showed you." Which of course, he didn't and the next frame showed the ceiling of the restaurant.

"You sent...my parents?" Eileen said, unsure of how she felt about that.

Claudia's face was guilt ridden and Steve fell out of his seat laughing. "You sent your girlfriend's parents undercover? Classic," he laughed.

"I wanted…someone …..no one would recognize," Claudia said. "And he's always looking for some way to help…."

"Myka and Helena met my parents," Eileen pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't think they'd recognize them all dressed up. And they promised to be…you know…discreet," the techie said and Steve found that to be the funniest statement yet.

"I'm crying here," he said and he was as he continued to laugh.

"Is it still recording?" Eileen asked and Claudia returned to her phone and confirmed it was.

"Tell him …," she was about to say when John shared with his wife how he's never seen his daughter so happy and what a wonderful girl Claudia is and how he hoped they get married.

Claudia dropped the phone back on the table and looked at Eileen. Steve wasn't laughing. Now he was awkwardly backing away from the table and saying good night hastily. Within seconds, they heard the front door slam shut.

"I…I'm sorry. He's just….he's a romantic at heart," Eileen was saying because she was afraid it made Claudia feel uncomfortable.

Claudia turned the phone upside down and wiped her mouth. Eileen wasn't sure what the expression on the techie's face meant. It was serious, whatever it was.

"I think…," Claudia said, taking Eileen's hand that was shaking now. "Your father is right. I think we should start….talking about this," Claudia said, clearing her throat as she stepped out onto the emotional precipice. "What do you…?" she asked, finally looking into azure eyes flooding with tears.

"YES!" Eileen yelled and grabbed Claudia into a tight hug. "Yes," she said more softly, as tears cascaded down.

"I'm going to leave a good tip," they heard a familiar voice say. "He was really nice."

The two women burst out laughing.

* * *

As Myka and Helena made their way home, Bridget was in her apartment, bent over her laptop, typing furiously. Sarah snuck up behind her and put her arms around her shoulders, kissing her left ear. "What are you working on now?" the designer asked, in between light pecks that distracted Bridget.

"Just….notes…oh, that feels….so good," Bridget said and her fingers stopped typing because her brain hiccupped.

"I don't want to interrupt your work," Sarah lied and pulled Bridget's hair back to expose her neck.

"You're such a bad…liar," Bridget said, as goosebumps erupted from the wet tongue that left a trail on her neck. In one fell swoop move, Bridget pulled Sarah into her lap amid the screams of delight at the playful antics.

"Don't you have to get back to your important work?" Sarah yelled as Bridget's hands grabbed her sides and tickled her.

"Just…Helena's…notes," she breathed between kisses on exposed skin as she deftly pushed Sarah's top off and then released the front snap on Sarah's bra. She stared up at the perfectly shaped eyebrows that crowned the smokiest hazel eyes she had ever seen. She ran her finger along Sarah's jaw until it quietly invaded the perfectly shaped lips, covered in deep pink gloss. A wet tongue greeted the digit and the sucking sensation caused Bridget to stiffen.

"Send your document and come with me," Sarah said in a low, sexy voice.

"I can't find the …button," Bridget said.

"Oh, that's not looking very good for me then," Sarah whispered and Bridget's hand immediately slammed on the enter key…and any other one that got in her way.

* * *

In the white moonbeam cast across the black and white tile floor of the townhouse, Myka pulled Helena into a warm…tight…embrace.

"That was….," Helena said, desperately trying to form sentences. She felt exhilarated to be alone with Myka …. _this_ Myka, who had just taken charge of the world it seemed to Helena.

"…Good?" Myka asked, playing with Helena's long straight stands.

"Hot, incredibly… freaking….. hot," Helena said because that's what popped into her head.

"Did you just say… _freaking_?" Myka laughed, because of course she knew Helena's vernacular and that word wasn't in it.

Myka already knew that Helena was reacting to her show of protecting what was hers. Chivalry was something that Helena had always appreciated. But when it was Myka being gallant, it was an aphrodisiac. Myka also knew the woman who loved to be in charge, loved it when she wasn't. Fortunately for Helena, Myka had mastered the formula for the right amount of control under which Helena lost hers.

"I …yes," was all that Helena could get out before swallowing hard.

"Well, I just hope everyone got my message," Myka said, placing light kisses on Helena's parted lips because she couldn't breathe.

"Everyone?" she asked as brain synapses stopped sending complete messages.

"This wasn't just for Ted Grayson," Myka shared, her breath warm on Helena's skin, as her hands found the zipper on Helena's dress and she pulled it down. "I wanted everyone to see that I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I have your back, Helena," Myka said as she ran her long fingers down the length of Helena's exposed back.

Helena shuddered from the tingling sensations that renewed fires within. Her dress fell in a pile at her feet. "Please have my ass, too," Helena begged and Myka laughed and cupped her scantily clad derriere.

"It would seem I'm loosening your tongue, Mrs. Bering-Wells, as well as your clothes," Myka said as her fingers edged farther along the silkiness of Helena's stomach.

"That…. can only….. work in…. your favor," Helena gasped back.

Myka laughed from deep in the throat as her hand traveled down a taunt stomach, her finger tips pushing past the elastic and grazing across Helena so lightly that the Brit's knees caved. Myka grabbed her and pushed her own leg between Helena's to support her. Pressing closer into Helena now, and allowing her tongue to explore Helena's mouth, she heard Helena whimper.

"I'm _taking_ you….. upstairs," Myka said, and Helena knew she meant literally and figuratively. Myka gently pulled Helena who struggled to stand on her own, but did so only to get up those steps.

Myka turned once they were in the chilled air of their bedroom and faced Helena. She gently, but firmly, pulled Helena in by her jaw and kissed her again. "God, you always smell so good," Myka said as the sweet smell of Chanel filled her nose. "And you taste….," Myka said, bending down to gently kiss the exposed curve of Helena's breast.

The Brit was done for.

Myka threw off her own dress and guided Helena to the bed, pulling off what little underwear Helena wore, and letting it fall. Then she laid Helena down on the bed. The coolness of the duvet felt good on Helena's skin as fires erupted inside her at Myka's touch. Myka slid next to Helena, the whole time her hand inching father along the smoothness of Helena's thigh. Higher. Then deeper. Helena gasped in anticipation, arching her back. But just when Helena thought Myka would quench the fire, Myka moved atop Helena, straddling her and pushing Helena's wrists above her head and holding them, as if Helena had any strength to move.

It was a demonstration that Myka needed, as much as Helena wanted.

"Make no mistake, Helena," Myka said in Helena's ear, who stiffened as her body moved involuntarily with excitement, "You are mine," Myka said in a voice barely audible.

"Oh, God, yes, I am," Helena squealed as Myka's slowly slid down the length of Helena's limp body until she was in the perfect position. She grabbed Helena's hips and gently pulled her forward until she was near the edge of the bed. Myka was kneeling between Helena's legs and placing soft kisses up and down her thighs. It made that twisting sweet pain increase, making Helena ache so badly that she begged Myka to release her. Helena let out a scream as her body delighted in the excruciatingly slow build up. Myka's gentle caressing in long, slow up and down motions made Helena's entire body tense until she emitted soft squeals and whimpers as she felt the shock waves of electrical pulses shattering her nerve endings into a blissful sensitive flesh.

Every part of Helena was quivering and the mere breeze of Myka moving alongside her, made her tremble all over again. Myka gently pulled Helena back up on the bed so she could lie in Myka's arms. Only then, did Myka see that the eruption of pure ecstasy have even caused Helena's eyes to water. It was that powerful.

Myka kissed the tear of joy that fell. The salty taste on Myka's tongue pleased her to know she had made Helena feel that good. Helena confirmed that again, when she said between gasps for air – "That was…God, Myka, I've never…."

Myka moved her body so that their legs entwined. She played with Helena's hair, ran her fingers up and down Helena's arm and felt the weight of Helena's whole body, unable to move from sheer exhaustion. Helena knew there was no rush to respond in kind. She had the weekend to do that. For now, she just wanted to be in Myka's arms – feeling the safest she had ever felt in her life.

Which might explain why – after years of lying dormant – Helena's nightmares were about to reappear.


	32. Inner Mechanisms of the Mind

**Inner Mechanisms of the Mind**

In what should have been a tranquil morning of waking up in the aftermath of physical bliss, Myka instead woke up feeling as if she had the worst hangover she ever experienced. Her head felt like someone shook it all night. Her shoulders ached and her stomach was in knots. It was as if she had a terrible nightmare, but couldn't remember any of it. She looked over at how peaceful Helena was sleeping and was glad she hadn't woken her. Myka always remembered her dreams, so she figured she might be coming down with something that would make her feel this way.

She had no way of knowing yet that it wasn't Helena's immune system that was warding off the ill feelings, but rather the walls she had built over many decades of fighting these bad dreams. They weren't just dreams for Helena; they were reality, and the only way to survive their intrusions was to build a fortress around her mind. It disconnected her from the torment, but also shut out feelings. Now that there was a reason to feel again, the walls were coming down.

Helena rolled over and smiled even before opening her eyes. She had had one of the most restful sleeps of her life. Her physical exhaustion was enough to keep her unaware of what Myka was feeling for both of them.

"Good morning," Helena said as she stretched her body frame as far as she could.

Myka bent down and kissed her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look in the morning?"

Helena smiled wide at the sweet compliment. "My hair is a mess, I'm sure," Helena said.

"Sweetie, there is never a strand of your hair that is out of place," Myka said, running her fingers through the thick, dark locks. Eyes fluttered under thick eyelashes and greeted Myka.

"I do have good genes," the scientist admitted.

"I hope our kids have your hair," Myka said, thinking out loud.

"Doubtful, although there is a 50% chance that she will have your eyes. You see, in general, eye color is considered polygenic. It will depend on if we are homozygous or heterozygous for that color. Although I have the dominant gene, I had blue eyed relatives and so I could pass a recessive allele and she could have….," Helena was explaining when Myka felt the urge to smother her mouth in kisses. Just talking about the possibility of having Helena's child excited her.

"I love it when you use those scientific terms," Myka explained.

"What until I explain how we're going to get pregnant," Helena said between gasps.

The genius had explained how Eve was the product of two females and how the Wells team – and by that, Myka understood it to mean – Helena, had discovered a way to add the genetic material of both mothers into a chromosomal carrier similar to spermatozoa. Myka had a hard time taking it all in and all the implications. Surely, this was revolutionary and Myka's legal brain couldn't help but wonder about all the ramifications.

Helena summed it up this way; "No one must know."

Just being with Helena made Myka feel better and she pushed her grogginess aside. The two dressed for work and made their way into Times Square.

* * *

"I have been over his entire mother board and every processor he has. I've downloaded his code and checked and nothing – he's virus free, malware free and oh, yeah, he's changed back," the techie reported to Irene that morning.

"This is an HR issue - how?" the woman asked, looking at her watch and waiting for Helena to arrive to go over the training session scheduled for that day.

"He's …oh, I see your point. But, Myka asked me to check into this again last night. She thinks…get this….," Claudia laughed. "She thinks he's falling in love."

The idea sounded ludicrous to the woman who was responsible for his programming and who helped Helena build him, but to Irene – it sounded quite plausible. She had noticed that he talked about Helena a great deal upon her return, and she had witnessed his faux pas in sharing his inner most thoughts.

"I think she might be right," Irene said and Claudia stopped laughing.

"But that would make him more sentient than we ever planned on," the techie admitted.

"Hmm, it seems Mr. Generis didn't read the manual. Now, good luck undoing that Romeo complex. I have to …," Irene stated.

"No! I don't do that touchy feely stuff. I do hardware and programs. You do that emo stuff, don't you?" Claudia protested.

"Ms. Donovan, we all do that …what did you call it? Emo stuff?" Irene pointed out.

"Meet me half way, here, Mrs. F.," the younger woman pleaded. "Myka's all …( _pounding her chest_ ) _That's my woman!_ …and she said she wanted him fixed and I'm afraid if he's in love with Helena and he says it again, Myka will tear out his little electronic amygdala."

Irene shook her head. "You know, that woman upstairs keeps me plenty busy with her shenanigans. I don't need the rest of you….," Irene tried, but was cut off.

"Thanks, Mrs. F. You are the bomb. The best. You're like the best bomb," Claudia said, backing up to get out before the HR Director refused.

Claudia wasn't the only one who was talking about Myka that morning. The news had gotten hold of the story and Ted had issued an official apology for using Helena's pictures. In an attempt to make himself look like the good guy, he said out of the benevolence of his heart, he was sending the original pictures back to her today.

"I hope there's no drool on them," Myka commented to Millie when she was updated on the news report.

"I'll have them scanned," Millie said just to be on the safe side.

* * *

Helena hardly noticed that Sui had returned to his original Caucasian form and only had done so after make an analysis of whether Helena had commented on his shape shifting. She had not. So he returned to the form she put him with one minor change.

Sui now had a British accent.

Helena didn't even notice it when he said good morning as she passed on her way to the office. Now the android felt something disturbing going on inside – a gnawing feeling. It was time for him to act. Little did Claudia realize that the readings for impulsive behavior were identical to readings of low circuitry flow. When she fine-tuned them, it increased his impulsiveness.

Myka had simply connected what she had seen hundreds of times before; people enamored with her wife. Even people, who meant no disrespect, couldn't repress the obvious signs of dilated pupils, sweaty palms, higher voice, and licking their lips when talking to Helena. Myka had seen it happen so many times; she cataloged the symptoms in her eidetic memory bank. And from what she could tell, Sui had a bad case of the _Helena's_.

"I do beg your pardon," he said and now Helena heard the change in his accent. A smile crept across her face as she turned to look at him.

"I knew you'd sound better with my accent," she said without thinking and Sui took this to mean one more thing they shared. "I like it!" Helena said and Sui reached out, grabbed her by her forearms, and kissed her.

Helena reacted immediately and pulled away. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

There was no time to answer – there was a knock at the door and Myka's voice. Helena panicked.

"I am sorry, but I had to express my feelings," Sui said, unsure of why he didn't squelch that desire.

"Now? Now you had to? Did you not see the news? She's …she will…pull every one of your circuit boards out," Helena exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Then there is only one thing I can do," the android said and opened the door.

Myka smiled and frowned at the same time, wondering what was going on. Then she looked up at the android. "Your lipstick is smeared," she said to Sui who immediately put his hand to his lips. He hadn't calculated the chances of that happening. He did, however, notice the drop in timbre in Myka's voice, an indication, he decided, that was threatening.

"I kissed her," he announced and accessed his martial arts program. "I cannot explain this, but I am in love with her."

"He's kidding really. Claudia must have downloaded that American sense of humor. I begged her not to do it," Helena babbled.

Myka crossed her arms and looked at the two of them – having trouble deciding who was more comical.

"I am prepared to challenge you to a fencing duel," Sui announced because he had read that this sort of thing was often settled over bouting. Like 100 years ago.

"Okay, so I see Claudia hasn't quite fixed things," Myka said, shutting the door.

"Please don't dismantle him," Helena pleaded, as she put her hand on Myka's arm.

"Do you …really? You think I'm going to take him apart?" Myka asked incredulously.

"You did Ted," Helena all but pouted, wanting and not wanting the chivalrous response.

"Ted was an ass; Sui is suffering from _Helena_ overload. I suspected that this was the issue and asked Claudia to look into it. Perhaps she's busy," Myka said, giving the techie the benefit of the doubt. The truth was, Claudia wasn't feeling qualified to talk anyone out of any feelings after the night she and Eileen had.

"I am…so…sorry," Sui said, his etiquette program kicking in after his impulsivity subsided. "I should be fired for insubordination," he assessed.

"No!" Helena declared because this was her wondrous creation.

"No one is going to fire you or dismantle you, Mr. Generis. I believe what you're experiencing is a testament to the fact that you are …somehow…evolving and becoming…more aware of your feelings. That's not an easy feat even for those of us who are wired to do that," Myka laughed.

"I do apologize to you both," Sui said with full remorse. "I will accept whatever decision you make about my future." And with that, the android left.

"I think maybe you and Claudia need to …work on this. It might be expanding his social mores program. At least update it so he doesn't think that love triangles are settled over fencing duels," Myka said and noticed Helena frowning. "Are you….disappointed…?"

"No, don't be ridiculous," Helena said, proving that was exactly what she was feeling a bit. "I …like it when…you're in protective mode," the CEO admitted unable to make eye contact. "I know you would beat him. Without damaging him, of course."

Myka bit her lip to not burst out laughing at her wife's response. "So you want me to protect your honor, by dueling…..with your android. Suppose he beat me, Helena? I'd have to turn over your hand," Myka teased and Helena didn't think that was funny at all. A part of her 19th century persona enjoyed the thought of this whole thing.

"You wouldn't lose," Helena said.

"No, I wouldn't, and I think you should feel comforted by that fact," Myka said, pulling Helena into her and kissing her.

Just then, Irene's voice could be heard through the door. Being the honest entity that he was, Sui informed the woman as soon as she stepped off the elevator.

"Mister Generis!" the couple heard her raise her voice. "We have policies against such things! You will come immediately to my office and we will cover the several documents that outline why you will never do this again!" Irene said, perturbed. Even the _android_ was going to give her trouble?

"I think Mr. Generis will suffer enough for his actions," Myka said and laughed.

"Get her lipstick off your lips now!" Irene urged him.

"She will torture him," Helena said, worried.

She wasn't sure the machine was strong enough to endure that extreme kind of torment.


	33. The Importance of Speaking Clearly

**The Importance of Speaking Clearly**

Irene marched the guilty android downstairs and into her office. She had many concerns about this entity, one of which was how easy it was to forget his was in fact, an android. When he was with her the week Helena was away, she found herself engaging him the way she would an old friend. There was never a time that she thought she was interacting with a machine – and that was the problem. Sui was getting better at allowing people to forget that.

"I apologized to both Ms. Wells and Ms. Bering," Sui said as he sat down. He ran his professional behavior program and cross referenced it with his acceptable social behavior guidelines and knew he made a mistake. But he was a learning entity and he was processing a great deal of information as Irene spoke.

"Mr. Generis, the fact that I cannot proceed with you as if you were a …regular employee, does not mean I will not hold you to those standards," Irene explained, trying to figure out what to do.

"I should be fired," Sui concluded because that's what his employee manual stated.

"Yes, but there's a bigger issue here," Irene said, sitting down.

"Android discrimination?" Sui suggested.

"No one can work with her," Irene explained and then waved her hand to get back on topic. "Let's talk about what happened here, Mr. Generis, because I believe the people in charge…of your programs, can share in this blame."

Sui liked the sound of that. "Well, several weeks ago, after Ms. Donovan ran my weekly scans, I noticed that my thoughts about Ms. Wells in particular were being uttered almost before I realized it."

Irene scribbled some notes on a yellow pad. "But were you having these thoughts prior to that?"

"Yes, I was," Sui answered truthfully. "I think I may have always had them. My first recollection of cognition was seeing Ms. Wells."

"Could some of this be attachment to the first human you made contact with?" Irene asked.

"I believe that there is a fondness for both Ms. Donovan and Ms. Wells as my creators, yes. But this seems stronger. More like the kind of physical attraction one feels towards an object of desire," Sui shared.

"Great, I've got a love sick bionic person," Irene murmured.

"Yes!" Sui confirmed. "Sometimes, when I see her, my aorta connection feels like it's racing and my systolic meter reading escalates and also….," he said, looking down.

"That's enough, Mr. Generis," Irene said quickly, putting her hand up before he gave further detail of his reactions. "I get it."

"It's very odd," he said and Irene actually felt sorry for how confused he must be. But he read her expression accurately. "You are feeling….empathy for me."

Irene smiled at how good he was at deciphering emotions. "Yes, I am. No one likes to experience unrequited love, Mr. Generis." Sui tilted his head, wondering if the woman was speaking from experience, but his protocol program told him that would be inappropriate to ask.

"So, Ms. Wells cannot return my affections because she is married?" Sui tried the first conclusion from his logic matrix.

"She will not for many reasons, the first being that she is with the one person whom she loves deeply," Irene said softly.

"It does not seem logical that humans match up to only one person. If someone leaves, the other person finds another soulmate sometimes. So, you are capable of loving more than one," the android pointed out.

"That's true, but love isn't something you can calculate using a program, or trust me, we'd have a lot more math majors in school," Irene said.

"What am I to do then?" Sui asked genuinely.

"I'm not sure where on the scale of being more human you are, Mr. Generis, but I hope it will not hurt as much as it pains our inferior hearts, because it can sting like the dickens until you get over it. And you will, but it will take time and perhaps a tweaking of your impulse monitor because you cannot declare your love for Helena again," Irene came full circle.

"I challenged Ms. Bering to a fencing duel," he shared and Irene wished he hadn't because she wanted to laugh.

"Yes, well, that is a little outdated, even for me," Irene said.

"Am I…..normal?" he asked because his database said often when you can't figure something out, humans doubt if they're like everyone else.

"Oh, my Lord, yes, Mr. Generis. Helena Wells already means something to you as your architect. Apparently, you're programmed with a certain amount of biological data that would attract you to a person who has Helena's qualities of being a genius, beautiful, kind, and caring. Don't tell her I said that," Irene added quickly.

"Why must I not tell Ms. Wells how highly you think of her?" Sui wondered out loud.

"That, Mr. Generis, is a lesson for another day. Suffice it to say, it's easier for Helena that way," Irene laughed.

"So, I am not fired?" Sui asked and when Irene confirmed that he wasn't, he identified the sensation as relief. "Would any of this be easier if I were your gender?" Sui asked.

"Oh, I can't imagine that it would," Irene said, but that didn't really answer his question. He thanked Irene for explaining this to him and said he would seek out Claudia and update her. Then he left and returned to the 17th floor, where he decided to test out his hypothesis.

* * *

Moments later, Claudia, Myka and Irene walked to the elevator.

"Oh, Myka, I'm sorry. I'll get to Sui soon," the techie promised, moving that item from the bottom to the top of her to do list.

"I think we've reached the urgent stage," Myka shared.

"I've done what I can, but I don't think he should be out of our sight until you do get to this," Irene suggested. "Have you thought about a mate?" And Irene meant an android companion, but the techie misunderstood.

"Of course I have! I know how important this is to her. I'm not freaking out about it," the techie freaked out. Irene looked over at Myka and then back at Claudia, who finally realized her outburst. "I mean…," she said backing away. "I'll talk to Helena."

"What was that?" Myka asked, but Irene assured her she had no idea. "Are you really suggesting that Sui needs an android friend?" the lawyer asked as she got on the elevator with Irene.

"We all yearn for connection," Irene said and Myka worried Irene was revealing something she felt personally in that statement.

She was not.

Myka said goodbye and went to Helena's office, while Irene went to see the young Assistant Director.

* * *

"I want to assure you, Ms. Bering that I have had a long talk with Mrs. Frederic and I understand now. I believe Ms. Donovan will be changing something in my program and I should be as good as new," he assured her.

"Thank you, Sui," Myka said and he announced her to Helena.

"Does he have any wires hanging out?" Helena asked, when Myka brought her the package from Ted Grayson.

"No, of course not," Myka said.

"I always want to pull my hair out after being lectured by that woman," Helena said and laughed.

"Speaking of Irene," Myka said and wondered if she should mention it. "Never mind," she tried, but it was too late. Helena could not abide by incomplete thoughts when it came to Irene. "Just something she said after talking to Sui."

"What a brilliant creator he had?" Helena smirked.

"No, she said ' _we all yearn for connection'_ when she was explaining what she thought was going on with him," Myka said concerned. "You don't think….she's….lonely, do you?"

Had Myka thought about this beforehand, she wouldn't have put it out there like that to Helena. What Myka was doing was proposing a problem; a very delicate problem with someone that Helena had great feelings for. So of course, Helena was about to pounce all over it until she found a solution.

Whether Irene liked it or not.

"Do you think she's missing her sister?" Myka asked and Helena scoffed.

"Like one would miss the flu," Helena snapped.

"Maybe she needs….a friend," Myka theorized and caught the glare from her wife who considered herself to be all the friend Irene needed. "I mean….her own age," and Myka had to think about that.

"So you want me to find her a middle aged companion or lover?" Helena asked, already running with the ball.

Images of the last time Helena played matchmaker flashed across Myka's mind. "No! No, I'm just wondering if we …," she said, trying to slow down the speeding cannonball about to fix Irene's life. "Helena, maybe she has friends ….in Queens…..that we don't know about," and that only made it worse. Myka cringed remember what happened the last time Helena didn't know something about Irene.

Myka watched as Helena's mind turned over and over and couldn't answer the questions nor find an immediate solution. "Then we shall have to do something," Helena said and Myka put her head in her hand. She knew by we, Helena meant she would and by something, Helena meant – whatever it took to make this worry go away.

"Oh, what have I done," Myka asked softly as Helene outlined how she was going to go about solving this dilemma for Irene.

"It's obvious she needs my help! The last time she chose a friend, she picked out a felon," Helena ranted as Myka took out her phone and ordered the largest bouquet of flowers she could with the message: " _I am so sorry_."


	34. Brilliant Is as Brilliant Does

**This is supposed to be about the humor behind miscommunications - ala Wells.**

 **If it works, I'm pleased. If it doesn't, I want to hear from you. I tend to repeat mistakes until I get them perfect.**

* * *

 **Brilliant Is as Brilliant Does**

One of the benefits or working on the congested island of Manhattan is that when your order flowers, it only takes about thirty minutes before they're delivered. Irene was in her office preparing the handouts for the first training session when the arrangement was delivered. The HR Director took her job very seriously and preferred no distractions when launching her training sessions. Irene came to accept that it was a useless wish.

"What the devil?" she said to herself upon reading the card. She could not fathom what Myka had done to warrant a floral apology.

Millie, in the meantime, had her own hands full with all the calls coming in that day. Myka may have wanted to get her point across to Ted, but when the story broke that she had defended Helena's honor, her popularity went through the roof. The headlines read: " _New Knight in Town_ ," and " _Bering Straight in Grayson's Face."_

Myka returned to her office after begging Helena not to act on any of her plans to solve Irene's social problem until the actually confirmed she had one. "Of course," Helena said, but this was going to gnaw at her until it was solved.

"Ms. Bering, please," Millie begged as she held the phone to her ear and waved Myka over. She handed the woman 15 slips of paper with messages on them. All from media people. "Ms. Goldberg, I will give her the message," Myka heard her assistant say and shrug her shoulders. "I will. Oh, I love you in _Sister Act."_

Millie handed another stack of messages, giving a synopsis of each as she did. "New York Times – wants you to write an article entitled – _Chivalry – Dead or Alive_. The View – wants you to appear and talk about women defending their wives. The Art Studio of New York want to know if you'd pose of a picture …," and Millie hesitated until she was sure Myka was listening, "…in a suit of armor. And one Dr. Robin Shill, who says you should have your Knight in Shining Armor disorder looked at immediately. I hung up on her," the woman relayed, all out of breath.

"This …is…crazy," Myka said as she looked through the stack of requests.

"Personally, you can refuse all of them, but do this one," Millie said, saving the best for last.

Myka looked down at the name. "Vanity Fair? The magazine? What could they…?"

"Whole spread …on just you," Millie said. "That one you have to do. Annie Leibovitz? She does everybody," Millie said authoritatively of the famed photographer.

"Because of last night?" Myka asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"Ms. Bering, you've been on the radar for a while. Not just because of Helena, but you've come into your own. People want you …for you. Last night was just another reason way," Millie said knowingly.

"I'll…go over these…tonight," Myka said uncomfortable with the outpouring of attention over the incident. Had she not done that, would they be calling her?

Bridget's timing couldn't have been better. The elevator doors opened and upon seeing Myka, the banker, who had the local newspapers rolled under her arm, yelled out in her best French;

"Voici mon chevalier favor!" ( _There is my favorite chevalier_ ). Bridget kissed Myka on both cheeks, in keeping with her flawless French and continued speaking in the language, explaining what big story Myka's actions were.

Fortunately, Myka understood every word.

* * *

"Would you please?" Myka said, pointing to her office to contain the woman whose vocabulary didn't contain the word discreet.

"Oh, Myka, this is so exciting," Bridget said, throwing her bag and then herself down on the couch, her long legs crossed, her arms stretched across the back of the couch, her signature over-sized watch on her wrist. "You are such a badass!" she said, and leaned forward to tap Myka's knee as she sat on the other end of the sofa.

"You think?" Myka asked, and it was a serious question.

"Do I? Yes, I do! Everyone is talking about you and what you did," Bridget said with certitude. And then as if she needed proof she added, "Myka, when I told the cabbie where I wanted to go, HE knew about you going all protective mode for your woman! Myka, you advanced civilization last night."

"All I wanted to do….," Myka tried to explain, but her friend wasn't having any of it.

"All you wanted to do was to tell that prick that he better not mess with your wife. I don't meant to go all _Frank Sinatra_ on you, but you did it your way. We should celebrate!"

"I did what anyone would do…," Myka attempted to say, but again, Bridget cut her short.

"Please, Myka. Maybe you did what people would want to do, but you did it forcefully and gracefully. You did it – so _you_ ," Bridget explained.

Myka thought over what her friend was saying. "I guess I did handle it," Myka said, happy that she did do it her way.

"We should go out, the four of us. You know, before you go out on your victory tour," Bridget laughed and Myka playfully slapped her arm. "They're going to write books, Myka. Then, there will be the Broadway play, the movie. OH! Action figures," Bridget yelled as she clutched pretend dolls and moved them back and forth. "Don't go near my wife. Oh, Myka!" she continued to play.

"Would you stop?" Myka said, blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh, Myka. The sex! Tell me the sex wasn't incredible after that. Helena was probably swept off her feet with that whole display. I bet you made her British knees weak!" Bridget predicted correctly.

"Okay, just stop, would you?" Myka laughed and her inability to look Bridget in the eye told the banker she was right.

" _Oh – bloody - hell, Myka_ ," Bridget squealed, holding onto the back of the couch as if in the throes of ecstasy and in her best English accent …out loud…and doubled over in laughter.

The more Myka tried not to laugh, the harder it was. Bridget was the girl who knew no boundaries and gladly took you with her as she crossed every one of them. In the short time Bridget visited, Myka felt like she had run a marathon. Keeping up with her friend, even just verbally, was exhausting. Bridget was up and out the door almost as fast as she came. Helena was coming off the elevator, hell bent on her mission.

* * *

"Wells!" Bridget called out to her, foregoing any sign of decorum. "Listen, I know a guy who might be able to get you a dragon, you know, if you want it slayed," she teased Helena, who as usual, didn't get the joke.

"Didn't you see? I'm the poster child for animal rights," Helena pointed out.

"Yes! I did see that. A waste of twelve climaxes, even if it wasn't real," Bridget quipped.

"I have work," Helena said, looking past Bridget at Myka and shaking her head as if to say – _how do you understand this woman?_

Bridget left and Myka thought perhaps she would remind Helena not to act on any impulse with Irene at the same time that Irene was coming to get Helena.

"What did you do?" they heard Irene ask and Helena immediately began to protest that she had done nothing of the sort. "I was asking Myka," she pointed out and both women responded, "Oh."

"Me? Oh, I thought …..nothing, really," Myka said. "I thought I was late for your birthday."

Helena looked at Myka who was looking at the ceiling. Irene looked at Helena who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Can we start the training session?" Irene asked slowly as she eyed Myka suspiciously.

* * *

Helena joined Irene as they walked down the hallway to the conference room. "Do you really feel you're doing this all alone?" Helena asked.

"Well, yes, everyone else seems to have something to do," Irene said of her staff who was already working on the next training workshops.

"Well, I'm actually surprised to hear that," Helena said, but added; "I want you to know, Irene, that I'm already come up with several ideas to help you with your situation," Helena said thinking this would be of comfort.

"I just need you to do it quickly so that I can get into the nuts and bolts of this stuff," Irene said, thinking they were talking about the training session.

Helena was on a completely different topic. "Nuts and bolts? No, you have to take your time and build up a relationship."

"I don't need a relationship with each of them. I just want to give them what they need and get on with it," Irene said of the mandated info sessions on retirement plans.

"But what about the long term?" Helena asked, thinking they were talking about relationships.

"They are responsible for the long term. That's why I educate them," Irene explained of her info sessions.

"And…you don't like being alone?" Helena asked, to make sure they were on the same topic.

"Helena, I desperately need someone, but I know there's no one out there," Irene said definitely because she knew her staff was tied up.

"What about friends?" Helena asked, trying to be casual, but her insistent line of questioning was distracting the HR Director.

"No! Why would I ask a friend to do this?" she asked her boss. "I have no friends who would be interested."

"So, you need someone, but not a friend. Do you want a man?" Helena asked, to be clear.

"A man? Why would I care if it's a man? A man, a woman, a trained chimpanzee for all I care," Irene said and started to welcome the invitees into the room.

" _This is worse than we thought_ ," Helena thought to herself. The Brit assumed that her friend was lowering all her standards, just to find someone.

Helena spent the next ten minutes talking to the employees about the importance of attending the informational sessions about their benefits. When Irene explained that it was everyone's job to plan for their own futures, Helena decided she would share in that responsibility for Irene and find her the perfect person.

* * *

"It's far worse than we thought," Helena told Myka on the way out to dinner that night with their friends.

"How so?" Myka asked concerned for their friend.

"She's willing to take …whatever comes along. Man, woman, and an assortment of other odd choices," Helena said, frowning.

"Are you sure….?" Myka asked, delicately.

"I asked her straight out!" Helena shared. "How could I not know this about her?"

Myka felt very uneasy with this whole thing. "Helena, she's a really private person," and immediately wished she could take back those words. "You know, with everyone else," Myka attempted to backtrack, but it was too late.

"How the hell am I supposed to find her a mate when I don't know anything about her?" Helena ranted.

"A mate? Helena, a _mate_ …that's a…strong word," Myka said, feeling like they were sinking in deeper and deeper.

"There's the woman of the hour!" Bridget yelled from across the restaurant and provided the perfect distraction.

The women all greeted each other as Myka's mind scrambled to find a solution to get them out of this predicament. She finally decided that she would talk to Irene tomorrow and tell her the whole scenario and they would laugh …..or come up with a way to sedate Helena. Tomorrow. She would do this. And it would be fine.

Little did she know, by tomorrow, Helena would have candidates lined up outside Irene's office.

* * *

Pete finished up some work and headed out that night. He was in the lobby when he heard someone call his name in a hushed tone. He turned to look around and the only person there was a tall, very attractive woman, with short dark hair and light eyes.

"Me?" Pete said, pointing to himself as the stranger urged him to walk to where she was standing.

Pete approached the woman, certain he had never met her before because if he had, he'd had remembered her. She was not the kind of woman you forget. When Pete got closer, the woman looked around to make sure no one could hear. She cupped her breasts and looked Pete straight in the eye and asked, "Are these... too big?"


	35. Alt, Control, Delete

**Alt, Control, Delete**

When the four friends sat down for dinner, Myka could tell that Helena's mind was somewhere else, and Bridget could tell Myka's mind was on Helena, but not necessarily in a good way. _What was everyone so worried about_? Of all the emotions Bridget didn't do, _worry_ was on the top of the list, right after _guilt_. If things didn't work out the way she planned, Bridget Cummings would go with Plan B. This philosophy was in stark contrast to Helena's, who felt Plan B was for failures of Plan A. Therefore, she would not have a Plan B for finding Irene a suitable companion.

As Helena asked the waiter about the menu, Bridget leaned over and asked her friend what was going on. "I may have…somehow…suggested to Helena that Irene was…lonely," Myka said, in a guilt ridden tone.

"And now….?" Bridget said, unable to complete the sentence.

"Now…Helena is hell bent on finding her someone. Irene may…or _may not have_ …said as much to Helena, but I can't be sure," Myka said hesitantly.

"Here's the thing, Myka," Bridget said, assessing the situation. "I don't see the Brit sharing Irene with anyone, do you?"

Then they heard Helena asking the waiter, a middle aged man who was hoping to answer questions about the dinner choices; "Well, give me a general figure of your annual income, then."

"I sit corrected. She's already shopping," Bridget said to Myka. "Poor Irene. I remember Helena's matchmaking skills. Or lack thereof."

Myka slowly leaned over to her wife. "Helena, maybe we should wait…," Myka said under her breath.

"You're right, you're right," Helena agreed and Myka let out a sigh of relief. "I need to start higher."

Bridget thought perhaps if she questioned Helena, the oh-so-slight-error of her ways might be revealed.

"Looking for someone?" Bridget asked nonchalantly.

"Looking for …more of a _type_ ," Helena said, as she surveyed the tables near her. "Over there, what about him?"

"I'm a shopper extraordinaire," Bridget admitted. "What are we looking for, perhaps I can help."

Helena looked at the woman whom she was certain didn't share the same definition of _shopper._ And as for help, well, Helena believed if it hadn't been for her, Bridget wouldn't have found Sarah. The expression on the Brit's face told everyone at the table how dubious she felt.

"It's a good thing I'm not thin-skinned," Bridget said out of the side of her mouth to Myka.

When dinner was served, Sarah took a bit of her own food and leaned in to feed it to Bridget, who was laughing that it was too hot. "You told me you liked it spicy," Sarah said and that reminded her lover of something.

"Oh, Helena, speaking of hot, you have to encourage Myka here to do the Vanity Fair spread," Bridget said, trying to get Helena to refocus.

"Pardon?" "Helena asked.

"Oh, my God, _Vanity Fair_!" Sarah squealed.

"They want to do a spread on Myka being her badass self. Myka's into badassery, now, did you know that?" Bridget asked Sarah who took another opportunity to put her folk in Bridget's mouth.

"It's always the quiet ones," Sarah said and smirked.

"Yes it is," Bridget said, unable to keep her hands off her _quiet_ girlfriend who was being adorable. She leaned over to accept the food and let her hand rest on Sarah's thigh right below the dress line. Her thumb rubbed bare skin and now it was hard to swallow the food in her mouth.

'Wait," Myka said slowly. "How do you know about Vanity Fair?"

Bridget turned her attention back to her friend. "I know a guy."

"How old is he?" Helena asked, unfamiliar with the expression.

"I want to toast Myka," Sarah said because she was truly impressed with how Myka handled the whole situation with Ted Grayson.

"Here, here," Bridget said and that got Helena's focus back to the reason they were there.

"Yes," Helena said turning all her attention back to her wife. "To the love of my life," Helena said, and Bridget watched as Myka all but swooned from Helena's undivided attention.

They clinked their wine glasses and Bridget began to understand that what her friends shared in admiration was not just a two-way street, but more like a four-lane highway in both directions. She could see the physical changes in both of them when they were looking at each other. Helena had perfected holding onto Myka gently, even when something else had her attention. And that was never for long.

"I would give anything to see _you_ at a photo shoot with Myka," Bridget said to Helena.

"I would enjoy that," Helena replied, proud that Myka was being recognized.

"Yeah, until someone told Myka to take her clothes off," Bridget laughed, having calculated there was enough space between her and the Brit.

"I'm not doing that," Myka said, blushing at the thought.

"I will buy up every copy," Helena proposed, solving the issue.

"You know you were trending today, right? Bridget said, waving the waiter over for another bottle of wine.

"Don't be ridiculous," Myka said, thinking her friend was teasing.

"You were! Hashtag _Badass Bering_ and people were all talking about it," Sarah confirmed.

"This is just another minute off my fifteen minutes of fame," Myka said, using Andy Warhol's figure of speech.

"Look, Myka, here's the good, bad and the ugly," Bridget said, seeing the bigger picture.

"Oh God, she has an _opinion_ on _everything_ ," Helena said, sharing her real feelings. Myka couldn't help but smile. She had to admit it; she loved that Helena always said what she thought.

"The _good_ is - people see you as your own person. The _bad_ is -you defined what a partner is supposed to do and now everyone will be whining when their partner does not step up to the plate. And the _ugly_ is that people might want to challenge you," Bridget thought out loud.

"The hell they will," Helena said and Myka immediately took her hand in hers.

"I think Bridget is theorizing about this. It will be forgotten by tomorrow when someone else does something. You watch, it will be old news soon enough," Myka said.

"I hope not before you get to do Vanity Fair," Sarah said, thinking of the perfect outfits Myka could wear.

* * *

 **Back at Wells Corp…**

"I didn't know who to ask, and I thought you might know," the woman said, pushing her chest out and moving side to side. Something didn't feel right about the proportions she had chosen.

"Do…I…know….you?" Pete asked, looking around the deserted atrium, trying to tear his eyes away.

"Oh," the woman said, slapping her forehead. "It's me, Pete. Sui."

Pete pulled back very slowly. "What! Is this…a joke? Did Claudia put you up to this? Am I on camera?" he asked in succession and then realized indeed he was on the security cam.

"No, I had a long talk with Mrs. Frederic about how I cannot not be in love with Ms. Wells….," Sui explained.

"And she suggested you become a woman? Like that's the answer," Pete scoffed.

"No, I decided that I wanted to see what life would be like as the other gender," Sui shared.

"You did this…," Pete asked waving his hands up and down the length of the android, "….on your own?"

"Yes, I have a program which allows me to make certain changes and I used it," Sui said.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Pete couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh, I went shopping. I told the saleslady I was becoming a woman and she was so helpful. She asked me when I knew I wanted to be a woman and I told her since this morning. She encouraged me to be the woman I always wanted to be. I told her I wasn't sure what kind of woman I wanted to be, but she said just let it happen. I looked at some magazines and the women were all…..," Sui said, looking down at his figure.

"That's…what people want….women to… Never mind. We have to get you out of here," Pete whispered. "I'll take you to Claudia's."

"Okay," Sui said and as soon as they got outside, some guy whistled at the model like woman.

"Thank you," Sui called out and Pete had to explain that women don't like that kind of attention.

"I do not like that," Sui shouted at the guy.

Pete called Claudia, but she didn't pick up and he started to panic. "Are you …authorized ….to do that?" Pete asked. Sui sat in the front seat of the car with him as Pete drove around aimlessly, trying to figure out what to do.

"I am a learning entity, Pete. I will be learning a great deal," Sui concluded.

"Oh, I think we're _all_ going to learn something from this," Pete said and decided to take him to his leader. Pete was not going to bring the new Sui home to his place and try to explain this to Jane. He decided he'd go right to the source and ask Helena what to do.

* * *

"Boss, I got a situation," Pete said into his cell phone, but because Sui was right there with him, he didn't want to elaborate.

"Well, do come in then, Mr. Lattimer," Helena responded because she knew Pete wouldn't do this unless it was urgent.

Pete hung up and told the android they were going into the restaurant to see Helena. "Break it to her gently," is all Pete asked before walking in.

Helena explained that Pete was going to stop by to address an issue. The couples were finished with dinner and were enjoying dessert and coffee; Helena tolerating the tea.

"Ladies," Pete said to the group and the waiter brought over two more chairs. "This won't take long."

"Hello," Myka said to the woman who accompanied Pete. "I'm Myka Bering-Wells and this is.," she was about to make the introductions.

"Oh, I'm so glad you don't know either," Pete said, relieved. "Tell 'em," he urged the woman.

Helena eyed the tall, physically attractive woman and felt she had met her before. Myka was trying to figure out why Pete was there with this stranger. Sarah was assessing the woman's outfit and Bridget was wondering where they would bury Pete when Jane found out.

"I am Sui," the android confirmed and no one's expression changed.

"What?" Bridget asked, looking closer. "You're who?"

"It is I, Helena," Sui said, but in a woman's voice. "I had a long talk with Mrs. Frederic today…," she shared and Pete nodded his head. "She said unrequited love is hard, but that I will get over it. I asked her if it would be any easier as a woman and she didn't know so I thought I would find out first hand."

Helena pushed back in her seat and smiled. "You…did this?" she asked with a mix of admiration and pride in her voice.

"Wow," Myka said, wondering what all the implications were.

"That dress doesn't do you justice," Sarah said, looking Sui up and down.

"You've finally arrived at the summit," Bridget said of the android's evolution.

Pete just looked at everyone at the table, including Sui, whose eyes were locked on Helena as he read how pleased she was. "So…we're all okay with this?" he asked Helena.

"How do you feel?" she asked the android. To Helena, this was yet another testament to the genius of Sui's architects.

"I am still Sui," the entity informed his friends.

"Indeed you are," Helena smiled.

"Boss, I'm not babysitting her. She can hardly walk in those shoes and I don't think it's a good idea….," Pete pleaded with Helena.

"Oh, honey, come home with me..…us," Bridget said, her drawl fighting to come out. "We could teach you anything you want to know about being a woman."

Helena looked across the table at the expression on her friends' face, and didn't care for the gleam in either of their eyes. "Not to worry, Mr. Lattimer. Take her to Queens," Helena said and by that she meant, the safest place she knew.

Pete was relieved that there was a solution that didn't include him explaining to Jane who this was. Helena told Sui they would discuss his changes in the morning with Claudia and Sui was satisfied.

"I wish I could see the expression on Irene's face," Bridget commented.

Sui was going to be the least of Irene's problems tomorrow. When Myka went to the restroom, Sarah suggested Irene should try an online dating site and before the bill was paid, Helena had gotten Claudia to put the HR Director's profile up. ' _All interested parties should arrive tomorrow at Wells Corp for the official interview process_ ,' Helena dictated.

* * *

The friends said good night and Helena and Myka went home. "I'm sorry I was distracted tonight," Helena apologized.

"Hmm, I guess it's incumbent upon me to think of some way to get you to refocus," Myka said slowly as they kissed in the entryway.

"And do you think …you can?" Helena asked, knowing fully well Myka could.

"Oh, I think so….," Myka played along, but then noticed the boxes in the entry way piled high on the side table. "What….. are these?" she asked of the dozens of Tiffany blue boxes and an assortment of gold boxes.

"I don't know," Helena said, uninterested.

Myka and Helena both forgot that along with the coats that were discovered, an assortment of other gifts were found. Irene had told Helena she would have them put somewhere for the couple to decide what to do. Now Myka picked up a box and read the card.

" _To my darling, Helena, whose lips are like_ …," Myka stopped reading and shoved the card back in the tiny envelope. She picked up another box. " _Dear KitKat…_ ," it read and Myka opened the box and saw a diamond bracelet. "Helena?" she asked.

"Yes?" Helena asked innocently because - well, she was innocent.

"These are all gifts….to you? From…admirers?" Myka asked, opening up a couple more and not liking them any better.

"Oh, these were ….yes, they found them in my… _our_ closet and Irene wanted us to decide what to do with them," Helena remembered.

Myka opened a box containing sexy lingerie. " _I can't wait to rip this off you_?" Myka read in a growl.

"I don't even know who that is from," Helena said, wondering how to get Myka back on track.

It was easy for Myka to see that many of the boxes were, in fact, unopened. And from a long time ago; before she was in Helena's life. It was obvious that most of the boxes were jewelry and therefore, she understood why Irene couldn't just dispose of them as she had done with the coats. Myka reminded herself that none of these suitors meant anything to Helena. Still…...

"We can….donate them," Helena said, sweeping her arm along the long table.

"As your lawyer, I would suggest a more equitable disposal so that you can at least get the tax write-off," Myka said slowly.

"Isn't that for my accountant to worry about?" Helena asked, unsure of this was part of the game.

"There's a bracelet over there from your accountant, so I don't think we should consult him anymore," Myka said, about to take matters into her own hands.

"Oh…yes," Helena said.

"It would seem to me…," Myka started to say, running her finger along the long pile of boxes and stopping when she reached the spot where Helena stood, "That you, Mrs. Bering-Wells…were a very….naughty girl."

"Pardon?" Helena swallowed hard, her head unable to figure out if this was _protective_ Myka being serious, or _playful_ Myka about to take her on the most exciting ride of her life. Helena's core really hoped it was the latter.

Myka put her mouth to Helena's ear. "And do you know what happens to very …naughty girls?"

Helena's chest caved as air was expelled from them quickly. "I….," Helena said, unable to form words, but she was certain she would like whatever happened.

"I didn't think so," Myka said, taking control and making Helena's ankles weaken. "Let's go," she said, taking Helena by the wrist gently.

"Where?" Helena said, unable to fathom that Myka was initiating this, but silently praying she was.

"I'm taking you upstairs, Helena. And then I'm going to …," Myka whispered the rest in her ear and had to catch her as her joints gave in.

"Oh my, God," Helena said, her breath ragged with excitement. "We've never….," Helena tried to point out, to make sure they were on the same exciting foreplay page.

"I'm in charge now, Helena," Myka said, pulling Helena towards the staircase and looking back at her. Helena had never seen Myka's eyes like this; a mixture of teasing and dominance.

They were _definitely_ on the same page.

In a very seductive move, Helena stuck her finger in her mouth, biting it in anticipation, as she followed Myka. Myka turned to face her at the top of the steps – fully aware that Helena was surrendering herself - body and soul - because she trusted Myka.

Myka knew – what she always knew – Helena was hers and hers alone.

* * *

 **You guys are soooo quiet.  
**


	36. Be Careful What You Ask For

**Be Careful What You Ask For**

Irene didn't bat an eye when Pete delivered the new and improve android to her door that night. "Helena said I should come here," Sui explained as Bandit barked, but then became very friendly.

' _I know her from somewhere_ ,' he thought as he ran between her legs.

Pete watched in amazement as Sui explained to Irene how he made the change to experience life as a woman. Irene simply nodded her head, and invited her in.

Very little surprised the woman anymore.

Irene made tea and she and her guest sat at the table. "Helena was very pleased," the android shared.

"She has every reason to be. You're an amazing…," and Irene hesitated because the usual terms to describe the entity didn't fit. "…woman."

Sui smiled and felt comfort in how Irene made her feel. So comfortable in fact, that Sui felt she could ask Irene anything …..and did until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

At the Townhouse, the same morning brought a repeat awakening like the day before; Helena was blissful in waking up, Myka was restless without explanation.

"There you are," Helena said, her voice still lilting with the excitement of the playful night before. Maybe it was the recent events that helped Myka step out of her comfort zone last night, but whatever it was, Helena loved it.

"There you are," Myka responded as was their trademark. "How do you feel?"

"I feel exquisitely wonderful. That …whole thing was …..deliciously enjoyable," Helena said, curling under Myka's open arm.

"Maybe I should do that more often," Myka laughed and Helena's arched brow all but begged her yes!

Myka walked slowly down the stairs, blaming her lethargy on the previous evening she and Helena had. She thought _maybe_ she had a bad dream, but couldn't remember it. For the second time, she attributed what really was going to other causes.

"We need to figure out what to do with these," Myka said of the boxes who had outstayed their welcome.

"I'll get Irene on that," Helena said, giving her answer for everything she didn't want to be bothered with.

* * *

The crowds near Wells Corp were nothing new and that morning, people were calling out to Myka. The couple didn't notice the long single line of people until they entered the building.

"Ms. Wells, these people say they're here to see you…about the position?" the day security man said to Helena.

"Me? Don't be ridiculous," Helena said until he showed her the flyer. The invitation was opened to only the first 50 respondents. Claudia didn't want the world showing up. "Oh, bloody hell," Helena murmured.

"Who are those people?" Myka asked after Helena told the guard to send them up to the 16th floor where they should line up in and around the hallway.

"Apparently, those are the people willing to date Irene, in spite of the fact that I thought we were very honest in her profile," Helena said amazed.

"Helena, did you put her profile….. on a dating site? When? When did you do this?" Myka said, feeling like this got out of control very quickly.

"When you were in the ladies room," Helena said as if the answer should be obvious.

"Helena, I think …we…better talk to Irene," Myka said, gently pulling Helena off the elevator with her. She wasn't facing the woman alone.

"Fine," Helena relented and there was Irene approaching them when they got off on Myka's floor.

"Helena, you cannot deliver every problem you have to my doorstep. Now, I didn't mind having Sui spend the night, but she had incessant questions. Now, she might only need a short time to recharge, but I need my sleep," Irene said, and only then said hello to the women.

The elevator doors opened and people started to follow Sandy to form a single file down the hallway.

"Who is that?" Irene asked.

"I should have included _cranky_ under the section _describe yourself_. That would have cut down the number," Helena said to no one in particular.

"Irene," Myka said, drawing the woman in closer to her and away from the people who were in a single file now. "We…have something," she continued hesitating.

Helena couldn't understand why Myka was slow to share the good news. "While you were sleeping the night away, dear woman, we were solving yet another one of your infinite problems," Helena announced proudly and Myka wanted to give Helena all the credit.

Irene looked at Myka who seemed nervous and Helena who seemed quite pleased with herself. Only one of those things bothered her.

"She didn't clone me, did she?" Irene asked because it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

"Check back after you go through the applicants because if my suspicions are right, it might be our only alternatives to finding you a companion," Helena said back.

Irene understood the word _applicants_ and how it might relate to her, but she got stuck on the word _companion_. "Can you interpret what she just said?" she asked Myka.

Helena threw her hands up in the air. "We'll be lucky if there's anyone left."

Millie watched in fascination as the women tried to all get on the same page. " _If only they had those interpreter headsets like at the UN_ ," she thought.

"What are you talking about?" Irene asked when Myka failed to provide any insight. "And who were those people?"

"I asked you if you needed someone and you said you did. Didn't care if it were a man, a woman, an orangutan with a PhD," Helena said, her hands on her hips now.

"You're authorizing this?" Irene asked, thinking this was for additional staff. "It's only temporary," she said, meaning that once the workshops were done, they wouldn't need them.

"Have more faith in yourself. You're difficult, but the right person will be able to see it through," Helena smiled.

* * *

Irene left confused, but feeling grateful that Helena listened to what she had said about being short staffed. Or at least she thought she had. The woman was slightly taken aback by the large number of people. "Do you know where Ms. Wells got these candidates from?" she asked Sandy who admitted she didn't know. She shrugged her shoulders and asked the first applicant to come in.

"Do you…have a resume?" Irene asked.

"I let my _personality_ speak for itself," the man said and Irene knew right away, this was going to be trouble.

"I find it helpful to see what kind of experience you've had," Irene pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry," the man said, shoving his thumbs in his waistband and pulling his pants up. "I have plenty of experience."

"What …position are you applying for?" Irene asked, hoping to weed out the ones looking for full time work.

"Hey, I've a very versatile lover. Whatever position works for you, I'm sure I can accommodate," the man said and Irene pulled back in her chair and clutched her chest.

"Excuse me?" she said, wide-eyed and confused.

"Whatever works for you," he said again, but this time he winked.

"Would you…excuse me…for just a moment," Irene said and asked the man to wait outside her office. Then she went to the line and asked the people in front what they were there for.

"I saw your profile on _Sensational Seniors_ ," a man said, who Irene noticed was holding a small bouquet of flowers. That reminded her of the flowers Myka sent her. _Had Myka been a part of this?_

"Walking along beaches at sunset, sipping Margaritas…," the next one said, quoting from Irene's profile.

"Into _new_ experiences," …a 40-something year old woman said.

"Oh, dear God! What…is _Sensational Seniors_?" Irene asked and prayed they didn't confirm her fear that it was a dating sight. Wells Corp must have been hacked.

The woman moved up alongside Irene and showed her the webpage on her phone with Irene's picture and profile.

"There's been…there's been a mistake," Irene said and people started to complain. "I do apologize for any inconvenience this has caused. You see, my friends were trying to be helpful, but something has come up and I'm afraid I could be going away for a long time…," Irene said and looked directly at them.

"How long?" they questioned.

"Six to ten, depending on the judge," Irene said, because she wanted to strangle someone.

The crowd dispersed, except for one guy who promised to wait.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. F, nice turnout. And that was just the first wave of happy contenders," Claudia said because Helena had given her the impression Irene knew all about this. "I wouldn't interview your dates on company time, thought. The HR Director is strict about that kind of stuff," the techie winked, poking her elbow at Irene.

"You did this?" Irene asked and her tone lacked anything that sounded remotely grateful.

"I…I….I….," Claudia stammered because she was realizing that Irene wasn't happy. She bit her lip and pointed up to indicate the culprit was on the floor above her.

Irene started to walk to the elevators, but had to make one stop first.

* * *

"Mom, I didn't wrestle him to the ground." Myka said to her mother who just heard about the story of Myka taking care of Ted Grayson.

"Myka, it's not ladylike to rough anyone up," Jeannie said, worried that the New York City lifestyle was corrupting her daughter as she always suspected it would.

"Mom, I handled it the way I saw fit, and I'd do it all over again the same way," Myka pushed back gently. "Ok, Mom, I love you, too. Say hi to daddy for me," Myka said and hung up.

She was feeling pretty good about the way she handled her parents. She could see the change in herself; how she didn't get upset by the things they misconstrued, and didn't feel guilty about not taking the advice they offered even when she didn't want it.

Yes, Myka was feeling very mature about that milestone as she looked out the window in her office.

Then she turned around and jumped as Irene stood there with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.

Myka held onto the back of her chair as she steadied herself and tried to catch her breath, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. "Oh, Irene! I didn't see you ….that was my mother…I was…on the phone."

"Let's go," Irene said and started walking back to the doorway.

"I'm sorry?" Myka said and was surprised at the directive. Usually Helena was in the room when she heard it.

"I want to get to the bottom of this and since you openly admitted your part by sending the flowers, I thought I'd save myself the time and meet with you both," Irene explained and it seemed like a rational idea to Myka.

"Oh, well…you know…we just thought…," Myka – who was just crowned the _Badass Princess_ of Manhattan, scurried to catch up to Irene on the elevator.

"She might be the Badass Princess," Millie said to herself as the elevator door closed, "But Mrs. F is the Queen,"

Sui announced them just as Irene was opening the door and going through. "My two favorite people," Helena said, getting up to greet them because she was still in the afterglow of last night's foreplay.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I had to figure out what _both_ of you did," Irene said, pointing to the couch for both of them to sit down.

Myka tried to shake the feeling that was reminiscent of the one time she was called into the principal's office for passing a note. " _This is ridiculous_ ," she told herself and tried to calm down.

"Helena, those people that were here," Irene began. "They weren't here for a job."

"Do you notice most of our conversations center around …..you?" Helena pointed out, as she felt it was her duty.

"How did they get here?" Irene started her inquisition.

"You told Myka you were lonely, in need of companionship. Well, they are the dozens of people applying for the job - and God knows it is a job that requires multiple skill sets. So, start interviewing them to see which one fits your needs. But please, just pick one and get on with it. I've already devoted a great deal of time to this," Helena said, exasperated.

Irene had heard a great many things out the woman's mouth that she found unbelievable, but this was hard even for her. "These people were….applying to ….be…my companion?" Irene asked and looked at Myka first.

"Helena…we…may…have misinterpreted…," Myka started slowly, her throat getting dry.

"We did not, Myka! She told you and then she told me …clearly," Helena said defensively. "Don't give her an inch, darling, she'll take a yard."

Irene looked down at her watch and then realized it didn't matter that she didn't have time for charades. "Let's imagine, if we can, that I don't know what the two of you are talking about. If we can," Irene repeated.

"Do you see?" Helena said, because she often felt Myka didn't believe her when she complained about how obstinate Irene could be. "Your issue with being alone? Wanting a companion? You told Myka…. ' _We all yearn for connection'_ and when I spoke to you, madam, you specifically said, and I quote – ' _Helena, I desperately need someone, but I know there's no one out there'_. Now if that isn't a cry for help, I don't know what is," the CEO said irked.

"You thought….?" Irene asked, looking first at Myka because she was more surprised at her. "You?"

Myka read the surprise expression in Irene's tone and felt embarrassed that they would do such a bad job at interpreting what she said. "This is really all my fault."

"Fault?" Helena exclaimed. "Oh no, we were helping. She came to us with a request and we took care of it. Now, did you pick someone?"

"I think we misinterpreted…," Myka said softly.

"Helena, when I was talking to Myka, I meant we all want connection to others; family, friends, lovers. I have that, sometimes more than I want," Irene said and Myka pulled her lips in not to laugh.

And then Irene did what she excelled at – she let Helena down gently.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Helena. When you asked me about getting someone, I was so wrapped up in the workshops that I thought you meant additional help," Irene explained.

This didn't compute with the genius. She was certain she had been right. Even Myka was on her page.

"You know, I may not always be here at Wells Corp," Helena pointed out.

"And….," Irene inquired, not quite understanding the segue.

"And so you might get bored being retired and want to travel and need companionship," Helena pointed out.

"So when…you leave, I'll be retiring?" Irene questioned the equation out loud.

Helena frowned and shook her head as if to say…. _Duh_! "Why would you….," Helena questioned because she felt the only reason Irene was there was because she was.

"So, you thought the answer to my future quandaries is on a site called, Sensational _Seniors_?" Irene asked.

"Well, yes," Helena said, as she thought about it. "You qualify as a senior …I think, and you believe you're sensational, of that I'm certain," the linguistic master reasoned out.

Myka watched as her wife jumped from the frying pan into the fire. Myka bowed her head knowing this was not going to end well for her wife, whose heart was in the right place, but whose mouth was going to mess things up. "This really was my fault, Irene. I mentioned it to Helena and so your subsequent conversation because confused."

"Thank you, Myka. No need to apologize. We straightened it out. But Helena makes a good point," Irene said, getting up. "My life is devoted to this _place_. Perhaps that's not such a good thing, and I should pursue other interests."

"There you go!" Helena said, pleased they taught Irene something new and feeling relieved.

Myka didn't share in that sentiment. She knew Irene well enough to know that she excelled at being subtle.

Even when it came to teaching Helena a lesson.


	37. A Thing of the Past

**A Thing of the Past**

"Well, that went well," Helena surmised after Irene left. She leaned over to play with a strand of Myka's hair as Myka looked at her wife in amazement.

"Helena, we completely misread that whole situation," the lawyer couldn't help but point out.

"She gave us mixed signals, but in the end, I think it's important for Irene to consider the idea that we can't always have our worlds revolve around her," Helena said, thinking she had done a good job.

Myka shook her head. "Sweetie, you more or less just told her that she's too wrapped up in …..," and Myka wanted to say ' _you'_ , but hesitated. "…..All of this." Myka was getting a glimpse of the bigger picture and she didn't think it was on a channel Helena was going to like at all.

"Myka, you and I are talking about having a family. We want to do things. We're making plans about our futures. Don't you think it's fair that we at least warn Irene so that she can be ready?" Helena asked sincerely.

"Oh, honey," is all Myka could say because she couldn't get through to her wife, who thought she had the upper hand and clearly didn't. "I promise to be there when this happens."

"Well, of course," Helena said, wondering why no one was making sense today.

* * *

Irene was on her way back to her office when she decided to deal with Claudia. Seeing her at the end of the hallway, Irene approached saying; "Ms. Donovan, I think it would behoove you not to listen to your boss when it comes to matters of the heart. Specifically mine," Irene said and only then did she notice Claudia actually had a guest. "Oh, I do apologize."

"No problem, Mrs. Frederic," Claudia said, glad not to be in trouble. "We just finished."

"I'm sorry," the gentleman said. "Are you…..Irene... Frederic?"

Irene looked over at him, trying to place the face. There was something very familiar about his eyes. Claudia pulled back just a little to watch what was transpiring. ' _Get down here,_ ' she texted into her phone that was in her pocket.

Studying the quizzical look on the HR Director's face, the man laughed and said; "Oh, Irene! Was I that forgettable?" and it was the kind of infectious laugh one does not forget easily.

"James?" she said and his smile told her she was correct. "Oh, gosh. How long has it been?"

"Professor Erhart's Abnormal Psych class. We all thought we were suffering from psychosis, while there you were in the front row, taking copious notes that we all later begged you to copy," the caramel skinned man in glasses reminisced.

Irene held her arms open and hugged the man, just as Eileen moved alongside Claudia who had inched her way back. "Old friend," she whispered to Eileen.

"What are you doing here?" Irene asked in a tone that neither of the younger women had ever heard her use. It was almost… _girlish_.

"I own a software company that I was hoping to convince Ms. Donovan over there that she cannot do without," James said grinning.

"You were always good at math," Irene said fondly and Claudia nudged Eileen.

"Are you seeing this?" the techie asked her girlfriend who simply replied, "Mmm,"

"No, I was good at partying, but I finally grew up, learned a thing or two about computers and well, here I am," he explained. "But you, you wanted to become a psychotherapist. What happened to that?"

"She's Helena's shrink!" the techie said as she covered her mouth and Eileen twisted her lips to stifle the laugh.

"Oh, I decided to use it in business. I actually use a lot of those skills in sort of a _private practice_ kind of way," Irene laughed and touched his arm.

"She touched his arm!" Eileen said, a student of body language.

Then, silence hung over them for a minute.

"I was sorry to hear about Marcus. He was a good man," James said of her late husband. It was a long time ago.

"He was always fond of you," Irene remembered. They had been teammates and friends. "We were sorry we lost touch."

"Awww," Eileen said. This serendipitous meeting was out of a movie, she thought.

"Can you get…coffee now?" James asked and Irene apologized and said she had a workshop to conduct.

"I could do it, Mrs. H," Claudia shouted and then realized she was the last person who could give it.

"Thank you, Ms. Donovan," Irene said and realized they were being watched...intently.

"Then dinner?" James pursued and Irene almost said no, but something told her to say yes.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" James asked and Irene explained that she would still be at work and that would be fine.

They hugged goodbye and James thanked Claudia for her time and said he would get her the additional information she asked for.

"Old flame, Mrs. F?" Claudia immediately asked because she had never seen the woman act like that with anyone.

"Aren't you in enough trouble?" Irene asked, but didn't mean. She just didn't want the incessant questions that were going to happen if she encouraged them.

"He's very handsome," Eileen said.

"He…always was," Irene said, looking down the hallway as the man disappeared.

Claudia couldn't help but squeeze Eileen's arm. Irene suddenly became aware of the fishbowl she was in. "Do either of you have any work?" she asked, walking back to her office.

"Mrs. F's got an old flame! Did you see the way he looked at her?" Claudia asked.

"And the way she touched his arm," Eileen said, practically swooning. "How sweet was that?"

Irene opened her door quickly and both women yelled and scampered away. "Children," she shook her head.

* * *

When Myka and Helena got home that evening, the Brit could see that Myka was bothered by the pile of boxes still there in the hallway. She went into the kitchen and asked Leena to call Irene to take care of this immediately, if not sooner.

Helena was truly surprised that they were still there after the couple finished dinner in the dining room. Leena assured Helena she called and explained the issue to Irene. "Did you tell her it was urgent?" Helena asked. "Yes, I did," Leena reported back. "But she's not here," Helena said, genuinely confused. "Yes, I can…...see that," Leena replied sympathetically. It always fascinated her when her resident genius couldn't figure out things.

Helena was thinking that if you want a job done right, you do it yourself, when she dialed Irene's phone and it rang.

"Oh, I better take this," Irene said, sitting across the table from James at the restaurant. They were on their third cup of coffee. "Hello, Helena," she said and smiled.

"Hello? Where are you? You're not here," Helena said, flustered and keeping her voice down.

"Yes, I know that. I'm…out," Irene said and wondered how long it would take Helena to process that. Helena couldn't figure that one out at all.

"Those bloody blue boxes are still in my entry way and Myka is upset," Helena shared.

"I left them there so the two of you could decide what to do with them," Irene said as James couldn't help but listen.

"Yes! And I _decided_ you should figure out what to do with them. Myka says I can't give them out at Halloween so you have to come up with a better alternative. Did you hear me say their presence is upsetting Myka?" Helena reiterated.

"Helena, I have to give this some thought. I truly don't know what to do with thousands of dollars of fine jewelry. So, could I suggest that Leena just _move_ the boxes into the library, out of sight, for the time being?" Irene suggested.

Helena stopped and thought about that. It actually made sense. "Oh," she responded. "Yes, well, okay," Helena said, agreeing even though she didn't get exactly what she wanted.

"Good night, Helena," Irene said and hung up. She was looking down at the phone and smiling when James asked her if everything was okay.

"For now," Irene said, because she was always thinking ahead when it came to Helena.

* * *

It was obvious that neither Irene nor James wanted to end the dinner, but it got late and both realized that they had too much coffee. James insisted on taking Irene home in his car and walked her to the door. When Irene unlocked her front door, both she and James were greeted by two things - Bandit growling fiercely and Sui who greeted them warmly.

Irene made the introductions and James wondered if this was Irene's adopted daughter or roommate. He totally understood the dog's reaction. Irene gave Bandit the command to sit and he did, but he didn't like it. James even tried to speak to him, but the dog continued to show his teeth.

"He's quite the protector," James said of the dog and foolishly thought that was the biggest hurdle he might have to get over to see Irene again.

Foolish, foolish James. He had no idea what was coming his way.

"I had a really nice time, Irene. I hope we can do this again, soon," James said from the porch.

"Bandit, hush," Irene tried as the low audible growling continued. "I did, too."

James said goodnight, placed a small kiss on Irene's cheek and left.

' _Who is that? Who is that? We don't like him. Oh, Helena is not going to like him. You, Sui! Do you know how to call Helena because all hell is going to break loose when she hears about this._ ' Bandit was saying, but the women were too busy talking.

Sui made several observations about the interaction between Irene and her friend. Irene's breathing increased, her blood pressure went up, her eyes dilated, and there was a redistribution of blood flow to her face. She giggled when she talked which was something she had never heard Irene do. And there was the smile that didn't seem to leave Irene's face the entire time she was talking. All of this was very new to Sui. She would be most prepared to answer Helena's questions tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as Myka saw Helena's face, she knew something was up. "Are you okay," she asked as she got the bed ready. She felt exhausted for some reason.

"Pardon?" Helena asked, her mind still on the fact that Irene wasn't there. She decided it was late and perhaps that's why the woman didn't show up on her doorstep as she had anticipated.

"You seem distracted," Myka pointed out as Helena got ready for bed. Her nonresponse proved Myka was right. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh yes, fine," Helena said, because she wasn't quite sure what was bothering her.

The couple kissed goodnight and cuddled until they fell asleep. Helena might have been preoccupied, but she wasn't blissfully exhausted which is why her deepest thoughts found a narrow escape that night.

And Myka saw them.

Myka woke up the next morning to an empty bed; the worst way for her to start her morning. She was surprised that her shower was cold, as the hot water never seemed to run out in their house. The intern had laid out her outfit and Myka looked down at the black dress and dark stockings. She didn't even think she owned this dress. She went to tell the intern she wanted something else, but the young woman informed her – ' _Helena wants you to wear this',_ and then rudely shut the door in Myka's face. The whole world needed coffee, Myka decided. She took the dress and went downstairs where the dark gray skies from outside, darkened the front hallway. Helena was standing with her back to Myka as she went downstairs to ask her about the dress.

"Helena?" Myka called and when her wife turned around, it was obvious to her that Helena had been crying. "Helena! What?" Myka rushed to her and grabbed her in her arms. Then Myka saw it – the door to the library was opened. The room was void of their furniture and the only thing in there was a coffin; a small white coffin. Myka pulled back, and tried to walk in the room. "Helena, who is that?" she asked, grabbing Helena by the forearms gently to face her.

"Christina," Helena sobbed into Myka.

"No, no, Helena, It can't be," Myka tried to reason because she was certain they were in the present there.

Suddenly, the young girl came up alongside Myka. "No, it's true, Myka. My mother wasn't there to save me."

The screams of fear and horror that Myka let out reverberated throughout the house and shook her body.

"No, it can't be, it can't be," Myka said over and over again.

"Then you have no idea," Helena said to her, tears welling in her eyes. "Myka, you have no idea."

Myka couldn't breathe and she ran to the front door to open it, to let light in. "Helena, look," Myka yelled as she swung open the door to prove this wasn't real, but there was nothing – only darkness. She couldn't imagine how this could happen and went to step out into the street, but instead spiraled down into the void until she hit the bottom hard.

Myka woke up with a start. Her heart was racing and her body was covered in sweat. She grabbed the bed to make sure she wasn't moving. "It was a dream, it was a dream," she repeated in her head, but her body still felt the effects and refused to move when she wanted to get up.

Her head snapped sideways to look at Helena who was sleeping soundly. Myka lay there, trying to take deep breaths and relax, but all she could hear was her heart thumping in her chest. It took a few more minutes, but finally Myka swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there. The dream was so real that even now, she had to grab herself and keep looking around. She stood up slowly and went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She put her hand on the bathroom doorknob and hesitated. She was actually afraid of what she would see on the other side.

Myka finally opened the door and saw Helena sleeping in the large bed. Thank God, she thought, that Helena didn't sense what was going on. It was nothing more than a bad dream, Myka decided.

A bad dream that was just making its way into Helena's unconscious. It had been shut out for years, and like Pandora's Box, something had opened up its passage.

And now it was returning….…with a vengeance.


	38. Facing One's Fears - Or Not

**Facing One's Fears ...Or Not  
**

It was so early in the morning, that Myka had time to sneak out of the bedroom and go into the upstairs library. She remembered the poses that Sui taught them in Yoga and sat down on the mat. She tried to open her mind, afraid of the meditation instruction of just letting thoughts come and not fighting them. No way in hell did she want those thoughts to come back! So she concentrated on her breathing and stretched her body to get in touch with having control. It was the only way to handle what she was feeling. Myka expected to feel confused, but she didn't. The dream was crystal clear, almost as if she expected it to be that way. Why would she have such awful dreams? There wasn't a shred of her that felt Helena was guilty of anything, so she knew it couldn't have come from her own subconscious – if there was any way to be certain of that. But if it wasn't hers, then was it possible she was tapping into Helena's dreams, while Helena remained unaware? Myka kept taking deep breaths as she thought about that.

And if Myka was experiencing these bad dreams, would Helena sense it through their connection? How was she going to protect Helena when that Oneness made them open books to one another?

Thirty minutes later, Myka was feeling physically more relaxed, but her head was still filled with questions. She returned to the bedroom, where Helena was still asleep. She slid next to her, kissed her on the forehead, and snuggled with her. How awful it must be to carry this burden, Myka thought. Right then and there, Myka decided Helena would not bear this alone ever again.

When Helena awoke minutes later, Myka greeted her with a kiss. "Do you know how much I love you?" Myka asked softly, as she gently stroked Helena's face.

"More than yesterday, not as much as tomorrow?" Helena guessed.

"More than anyone loves another in the world," Myka replied and kissed her hard.

It was exactly the way Helena enjoyed waking up, but in that passionate exchange, Helena felt it. "Are you okay?" she asked when they let go.

"I am, Helena, I really am," Myka replied because she was going to figure this out and then tell Helena.

"I feel…something," Helena said of her projected dreams.

"Yeah, I'm still thinking about it myself. We'll talk when I figure it out, okay?" Myka said, knowing denying it would only bother her wife.

"Can I do anything?" Helena offered.

"Yes," Myka said, moving closer until her lips were near Helena's, "…know that I will never let you go through anything alone."

Helena thought that was an odd response, but Myka was so thoughtful, it wasn't unusual for her to say things like that. "Thank you," Helena said, unaware of just what she was thanking Myka for.

* * *

When the couple arrived at work, Myka locked herself in her office and read up about dreams. The theories ran from the scientific about REM sleep to the psychological. Myka read…and remembered…that one theory is that dreams help the mind runs practice drills, as a way to prepare for potential danger. Then she read the some scientists believe dreaming can help people find solutions to elusive problems. And finally, the psychology journals suggested that dreams are our way of uncovering hidden emotions and feelings.

All of this made sense. None of it helped.

Myka turned from words of explanation to words of wisdom when she remembered one of her favorite quotes by one of her role models growing up, Eleanor Roosevelt.

\- " _We gain strength, and courage, and confidence by each experience in which we really stop to look fear in the face... we must do that which we think we cannot."_

Myka was going to face Helena's fears. If that dream came back, she was going to stay there and face it. Just the thought of doing that made Myka's stomach hurt. This wasn't any ordinary guilt and Myka knew it. This was unfathomable pain. This was …as Helena had said herself …something Myka _just didn't get_. What she did get was this – it had to be pretty bad for Helena to fight so hard to bury it.

* * *

Helena went about her work until she remembered that she needed Irene. Then she asked Sui to ask Irene to come upstairs. Sui told Helena something that had never happened before in all of Wells Corp history; Irene was late.

"Pardon?" Helena asked to be certain.

"Mrs. Frederic is not in as of yet," Sui said and Helena looked at her Rolex that clearly showed it was 9:10.

' _Circuit board must be shot_ ,' Helena mumbled and went outside to see if the android was okay because surely she was mistaken.

"You do know I'm talking about Irene Frederic?" Helena asked from her doorway.

That's when Sui informed her boss that Mrs. Frederic had dinner out with an old friend – a very handsome friend – and they returned late. Sui went on to describe the new behaviors she noted in their mutual friend and how she had never heard Mrs. Frederic sound so _girlish_. That was an adjective Helena could not get her head around.

Claudia was coming up to give Helena the latest update on Sui's program when she overheard the topic of conversation and thought her first eyewitness account would confirm what Sui was relaying.

"You talking about the _new_ Mrs. Frederic?" Claudia asked and Helena already didn't like the sound of that and not just because of its poor grammar.

"Well, I'm not sure the adjective is correct, but I was relaying that her behavior was different," Sui clarified.

"Well, if ' _by different_ ' you mean all….'Oh James, it is sooooo good to see you," Claudia dramatically exaggerated and touched Helena's arm to demonstrate what she saw.

Helena's eyes shot from the unwanted hand on her body to the offender's eyes, and Claudia immediately withdrew it. The techie stared at the cold look in Helena's eyes. "She's…(cough)…not in yet."

"Who is this …James?" Helena asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably.

"Oh! Funny story," Claudia tried to lighten the mood, but Helena's stare was not to be lightened. "He..was….is….a vendor who came to see me and what do you know? Turns out he's an old friend of Mrs. F. Like they haven't seen each other in decades. I think they had a little something going on because of the way…," the techie was laughing and then caught Helena's expression again. She coughed loudly, if only to shut herself up.

"The way?" Helena prompted the nervous underling.

"The way…they…were…so…friendly?" Claudia tried to guess the answer least likely to get her burned by Helena's look.

"Professor Verne is on the phone for you," Sui announced.

"From now on, I deal with only one member of a family," Helena stated annoyed. "Effective immediately, we will only hire single offspring…that are orphans." She marched back into her office to talk to one of her least favorite people.

"Good thing my brother is in Switzerland," Claudia whispered.

"Good thing I'm unique," Sui replied. It was technically her first attempt at a joke.

"Ha ha, very good," her Programmer congratulated her. "So, how are you feeling about …. You know?" Claudia asked and jerked her head towards their boss.

Sui gave the question thought. "I am learning that feelings are not simple codes. They can be rather complicated. What I feel for Helena is a combination of things and I am learning that they can be expressed in different ways," the android shared.

"You got that right, sister," Claudia agreed.

"Be careful, Ms. Donovan. We have an _only child_ policy here at Wells," Sui retorted and got the joke right this time.

"Good one, Sui," Claudia commented.

* * *

Helena walked into her office, her own feelings stirring. Just because Helena's career was about initiating change, did not mean she liked it in her own life, especially when she wasn't the agent.

"Dr. Verne, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Helena said sardonically when she put Mary on speakerphone.

"Helena, I have the most fascinating news," Mary said because it was news about her work.

Helena had little or no interest in Mary's news, but it dawned on that Mary might actually be resourceful. "Do tell," the Brit said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to be on Good Morning America tomorrow morning talking about my book on HG Wells," Mary said, thrilled that her story was picked up by national news.

"Bully for you," Helena said and then caught herself. "I mean, that's wonderful."

"Those documents you sent me were amazing and more than I could have ever found on my own," Mary said and Helena expression all but said, ' _duh_ '.

"Those blueprints of the Townhouse that Helena Wells designed were fascinating!" Mary said and Helena started to listen. "Those documents alone prove that Helena was brilliant and ahead of her time!'

"Truer words never spoken," Helena said, as she pushed back in her leather chair.

"I've had colleagues in the Engineering Department at MIT look at them and they were amazed at the complexity of the designs," Mary said and Helena couldn't help but say, "MIT? Wow," as if she were impressed, but she wasn't.

Feeling encouraged to talk more, even though Helena remained blasé, Mary rambled on about how her book was going to upend everything anyone thought they knew about HG Wells. It wasn't until Mary said; "I hope you're pleased with how this is moving forward," did Helena remember she had set up conditions for this exchange. The issue was, now someone was making Irene happy and it wasn't Mary. Helena couldn't hold that against the academic.

"So, Professor, since you know so much about my family…," Helena started and Mary did the unconscionable thing and interrupted the CEO.

"There's so much more to learn about your family," Mary interjected.

"Yes," Helena said, counting that as one strike. Few people understood that because Helena didn't grow up with baseball, she rarely let anyone up at bat after one strike. Today was the exception.

"I'd like to know a little something about _your_ family," Helena said, wondering if this was like preparing for the test, or cheating.

"Well, we are originally from…," Mary started, because her ego was in the driver's seat going down memory lane.

So Helena carjacked her.

"More currently, actually, Professor," Helena started and then realized …..she couldn't. The relationship between these two sisters was tenuous enough without using Mary as a source for information. No, she had to take the high road and go to Irene directly.

The highroad was usually never the paved road and always took longer. This is why Helena did it begrudgingly.

"Have you spoken to Irene?" Helena asked, substituting it for her real question about who the mystery man was.

"Oh yes, we spoke this morning when I asked if you would free to take my call," Mary said and that confirmed that they were in communication. Helena took this as a good sign. "I'm surprised she took my call because she was running late, something that goes against my sister's religion," Mary laughed and Helena flailed her arms wondering when the incessant call would ever end. "But she had dinner with an old friend and was in a very good mood." That caught Helena's attention.

"Really?" she asked, knowing Mary needed very little encouragement to talk.

"Oh yes, apparently he was at your company when she ran into them. After all these years, can you imagine?" Mary asked, lost in her thoughts. "I thought for sure this was the man Irene was going to marry. Well, who knows, maybe this time around," the professor laughed.

Helena found none of this humorous at all.

Helena said goodbye just as Mary was asking her if she would watch the show tomorrow morning. Helena had more pressing things to take care of.

"Has Mrs. Frederic decided to show up for work?" she bellowed into the phone when she buzzed Sandy, Irene's assistant. The woman literally jumped out of her seat and stood up.

"Nnnot yet, Ms. Wells," Sandy said, never having to say those words before.

Helena tried Pete, who said that Andrew was still waiting for Irene to emerge from her house in Queens.

"It's bloody nine bloody thirty in the morning," Helena shouted into the phone.

"Nine thirty one," Pete said nervously. "Bloody nine thirty one."

* * *

Helena wanted to dismiss the feelings, but it was almost as if she could feel Irene's unwarranted absence in the building. It was almost as if she could sense….Irene's attention was on something else.

"That's ridiculous," Helena said and one was left to wonder if she meant that about Irene…. or herself.

Smart money was on Helena thinking Irene's attention was on anything else.

The CEO took herself to Myka's office because that is where she always went when her emotions were charging at her. She need to think things out clearly and talking to Myka provided that.

"Yes, I could be available for that," Myka was telling the Vanity Fair staff on the phone when Helena marched past Millie and walked into her wife's office.

"This is ridiculous," Helena reiterated as she paced around in front of Myka's desk.

"Yes, thank you. I look forward to meeting you, too," Myka said and hung up the phone, aware that her wife was oblivious to the call.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" was Helena's first question and Myka wondered if they were really talking about the time.

"What's bothering you?" Myka asked because she knew that tone….and that pacing….and that tone. This was Helena bothered by something, but aware that it might just be …unreasonable. Maybe.

"Irene is not in yet!" Helena said, hands on her hips.

"Are you…sure?" Myka asked because that was unusual. "Maybe she's hiding from us after yesterday," Myka suggested because she still felt guilty. Helena did not.

"You mean hiding out of embarrassment after mixing us up like that?" Helena's interpreted.

"Yes, something like that," Myka said, avoiding having to rehash what she already said to her wife.

"Do you know that she did not show up last night either?" Helena complained.

"Show up – where?" Myka wondered.

"At our home. To take care of those boxes," Helena let out.

"You wanted her to come to our house …last night …to do something about the gifts?" Myka asked for clarification.

"She was supposed to do it before then, but apparently our diligent HR Director ran into an old friend yesterday….right here," Helena said. "I don't know why we let anyone who wants to come in, come in. Do we not have security for that?"

"Helena, one of Irene's friends showed up? They would have had to give Irene's name to be allowed in," Myka said of the security procedures. This was a place where secrets could be stolen. Security was not lax.

"No, he was a vendor …here to see Ms. Donovan," Helena explained and mixed Myka up even more. Until Helena got the whole story out, Myka felt, it was like trying to get the pieces of the puzzle.

"Oh, so the vendor …who was here to see Claudia, turned out to be an old friend of Irene's?" Myka asked, connecting the first pieces and feeling good.

"Not just an old friend, but apparently an old flame. She was acting …..unbecoming….according to Ms. Donovan," Helena said because that was her word for it.

"Claudia ….said….. _unbecoming_?" the lawyer asked, turning on her inquiry skills that Helena tested.

Helena detested when her wife became logical. "Not….exactly, but what would you call it when she was fawning all over the man?" Helena asked and Myka got a few more pieces.

"So, this old friend, who happened to run into Irene …was a man? And they were out last night?" Myka asked, trying to get the next pieces to fit.

"Yes! When she was supposed to be …figuring out what to do with the boxes," Helena felt compelled to point out. Again.

"It's not like Irene to be so ….," Myka hesitated so Helena would fill in the sentence.

"Irresponsible! I know," Helena said, completing the task.

"Oh, so Irene having dinner with an old friend, is irresponsible? We did ….sort of ….point out to her yesterday that she needed to seek outside interests," Myka gently reminded Helena and by 'we' she meant …..her wife.

"And the woman who moves at her own pace all the time, decided that would be the suggestion she jumped on?" Helena criticized.

"Well, not like she was jumping on him," Myka said, laughing at her own joke and then realized to whom she was saying that to. She cleared her throat when she saw the intent look on Helena's face.

"As long as I live, I will never understand American humor," the Brit said disgusted.

"Ms. Bering?" Millie said over the speakerphone. "Would you please tell Ms. Wells that Mrs. Frederic just entered the building?"

Myka thanked her efficient assistant who had been tracking the missing HR Director's moves since she saw the CEO storm into Myka's office.

Myka wasn't so sure that was a good idea. "Now Helena," Myka said, but Helena was already at the door.

"Let's at least think about what you're going to say?" Myka tried to say when she moved in close to her wife.

"I can't fire her for lateness," Helena said, thinking it over.

"Yeah, not for one time," her Chief Counsel said.

"These policies always seem to work in her favor," Helena harrumphed.

' _Eagle on some kind of path_ ,' Millie typed to the internal think-tank of assistants, ' _Not exactly war_.' Millie knew the CEO wasn't angry – she knew that look.

There wasn't a single person in the group who didn't respond back to Millie – ' _My money's on Irene_.'


	39. Never Too Late

**Wishing all our friends who are off to Con's a great weekend.**

* * *

 **Never Too Late**

Irene almost laughed at the looks she received coming into the Wells Corp building late. People stared at her as if they didn't recognize her – as if the only reason this event could occur was if something happened to her and they were looking to see what it was. Even Andrew, her driver, asked when she emerged from the house. "Everything okay?"

"Finally, yes. I hope," she said thinking the morning was only going to get worse. She had never in her life seen a mess like she woke up to this morning. Unless Helena was in the house.

Sui had already left for work after her two hour recharging and didn't realize what was about to happen. She was no sooner out of the door then Bandit took matters into his own paws. Someone had to do something! So the pedigreed dog decided he would try to slow Irene down. Allowing Irene to go to work today where she would have to tell Helena about James, was not a good idea. So – he'd keep her home, he thought.

There wasn't a pillow he didn't pull apart – including the down feather one that had been airing in the laundry room. Irene was already behind schedule after taking the disruptive call. Then she descended the stairs to what looked like Christmas in her living room – everything was covered in white snowy feathers. Bandit expected the raised voice and the commands to sit and stay. That was why he did this after all. They needed to talk. Something had gotten into her, he thought.

"What has gotten into you?" Irene asked, surveying the room and the damage. "No! Bandit."

' _Exactly_!' he wagged his tail knowing Irene would catch on. ' _We don't like him and you have to get rid of him.'_

"You have never done _anything_ like this," Irene said, her hands on her hips as she tried to figure out how to clean this up.

' _The same could be said for you_ ,' Bandit countered, since she was the one they were talking about. He picked up a piece of pillow material and shook his head back and forth vigorously and growled. ' _This is what Helena is going to do when she sees him_ ,' the dog explained.

"What is bothering you?" Irene asked, having a hard time frowning at the dog that was moving his eyebrows like he was trying to communicate with her.

The canine let out a sigh. Teaching humans was hard work, and he was lucky, he had gotten one of the smarter ones. Irene sat down and he immediately put his head in her lap.

"Don't try to butter me up, I'm annoyed at you for making this mess," she said, unable to hold back from petting his head.

' _This is nothing compared to the mess you're making by talking to Slick, which will be is official name from now on,_ ' Bandit raised his head and howled.

"Don't give me that face," Irene said, trying to sound stern.

' _Helena only tolerated me because Myka found this face so adorable. I don't think the same can be said for Slick. Mark my barks_ ,' he continued to howl.

"That was a mouthful. Was that your apology?" Irene all but laughed.

' _Getting through to them is not as easy as it looks_ ,' the canine sighed.

One day, while Sui was watching the pet, she was flipping through the channels when an old TV show came on about a dog and his family. Sui was studying human relationships with animals, but Bandit was studying how easily the long-haired collie got his human owner to understand. " _What, Lassie? There's a kid in the well? Dad, Lassie says there's a kid in the well._ " Or so it seemed to Bandit that was how it went. He decided right then and there that humans were capable of understanding dogs; they just had to work at it. It also seemed that shorter, younger humans had an easier time. Since Bandit had no kid to interpret for him, he'd have to keep trying.

' _I am doing this for your own good_ ,' Bandit said as Mrs. Frederic uttered the same words when she put him in his crate.

* * *

It took her two hours to slowly vacuum up the flying debris. When she was finally done, she informed the dog he had just ruined her employment record of always being on time. She laughed at her own joke, thinking no one would care.

The person who did care the most was standing there, waiting for Irene when she emerged off the elevator.

"Well, if I had known this was the greeting I would get," Irene said when she saw the CEO and Chief Counsel waiting, "I'd have come in late long ago." She said good morning and walked to her office, leaving her door open because she was almost certain Helena would follow. Not a minute later, Helena appeared in her doorway.

"Everything _okay_?" the Brit asked, her accent dragging out the last word.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Helena. I see no one missed my tardiness," Irene said, amused as she placed the iconic flat pocketbook in her bottom drawer.

"You're never late," Helena pointed out.

"Ah, yes. Well, there's a first time for everything," Irene said and Helena narrowed her eyes on the woman, not liking the sound of that. Helena also didn't like that Irene wasn't explaining the reason for her lateness.

"I spoke to the professor this morning," Helena said and wanted to add ' _while you were taking your time getting to work_ ', but didn't. Irene heard it anyway.

"Mary called very early this morning asking if she could call _you_ ," Irene explained. Of course, she took Mary's call before she had come downstairs to the mess the dog made.

"She said you sounded….. unusually _happy_ ," Helena said, attempting to elicit information.

"Did she?" Irene asked, because she knew Helena was here on a fact finding mission. "Oh," she said, putting everything together. Irene had told Mary that she was out to dinner with James because Mary knew him. She decided to put Helena out of her misery. "I had dinner with an old friend last night and was telling Mary about it. Perhaps it was the normalcy of that conversation that made her think that. Did she tell you she's going to be on GMA tomorrow about her work? Isn't that amazing?" Irene asked, changing the subject.

"Who….is James?" Helena got to the point.

"James?" Irene asked coyly. "Oh, he's an old friend. We all went to school together."

"I never heard you speak of him," Helena pointed out and what she was really saying was; ' _Damn, woman! How many more surprises do you have in store for me?'_

Irene read the question from Helena's expression and laughed. "I don't have a secret past, Helena. Not much to tell."

Helena's internal argument was pointing out that she had no right to ask Irene anything and yet, the idea of shooting the woman with the homing device was resurrected. It would be so much easier, Helena thought.

"And yet, your lateness goes unexplained?" Helena probed.

"My lateness," Irene said, still not happy that she had been, "Was because your dog decided to misbehave, and I had to clean up his mess."

Helena was actually relieved to hear it was the dog's fault. "He's Myka's dog. I disciplined him as best I could," Helena said.

"Oh yes, you're excellent at that," Irene said and Helena glared at her. "Well, I have to …get back to work," Irene pointed out, breaking Helena's reverie about shooting the woman who was aggravating her right now.

"I think you mean - make up for lost time. Let's try to lead by example, Irene," Helena lectured and Irene stifled the chuckle she was having over that sermon.

"Of course," Irene said and got up and walked Helena to the door. Just as she opened it, they came face to face with the stranger in question.

"Oh, Irene. What a pleasant surprise," James said, holding the material he brought to give to Claudia. He purposely took the hallway that passed Irene's office in hopes of seeing her.

Helena knew _exactly_ who he was by the tone in his voice. Her eyes scanned him from toe to head and when her eyes met his, he could feel the intensity. His broad smile did nothing to dissuade Helena's frown.

"Helena, may I introduce James Smith. James, this is Helena Wells," Irene said and the man stuck his hand out, all smiles. "It is a pleasure, Ms. Wells."

Then Helena made her classic move, one that Irene had witnessed hundreds of times when Helena was drawing someone in to make sure they knew who was in charge. She extended her hand to James and when he took it, she pulled him in a little closer so that he could not help but see the expression in her dark eyes.

"What brings you to my building?" Helena asked and didn't let go.

"Ms. Donovan asked for some additional information about my company and I promised to get it to her," James explained. Like everyone else in the world, he had seen pictures of Helena Wells, but now standing there he realized just how stunning she was. Next, he realized the strong grip she had on his hand.

Helena turned to Irene. "Personal touch, how charming," she said of his delivering it in person. Irene didn't believe for a minute that Helena thought he was charming. The CEO let go of the man's hand, smiled and said goodbye.

"Well, that was…amazing," James said of meeting the business luminary. He had no idea he had just be scanned and classified as a threat. Still, Irene smiled to think he had probably just past the first test. He was, after all, still in the building.

Or in the spider's web, depending on how you looked at it.

* * *

Helena wore the sour expression all the way back to her office where she attempted to get in touch with Myka to complain about the HR Director, but Millie said she wasn't there. "Why is no one where they are supposed to be?" Helena complained out loud.

Myka was in fact, on her way to Irene's office and by the time she got there, she too, had the pleasure of meeting the mystery man.

"Oh….. _James_ ," Myka said, because she was still in connecting the puzzle mode.

"Myka Bering! I've read some fascinating articles on corporate law that you wrote," James shared when he shook Myka's hand. "I found your open-door corporate model is as applicable to small companies such as mine, as it is to larger firms."

Myka could see what Irene saw in the man. He was personable and charming.

Two things that would certainly annoy Helena.

Myka thanked him and asked if she were interrupting. James said he was on his way to see Claudia and bowed out, not to take up any more of Irene's time.

"So, that's James," Myka said when Irene invited her inside her office.

"It's amazing the interest we're all taking in a software vendor," Irene said and waited for Myka's response.

"Oh, don't think for a minute that's _our_ interest," Myka laughed. "Did Helena meet him?" the Chief Counsel asked, trying to sound casual.

"She did," Irene said, feeling like everyone she met that morning had twenty questions for her.

"How…was she?" Myka asked, picking off the imaginary piece of lint on her impeccable skirt.

"She was inquisitive, irked, frustrated, and domineering. In other words, her usual self," Irene said smiling.

"I'll …talk to her," Myka said, because Myka always talked to Helena.

"It won't do any good, but thank you, Myka. Helena is thick headed when it comes to certain things. You need to give her room to sort out her feelings. She'll come around," Irene explained.

Myka smiled, worried that this was a new situation for Helena. And she already had enough stuff going on.

"Irene, I wanted to ask you something about when you were …Helena's _one_ ," Myka said and Irene's expression because serious as she sat down in the chair across from Myka.

"Of course," Irene said, and steepled her fingers, hoping it wasn't what she feared.

"I've been…having …nightmares," Myka started and was hoping Irene could offer some insight. She watched as the woman lowered her head and swallowed hard, immediately affected.

"Oh, God, they're back, " Irene said, her voice cracking with emotion. "Are you okay?" she asked Myka with great concern. "How long?"

"The last two nights. Did you…experience any dreams?" Myka asked slowly.

"Yes," Irene said, pulling her torso straight and getting her emotions in check. Myka needed information and guidance. "Are they about …. Christina?"

"Yes," Myka said amazed how quickly Irene figured it all out.

"I will tell you what I know, Myka," Irene said, taking a tissue and dabbing her nose. "It was years ago; after Helena told me everything of course. After she became so ill that fateful night, I insisted that she stop working so hard. The flu wreaked havoc with her compromised immune system and it took her a few weeks to get over it. Dr. Calder came to see her almost every day, checking to see how she was. I stayed at the Townhouse with her until she recovered. One night, several days after the episode, I started to have these terrible dreams of her daughter. They were….so real," Irene said and her breathing became labored just thinking about them.

"Did you know…who Christina was?" Myka asked, trying not to make it any harder on Irene.

"Yes, Helena had told me everything. She was…," Irene stopped, her throat tight. "Afraid of…," and Myka knew she meant of dying. "She told me what happened and how she tried over and over again to save her. It was so painful to watch her as she told me the story. All those years, more than any human ever had, and forgiveness still eluded her. I can't imagine…," Irene said, her eyes tearing up.

"None of us can," Myka said and her heart ached that she really meant herself. _How could Helena experience something so awful and even in her deepest core, she could not fathom it?_ "Did you ever talk about the dreams?" Myka asked.

"I thought it would help to ask Helena about them," Irene continued and now the tears rolled gently down her cheeks. "So, I told her about the dreams I was having," Irene said and Myka could hear the regret in her voice.

"Of course, you would," Myka said, imagining how hard all of that must have been for Irene, to feel even a portion of what Helena felt. Irene shook her head slowly.

"Helena became very angry," Irene said and Myka asked incredulously – "At you?"

"At herself; at our oneness. She accepted the suffering with the memories because she thought she deserved it. But it made her furious to think her darkness was coming over to me. She tried to sever our connection," Irene said and Myka gasped because she knew how awful that would feel. "But I wouldn't let her," the sage said, finally smiling a little. "She fought me like hell to join in dissolving the psychic bond, but I fought back," Irene said and then wiped a tear and laughed. "She said I was the most stubborn woman she had ever met in her entire life – all three centuries." Irene laughed harder now. "I never fought someone so hard in all my life."

"Helena finally accepted it?" Myka asked.

"No, when Helena realized she couldn't break the connection, she did the only other thing she could think of; she reinforced the walls she had built and made them impenetrable. Her emotions were on lockdown. In doing that, she cut me off from the dreams. It was her way of protecting me. Helena recovered from the illness, physically a stronger woman, but emotionally, she was shut down. I think that's why she became so ….social," Irene said, choosing the word carefully. It was the conclusion the HR Director came to after Helena stopped working 20 hour days and became the socialite of the Manhattan nightlife.

"I want to help her," Myka said sincerely.

"It is the deepest, most guarded part of Helena. My guess is that your connection has allowed something in that wall to loosen. She would never allow it to emerge, especially not through you. She would never want you to suffer like that," Irene said knowingly.

"What will I do?" Myka said, wondering what her plan should be.

Irene leaned in and took Myka's hands in hers. She looked into Myka's soft green eyes and squeezed her hands. "She has to face this to heal, Myka. You can help her, but she won't like that you're so close to this pain. She's willing to sacrifice anything in order not to let you touch that. She'll do anything in her power to protect you."

"I won't let her go through this alone anymore," Myka vowed.

Irene knew this was the Time Traveler's true chance of moving on from her past.

"Fight her if you have to, Myka. Fight her like you've never done before."


	40. Lovers and Other Strangers

**True Confessions:**

 **In yet another demonstration of... A) total lack of originality or B) desperate need of my own Admin Assistant or C) bad memory...I gave Irene's old friend James - the same surname as her neighbor (Dave). Wow - really? Yes.**

 **Trying not to let this go off track too far... but would love to hear your thoughts about Irene's friend ...and their future. Or not.**

* * *

 **Lovers and Other Strangers**

As many times as Helena asked Myka if she was okay, Myka confirmed that she was. It was the truth after all, because Myka had already been working on her plan. Irene confirmed Myka's fear though, that Helena would do anything she could to keep the painful memories away from Myka. So Myka walked that fine line of telling Helena the truth, while working out what she was going to do if faced with them again.

The only thing that really worried Myka was knowing – there was a world of difference between fighting _for_ Helena …and simply fighting her.

Fortunately for Myka, Helena was a little preoccupied with her own worries.

As soon as they got in the car to go home, Helena shared her thoughts about Irene. "I don't know what has gotten into her," she started the dialogue that was soon to become a monologue. "Coming in late," she said with distain, as if she had never done the same. "Have you noticed her behavior lately?" she asked Myka, but didn't wait for confirmation, even though Myka had her mouth opened to counter the judgment. "How does she seem to you?" Helena asked an unprepared Pete when he opened the car door for her.

"Me?" he asked. "She seems….," and he hesitated like it was a multiple choice question. "Happy?" he picked.

Wrong answer.

Helena glared back at Pete, but it was Myka who was going to hear the dissertation on why she didn't think that was good for anyone. She presented her argument all the way up the front steps of the Townhouse and into the tiled entry way, where she stood with her back towards the library. "I'm not saying that Irene doesn't deserve to be as happy as the rest of us," the Brit thought through. "It's just that I think some people lose their priorities when they are distracted," she said and Myka tried to disagree.

"You don't think Irene has lost her sense of…," the lawyer tried to question the witness to the imagined crime.

"I don't know anymore!" Helena ranted, throwing her hands up in the air. "Siblings, old boyfriends, who knows what else that woman has in her closet. I should have shot her while I had the chance. All I know is that she seems….," Helena hesitated. "Unfocused."

It wasn't exactly a boldface lie. Any time Irene wasn't focused on Helena, she concluded the woman was indeed distracted.

In that moment, Myka decided that the only thing that would help her ailing wife was a good dose of reality. "Helena, is it possible that you think Irene is distracted because of …James?"

"What? Are you serious?" Helena scoffed. "You said it yourself; we encouraged her to find social outlets. No, this has to do with her job," Helena tried and Myka finally got it.

Helena thought Irene's priority was always her job and her job was to be available to Helena; a 24/7/365 job if ever there were one.

Suddenly, Myka tried to get Helena to stop talking by shaking her own head, but Helena was on a roll. Irene had stepped into the library doorway. She put her finger to her lips to discourage Myka from trying to save her wife. _Best to let Helena get it all out_ , was Irene's motto.

"If I wanted a ' _happy'_ HR Director, I would have chosen someone cheery to begin with," Helena concluded.

"Irene's not _cheery_?" Myka asked, because it was absurd.

"Not really," Helena said and Irene tilted her head as if to say ' _oh really_?'. "Her job does not require her to be cheery. It does require her to be pleasant, which she is…," and Irene nodded her head to agree. Myka bit her lip and tried to catch Helena's attention, but Helena was pacing the floor trying to come up with the solid proof needed to convince Myka. She knew the lawyer would require evidence. "I don't know if she can handle a social life with all her responsibilities."

"Helena, everyone needs a life outside of work," Myka argued sanely.

"One would think so, but I'm not sure Irene can manage both," Helena said and Myka watched as Irene crossed her arms.

"Helena…," Myka tried, hoping Helena would turn and see Irene before she was too far deep in the hole.

"For example," Helena said, sure this would convince Myka. "She was supposed to be here taking care of those boxes, but she was out. And who is this James?" she asked, as the proverbial dirt flew up in the air as Helena dug herself in deeper. Then trying to make it more personal for Myka, she leaned in and said; "She has an ex-convict walking _your_ dog during the day." Surely, that would get through to Myka.

"That's enough!" Helena heard, but Myka's lips didn't move. When they did move, she said –"I tried to warn you."

Helena's head swung around to see the middle-aged woman standing there and frowning. She pointed directly at Helena and then into the library, her expression reading – " _Now_!"

Helena looked at Myka who whispered again that she tried to warn Helena. When she looked back at Irene, whom she was genuinely surprised to see there, she noticed Irene had one of those blue boxes in her hand. _Was it possible Helena had been wrong_?

No.

Helena looked at Myka and said – "I'll take care of this," as if Irene were still the problem. Which of course, she was, in Helena's mind.

"You're more than welcomed to come in, Myka," Irene whispered, "But I think she might do better digging herself out."

Myka looked over at Helena who assured her she could handle this. "I'll make…tea," Myka said.

"This could take a while," Irene said as she went back in.

* * *

As soon as Helena went inside, she could see that Irene had been sorting the boxes and taking inventory. Irene sat in a chair, facing the couch, where she pointed for Helena to take her seat.

"Would you like to tell me what is really bothering you?" Irene asked, getting to the point.

"Me? Nothing is bothering me. It is you who seems to be having the trouble," Helena said.

"Coming in late… _once_ ….is indication to you that I am having trouble?" Irene asked. Irene had a point and she did have a reasonable explanation _. Frederic 01 Wells 00_

"And fraternizing with a vendor?" Helena tried. "There is no way that will work. If we hire him, someone will claim favoritism. If we do not, he might hold it against you."

"Neither you nor I hire the IT vendors. I don't see any reason to doubt Ms. Donovan will not do a thorough job in making her selection," Irene countered. _Frederic 02 Wells 00_

The calmer Irene remained, the more frustrated Helena became. Or perhaps it was that logic was slowly seeping into that brilliant brain. Her pause between sentences was telling Irene that she was thinking it over.

"What is this …that you're doing?" Helena asked, changing the subject. _Wells concedes, but don't tell her._

Irene turned to face the mound of Tiffany boxes. "I'm using James' inventory software. I take a picture of each of the items, and it will sort and assess the current value for us," Irene said and Helena rolled her eyes. "Claudia suggested we use it to evaluate if it will be helpful to us."

"I hope we are more selective in choosing our work partners than we are in choosing neighbors," Helena tried and that was it.

"Helena, Dave made a mistake. He repaid his debt to society. I believe he deserves a second chance and I have extended that to him," Irene said and her tone warned Helena not to speak badly of him again.

"Do you know they share the same last name?" Helena pointed out as if that had anything to do with …well, anything.

"Makes it easier on my Christmas card list. Now, is there anything else you want to discuss?" Irene asked.

There were a lot of things Helena _wanted_ to discuss, but Irene didn't seem like she was in a cooperative mood.

"Are we okay, now?" Irene asked and Helena had to admit ' _they'_ were even is ' _she'_ wasn't. "Good."

Myka arrived with the tray of tea and placed it down on the table and sat next to her pouting wife. "Get what you came in for?" she asked and winked at Irene.

In the sixty seconds it took Myka to pour the tea, hand it to them and asked that question, Helena decided she might need her Chief Counsel's help to get through to the stubborn HR Director.

"I think Irene feels I am unjust is judging her choice of associates and would probably love it if we all sat down to tea so that I could get to know them," Helena scoffed and that was Myka's cue to present her logical argument that this was a ridiculous idea.

Instead of Myka saying ' _Irene, you know Helena is right and you might as well admit it_ ,' Helena heard – "That's a wonderful idea!"

The only time Helena and Irene were in perfect synchronization was when the both asked ' _What_?' in the same incredulous tone.

"Look, at the heart of this is Helena wanting …what's best for you. If she gets to know these people better, she'll feel more comfortable around them," the lawyer explained.

"I do not wish to feel more comfortable around them," Helena protested at the same time Irene was explaining that her neighbor would never agree because he was still afraid.

"As he should be," Helena heard herself say out loud.

"Okay, then the four of us will have dinner," Myka suggested and Irene agreed.

"You'll come to my house tomorrow night," Irene suggested and Helena stared at Myka, the way a partner does when one of them agrees for both of them to do something dreadful.

Even if nothing went further with James, he was an old friend, and Irene wanted to nip this in the bud. Unfortunately, Helena was a fast bloomer.

Irene trusted that if Myka suggested this, she thought it was a good idea. Myka made the decision in haste, and in hope of keeping Helena's mind on other things while she figured out what to do about the dreams.

"Any special requests for tomorrow night?" Irene asked as she packed up to leave.

"Yes, please do not make the tea," Helena said, her patience on empty.

Irene promised she would never do such a thing and left. This was _not_ how the evening was supposed to go at all. Helena was close to silent during dinner. Finally, Myka explained why she suggested it.

"Helena, I know how protective you are of Irene. I think if you meet the people in her life outside of Wells, you'll be able to see for yourself what they're like."

Helena couldn't exactly argue with that logic. She played her last card. "I'm not going to say I like him if I don't," she warned. "Hell, I'm not even going to say I like the dinner if I don't. Who knows how she cooks."

"Oh, I bet she's a wonderful cook," Myka said, grabbing Helena around the shoulder and hugging her.

Myka remembered the story Irene told her of how she was there for Helena when she came back from the hospital. It was one of the few times Helena stayed in the Townhouse. Irene laughed when she recalled Helena bellowing about the chicken soup she made, but how she emptied the bowl when Irene left the room. Their connection was living proof of how Helena protected herself against her own feelings – simply out of fear of losing Irene and experiencing that again.

* * *

And then it was time for bed.

Helena remarked how the entire staff, most especially Irene, had exhausted her, and tomorrow she had nothing but pure joy to look forward to as Irene's sister appeared on the morning talk show. "So help me, God…..," Helena started to share what she would do to the professor if she screwed this up, but her eyelids became heavy before she finished.

Myka watched as Helena drifted off to sleep. Then, she took deep breaths and relaxed her muscles as she readied herself… should the dream reappear.

And it did.


	41. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**I want to thank my fellow writer (you know, the very disciplined one who writes for _Once Upon a Time)_ AsgardianBlade (AB) for her guidance and patience in helping me parse out this chapter. **

**Things are changing for Helena - and it's a challenge to write what she is willing to do to meet those changes and still remain in character. AB was instrumental in guiding me through that. Many thanks.**

 **And to all of those of you who are reading in spite of the length. I do appreciate that.**

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams Are Made of These**

Myka watched carefully as Helena slept. She suddenly felt this terrible pang in her heart for her wife, thinking about all that she was handling. Even if she were unaware of the content of the dreams, their presence indicated that Helena was dealing with it on some level. Always. And as hard as it was for that part of Helena's heart and soul to be cemented in the past, her life with Myka was moving her forward. Myka reached over and pushed a stray strand of hair off Helena's face, and gazed lovingly at her flawless porcelain skin. She wanted to kiss her lips, but was afraid of disturbing Helena. She laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

Maybe Myka was wrong to suggest dinner with Irene and James. Even though she thought she did it to help Helena feel more comfortable, part of her thought she might have done it for more selfish reasons - to keep Helena occupied. Only Irene could keep Helena's attention diverted, but Myka was feeling guilty that she might have exploited that. She turned back to Helena and gently put her hand over Helena's heart. Even in her sleep, Helena's brow furrowed, telling Myka she was tense.

 _Why are these dreams happening now_?' Myka questioned. All this time Myka had been thinking that the dream's timing was telling her something. She thought it might be proof that it was time for Helena to face her fears.

How could Myka suggest that to Helena, if she wasn't willing to do the same?

Myka drifted off to sleep - the deep kind that seems to drag you down into its clutches; a heavy sleep. Then she was awake and the shower was cold and the black dress was laid out on the bed. Myka was grateful to be in the dream, yet scared at the same time. " _Helena wants you to wear that,_ " the intern said on cue and Myka didn't respond; she took the dress and went downstairs. The hallway was dark, just like before and Helena was in the same spot, her back to Myka. This time, when she saw the white casket, she didn't ask Helena who it was. She already knew. This time, she turned Helena towards her and just hugged her. Helena sobbed into Myka's chest; deep, heartfelt sobs.

"It's okay, Helena, I am here," Myka whispered.

It was almost as if Helena was surprised by that statement. She pulled her head up and looked at Myka. "You must go, Myka. You don't belong here," Helena said and the words stung Myka's chest like arrows.

And just like before, the young Christina was alongside Myka, confirming this time that she wasn't supposed to be there. "There is nothing you can do, Myka," the child said in a soft voice. "My mother didn't save me, now you cannot save her."

Myka was horrified that the apparition was interacting with her, changing her script to fit what Myka said. Myka was angry that the rules seemed to be changing and was feeling annoyed at herself for being unprepared. She was going to have to go on instinct - something Myka learned to trust when it came to Helena. She looked down into the young girl's eyes that were neither friendly nor threatening.

"I am going to help Helena…..save herself," Myka said with certainty.

"She will not do that," Christina said as if she didn't even have to think of a response. "She didn't save me and she knows it." It was bizarre to hear to hear such a gentle voice utter such horrible words.

Questions raced through Myka's mind, so fast that she could hardly answer one before another pushed ahead in her mind. " _Dreams are parts of us_ ," she repeated from her reading. " _We make up the parts of the dreams_." Myka couldn't seem to take her eyes off the youth dressed in appropriate 19th century garb, as if frozen in time.

"Your mother tried very hard…," Myka said, her voice cracking as she spoke. She realized Helena was not there now, but she wasn't sure where she was.

"My-mother-failed!" came the response in a child's angry voice.

Myka pulled back, afraid of what her temper was tempting her to do. " _Don't let her talk to you like that,_ " she heard in her mother's voice. " _If she were my child_ ," Mr. Bering said and Myka was certain they were not there. These were scripts Myka heard her parents say of the lesser behaved neighborhood children. Myka was always praised for her good behavior.

Not today.

Myka's mind raced with all the information she had been thinking. Myka's natural instinct was at its best when she was using her skills as a lawyer. She was going to defend Helena …. with the evidence.

Myka looked at the youth, whose nostrils were flaring and breathing was labored. Myka looked her right in the eyes and declared: "You're not Christina."

Her words hit the child in the chest like a blow. "How dare you! I am Christina! I am her child," she yelled at Myka.

It scared the hell out of Myka, but she didn't flinch. "You're not her. I know you're not. You are the part of Helena's anguish that wants her punished."

Myka's words incensed the girl who screamed and threw her fists at Myka, but Myka was too quick. She caught them in her hands and held them. "Christina loved her mother. She would never want her to suffer like this," Myka said.

"I do want her to suffer," the ghost yelled. "She let me get hurt!"

"No! No she didn't. And you are getting in the way of Helena connecting with her daughter. She has to forgive herself to move forward," Myka said, letting the child go.

"She won't do it," the child said smugly. "She hasn't all these years."

"She will now," Myka said confidently.

"Ha," the young girl scoffed. "Why would she do it now?"

"Because I'm here," Myka said and stared hard at what she was beginning to understand was not Christina, but a representation of Helena's worst fears.

Suddenly, Myka was alone in the hallway. Her head was throbbing now, and she felt as if she were in water, unable to move. The girl was back – but this time, she seemed different, calmer.

"Help her, Myka. Only you can. She must forgive herself," Christina said.

"I will, I promise," Myka replied and the child smiled. It was an angelic smile.

"But Myka, you have no idea," she heard, but this time it was in Helena's voice. She was standing there now.

"I know, Helena, I could never fully understand your pain. But I know you, and I know what a decent and kind human being you are," Myka said, pulling Helena in. "And what a wonderful mother you were."

"How can you love me, Myka?" Helena asked, sobbing into Myka's chest.

"Because I love all of you, Helena. You are my _One_ ," Myka said and held onto her wife.

When Myka looked over into the library, the casket was gone and the room was back to the way it looked presently. "It's time Helena," Myka said.

"Yes, Myka," Helena said, picking up her head and looking directly in Myka's eyes. "It is time."

* * *

Myka woke up and looked at the clock; it was 4:30. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to Helena. At the very moment, Helena woke up with a start.

"Myka?" she said, turning to see if she was okay. "What's wrong?"

Helena had been dreaming, too. She dreamt of the time her parents took her to the beach on holiday. Helena was brave and walked into the ocean, but the undercurrent was strong and pulled her down. Her father scrambled for her, but the tide ripped her hand out of his and pulled them apart. For seconds, young Helena panicked. Her father grabbed her again and held on tightly, until he got her safely to shore. It was the only thing that truly frightened the young girl, and it took her years before she went back into the water. Now, in her dream…. She was drowning. But this time, it was Myka who pulled her to safety.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked, both noticing the anxiety in each other.

"I had a dream," they said at the same time and smiled.

"Mine was about you rescuing me," Helena said, as she nestled into Myka's chest, her arm around Helena. "But yours…," and Helena hesitated. She was beginning to sense what Myka was feeling.

"Mine was about Christina," Myka said, and held Helena in place. "Listen to me, Helena, please," Myka implored as she felt her wife's body stiffen. She gently stroked Helena's tightened jaw.

"This is not good," Helena said and sat up in bed.

"No, Helena, it is," Myka tried, but Helena was getting upset.

"I'm sorry, Myka. I can't …control it," Helena apologized.

Myka sat up and put her arms around Helena's waist, gently kissing her shoulder. "Helena, it's happening because it's time for us to deal with it."

"Why would I want the darkest part of my world to touch you, Myka? I am supposed to protect you," Helena said, her breathing ragged now.

"Helena, I do not want to be protected from anything that touches you. I want to be in it with you. There is no part of you, no part, that I do not love," Myka said and Helena still wouldn't look at her.

Myka shifted in the bed until she was facing Helena and could pull her chin to face her. "Listen to me, please, Helena. I love you and I will be there for you through anything. Nothing is too dark, too deep that would keep me away,"

These words of confirmation and solidarity should have assured Helena, but the anger was rising inside her; old anger; deep hurting anger. The problem was – Helena did not want to be comforted. She didn't believe she deserved it.

She leaped out of bed, confused and fuming. "Myka, I didn't embezzle or lie or cheat. I didn't just hurt someone's feelings," Helena said, pacing the floor as Myka pulled back a little stunned. "I am responsible for the _death_ of my child!" Helena screamed. "How, Myka, can you love that? How naive of you to think we can work this through like it's a conundrum," she said harshly.

Helena looked at the stunned look in Myka's eyes. She had struck back hard and hit her target. That was Helena's modus operandi. It always worked.

Except now.

Helena's pain surged to think she had hurt Myka, too. She bent down and grabbed Myka's forearms hard. "I killed a man, Myka, I went there with vengeance in my heart, and I snuffed out his life. I played God!" Helena yelled and then collapsed on her knees in front of Myka and sobbed.

In spite of Myka knowing all of this, Helena was certain it would be enough to make Myka hate her.

It had been enough to cause her own self-hatred.

Myka leaned over and hugged Helena, placing her head down and kissing Helena's head. "I would have done the same," Myka said, thinking how easily she could do the same thing if someone was threatening Helena. Never before in her life could she understand how deeply we are compelled to protect those we love as she did with Helena.

Helena continued to sob, the anger no longer able to hold back the real feelings of hurt and shame. No one had ever heard Helena's confession before and admitted they could have done the same thing.

"I can't forgive myself for Christina, Myka. I would be letting her down," Helena said, when the sobs subsided.

"I can't explain this, Helena, but I don't think Christina wants you to be punished. I think, Helena, she wants you to forgive yourself, so that it does not hurt so much when you think of her," Myka said as if someone was whispering those words in her ear to say.

"Oh, Myka," Helena sobbed at the sound of that suggestion. The pain of those memories, of her tremendous loss, surged up inside her and shook her body. Myka scooped her up, pulling her into the bed to lie in her arms. Myka pulled Helena in and held her while the tears flowed and Helena held on for dear life.

"I'm here, Helena, I'm here," Myka said and in spite of the fact that Myka had assured her that thousands of times before, it was in that raw emotional state when Helena felt so vulnerable, that it mattered most.

It was the beginning of the end of Helena blaming herself.

The emotions were too much for Helena, and sensing it, her body protected her by pulling her into a deep sleep. Myka texted Irene – and told her that they were okay, but that they needed to be home today.

Irene never questioned it. She said she would take care of everything and would be there if Myka needed her.

It was going to be hours before Helena's psyche even considered it safe to wake up.

And when she did, Myka was right there, holding onto her.


	42. The Ride of Her Life

**Not going to lie, writing Helena as vulnerable is hard. Keeping her in character, while exposing her is a challenge.**

 **As always, I welcome your thoughts and suggestions - all feedback - because this is different.  
**

* * *

 **The Ride of Her Life**

Myka, whether she knew it or not, was always observing Helena. She watched Helena in meetings, stared at her interacting with people, observed her when she dominated a room as soon as she walked in, and look at her lovingly when she would stop on the street to help someone. But nowhere did she watch Helena more closely than when she was with Irene. The lawyer understood, she thought, their relationship. Irene was not only the mother figure in Helena's life; she was the first person Helena connected with after she returned. She was her friend, her confidante, the one who accepted Helena for whom she was. She was the one who told Helena where the boundaries were, even as she crossed them. Irene celebrated who Helena was – and that made Myka smile.

And yet, for the most part, Helena feigned a battle of wits and annoyance with the woman.

" _Why do you think Helena continues to do that?_ " Myka asked Irene one day, when it was obvious to her that Irene always put Helena first.

" _Because she needs to_ ," Irene explained and Myka got the impression Irene had given in a lot of thought.

It wasn't so much the answer that struck Myka; she had taken enough psychology courses to know denial of feelings was a way to self-protect. What impressed Myka was Irene's full participation in something because she understood how important it was to Helena.

To Myka, that was unconditional love.

"Where is Helena?" Eileen asked as she rushed into Irene's office that morning. Irene wasn't startled that the youth sensed something was amiss, if only due to Helena's absence. "I checked her schedule and she's supposed to be here."

"She and Myka are taking the day off," Irene said, not a shred of concern in her tone to give her away. Yet, one look into those crystal clear azure eyes told Irene she had to assure the woman. "She'll be okay, I promise."

A promise from Irene Frederic was all it ever took to calm someone. She wasn't one to throw that phrase around and she was a woman of her word. Eileen tried to settle the feeling in her stomach. "Maybe she'll need tea?" Eileen asked, hoping to be able to help in some way.

Eileen was right – the one thing that would help Helena might be that cup of tea, but Irene thought it best they not intrude. "I think," Irene said hesitantly, "…today, she'll make due with Myka's."

Eileen nodded her head, knowing that whatever was going on, Irene was telling her they could only observe from the outside. "Are _you_ okay?" Eileen asked just before she left, because she could see the serious look on Irene's face.

"Yes, dear, thank you," Irene answered.

Eileen closed the door, unconvinced, yet respected Irene enough not to press.

Irene looked out her window and sighed. She knew this was a critical turning point for Helena; one that only Myka could accompany her at. She understood that it was time for Helena to finally allow the wounds from her past to start healing. There would always be the scar, but perhaps Myka could help Helena to accept the reality and mourn what happened. Helena's punishing herself was in fact, a way to hold onto the past. It kept her stuck there.

As traffic moved in the thoroughfare below her window, Irene remembered the feeling she had when the twins left for college. She was so proud of them for launching into their own life adventures; a little sad that they would never be as dependent on her the same way.

Her heart had a similar feeling right now.

Irene understood that people often thought Helena treated her like a mother figure, but she gained just as much by treating Helena as the daughter she never had. The beauty of Helena was that her persona seemed to include a never ending adolescence. Irene laughed when she thought about that fact. She turned back to her desk, just in time to catch the announcement of her sister's appearance on the morning talk show.

* * *

If there were a visual to accompany what was going on inside of Helena's mind, it would look like the emergency crew sent in at midnight to repair a breach in the seawall that kept the waters out of lower Manhattan. Her mind tossed and turned as her heart told her this was in fact, a good thing. Some part of Helena knew Myka was right – letting go of punishing herself was the first step in reconnecting with Christina. But Helena was unrelenting in her pursuit to punish. As her heart pleaded, her mind tried desperately to repair the emotional rupture she experienced with Myka. Finally, her mind gave the okay for her body to relinquish its hold on her and she started to wake up.

Myka immediately held her wife closer when she felt her stirring. She knew Helena would not be happy.

"What time is it?" Helena asked, groggily and couldn't remember the last time she felt this emotionally beaten up.

"Just before nine," Myka said and prepared for Helena to lurch forward. "It's okay, I told them we were taking the day."

"Myka, we can't," Helena protested, but Myka was already kissing her forehead, trying to keep her wife calm.

"Please, Helena, let's just be together today," Myka said and Helena relented until she could gather her thoughts.

Myka watched as Helena's eyes darted back and forth, indicating that her mind was trying to figure out her escape plan, either figuratively or literally. "Do you want to get up?" Myka asked, not wanting to keep Helena there against her wishes.

"What I want is not to feel like this," Helena said sharply, as her hand rubbed her forehead.

Myka understood what Helena was saying. In Myka's mind, they started to touch on an old hurt as a necessary part of healing. To Helena, they exposed a wound and left it for everyone to see.

Helena _never_ showed her wounds.

Irene suggested two things to Myka when she told her they weren't coming in; be prepared for the aftermath and don't take the backlash personally. Irene knew what she was talking about.

"Do you want to see the Professor's interview?" Myka asked, grabbing the remote and putting it on.

Myka wasn't making this easy for Helena by being sweet and calm. It gave Helena nothing to lash out at. The Professor would do it, she bet, so she agreed.

* * *

"Professor, your recent work promises to shed light on _HG Wells, the Father of Science Fiction_ , in a way that you say will ..and I quote… _startle the literary world_. What exactly are you going to show?" asked the wax-like figure TV personality.

Mary Verne sat up straight in the guest chair, not a hair out of place, in a deep purple suit with a white blouse, opened at the neck to show her white pearls. "My work will show that the genius of HG Wells really belongs to his sister, Helena Wells," Mary said in the most pleasant tone anyone ever heard her speak in.

"That's quite an assertion, Professor. How do you intend to prove it?" the dull commentator asked on cue.

"Through the generosity of the Wells Family estate, I have been given unprecedented access to family documents that will prove my theory. We have official papers that prove Charles Wells, the brother, used the pen name _HG Wells_ in deference to his sister who provided him with the ideas and research."

"Are you suggesting that all Charles added was the _mustache_?" the commentator chuckled, but Mary never smiled.

"Oh no, not at all. HG Wells was really a compilation of both of them. Charles provided some of the writing," Mary asserted. "What we will show is that Helena was the genius behind the man. She conducted experiments in all sorts of areas of science and technology," she said.

"Like the time machine?" the host tried again to make light of the research.

" _Time machine_ was in fact, a phrase she coined. Her notes will show the physics of what she believed to be a possible formula for such a phenomenon," Mary explained.

Finally, the other host of the morning show chimed in. She had been listening to their guest and was struck by how sincere the academic spoke. "What have you learned about the sister, Helena, from your work?" she asked.

Mary smiled at finally getting the chance to answer a good question. She looked away for a moment, taking her time to craft her answer based on everything she had read. She raised her head, looked the woman squarely in the eyes and said: "This woman, if she were walking around today, would still be ahead of her time. The ideas that she came up with and then provided mathematical proof of their possibilities were astounding. The documents that prove her genius were actually the blue prints for the townhouse she designed on Central Park West. She detailed space for wires for computers before they were household items. There are letters proving she conversed regularly with people like Tesla on some of his inventions," Mary said proudly.

"So, she was a genius," the dull male counterpart surmised.

Both Myka and Helena watched as Mary's face expressed her impatience with the impertinent host. "She was more than just a genius, sir. Helena Wells was a bright, outspoken, and funny woman. She was the kind of person you would have wanted as your best friend, your boss, or coworker. She suffered the indignity of being a woman born in the patriarchal society of misogynists; a time when people found it easier to believe in the possibility of a time machine, rather than in the fact that a woman dreamt one up!" Mary huffed and made her host uncomfortable.

"Will your book prove all of this?" her female host asked enthusiastically.

"The Wells library provided plenty of documents to substantiate her genius. What I have done is uncovered the dots that were unconnected all these years that will flush out the real woman. That is where my genius lies," Mary said confidently.

"Sounds like you really got to know her through this work," the female anchor concluded.

"I did," Mary confirmed. "She was a remarkable, _principled_ woman."

The word struck Helena, who stared at the screen long after Mary's image disappeared when Myka clicked the television off and commented: "Well, she's an earnest messenger."

"My bloody reputation has been left in – of all people – that woman's hand," Helena complained, even though Mary had done a good job at presenting her case. Helena was unhappy with the world at the moment and Myka knew it.

"Helena," Myka said, taking her back into her arms, "I know what we talked about was not easy for you, but I believe with all my heart, Helena, that it is important to do. It takes guts, Helena, and no one is braver than you."

Myka had decided that she probably didn't stand a chance in _fighting_ Helena. Helena had been battling this war a long time and knew all the strategies. So, Myka decided to be on the same side as Helena – not the opposite side. She would encourage her and support her. If Helena decided to shut down, Myka would respect her enough not to fight it.

"Emotions bring out our weaknesses," Helena said, her jaw clenching tightly.

"It takes strength to own our feelings," Myka said about a lesson that took her years to learn and practice.

"I'm not staying home to have this debate with you. I wish to go to work," Helena said softly, almost waiting for Myka to counter her.

"Then I will go with you," Myka said instead. She knew her wife well enough to know that Helena was looking for a target and she simply wasn't going to give her one.

Not being able to fight Myka is exactly what gave Helena pause to think. There was a lot Helena wanted to say to Myka – _how she didn't want her having those dreams again, how she hated that Myka got her to talk about her deepest feelings, how she wasn't going to do it again_ , but each time a sentence formed in her head, her tongue refused to utter it – as if it couldn't be said truthfully.

Even as Helena protested, a part of her knew Myka was right – it was time.

"I think we should cancel dinner," Myka said as they got dressed. She quietly slipped into her dark blue suit and blue and white stripped blouse as Helena donned a deep maroon knit dress that mirrored her mood. "I thought about it and maybe we shouldn't go."

"We're going, we're not going. Please make up your mind," Helena jabbed and Myka could see this was going to be a long day. She and Helena rarely argued and she was never comfortable when they did.

"Why don't we decide later?" Myka suggested, unsure of which was the best thing _for_ Helena.

"Fine," Helena said, trying to act like she was disinterested.

* * *

The couple got ready and went downstairs. "I love you," Myka said, as they stopped at the front door, pulling Helena in closer.

"I love you more," Helena smiled and the expression on her face softened.

It had been a very emotional morning for the couple, but Myka knew this much – Helena was still hurting.

Helena was silent in the car ride to work. She wasn't even checking her phone. Her mood was evident to Pete who sensed the disturbance long before his boss appeared that morning. He drove carefully through the rush hour gridlock down to Times Square, stealing glances at his boss who sat in the back. His mind raced to figure out how he could help, in spite of the fact that he had no idea what was wrong.

"Wanna box later?" Pete asked, looking back at Helena.

Only Helena would understand the sweetness of that gesture. Their bouts usually ended with Pete covering his face, his elbows tucked in as he begged Helena to lighten up. It took a brave man to offer to suffer than humiliation.

"Thank you, Mr. Lattimer," Helena smiled at him. "I'll be fine," she assured her pugilistic partner.

"Offer stands," Pete smiled back.

The battle Helena was losing at the moment was inside her head. Just looking around reminded her that she was surrounded by people who loved her. In spite of everything she confessed, Myka was still there and loved her. Of all the things that flashed across her mind, it was the Professor's last statement that came back to her.

Helena Wells _was_ a very principled woman.

And in her heart, Helena knew that Myka deserved her to be the best version of herself she could be.

"Mr. Lattimer, could you turn in here, please?" Helena asked and Myka looked at her quizzically. Pete complied and drove them into Central Park as Helena instructed. She told Pete where to stop and she and Myka got out.

Without saying a word, Helena walked Myka to the Central Park Carousel located in the middle of the Park at 64th Street. Before they reached it, Myka could hear the sweet calliope music flowing out of the structure that surrounded it. Its melody seemed in stark contrast to their moods. Was Helena trying to show her what her morning had felt like, Myka wondered as she watched the magnificently colored horses float up and down. Helena stopped several feet away, holding Myka's hand.

"I was going to take her to the park every day," Helena said, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Emotions rushed at Myka as she squeezed Helena's hand. "Oh, Helena," she said, tears slowly cascading down her cheek. She was a fool to think Helena could sustain this pain over and over again. "I'm so sorry. I was wrong," Myka said, doubting she understood anything about this tragic ordeal.

"No, Myka, no," Helena said, turning Myka to face her, the Manhattan tree line in the backdrop. "You're right, it is time. Nothing in my head tells me that is true yet, Myka, but my heart knows. Don't you see, Myka? My heart knows because it _belongs_ to you," Helena said, her thumb pushing a tear away as she held Myka's cheek.

"Helena," Myka said, grabbing Helena's hand and holding it closer.

This was the magic, Myka thought, of being in love with Helena. Every day, she fell in love even more with the woman. Just when she felt content that she knew everything about Helena, the woman did something else to prove that she was like no other in the world.

"I think Christina would want us to bring our children here," Helena said, the mere mention of her daughter's name making her cry.

"Helena, I have a wonderful idea," Myka said, aware that the park was looking for funding to renovate the carousal.

* * *

 **Many thanks to all of you who are reading.**


	43. The Power of Words

**The Power of Words**

 **London - 1873 approx.**

When Helena Wells was a young girl, she sneaked into her father's library one day and experienced her first encounter with a magnificent machine. There on her father's desk, was a brand new _Sholes & Glidden Type Writer_. The young Helena was fascinated with the lettered keys and their odd _QWERTY_ placement. She tapped one key and it flew up, nearly scaring her, but not quite. You see, very little ever really scared Helena G. Wells. The future author put a piece of paper in the machine and tapped the keys and watched in amazement as the words appeared in front of her. But what really beat inside this youth's heart was not yet the written word, but an insatiable curiosity about how things worked.

And Helena set out to see how the machine was made.

An hour later, her father excused himself to retreat to his library for a Saturday afternoon nap. Upon entering his room, he found his daughter – face, hands, and dress blackened in ink. And there in front of her, on his meticulously kept carpet, lie the hundreds of intricate pieces of the magical writing machine. Joseph Wells was speechless. He didn't chastise his daughter; he knew her mother would do that enough for both of them when she hauled the culprit off to scrub her in the bath. Instead, he called his friend Christopher Latham Sholes, who was the co-inventor of the machine and asked if there was anyone who could repair it. The inventor laughed, thinking Mr. Wells was joking. He was invited to see it for himself.

When the man arrived, the young Helena Wells was upstairs, being scoured free of the entire ink residue and warned never to touch the machine again. Much to Mrs. Wells' complete and utter frustration, her daughter simply could not abide by rules. While she admired the girl's spirit, she found disciplining the child exhausting. By the time Mrs. Wells retired for _her_ nap, the girl was back downstairs, peeking through the opened door to the library, listening to Mr. Sholes' amazement at how methodically the machine had been deconstructed.

"I can put it back!" piped up a very confident Helena Wells and both men enjoyed a good laugh. Helena became quite annoyed with them and demanded that she be given an opportunity to prove them wrong. Mr. Wells wouldn't hear of it, but Mr. Sholes, perhaps because he had a daughter, asked him to indulge him and allow the child to try.

As they enjoyed a brandy and a cigar, the young Helena set about to reconstruct the machine, taking time to lecture them about the medical concerns of their vices. In almost as short a time as it took Helena to dismember the machine, the men heard the tapping of keys.

"What does it say?" asked the astonished inventor when he saw that Helena had typed something on the paper.

"It says – _Voila_!" the young mechanic said proudly, adding; "I speak fluent French."

The man stared in disbelief. "She's absolutely amazing. She's a genius," the stunned Sholes blurted out.

"Perhaps you'd care to share that with her mother when she sees her," Mr. Wells commented, upon seeing the youth ink stained for the second time that day.

The guest turned to the young girl and bent down. "Mark my words, young lady, you are destined to do great things," the fellow inventor remarked.

Young Helena looked up at the man and let those words sink in. It was one of the first times she had heard anyone say those wonderful things about her. Usually, adults called her precocious or inquisitive, but never with such enthusiasm.

This man, Helena decided, knew what he was talking about.

From that moment on, there wasn't a machine Helena didn't try to take apart and put back together. She had a voracious craving to understand how things worked. Her parents threatened and pleaded with her, but to no avail. She was convinced that she must satisfy this urge. After all, you must understand how things work, if you are destined to do great things. Mrs. Wells never stopped hauling her off to the tub to be cleaned. Helena never ceased dismantling and reassembling.

You see, once Helena got the idea in her head to understand something, there was no stopping her.

* * *

 **Manhattan**

Helena and Myka walked along the tree lined paths of Central Park that afternoon, holding hands quietly. Helena needed time to process all that was going on and Myka understood that. She would stop along the walkway and just turn to Myka and kiss her. It was one of those times when everything they were feeling for each other needed no words. The couple emerged from the Park and kept walking down Broadway, until they were in Times Square. Helena needed to be back in her office after a day of emotional overload and Myka knew it.

"Remind me to bring sneakers next time you take me on such a long walk," Myka said, her feet aching from the 22 plus block stroll.

"I'll rub your feet after we return from dinner in Queens," Helena promised as they walked through the crowd of admirers who took pictures of the couple from afar.

"Would you rather just have dinner at home tonight?" Myka asked when they entered the Wells building.

"I'm rather curious about this James Smith," Helena replied. "Perhaps I …overreacted with Irene," Helena said, trying the idea on for size, not liking the fit.

"How?" Myka asked.

"She's a grown woman capable of making her own choices. I shouldn't be so hard on her….," and the word stuck in Helena's throat. "…..Friends."

"I'm sure Irene would appreciate that," Myka said, kissing the lips that didn't pout as she said those words.

"One never knows with that woman," Helena said. Then she kissed Myka goodbye and sashayed down the hallway to her intended target.

"Everything okay?" Millie asked, surprised to see her bosses there. Myka held onto her desk, kicked off her shoes and moaned to be free of the high heels.

"Yes, we went for a walk," Myka said, looking down the hallway at her wife. "She's an amazing woman, did you know that?" Myka asked, her voice bathed in adoration.

"Yes, of course I do," Millie said sincerely and told Myka to go to her office and she would bring her something that would stop the throbbing in her feet.

* * *

Helena walked directly into Irene's office, where Sandy sat in front of Irene's desk taking notes. "So, I need another fifteen booklets for the meeting tomorrow…," Irene said and stopped immediately when Helena arrived. She couldn't hold back on the smile that spread across her face at seeing her friend.

"Act like I'm not even here," Helena said, as if such a feat were possible. She walked around Irene's office, touching the knickknacks and picking up books; some making it back to their original place. Okay, none.

"Would you mind if we finished up later before Ms. Wells rearranges my office," Irene whispered to her assistant who was more than happy to oblige. Truth be told, Irene just wanted to be alone with Helena. _God, it was good to see her,_ the woman thought.

"I thought you and Myka were taking the day?" Irene asked carefully as she stood up.

"We practically did, given the time," Helena said and then saw the look in Irene's eye. The one she tried to hide in case Helena didn't want to talk. "I am fine. Everything is good," she said and Irene let out a breath.

"I'm glad to hear that, Helena. Really glad," Irene said, sitting back down as Helena ran her finger along the width of Irene's desk before plopping down in the chair.

"I am here to tell you that you can _choose_ whomever you like as friends," Helena said, throwing her hand in the air.

"I can?" Irene asked, going with the change of subject. "However did you come to this conclusion?"

"I may…," Helena started and took a deep breath because this was relatively new to her; "…have overreacted to meeting your gentleman friend."

"My _gentleman friend._ Oh, you mean James?" Irene said, sitting back in her seat.

"Yes, James," Helena repeated. "And please don't play coy. You're terrible at it and it upsets me."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want to do that. So, you'll come to dinner?" Irene asked, not having called James, and deciding now that three was company, four would be a crowd.

"Yes," Helena said, and added; "And Myka wants to dress casual if that's alright with you because, one can only assume, she intends to allow the dog to crawl all over her."

"Casual it is," Irene agreed readily.

"For Myka, not for anyone else," Helena said, not able to make too many adjustments in one day.

"Of course. Now, does seven PM work for you and Myka?" Irene asked.

"Well, of course that time works for _anyone_ who only works the required nine to five work hours. I can only assume you want Myka and me to leave _early_ so that we can enjoy this meal?" Helena asked.

"I've even heard of people who just work the _afternoon shift_ ," Irene said of the CEO's late arrival and because Helena expected a response in kind.

Helena smiled and underneath that grin was her appreciation for Irene not insisting they discuss what happened today.

"I think …I would like it to be just the three of us," Irene said and Helena nodded her head. After the day she had, it would be better to be with just her and Myka.

"Although, I'm a little disappointed," Helena fibbed and Irene knew it. "I was looking forward to seeing if this James got my stamp of approval, " she said, getting up to leave.

"I thought you said I could pick my own friends?" Irene asked from her chair, smiling at her friend.

"I said you could _choose_ them," Helena said from the doorway. "I didn't say you could _keep_ them."

Helena returned to her office with a renewed sense of …. _something_. She couldn't explain it, but she felt more alive. She had been certain that talking to Myka had exposed her Achilles heel and by all accounts, she should feel weakened. Instead, a renewed vigor coursed through Helena's veins as she looked out her window of her office.

Helena may not have understood it yet, but she was experiencing the sense of wholeness that comes when we face the deepest, darkest parts of ourselves with someone who loves us in spite of it.

Helena was surviving the truth.

Eileen was the agent of perfect timing, and just as Helena turned back to sit at her desk, the youth appeared – tea in hand. "I thought you could use this," Eileen said, placing the saucer and cup in front of Helena. "Although I can't say why exactly," her protégé confessed. It made Helena laugh.

"Sit, please," Helena said and the young woman did, thinking Helena wanted an update on the projects she was overseeing.

"The Professor was on _Good Morning America_ ," Eileen began and Helena said they had seen it.

"What did you think?" Helena asked, imbibing the calming elixir.

Eileen sat back in her chair and gave that question thought. "I have found her to be respectful of the material you have asked to be made available to her. It seems to me she is making good use of the documents we have sent her. She is on track to provide proof that you…Helena…was in fact, HG Wells, as well. She already has a publisher for the book."

"I may have underestimated her," Helena admitted.

"I believe it is the subject matter that is making her look good," Eileen said and meant it.

"Did you give her the family documents?" Helena asked, never letting go of the teacup.

"Yes. She is in possession of birth, marriage and death certificates that show Helena Wells married a distant cousin. The fabricated male offspring show that your lineage is direct. There should be no question now," Eileen said of the intentional misleading. "It might even satisfy Grayson."

"Nothing satisfies that man," Helena said of her corporate nemesis.

"He's missing something in his life," Eileen said, thinking about his relentless pursuit of Helena.

Helena looked over at the woman who always seemed to give such careful thought to her answers. She had never really considered any similarity between Eileen and Christina. There was nothing physically about the young woman that ever had reminded Helena of her daughter. But something that day made Helena take a good look at Eileen. The sun was reflecting off mirrored windows of the building across the street and bathed Eileen in light. She smiled at Helena - and there was something about the protégé's earnest expression that caught Helena's attention. Something in those azure eyes reminded Helena of the sweet expression of Christina's chestnut colored eyes and Helena realized it was the virtuous nature that they shared.

 _An opened heart can make the most amazing discoveries._

"How are your classes going?" Helena asked, taking another sip of the perfectly made tea.

"They're going well. We have a very tough professor for the negotiations class. Our entire final grade will be based on presenting a negotiation that we conducted that ended in resolution. Claudia wants me to convince the Food Cart vendors to line up outside at lunch time," the student laughed.

"A worthy endeavor," Helena commented, and then thought of what it should be. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a name and number. "But I think this would better suit your future needs."

Eileen took the paper and looked down at it. "You want me to convince him to ….," she said, wondering how she could do something Helena herself hadn't done.

"….work for you," Helena said, nonchalantly.

"But he can't work …I mean how would he be….?" Eileen asked, confused.

"Get him on board with the idea. You'll need someone who can guide you in the biomedical areas. I have no doubt you can do the rest," Helena confirmed, sipping the last of the tea.

"I'm sorry, but we can't use a hypothetical situation. The negotiation has to be well documented. And preferably …won," Eileen explained.

"Then I would start figuring out where you're going to put his office," Helena suggested, pushing the empty teacup across the desk.

"You really think I can convince him to …," Eileen asked.

"I know you can, _Eileen_ ," Helena said as the apprentice took the cup and was ready to leave.

"You…," Eileen stopped, hearing her own name for the first time. "Called me….," the apprentice said, her voice cracking. Had she not dreamed of this moment?

"I think it's time for us to address each other by our first names, don't you?" Helena smiled. "When it is appropriate, of course."

"Yes," Eileen said, beaming from the inside out. "I won't let you down."

"I'm certain of it. Mark my word, Eileen; you are destined to do great things," Helena said sincerely.

"Thank you, Helena," Eileen said, unable to say more because she wanted to let those words sink in. This wasn't praise from her adoring parents, or a teacher impressed with how bright she was. This was the great Helena Wells saying this to her.

Eileen walked back to her office and dialed Morgan Styles.

* * *

"Got a second?" Claudia asked moments later from the doorway and Helena called her in. "This new vendor's software looks good. I think we can use it for inventory with possible other applications," she said taking the seat Helena pointed to.

"Would this new vendor be James Smith?" Helena asked.

"It….would….be," Claudia said slowly. "This is why I'm mentioning it."

"I'm not in the habit of approving your selections," Helena said, curious as to why now.

"Well, no, but with this one….I thought in case you had plans on ….," the techie said and twisted her hands in opposite directions.

"Strangling him?" Helena asked, almost amused.

"Well, not literally like, but I know how you don't…..," and now the techie was in deeper than she had planned. Her mouth got very dry and her throat was closing. ' _I should have rehearsed this_ ,' is what repeated in her mind because Eileen had suggested she fine tune hear reasons.

"I don't…..what?" Helena asked, leaning over, but smiling.

It wasn't the Death Stare that Helena wore when she was going to bore the truth out of you, but it was still intimidating. Claudia swallowed hard. The only way out was the truth. "You….don't…like to….share her." _There, the words were out._ Claudia grabbed the arms of the chair and squeezed her eyes shut. She may have been brave enough to utter the truth. She didn't have to watch what was coming at her.

Helena almost wanted to laugh – both at the techie's demeanor and sentiment. Instead of the outburst Claudia was expecting, she heard Helena say,

"I'm learning, Claudia, I'm learning."

' _What did she call me?' the techie asked as she made her exit._


	44. Into the Light

**Into the Light**

Just as Myka was finishing up work that day, she had one last visitor. Bridget Cummings was in the neighborhood, and by that the banker meant, on the island of Manhattan. "I have the most exciting news, but I can't tell you, so don't bother trying to get it out of me," Bridget burst out saying as she burst through the door.

"O….kay then," Myka said slowly, knowing it was only a matter of time before the woman divulged her secret.

"What? You're not even going to try? You don't play fair, Bering," Bridget complained as she sat down on Myka's couch, patting the seat next to her.

"I have to get changed," Myka said as she opened her office closet behind Bridget and started to change into her casual clothes.

"Where are you off to? The Ballet? The Met? Dinner at some little French restaurant," Bridget conjured up, her own wishes projected into those guesses.

"Irene's house for dinner," Myka said and was met with a blank stare.

"It has to do with your wife," Bridget said in a sing-song voice, getting back to her bait.

"Let me guess," Myka said, sitting down and pushing her feet into Vans. "Oh, God, these are so comfortable."

"Go ahead, guess, but you won't get it," Bridget taunted.

"Helena's book is going to be released soon?" Myka asked, taking a shot in the dark and hitting her target right in the middle.

A very disappointed Bridget glared at her. "You're not fun; do you know that, Myka?"

"You told me to guess," Myka said defensively.

"Is Helena dressing down, too? Tell me she is; I have to see this," Bridget said, changing subjects.

"No, Helena will not be changing," Myka said.

Bridget watched as that familiar look came over her friend's face; the one that appeared whenever Myka mentioned Helena's name in such a way that it made her drift off into a pleasant reverie.

"Earth to Bering, earth to Bering," Bridget said, teasing her friend.

"She is just…the most _amazing_ woman," Myka said sincerely. "We spent the morning together," she started to explain. "Just talking, not talking, and walking through Central Park. It was…just wonderful."

Bridget wasn't even certain Myka was talking directly to her, or if she was just reminiscing the way you do when you've had a really nice time with someone. She looked at Myka as the woman stared off into space, smiling sweetly.

"I think we should put a warning label on this book of Helena's," Bridget advised. " _Caution: Do not think for a minute that reading this book will get you the Bering-Wells relationship_ ," she said, her hands sweeping across the empty space.

"Oh, stop," Myka said, the smile still lingering.

"Hey, I don't want your wife sued for false advertising. Although, then you would defend her and win the case and the entire world would join in one giant collective swoon," Bridget said, swaying back and forth to emphasize her point.

"And where is Sarah?" Myka asked, trying to get even.

Bridget looked down at the over-sized watch that hung on her wrist. "Oh damn, I'm late," she said looking at the time. She shot up from the couch and kissed Myka on both cheeks. "We're going to have a launch party; you know when the book is released."

"How fast are we talking?" Myka asked, wondering what Helena's response would be.

"Soon! Well, I mean they have to print them, but most of this is digital. Helena on ITunes," the friend laughed. "Oh, that reminds me – she has to decide what name to use."

"What name?" Myka queried.

" _The Time Traveler's Guide to Romance_ ," by …. _Helena Wells_ , _Helena Bering-Wells_ , or just _Helena_? You know - her _nom de plume_."

Myka smiled to think they were talking about what name the great HG Wells was going to go by. "I'll ask."

"Oh, and one more thing," Bridget said from the doorway. "Tell her she was right; the editors didn't change a thing! Not even a punctuation mark!"

"She'll be happy to know that," Myka laughed, just imagining Helena's face.

"Myka?" Bridget asked, because the expression ' _one more thing'_ was flexible, "You know she's a very lucky woman, right?" As a person who cast a large shadow herself, especially before her lover became the darling of the fashion crowd, Bridget always checked to make sure Myka was aware of her own aura.

Myka smiled at the compliment. She was very much aware of how much she had influenced Helena in just the past 24 hours. "Yes," she said.

* * *

Minutes later, Myka pressed the button for the elevator. Irene had already left and she and Helena were going to join her in Queens. The elevator door opened and there was the object of Myka's affections. Helena's face lit up immediately upon seeing Myka.

"There you are," Myka said, walking over to where Helena leaned against the back railing.

"There you are," Helena said, as Myka pressed her hip into Helena and kissed her.

"I missed you," Myka said, drinking in the _Chanel No. 5_ that never ceased to intoxicate. There never seemed a time when they were apart, even for a short time that Myka's pulse didn't rush at their meeting again.

"I missed you more," Helena said, before Myka smothered her lips in a kiss. Myka broke the kiss somewhere around the 8th floor because had they hit the 6th locked in that embrace, they may not have made it to Irene's at all.

"What will we bring?" Myka asked, staying close to her wife until the sound softly announced they were in the lobby.

"I'm guessing my patience," Helena said and then took in Myka's outfit of jeans and a soft sweater. "I'm not letting you touch me if the dog has touched you."

"Oh, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Myka said, holding onto Helena's arm and nudging her with her hip. "We both know that isn't true."

Helena turned her head sideways and squinted at Myka. "I detest it when you're right."

"You think you'd be used to it by now, with all the practice you get," Myka teased and Helena laughed.

Pete drove them to the outer borough and could tell that his boss' mood had improved immensely. Still, he stole glances in the mirror just to be sure.

"Mrs. F making you guys dinner?" he asked.

"That verb could have many meanings," the linguistic expert said from the back.

"Would you like to join us? I'm sure Irene wouldn't mind," Myka offered pleasantly.

"Oh, thanks," Pete said, but explained he had to meet up with someone interested in his invention.

"They want to see what applications it might have in doctor's offices," Pete said proudly.

It took Helena all of a few seconds to prepare her speech as Pete opened the car door for her. "Now, remember, Pete, this is _your_ invention. No one knows it better than you. So answer their questions, but do not give away the store. Don't give more than you receive. You whet their appetite, but until they put a deal on the table, they don't get to eat," Helena advised and could tell by his expression that food analogies were probably not the best idea. "They have to show you the money," the Inventor said, using an expression she thought he'd understand.

"Oohh, got it," Pete said and thanked Helena.

"Then you bring their offers to Myka and she will look everything over carefully," Helena added.

"Thanks." Pete said and the asked – "Are we…all on a first name basis now?"

"When it's appropriate, yes," Helena said and watched as Pete nodded his head, as his eyes darted all over trying to figure out if he could do that.

"I'm going to have to practice that, okay?" he finally asked.

"Take all the time you need," Helena smiled.

Myka watched the exchange. Calling her staff by their first names was huge for Helena. Even though they were her inner circle, her family, she had most times referred to them by their surnames. Myka had thought originally it was a remnant of Helena's first century and an upbringing of propriety above all else. Now Myka wondered if it wasn't a way for Helena to keep them emotionally at a distance.

And the change was really about admitting who they were to herself …and letting them in.

* * *

When the couple got out of the car, neighbors peeked from behind curtains and over fences. Helena looked up and down the street as if she'd never been there before.

"You okay?" Myka asked of the pensive look.

"Quite," the Brit smiled and walked up the steps to the door.

When Irene opened the door, the couple could smell the aromas coming from the kitchen of lamb chops cooking, along with garlic mashed potatoes and string beans. It was the quickest meal Irene every put together in her life.

"Right on time," their host said and took their coats. Helena carried the dessert box that Myka wanted to stop for and handed it to the host.

"Where's Bandit?" Myka asked, disappointment in her voice that maybe someone was babysitting him.

"Is it okay to let him out?" Irene asked, waiting because everyone knew she meant ' _okay with Helena'_?

"She dressed like that for him," is all Helena, waving her hand up and down at her wife. There had to be some explanation as to why Myka was dressed so casually …at a dinner.

"Come, have something," Irene said, taking Helena by the arm and snapping her fingers once. With that, the dog who was sitting obediently came running and jumped right at …Helena.

"Oh, for the love of all things holy," Helena said, as the animal pinned her against the wall.

' _I learned some new things. What do you think of Slick? I said you wouldn't like him. He's not here, so I am guessing you put the kibosh on him. Kibosh is a funny word,_ ' is what went through the dog's mind as he whimpered and howled his excitement.

"Yes, very good, okay," Helena said, unable to resist that adorable black and white face. "We miss you, too," she conceded as she petted him.

' _Oh, right. Polite talk first. Then we plan on how we're going to bite him. Got it_ ,' Bandit said. ' _Excuse me.'_ Satisfied that he would reconnect with Helena later, he ran to Myka and jumped higher and harder. Myka all but caught him in her arms and slowly fell to the floor so he could rub his nose and face all over her. ' _I missed you, Myka_!' he howled incessantly.

"I missed you, too, Bandit," Myka said and the animal found it encouraging that she understood him.

"You're washing those clothes before we go home," Helena said to Irene who shot her a look of ' _when hell freezes over.'_

"Who's a good dog? Yes, you are. Yes, you are," Myka broke out into the singsong voice we are reduced to around adorable animals and Irene laughed when Helena rolled her eyes.

"We all do that," Irene pointed out the human commonality as Helena washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

" _You_ ….," Helena said, making sure to differentiate herself, "…..Do that because dogs responds to the high pitched voices rather than lower normal conversational tones. The kind we would be using if we were sitting down having dinner."

"But why do _we_ do it?" Irene persisted, as she drained the string beans and handed Helena the bowl to hold as she poured them in. The woman had learned that if she wanted Helena to do something, she had to distract her. Asking questions was always a great way to get Helena to comply.

"We use Caretaker Speak when talking to infants because they respond to it. Infants like variation - they get easily bored. Trust me, I know the feeling," Helena complained. Irene listened intently as she placed the tray of rolls in front of Helena, handed her tongs to pick them up and the basket to put them in.

"But why high pitch?" Irene asked, already knowing the answer.

"The pitch variation of Caretaker Speak intrigues the babies. They pay more attention, and they acquire the language. As they get older, it is no longer required to use that pitch variation to capture their attention." Helena explained as she brought the bread into the dining room.

"That's a good boy!" Myka said in a high pitched voice as she played with the toy Bandit brought her. He was always amazed at how much humans enjoyed these toys.

"And I think it's a way for you to practice," Helena all but whispered to Irene so Myka wouldn't hear.

"What are we practicing?" Irene whispered back.

"Talking to babies," Helena answered. "People like to engage in that type of talking because it is associated with babies."

"Ah," Irene said walking back into the kitchen and handing Helena the pitcher of water, as she grabbed the lamb chops. "I do enjoy babies," she said, smiling ear to ear.

"You will no doubt enjoy being a grandmother," Helena said, seeing her friend's expression.

"Well, there's no news of wedding bells and I'm old fashioned," Irene admitted. "I'd like the boys to be married first."

"The _who_?" Helena asked quizzically, because she often forgot that Irene had two sons, twins, which she saw almost every day, at her company, because she hired them. So easy to forget. "Oh, yes."

Irene smiled because if Helena was commenting on her being a grandmother, but wasn't taking into account her children, then she was thinking something else. "I hope you don't mean that _your_ children will make me a grandmother, Helena. Aren't I more like an Aunt given our narrow age difference," Irene teased.

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena huffed as she placed the water glass, then the wine glasses at each placemat. "Some days, you're old enough to be my grandmother!"

"To be your grandmother, I'd have to be a hundred and….," Irene said, trying to do the math.

"You hear that, Bandit?" Myka said softly to the dog in the other room as she eavesdropped. "That is the sound of Helena when she really cares."

The dog twisted his head back and forth as he listened to Myka. He did enjoy the sound of Myka's voice, especially when she was talking about Helena. There was a special sound to it that he could easily discern.

Helena finished helping Irene set the table and Myka excused herself to wash up for dinner. Bandit immediately went to where Helena was sitting and sat next to her. ' _What are we doing about Slick_?' he asked.

"Do you want me to put him in the kitchen?" Irene asked in case he was being a nuisance. The dog seemed to be telling Helena something.

"I would like it if he was in someone else's ….," Helena was saying when she suddenly stopped. The canine's expression actually seemed to convey worry about what she was going to say, as if he would be hurt by her suggestion. "That's ridiculous….," Helena said to herself as she looked at the dog's odd expression. "No, he's fine," she assured Irene and swore the dog facial expression changed.

"What made you decide not to invite your suitor?" Helena asked, but kept her eyes on the dog.

"You mean James?" Irene asked, trying not to associate him with that word.

Bandit let out a low growl at the mention of his name. "I don't think Bandit likes him," Helena surmised.

' _Good, Helena_!' Bandit howled, putting his paw on Helena's lap. ' _Good girl_.' ' _She's a keeper_ ,' he howled to Myka on his way out to the kitchen to enjoy his own dinner.

"I swear he's trying to tell us something when he does that," Irene said as she started to serve the meal.

* * *

There was a novelty to this dinner that Helena enjoyed. She didn't often think of Irene in the domestic sense and yet, like everything the HR Director did, she did it well. Helena could imagine her as a mother of two young boys, providing for them and doing a wonderful job of raising them. She would undoubtedly be a wonderful resource, the Brit pondered.

"I have decided to address the staff by their first names," Helena announced halfway through the meal.

"All of them?" Irene asked, looking at Myka to see if she knew about this. She did.

"No, not all of them," Helena said, slightly impatient, but enjoying her meal too much to allow it to really upset her. "This is very good, by the way."

"You sound surprised," Irene pointed out.

"Of course, I'm surprised. What would ever lead me to believe you have any culinary skills at all?" Helena asked.

"Well, I'm glad to see there are still some things I can still surprise you about," Irene said, winking at Myka.

"Oh yes, between the discovery of your sister, an old flame, and now cooking skills, I think you've outdone yourself in the shock department," Helena pointed out.

Myka bit her lip, a habit she developed in response to her wife's openness to convey to Irene how she upset her. Irene, already aware of the long emotional day Helena had already, simply asked; "Which one surprised you the most?" She was sincerely asking Helena which of these discoveries affected her and Helena knew it.

Helena took a sip of wine and placed the glass down carefully as she thought about her answer. "I thought it would be your sister, but as it turns out, she has become quite the capable messenger. I cannot say it was James though, as it seems quite plausible to me that _some_ man would find your company enjoyable," Helena said and Bandit growled from the other room and even though he was enjoying his favorite food. Helena looked down at her plate. "No, I'm going to have to say the fact that you can make such a delicious meal is he most astounding of all these things."

Both Myka and Irene burst into laughter and the sly smile on Helena's face told her she was pleased. There was no doubt in Irene's mind that the true answer was the discovery of her sibling, but Helena was adjusting to that.

"You make it sound like you've never eaten my food before," Irene reminded the Brit, but was told that was a long time ago. "Wait until you see what I've made to go with dessert, then," Irene said, teasingly.

"Oh God, not tea! Please tell me you are not going to take advantage of my good nature and ask me to swallow what you consider to be tea," Helena bemoaned.

Myka reached under the table and rubbed Helena's thigh in a soothing motion because she understood the seriousness, albeit ridiculous, nature of this complaint. Helena could put up with …well, some things, but not her beloved drink.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Irene assured her as she went out to the kitchen.

After dinner, Myka insisted that she and Helena clear the table, a suggestion that drew an expression of disbelief from her wife. Irene assembled the petite cakes that the guests brought on a serving plate and poured two cups of coffee. She added the pound cake that she always had stored in her freezer. She poured Helena another glass of water and brought it into the living room.

"I don't see why we…," Helena started as Myka rinsed off the dishes and handed them to Helena to put into the dishwasher. She leaned over and kissed Helena's lips. "Well, when you put it that way," the Brit said, and continued her job.

There was a light knock on the back door and Helena walked over and opened it. It was Irene's neighbor, Dave, who was there at her request to take Bandit for a walk.

"Oh!" he yelled as he backed away seeing Helena. "Irene asked me…," he started and Irene was right there alongside her.

"Yes, I asked Dave to walk Bandit," Irene confirmed and she went to get the dog's leash. Helena observed that the dog was apparently very happy to see the man. Helena's eyes went from the dog to Dave, then from Irene to Dave when she put the leash on Bandit and handed it over. The man had never felt such a cold stare.

"Take him around the park, Irene?" the man asked nervously, never looking directly at Helena.

"Yes, Dave, if you have time. That would be great," Irene said and started to close the door.

"You do realize you have a _burglar_ walking a dog named, _Bandit_ , yes?" Helena pointed out.

"Helena," Irene said, using the long three syllable version of her name that clearly meant ' _play nice'_.

"Fine," Helena said, receiving the message …and putting her hand on the door to prevent Irene from closing it. She pulled it back and went outside.

"Helena!" Irene started, but it was Myka who put her hand on Irene's arm to stop her.

"You have more faith in her than anyone," Myka said and Irene stopped her forward motion.

Myka smiled as she watched Helena go down the back steps and call out to Irene's neighbor. Myka had witnessed something today that she couldn't put into words yet to Irene. She not only saw Helena go through the emotions, but she felt it in her very core. There wasn't a step Helena ever took that wasn't pre-calculated, carefully planned. But now Myka knew Helena's gait was guided by something even better than her intellect.

Helena was following her heart.

* * *

"Mr. Smith?" Helena called out and the man stopped, having decided he couldn't outrun the woman.

"Yes?" he said, looking around to see what his options were.

"I have come to understand that Mrs. Frederic has deemed you worthy of her trust," Helena said and Dave nodded his head because he thought she was referring to the fact that Irene let him walk her dog.

"Yeah," he stuttered the monosyllabic word.

"That means that I will attempt to do the same. I want you to keep an eye out for Mrs. Frederic. If she needs anything, I want you to be available. I will compensate you for these services. This dog is very important to Mrs. Frederic and my wife…," Helena said when the dog stiffened and howled in protest.

Helena stared at him. "Yes, and to me as well," she admitted and the dog wagged his tail. "Don't let anything happen to him," she instructed and the man promised he wouldn't.

Helena started to walk away and Dave let out his breath as his head felt light. "Oh, and Mr. Smith?" she called and the man froze again.

"Yes?" he asked.

"She is _Mrs. Frederic_ to you. You're not familiar enough yet to call her by her first name," Helena pointed out having given the topic a great deal of thought that very day.

"But she told me to call her…," he said, forgetting for a moment to whom he was speaking with. Helena turned and glared. "Mrs. Frederic it is," he said, backing up and putting more distance between them.

"She is one tough cookie," he murmured to the dog.

' _Hey_!' Bandit growled.

"Sorry, sorry," Dave apologized to the dog who apparently was very protective of the Brit.

* * *

Helena walked through the back door, into the living room, and sat down next to Myka where she and Irene were enjoying their coffee.

"See?" Helena said, the smirk intended for Irene. "I can play nice."

"I should never have doubted you," Irene said, and the message was meant for Myka, too.

As the women ate their desserts, Irene delighted in one of her favorite sights in the entire world – Helena and Myka enjoying each other. She felt a debt of gratitude to Myka for – well, for being the woman who made Helena so happy. Irene always knew that it would take a powerful force to move Helena. She understood now that Myka's love was that force.

Irene watched her friends laughed as Myka took a piece of the cake and fed it to Helena who questioned the cleanliness of the hand that fed her.

" _Lighten up, Helena_ ," Myka teased her wife as she leaned into her. Helena laughed and gently pushed Myka's hand up to her mouth, accepting the cake.

Irene sipped her coffee, watching the couple together. And that's when Irene realized that she could finally put words to the change she was witnessing in her dear friend. It wasn't just Helena's mood. No, what Irene could see and feel was the fact that whatever had transpired that day between the couple had helped Helena to begin unburdening herself of the past.

It wasn't simply that Myka was no longer standing in Helena's shadow. Now, Helena was standing in Myka's light.

* * *

 **Next up: The Epilogue  
**

 **Always sad when the story comes to a conclusion - even knowing there is more in the future.  
I welcome your thoughts, suggestions and feedback - and what you might like to see in the conclusion.**


	45. The Power of Connection

**The Power of Connection**

Eileen Sullivan woke up at 4:30 that morning, slipped out of bed without disturbing Claudia and went to the large kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She sat there with the notes she had written about her morning meeting. She had memorized the key points she wanted to make and had rehearsed in front of her lover for days before. "I think you got this," Claudia assured her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that gnawed at her.

Something wasn't right.

Eileen understood what her mentor was proposing. The brilliant CEO had been paving the way for her to learn what she needed to know in order to take the reins at some future date. Eileen never thought about that time, not because she doubted she could do it, but because she could not face Helena not being there. What started to worry her the most was the feeling that everyone saw her ascension as the signal of Helena's abdication. What if Eileen really was ready someday? Would she make Helena think she wasn't ready just to make her stay? How could she manage people if they looked at her as the reason their beloved CEO wasn't there? The thought process started to weigh on the young woman and sleepless nights ensued. The cycle began as her fears fed off her fatigue and worry. To compensate, she pushed herself to prove over and over again that she could do the job.

The press took note.

' _Is this the woman who will take over Wells Corp_?' the news teaser read that morning as Eileen got ready for her meeting with Morgan Styles. Eileen should have turned down the volume, but she couldn't as she was drawn to hear what they had to say. The panel of commentators and business moguls questioned if this was a legitimate question. After all, Helena Wells showed no sign of slowing down or stepping down. But each panelist knew Helena well enough to know, her moves were rarely predictable. So they played the 'let's assume she does,' card and tossed their theories around.

"I think Morgan Styles would be a great addition to that company," one suggested.

"I just don't think this relative of Helena's has the wherewithal yet. Now, maybe someday she will," another added.

"It would appear Helena has been grooming this woman. Every project she's been on has added to the bottom line of Wells Corp," an advocator pointed out.

"We don't want the _Peter Principle_ ," a gruff older man pointed out reminding them that just because you do projects well, it does not make you CEO material.

"I just don't see it, yet," another commented.

Ever since news broke that Helena found a long lost relative right under the roof of Wells Corp, speculation began. Eileen tried to follow in her mentor's footsteps of never stepping directly into the media crap, but things seemed to be mounting lately. She and Claudia were talking about spending their lives together and it was bringing out the differences in how they handled things. Claudia stammered when she talked about how she wanted it to go; Eileen spoke in calligraphy letters of joy.

It was the typical emotional domino effect and by the time Eileen was on her way to work, the blocks just kept falling into each other.

Morgan Styles was more than curious about the invitation from Helena's protégé. He and Helena hadn't spoken since he told Myka he would consider any proposal Helena made when she was ready. Did Helena think he would respond differently to the future CEO?

Their meeting was cordial because Morgan Styles was a calm, polite man who took his time before answering questions. Silence didn't irk him the way it did some people and he never answered before he was ready. Most days, his hostess came from the same school of thought. But today, she had too much on her mind.

"Ms. Sullivan, may I ask you a question?" Morgan said, halfway through the opening remarks of the young woman.

"Of course," Eileen said, taking a gulp of water.

"Do I make you nervous?" Morgan asked, and knew the answer.

"No," Eileen said truthfully, and the pain in her forehead worsened.

"Why don't you tell me what we're doing here today," Morgan suggested in a low, calm voice. He had been there twenty minutes and he still wasn't sure.

Eileen knew he was right. She was talking to him about the proposal, but her head wasn't clear. Every time she talked about the idea of him working at Wells, with her, all she could see was people jumping ship.

"Mr. Styles," she started but he asked her to call him Morgan and she started over. "Morgan, I trust Helena will all my heart. If she says you're the person who should be here at Wells, I believe her. She wanted me to negotiate what it would take for you to agree and I'm afraid I've screwed it up royally," Eileen said.

Morgan smiled and looked over. His demeanor relaxed, and although Eileen didn't understand why yet, she relaxed, too. "Is Helena testing you?" Morgan asked, because he knew Helena wouldn't test him.

"No, not in the conventional sense," Eileen shared. "I mean, she won't give me an F because I screwed this up. She'll talk about what I did wrong, how I could do it better and then send me out to do it again," Eileen said, describing the process.

"So it's important to her that you learn from this?" Morgan pointed out.

"Yes," Eileen said and Morgan nodded his head.

"OK, Ms. Sullivan, tell me why I should work here?" he asked, starting all over again.

Eileen drew a deep breath and told herself to get her head on straight. This was important.

"Wells Corp is the premier biomedical firm on the street. Not just because we are light years ahead of our competition, but because in the areas we are not, we are willing to extend ourselves and learn. We know how good we are, and that means, we know who can benefit from our products. We offer many of our devices for free to lower income families, rural hospitals and specific groups such as Veterans," Eileen started.

"Your social mission is admirable, your products beyond reproach, but why would _I_ want to work here?" Morgan pressed.

If this had been any other meeting, with any other person, Eileen would have said with her whole heart and mind – ' _Because Helena Wells works here'_ – but she couldn't say that. He knew that. And she was talking about a possible time when Helena would not be there. Eileen sat farther back in her chair and dug deeper into herself. It was a good question. Why would anyone want to be there if Helena wasn't there? She pushed herself to answer that very difficult question.

"I used to think Wells Corp was one person; Helena. As soon as I met her, I knew that if I could get past throwing up, I wanted to stay," she started and Morgan suppressed the laugh. "There is something magnetic about Helena, that draws people to her because ….well, because you just know you're never going to meet anyone else like her," Eileen said and needed another sip of water.

"But then I learned something else, Mr. …Morgan. Helena may have built this business from the ground up, but the people who helped her, also shared in her vision because they believed in her. They learned that it wasn't just a product we were putting out there – we were putting the future out there, one that we take very seriously. I've seen people leave Wells Corp and I see it in their eyes – that remorse over a lost chance to work in a place that is unlike any other. The team here embodies the same beliefs that Helena has. Helena has made sure that her vision is in every aspect of this building, so much so, that if she were not here, the vision will carry on. People want to do that for Wells Corp, for Helena, and because it's the best way to do things," Eileen said. "That, Morgan, is why you would want to work here. Not for any one person, but for a group of people who are the best at what they do."

Morgan smiled and looked at Eileen's desk. She hadn't touched a note in her portfolio where he was certain the apprentice had the notes she studied. This woman spoke from the heart. Morgan was certain he saw glimmers of his dear friend, whom he respected so much, in her. He was no clearer on if and when Helena was going to hand the reins over, but he was certain on one thing – he wanted to be there when it happened.

"I accept," he said, extending his hand across the desk.

"You do?" Eileen said, believing she had not convinced him of anything other than the fact that she believed what she said with all her heart.

It was exactly the reason why Morgan Styles accepted.

"Eileen, I have an enviable job where I am. I am in a position of authority and have clout. I make a good salary and most days, I have the respect of my colleagues. I have, in other words, the perfect job. And yet, when I see Helena and you and many of the people who work here, I go back to my perfect job aware that something is missing. You're right, the Wells vision is personified in the people who work here, and I want to be a part of that," he explained.

Eileen went on to expound on her thoughts of Morgan's position as Chief Marketing Officer responsible for overseeing the team of Engineering Managers who coordinate with surgeons, design engineers, manufacturing, regulatory affairs, sales consultants, product directors, and other functional departments to define and develop product requirements and concepts. At the end of the meeting, they shook hands and decided to discuss his start date later that week.

* * *

"He said yes!" Eileen said, running into the IT Director's office to share the news.

"Was there any doubt?" Claudia said sincerely, dropping what she was working on so she could join in the celebration.

"Doubt? Yes, of course there was. Helena couldn't get him to agree. Myka got him to reconsider," Eileen explained.

"But you have that dangerous combination of killer blue eyes and Wells-Sullivan charm that people can't resist!" her most avid admirer said. "Plus you bleed Wells Corp."

"I didn't use my notes," Eileen said, thinking back to it. "I just….talked."

"You are the poster child for this company so I'm sure everything you said was from the heart. I'm not surprised that he accepted," Claudia reaffirmed.

"It's a newly created position that will ….," the Associate Director of New Projects said.

"Why do you have trouble with saying ' _will report to me'_?" Claudia asked, as they sat down on the couch together.

"Because I'm afraid all these things bring us one step closer to Helena …..," Eileen said, and couldn't say it.

"Yeah," Claudia said, feeling the sadness tighten in her chest. "Still, she's not leaving now and …and I'm sure….we'll be sick and tired of her…..," the techie said and …burst into tears. She had been a bundle of mixed emotions lately. Thrilled that her girlfriend was being trained to run the company; incredibly sad that it could mean her dearest friend might not be there.

Eileen grabbed Claudia and shed her own emotionally soaked tears. Neither could stand the thought.

"Great, the two of us will be at Helena's party tonight with swollen eyes," Claudia laughed, shoving the emotions back under the proverbial carpet.

"Will people hate me?" Eileen asked, and the techie stared into pools of light blue worry.

"No! You're not pushing Helena out. You will be filling a void Helena leaves when she's ready. And we're acting like it's next week, so let's get a grip here," Claudia said, admonishing them.

"Okay, you're right, you're right," Eileen said because Claudia was always practical.

"Let's get ready for the party," Claudia said, thankful that the emotional outburst was over. She was just happy to see Eileen was smiling and everything was okay.

There wasn't anything they could do right now except – ask Helena what the hell was going on!

* * *

Bridget rented _SixtyFive_ – the stunning and sophisticated lounge at the top of _30 Rockefeller Plaza_ , for Helena's book debut. She had wanted it to be at the MOMA, with hundreds of guests and the press, but Helena wanted a few friends and very little mention of the book. Bridget arrived with Sarah an hour before the others, to make sure everything was in place. She wanted to really impress Helena and that wasn't an easy thing to do.

"You're making yourself nuts!" Sarah said, in an exchange of roles. "What do you always tell me before every runway debut?"

" _Fuck them, let's run away_?" Bridget said and it was very close to the truth. She just didn't grasp the oohing and ahhing over clothes.

"No, you tell me to take deep breaths," Sarah said and before Bridget could comply, the fashion designer smothered her lips in a kiss.

"Now that could make me lose my breath," Bridget said, delighting in the taste of Sarah's lipstick.

The guests started to arrive and Bridget was the perfect hostess. It wasn't hard – it was a roomful of friends. "There's your brother," Bridget said when Morgan arrived, looking impeccable and handsome as ever. The couple greeted him and both inquired where his date was.

"Out there somewhere," he said looking out at the panoramic view of Manhattan.

"We have to get working on that," Bridget said in all sincerity. "Here, study this," she said and handed Morgan a copy of Helena's book. She thought about it and took it back. "Never mind," she said, not wanting him to get his hopes up. "Baby steps."

"I fear you have no faith in my ability to attract the perfect mate. Don't you know that skill is inherent in my family?" Morgan said, taking a sip of his neat scotch and winking at his sister.

"See, he got you there, Bridge. He's incredibly charming," Sarah said of her adored sibling.

"He does make it hard," Bridget laughed, as she kept one eye on the door for her friends.

* * *

Claudia had excused herself to go to the ladies room as Eileen and Steve shared some hors d'oeuvres with Pete and Jane.

"He's got four offers for his machine!" Jane was bragging about her boyfriend. "Are you going to wanna keep me when those big checks come rolling in?"

"Are you going to keep your job?" Steve asked and Eileen already knew that answer. "Of course he is," she said. People like Pete didn't see their jobs as a job – it was his calling.

Later that night, Pete would share with Jane that he was actually thinking of donating a large chunk of the proceeds to different organizations. It would only make Jane fall in love with him more.

* * *

While the friends laughed and looked forward to the guests of honor, Claudia paced the outside hallway waiting. She knew she only had a small window to talk to Helena – and she felt compelled to do it now. As soon as the elevator door dinged – she jumped. They were there!

Helena wore an Yves St. Laurent black dress with a golden brocade across the top of the dress. Over it, she wore a matching long jacket with the matching brocade on the lapel and cuffs. Her necklace matched the glittery gold of the design. Myka wore a Sarah Styles original; a black pants suit, with silk black turtleneck and jacket that was adorned with large buckles on the sleeve and waist. Helena told her it was the best 'power' suit she had ever seen.

"I need to talk to you!" Claudia said, her nerve bundled up and propelling her forward. "You know, if you…can," she said, catching the look in Helena's eyes. "But now would be good."

The other elevator arrived and Irene stepped out with James. Bridget asked Helena if she should invite Irene with a guest and Helena suggested him. "Irene!" Myka said and it was a greeting and a plea. "James, good to see you." Myka took Irene by the arm and walked them inside, giving Claudia the space she needed. Myka knew that look – she was there about Eileen and only Helena could give her what she needed.

"Everything okay?" Irene asked in a tone that meant – ' _Does Helena need me_?'

"Sounds like our IT Director is in protective mode. I think Helena can handle that," Myka nudged Irene.

* * *

"Well, it would seem you have the floor," Helena said to her young charge.

"Okay, look, I don't think you've thought this through and I can't believe I'm saying that to you because you're like the most brilliant person I know, right?" Claudia started and Helena motioned to a waiter.

"Water, please," she said for her friend.

"You are thinking ahead, right, I get that. You probably think, hey, I have a relative. I can kick back and take off if I want. I mean, we all know you're grooming her for the job, right? Not that she's getting it unless she's the right choice, but still, there's no one else in the race. So …yeah," Claudia said, taking a gulp of the water the waiter brought back.

Helena stood there, clutching her pocketbook under her arm, waiting for her friend to get to the point.

"And she's trying to be ready. I mean, she studies and she gets all A's and does amazing things at work all because she wants to be the best…whatever it is you want her to be," Claudia said and she started to get agitated more.

"I'm glad to hear that…," Helena tried to say.

"But here's what you're not thinking about. When everyone looks at her preparing for whatever role it is, they also see the reason you won't be there. And NO ONE likes that idea, ok? You can't hand the baton over and expect people to feel good about it. We don't. I mean, sure I'm excited for her and know with my whole heart that she would do a great job, but she'll die if she thinks people hate her. She's not like you and me," Claudia said looking directly at Helena.

Helena wanted to know more about that. "How is she different?" she asked.

"She's had it good. Well, except for that being orphaned part. But, she has the Sullivan's and a good home, she's smart, and they worship the ground she walks on. It's the life we all wish we had. You and I, Helena …," Claudia said, the name rolling off her tongue easily now that she was connecting them. "We had it harder. But we came through it, you know? And we're okay, stronger maybe."

"Are you saying Eileen isn't strong enough?" Helena tried to clarify.

"No! No, she's one of the strongest people I know. But I don't know if she can handle people ….. people resenting if she takes your place…one day, in the future, like – far away in the future," Claudia said, the pain pounding in her head now. "I can't do this."

"Do what, Claudia?" Helena asked, gently.

"Protect her! I mean, how the hell am I going to stand by while people are nasty to her or hate her because they love you and don't want you to leave. It's gonna be ugly, I just know it," the techie said, all in one breath.

Helena understood the context, but more importantly, she understood the motivation.

"Claudia?" Helena said, taking the techie's hand and waiting for her to stop mumbling.

"Huh?" the distracted friend finally said.

"What did I tell you about Eileen?" Helena asked and Claudia had to think about that.

"That…you wouldn't let her …be in any position until she was ready," Claudia answered, taking her hands and shoving them in her back pockets.

"And?" Helena prompted.

"And…..that it …?" Claudia tried, but was too riled to get the right answer.

"It would change nothing," Helena said, reminding her friend of their connection.

Claudia got that, but she didn't like it. "Yeah, you say that, but you won't be there and we…we need you there."

The young woman's pain was palpable. Not just the stress of being caught between excitement for her girlfriend and her other friend's leaving, but the reaction to change that people who have suffered deep loses often have. They lose it.

Helena got that. She reached out and pulled the board-like woman into a hug. "Then we will have to plan for all of this very carefully, won't we?" Helena asked and released Claudia so she could look into her eyes. "None of this will happen before we're ready," she assured her friend.

"It's just…that I can't…imagine…," and that was all Claudia could admit before the lump lodged in her throat.

"Perhaps you and I could spend some time _imagining_ the best way this should happen," Helena suggested and Claudia liked that. She liked anything that included her and Helena using their imaginations.

Claudia nodded and wiped a tear off her face before shoving her hands back into her back pockets. "You won't say….," the techie wanted to ask, but Helena was already there.

"Not a word, Claudia," her soul-mentor said.

"Okay, and one more thing," Claudia said, pulling Helena closer and farther away from the room where the guests were.

"Yes?" Helena said.

"I'm going to propose to her," Claudia said, looking around to make sure no one heard.

"That's wonderful news," Helena said and the techie begged her to lower her voice.

"Not now because I have to ask her father and mother for their blessing and everything. And I have to get a ring, but …will you help me? I mean, I read the book. Geez, how do you write all that deep stuff and all?" Claudia asked.

"It would be my honor to help in any way I can," Helena said, noticing how nervous her friend was. "She's a very lucky woman."

"Yeah? I mean, thanks. Okay, let's do this," Claudia said, wanting to compartmentalize all her emotions so she could rejoin the party like nothing happened. What she couldn't contain were her feelings for Helena that were exploding inside her. She stopped, turned and the lunged at Helena to hug her. Helena, who was only slightly surprised, gently accepted the hug and embraced her friend.

"Thanks, Helena," Claudia said, before swinging the door opened and announcing; "Look who I found outside!" The room exploded into applause as one particular set of eyes locked onto Claudia with worry.

"Are you okay?" Eileen asked, immediately aware of her girlfriend's emotional state.

Claudia looked over at Helena before she smiled and answered; "Yeah, it's going to be okay now."

* * *

Myka immediately took in Helena's mood and could tell everything was okay. She joined Helena, grabbing two champagne filled flutes as Bridget began the toast.

"I dared this woman to write a book about relationships one night and she replied ' ' _I think I have a couple of hours free tomorrow,_ ' " Bridget said in her best imitation of her friend and the room broke out with laughter. "And tonight we celebrate the brilliant writing of someone who understands love and relationships better than anyone I know. Damn, Wells, who knew you could write so well? Cheers."

The group toasted the Author who thanked them.

"When Bridget asked me what name I wanted to use on the book, I realized that there isn't one person in this room who hasn't taught me something I know about love and friendship. So, in one sense, everyone here has contributed to this book," Helena said humbly and then added, "It just sounds brilliant because I penned it." Everyone laughed and cheered and Helena thanked them for their contributions.

"What do you think I taught her?" Pete asked as the group sat down at tables to eat.

"Undying loyalty," Jane said without skipping a beat.

"I taught her how to spot a liar," Steve said, puffing out his chest.

"Now, there's a lie if I ever heard one," Claudia teased her friend.

"I have to thank Helena for writing this book," Sarah commented later on.

"Because of everything I learned?" Bridget teased, pushing her shoulder into Sarah.

"No, because it actually kept you quiet when you read it over and over," Sarah said back and Bridget voiced her protests loudly – contradicting her promise that she could be quiet if she had to be.

"That's a bet I would take," Myka said, when she and Helena joined them.

"Et tu, Bering?" her friend feigned surprise. "Fine, I will not talk all day tomorrow."

"I'll take one hour," Morgan said, taking out a ten dollar bill.

"You're gracious," Myka said, taking out her money. "Ten minutes."

"That's terrible!" Bridget responded. "Helena, how did you marry someone who demonstrates so little faith in her friends."

"Sixty seconds," Helena said much to everyone's delight as they joined in the pool.

* * *

Helena was happy to see everyone there and approached Artie and Vanessa to engage them in a special request. "Helena, I appreciate the vote of confidence, and I'm thrilled that you're looking for someone, but I can't just go back to school to become an obstetrics doctor. I'm an ER doctor," Vanessa explained.

"You know the basics, no? And if a woman comes into the emergency room, do you not know how to deliver a baby?" Helena countered.

"Well, yes, but we would first call someone from the OB/GYN department. Things can get complicated," Vanessa said.

"Hence the additional training you'll need," Helena said, unrelenting.

Vanessa laughed and excused herself, not realizing this wasn't a request she actually had a choice about.

"Your girlfriend is incredibly stubborn," Helena complained to Artie.

"Fiancée," Artie corrected his boss.

"Arthur! Why didn't you tell us?" Helena asked, thinking this worked to her advantage.

"It just happened. I have to get the ring ….," Artie admitted sheepishly. Then he stopped and looked right at Helena. "We read your book," he said in a low voice. "It was…inspiring," he relayed, unable to hold back on the laugh that came with that confession. "I proposed that night."

"Well, I should have included something about getting the ring first," Helena laughed and Artie blushed. "Congratulations, Arthur." She would make sure to tell Claudia about that important detail.

* * *

Helena joined Myka at the table and Irene watched as both their faces lit up when they were next to one another. "So, James, what do you think about our little group?" Helena asked, sipping her drink.

"Everyone is great," the man admitted because they all made him feel at home.

"Wait until you get to know them," Irene joked, making everyone laugh.

* * *

A few minutes later, James went to the bar to get Irene a drink as Helena and Myka were making their rounds. "Thank you for including me in your party," he said to Helena. Myka watched as Helena smiled graciously. "I look forward to reading your book," he said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Here's all you need to know," Helena said and Myka could tell her words were not tense or threatening. " _Always_ do _right_ by _that_ _woman_."

James stared and laughed nervously. He got that Helena was protective. "I have always treated Irene with the utmost respect," he shared, thinking Helena didn't know their history.

"Yes, but I wasn't there to tell you if you were doing it well enough. Now, I am," Helena explained because she was in a patient mood.

"Got it," James said because he knew that was the right answer.

* * *

"Hey you," Myka said, when they finally had a moment alone.

"Hey you," Helena responded, kissing Myka's waiting lips. "Can we leave yet?"

"Sure," Myka said and then stopped. "Wait, I want to see if I can get the author to personalize my book."

"Oh, I believe she already has," Helena said, opening to the dedication page for Myka to read:

 _To Myka, My One, – you not only inspired these words, you created the world in which all of these lessons were made possible. As we travel through time together, I am your most devoted passenger. Thank you for the ride of my life._

 _Love,_

 _Helena_

Myka's eyes filled with emotion and tears trickled down her face. "That's…beautiful," she said in a breathy tone before closing the book and pulling it to her chest.

"You, Myka Bering-Wells are my inspiration," Helena said, gently wiping a tear away.

"What do I inspire you to do, Helena?" Myka asked sweetly.

Helena smiled warmly and cupped Myka's face as said:

"Wondrous things, Myka. Always wondrous things."

* * *

Several weeks later:

Irene walked home from church and waved to her neighbors as she made her way up the steps. She saw the Sunday edition of _The New York Times_ on her top step and hastened her pace. She announced to the canine who greeted her that they needed to check the listing again this week. Irene felt very fortunate to know two of the authors on the Times Best Seller's List. The dog took his seat next to Irene, as he had done every Sunday morning when the woman checked the paper. There was a loud snap of the paper opening and then he heard the anticipated – 'Well, what do you know!'

'What?' he howled, unable to see the list.

"Oh, sorry," Irene apologized for keeping him waiting.

"' _The Real HG Wells_ by Mary Verne is still number two after all these weeks," Irene shared and Bandit nodded his head. "I'm afraid my sister's book will never push - _The Time Traveler's Guide to Romance_ out of the number one spot," she said laughing and Bandit joined in with his howl.

She closed the paper, sat back in her chair, and said – "Good job, Helena. Good job."

 **The End**

* * *

 ***Helena and Myka's outfits can be seen on Pinterest at Manhattanite.**

 **Thank you to everyone who joined me on this installment. A special thank you to those who were gracious enough to comment, make suggestions and lend a hand when a took the corners too quickly. As always, the ride is far more enjoyable with you all along.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Cheers,**

 **Manhattanite.**


End file.
